Le treizième signe
by yotma
Summary: Mya touriste française passionnée d'histoire et de mythologie se retrouve embarquée dans une guerre entre les dieux. Et quel est ce mystérieux treizième signe ? ça y est, mon inspiration est de retour !
1. Chapter 1

Je voudrais remercier Dragonna pour m'avoir fait la remarque que Dohko n'était plus un champignon atomique, mais le beau et viril chevalier de la balance, et comme j'ai noté quelques incohérence avec le chapitre 2, j'ai fait les changements adéquats. Bon et bien bonne relecture du chapitre 1 le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas tarder.

Le treizième signe

La Grèce, le pays des touristes en manque de sable blanc et de ruines. Mya touriste française passionnée d'histoire et judoka de son état se promenait paisiblement dans les rues d'Athènes. Elle adorait cette cité représentation d'un passé glorieux. Quoique certains aspects de l'Athènes moderne la révulsait. Elle était en train de regarder un immense immeuble en construction quand elle remarqua des bâtiments derrière l'immeuble. Des bâtiments qui ressemblaient à des temples antiques. Elle calcula de tête la distance et considéra que le lieu si mystérieux se trouvait à une trentaine de km. Si elle voulait y aller, elle devrait se mettre tout de suite en route et encore, elle y arriverait avant que le soleil se lève... Mais c'est pas con comme idée, voir le soleil se lever assise sur les marches d'un vieux temple quoi que si elle allait vite, elle pourrait y arriver au coucher du soleil. Un truc qu'elle avait toujours voulut faire, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à le faire, car soit elle était coincé par les autres, soit elle était retenue par sa lamproie personnelle.

C'est décidé, elle rentrerai à l'hôtel, préparerait quelques affaires et partiraient à pieds vers les ruines. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait des ruines à cet endroit. Toute guillerette, elle rentra à son hôtel et tomba sur Stéphane un pot de colle ambulant qui lui demanda :

_-_Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

_-_Oui, je vais me promener dans la région d'Athènes à pieds afin de regarder le soleil se lever ou se coucher sur des ruines. Une merveille.

_-_Tu ne veux pas plutôt sortir avec moi ?

_-_Mmmmmhhhh avoir le choix entre sortir avec une ventouse ou visiter les plus belles ruines du monde ? Le choix est cornélien. Je crois que je préfère les ruines. Mais si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi. Bien sûr, on y va à pattes, pas de voiture.

_-_Ahhh ! D'accord.

_-_Et bien alors on se retrouve dans 30 mn dans le hall. A plus.

La jeune femme monta dans sa chambre, se prépara pour une longue marche exténuante, mit de bonne chaussures de marche, mit de la nourriture et de l'eau dans son sac, ainsi qu'un kit de premier secours, puis quand elle fut douchée et bien préparée, elle descendit dans le hall avec l'intention de partir dans 3 mn. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que les 30 mn soient passées, et alors qu'elle allait partir, Stéphane arriva habillé comme si il allait à un dîner d'affaire. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur ensemble pour visiter des ruines grecque de nuit. Bon, je vais aller acheter une lampe de poche.

Elle alla dans le magasin de l'hôtel et acheta deux lampes, une avec un puissant faisceau lumineux et l'autre une simple lampe à piles. Elle acheta aussi des piles en plus afin de ne pas être dans le noir au cas où sa lampe n'aurait plus de batterie. Elle revint dans le hall et vit Stéphane tenter de séduire une jeune hôtesse d'accueil. Mya lui dit :

_-_Stéph, j'y vais, à plus.

Mya prit son sac et partit vers la colline. Elle marchait au travers la grande cité grecque et se dirigea vers la colline si étrange qui l'attirait comme la lumière attire les papillons de nuit. Elle marcha des heures fascinée par ce chemin escorté de cigales et de grillons et magnifié par la lumière vivifiante du soleil de printemps. Elle calcula qu'il lui restait au moins 5 heures de soleil et donc, elle accéléra le pas. Elle trottinait tranquillement regardant à droite et à gauche, mais marchant résolument vers la colline qui se rapprochait rapidement. Quand elle arriva au pied de la colline, elle vit que c'était plus une montagne qu'une colline. Cependant, le soleil était en train de se coucher, mais Mya était décidée à avancer encore plus alors elle continua sa marche. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas était les hommes et femmes qui elles étaient masquées, tenter de la retenir, mais en vain. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à l'approcher, c'était comme si un bouclier invisible et invincible la protégeait. Une femme au cheveux vert hurlait à s'en casser la voix, mais Mya ne l'entendait pas et continuait à marcher regardant avec fascination ce qui l'entourait sauf les chevaliers qui s'égosillaient à côté d'elle. Quand la nuit fut tombée, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait devant un immense temple à la gloire du Bélier. Elle put voir le style du temple sous les derniers feux du soleil couchant. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas fut un chevalier tout d'or cuirassé aux cheveux mauves qui lança :

_-_Cristal Wall !

Cependant il sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler sur le sol quand il vit la jeune femme devant lui traverser sans aucun problème son mur défensif réputé infranchissable. Il allait la retenir par la main, mais il fut violemment propulsé contre l'une des colonnes tandis que Mya prenait sa lampe de poche et s'enfonçait dans le temple laissant un chevalier d'or du Bélier stupéfait. Elle continua sa route, traversant sans aucun problème la maison du Bélier et se trouva devant un immense escalier qui montait vers un autre temple. Curieuse comme tout, Elle éteignit sa lampe et reprit sa marche, elle mit plus de 20 mn à grimper les escaliers, et arriva devant l'autre temple du taureau celui-la. Elle ne vit pas l'espèce de géant qui se trouvait devant elle. Lui aussi était vêtu d'or avec un casque possédant des cornes de Taureau. Il voulut la retenir, mais plus elle avançait, plus lui reculait comme si un mur invisible le poussait sans aucun effort. Elle ressortit sa lampe de poche, mais elle-ci commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse, et lui donnait déjà des coups de poings avec sa délicatesse coutumière. La lampe craignant les coups se réveilla rapidement tandis qu'Aldebaran lançait une attaque puissante :

_-_The Great Horn !

Il poussa une exclamation de stupeur en voyant que sa terrible attaque ne lui avait rien fait du tout, même pas la retenir. Mya continua à marcher. Aldebaran tenta une ultime fois de la retenir et se retrouva pendu par les pieds au plafond. Elle ressortit du temple tranquillement, puis grimpa d'autres escaliers. Qui l'amena à la maison des Gémeaux d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, car les temples se suivaient selon les 12 signes du zodiaques. Alors elle était vraiment excitée à l'idée de visiter des temples inconnus dédiés aux signes astrologiques et qui étaient en parfait état de conservation. Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux l'observait et transforma le temple en un immense labyrinthe. Seulement il eut le plus gros choc de sa vie quand la jeune femme rentra sans problème dans son temple et en plus lui balança une lumière puissante dans les yeux. Furieux, il lança sa plus puissante attaque :

_-_Galaxian explosion.

Mais comme les autres, rien. Il ne lui arrivait rien et elle continuait à grimper tranquillement. Mu qui avait réussit à décoincer Aldebaran rejoignit un Saga baba. Tous les trois suivirent la jeune femme se demandant comment elle faisait pour subir toutes les attaques et ne rien sentir. Mya traversa sans encombre la maison des Gémeaux et continua sa route. Les 3 chevaliers d'or l'entendaient marmonner :

_-_C'est pas vrai, c'était vraiment un fan des marches l'architecte. Y en a combien comme ça ?

Bientôt, elle arriva à la maison du Cancer. Les 3 chevaliers se dirent :

_-_Face à Masque de Mort, elle n'a aucune chance !

Mya totalement inconsciente passa à côté d'un masque de mort fou furieux d'être complètement ignorer alors qu'il lui faisait un superbe discours quant à la durée assez courte de sa jeune existence. Furieux il hurla sa pire et seule attaque :

_-_Seki shi ki mei kai !

Mais rien. Tous ouvraient de grands yeux stupéfiés surtout que Mya s'exclamait :

_-_Trop fort la déco ! Le mec qu'a fait ça, il devait vraiment avoir un grain !

Sans aucune gêne, elle se promena dans la maison du Cancer coursé par Masque de Mort qui lui beuglait toutes les insultes de son répertoire bien fourni. Soudain, la lampe de Mya rendit l'âme et la jeune femme au lieu de changer les piles prit son autre lampe et l'alluma. Masque de mort poussa un cri de douleur, car le puissant faisceau de la lampe heurta ses yeux l'éblouissant complètement. Les autres chevaliers d'or fermèrent instinctivement les yeux, puis quand ils les rouvrirent, ils virent que la jeune femme reprenait sa marche vers les autres maisons. Mu aida à relever le chevalier du Cancer qui abreuva Mya d'insultes dans sa langue natale :

_-Figlia di puta_

Mu regardait MdM qui continuait à insulter la jeune femme. Mya décida d'aller un peu plus vite et sautilla gaiement vers la maison du Lion et décida de ne pas s'arrêter à cette maison, car c'était le signe de Stéphane et qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce trou du cul. Aiola tenta de la retenir comme les autres, mais rien, alors il lui lança une attaque puissante :

_-_Lightning Plasma.

Qui eut autant d'effet que les attaques des autres chevaliers d'or. Aiola tenta énergiquement, mais toutes ses attaques échouaient lamentablement. Il commença à insulter Mya jusqu'au moment où Mu le calma en posant sa main sur son épaule et en lui disant :

_-_Cela ne sert à rien, elle ne nous voit pas et ne nous entend pas. C'est comme si elle était dans une autre dimension parallèle à la notre.

Aiola regarda le chevalier du Bélier, puis suivit les autres chevaliers. Mya continuait à sautiller comme une enfant de 4 ans. Elle s'amusa à courir dans les escaliers, puis soudain elle fit demi-tour et cria :

_-_TU VOIS GRAND MERE, JE COURS DANS LES ESCALIERS ET IL NE M'ARRIVE RIEN !

Les chevaliers explosèrent de rire devant la phrase de la jeune femme qui continuait à bougonner en marchant plus lentement :

_-_J'me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai écouté. Mya arrête de parler, Mya arrête de marcher aussi vite, Mya arrête de faire ci, arrête de faire ça. Et pourquoi pas arrête de respirer. Singea la jeune femme pas trop essoufflée.

Elle arrêta de marcher quand elle arriva devant la maison de la vierge. Elle avançait tranquillement quand elle sentit une aura puissante et sereine qui irradiait dans le temple. Shaka de la Vierge en pleine méditation tenta de retenir Mya, mais il entendit dans sa tête la voix de Bouddha lui dire :

_-_Laisse-la passer, elle doit arriver avant le lever de la lune au delà du palais d'Athéna.

Alors il la laissa passer sans rien faire, il sortit de sa méditation et suivit la jeune femme. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand il vit les autres chevaliers d'or la suivre. La jeune femme grimpa encore des escaliers, puis rentra dans la maison de la Balance. Là l'attendait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il se mit devant elle et secoua la main devant les yeux de Mya mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de le voir. Il eut un sourire et murmura :

_-_Alors voilà le treizième qu'on attendait pus. Tu t'es fait désirer jeune fille.

Il s'écarta d'elle et la laissa passer sans rien lui faire. Il la suivit même assez tenter de mettre la main sur une partie de l'anatomie que la jeune femme avait bien formée et ferme. Mya regardait avec fascination ce qui était autour d'elle tout en poursuivant son chemin. Au bout de 3 mn de visite, elle sortit tranquillement de la maison de la balance, elle grimpa encore des escaliers et entra dans la maison du Scorpion gardée par Milo. Il l'attaqua immédiatement :

_-_Restriction !

Mais l'attaque eut autant d'effet que la piqûre d'une mouche sur le cuir d'un éléphant en pierre. Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à ce que le faisceau de sa lampe prenne un scorpion. Mya les avait toujours adorés. Elle en avait demandé à sa grand-mère, mais cette dernière avait hurlé que jamais une de ces bêtes iraient dans sa maison. Alors elle avait dû se rabattre sur une image de scorpion et là, elle se trouvait devant un vrai scorpion. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche mais elle ne voyait rien ni personne, alors, elle prit avec délicatesse le scorpion par l'aiguillon et le mit sur sa main. Le scorpion ne tentait pas de la piquer devant Milo ébahi. Quand il voulut redescendre, Mya le posa par terre et reprit sa marche suivit par tous les chevaliers d'or, ils voulaient vraiment savoir qui elle était. Ils savaient qu'elle s'appelait Mya, mais c'est tout. Alors ils suivaient et puis de toute façon, ils apprendraient tout en temps voulut.

Mya continuait à marcher pestant contre les escaliers interminables, mais pourtant elle n'abandonnait pas et continuait à grimper et se retrouva bientôt devant la maison du Sagittaire garder par Seiya. Après la bataille contre Hadès, il était devenu le nouveau chevalier d'or du Sagittaire quand il la vit rentrer dans sa maison, il lui lança immédiatement des attaques qui lui furent renvoyés à la figure. Scotché, il vit la jeune femme continuer à marcher et elle traversa sa maison sans le voir. Mu lui dit :

_-_Aucune de nos attaques ne l'a touché. Et d'après Shaka, elle doit arriver le plus vite possible devant la grande statue d'Athéna.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Nous ne le savons pas. Rétorqua Saga.

_-_Elle a à faire là-haut et vous verrez bientôt quoi ! Dit Dohko avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ils continuèrent à suivre Mya leur petit groupe agrandit par la présence de Seiya. Ensuite, elle arriva devant la maison du Capricorne, mais comme c'était le signe de son ex et qu'elle détestait son ex, elle traversa d'une traite la maison ne laissant même pas à Shura la possibilité de l'attaquer. Personne ne comprenait rien, mais ils continuaient tous à marcher que ce soit les chevaliers que Mya qui était de plus en plus poussée à marcher, elle sentait qu'elle devait arriver le plus vite possible là-haut et donc grimpait les escaliers 4 à 4 traversant les maisons sans laisser le temps aux chevaliers de réagir. Ce qui se passa avec Camus chevalier du Verseau qui pour la retenir gela le sol. Mais il ne parvint qu'à faire tomber tous les autres chevaliers qui le fusillèrent du regard. Le pauvre Camus retira vite la glace et tous les chevaliers durent courir pour la rattraper. Elle était déjà dans la maison du Poisson. La jeune fille en entrant ne vit pas Aphrodite venir vers elle, mais sentit l'odeur des roses. Emerveillée, elle dit :

_-_Mmmhhhh ! Ça sent bon. J'ai toujours adoré le parfum des roses.

Aphrodite lança l'une de ses attaques :

_-_Bloody Rose.

Mais au lieu d'une attaque, une rose apparut devant les pieds de Mya. La jeune fille se baissa prit la fleur en s'exclamant :

_-_Oh ! Une rose ! J'adore les roses.

Elle prit délicatement la rose et la glissa dans son épaisse chevelure et continua sa marche. Aphrodite eut un léger sourire en voyant l'acte de la jeune femme. Mais il sursauta quand il vit tous les chevaliers qui arrivaient dans sa maison. Il demanda :

_-_Que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Nous suivons la jeune fille qui vient de passer devant toi. Nous voulons savoir qui elle est. Dit Camus froidement

_-_Moi aussi alors suivons là.

Mya était vraiment crevée et c'est en soufflant comme un boeuf qu'elle entra dans le dernier temple. Elle passa devant une déesse Athéna surprise et un Grand Pope Shion abasourdit tandis que la jeune fille traversait la salle du trône et se retrouvait devant l'immense statue d'Athéna. Ils furent encore plus surpris en voyant que tous les chevaliers d'or l'avaient suivi. Ils décidèrent donc de retrouver la jeune fille qui était présentement adossée à la statue et regardait la pleine lune disparaître. Elle était vraiment heureuse, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une éclipse de lune. Cependant quand la lune fut cachée, vers minuit, un rayon alla frapper Mya qui put enfin voir les chevaliers d'or, Athéna et le Grand Pope. Elle poussa un cri de peur bascula en arrière et disparut dans un ultime couinement de surprise devant l'assemblé stupéfaite qui entendit un dialogue édifiant.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Le treizième signe 

Bon, comme beaucoup de personne ne savent lire que de façon drône, donc on survole à une très haute altitude les textes, j'ai décidé de rajouter des indices temporels pour vous prouver que non, elle ne s'est pas entraîné en trois jours et qu'il lui en a fallut beaucoup plus. Je n'ai pas faire cela, parce que je trouve ça trop lourd et je préfère le sous-entendre par de légères marques de temps. Par exemple, la simple phrase « jours après jours » montre bien qu'il n'y a pas un jour qui passe, mais plusieurs et mit avec d'autres, cela prouve que le temps passe. S'il vous plaît lisez bien les fics, car en survolant version spoutnik, on perd énormément de donnée et on ne comprend plus rien. Et je ne parle pas que pour ma fic mais aussi pour celle des autres qui se cassent le c… à écrire et c'est dévoré en moins de 30 secondes, alors respecté les pauvres écrivains qui se couchent à des heures indues du soir pour vous pondre des chapitre qui vous font quand même rêver.

Bon, ben rebonne lecture.

a

a

a

a

a

Je considère dans cette fic que le Serpentaire et Ophiuchus sont deux constellations différentes. Et que Serpentaire est le treizième signe du zodiaque

Serpentaire : treizième signe astrologique

Signe du serpentaire ceux qui naissent de 20 mars à minuit au cours d'une éclipse de lune. Truc complètement inventé pour être bien impossible.

a

a

a

a

Quand elle se releva, elle se trouva face à un trône sur lequel se trouvait un homme d'âge mur, aux cheveux et à la barbe brune. Il portait une tunique antique grecque blanche. Il tenait dans sa main un sceptre en or. Il avait un air sage, serein, majestueux et puissant. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Vous qui êtes passionnée d'histoire et de mythologie, vous devriez le savoir.

-Mmmhhhh ! Histoire... Apollon ?

_-_Non !

_-_Mmmmhhhhh ! Zeus !

_-_Oui.

_-_Je rêve ?

_-_Non !

_-_Je suis morte ?

_-_Non !

_-_Je suis...

_-_Bavarde ? Oui ! La coupa Zeus avec un demi-sourire.

_-_Désolé. Répondit Mya avec un petit sourire contrit.

_-_Tu as des questions ? Demanda Zeus.

_-_Oui, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Questionna Mya

Au lieu de répondre, Zeus répliqua.

_-_Connais-tu les signes astrologiques ?

_-_C'est une question piège ? Et bien il y en a douze. Les 3 bêtes à cornes, le Bélier, le Taureau, le Capricorne, ensuite les deux crustacés, le Cancer et le Scorpion, le canasson, le Sagittaire, le puceau, la Vierge, l'indic, la Balance, la douche, le Verseau, le schizophrène, les Gémeaux, le tas d'arrête, le Poisson et la boule de poil, le Lion. Mais d'après certains farfelus, il y en aura un treizième. Lança Mya, tandis que Zeus éclatait de rire devant la réponse de la jeune femme qui allait avoir de sérieux problèmes avec les chevaliers d'or qui venaient d'entendre sa description imagée.

_-_Et bien vous avez raison, il y en a bien treize. Répondit Zeus qui s'était un peu calmé et qui empêcha les autres chevaliers d'or d'entendre le reste de la conversation.

_-_Et ? Demanda Mya.

_-_Les humains sont vraiment des ignares ! Remarqua le dieu suprême de l'olympe.

_-_Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire. Rétorqua froidement la jeune femme.

_-_De rien. Répondit Zeus avec un petit sourire. Il aimait bien cette jeune femme avec son humour caustique.

_-_Et pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Demanda Mya.

_-_Vois-tu, chaque signe zodiacal à son gardien, un chevalier d'or, y compris le 13ème. Toi ! Lui expliqua Zeus.

_-_Mais... Commença la jeune femme.

_-_Tu as été choisi et tu vas devoir t'entraîner pour être le 13ème chevalier. La coupa Zeus.

_-_Mais...

_-_Tu es née le 20 mars à minuit une nuit d'éclipse de lune ? Demanda Zeus.

_-_Heuu… Oui et alors ? Répliqua Mya perdue.

_-_Les chevaliers du 13ème signe sont les chevaliers d'or du Serpentaire. Et il y en a un tous les milles ans. Lui expliqua le dieu.

_-_Et ils servent à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_-_A empêcher des catastrophes. Tu vas être le 13ème chevalier qui va vous permettre de lutter contre Ares et les autres dieux belliqueux. Sache que tu peux changer les choses, car les chevaliers d'or du Serpentaire contrôlent les arcades du temps et arpentent à leur aise les couloirs du temps que ce soit passé, présent et futur.

_-_Je quoi ?

_-_Tu peux te déplacer dans le temps et c'est ce que tu vas faire afin d'être prête pour la guerre.

_-_Co... COMMENT !

_-_Tu vas devoir t'entraîner à contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs. C'est pour cela que tu partiras t'entraîner avec le précédent chevalier de Serpentaire.

_-_D'accord ! Soupira-t-elle comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus face à lui.

Zeus lui fit un sourire, la pointa de son sceptre et un rayon bleu la heurta de plein fouet, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut des sandales. Elle leva le nez et vit un homme aussi chaleureux qu'une porte de prison la toiser avec mépris. Elle se rebella immédiatement et gronda de quelconques insultes. Il lui demanda :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Je m'appelle Mya Laporte. Et ne rigolez pas !

_-_Ai-je l'airde rigoler ? Que faites-vous ici ? Rétorqua l'homme froidement à la jeune femme devant lui.

_-_C'est Zeus, il m'a dit que je suis... Commença Mya.

_-_Un chevalier de Serpentaire. Alors tu es mon successeur. Parfait. Viens avec moi. Ton entraînement va commencer. Comme les femmes ne peuvent être chevaliers d'or, tu vas te travestir en homme jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes chevalier d'Or.

_-_D'accord.

Le chevalier l'emmena dans la maison du Serpentaire qui se trouvait après la maison du Poisson devant le palais du Grand Pope. Mya demanda :

_-_Quand je suis venu, il n'y avait pas ce temple.

_-_C'est normal, la maison disparaît à la mort de son chevalier et refait surface quand son successeur arrive.

_-_Oh ! D'accord. Donc quand je deviendrai chevalier d'Or, elle réapparaîtra !

_-_Oui, tu as tout compris. Maintenant tu vas serrer ces bandages autour de ta poitrine afin de la faire disparaître.

_-_D'accord !

Le chevalier d'or quitta la salle laissant seule Mya qui commença la douloureuse torture qui consistait à bander ses seins. Elle avait laissé son soutien-gorge et les baleines s'enfonçaient dans ses flancs la faisant terriblement souffrir. Quand son maître revint, il vit les dégâts et décida de prendre les choses en main. Il lui retira les bandages, son soutien-gorge, puis en moins de 5 mn transforma Mya en homme. Il regarda avec fierté son œuvre. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, à la peau brune et aux yeux noirs était devenue un homme avec toujours les cheveux noirs, la peau brune et les yeux noirs, mais au moins sa poitrine avait disparu. La pauvre Mya était rouge comme une pivoine mais elle savait maintenant comment devenir un homme. Même si elle avait quelques difficultés à le faire, surtout le matin. Son maître Wilfried l'habilla comme un homme, et il commença immédiatement l'entraînement.

Le premier soir, elle s'effondra sur son lit de fortune et gémit :

_-_J'ai mal à des endroits que je n'imaginais même pas existant.

Wilfried éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_C'est normal, tu n'es pas habituée. Mais quand tu le seras, tu n'auras plus aucune douleur sauf si tu dépasses trop violemment tes limites.

_-_Je suis une petite nature ! Chouina - t - elle faisant rire aux éclats son maître si sévère.

_-_Oui, tu es une petite nature. Mais bientôt tu ne le seras plus et tu seras un véritable chevalier d'or. Dit - il.

Plus le temps passait, plus le chevalier d'or était fier de son élève, car elle était peut être une larve quand à l'aspect physique, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il appréciait chez elle c'était son esprit combatif, sa mémoire prodigieuse et sa grande intelligence. Il fallait lui montrer une seule fois une attaque pour qu'elle la comprenne et qu'elle soit prête à l'envoyer à son ennemi, cependant la force de l'attaque était moindre que fait par l'original. Les chevaliers se demandaient qui était ce jeune homme avec le chevalier du Serpentaire. Mais ce dernier ne répondait à aucune question. Le seul qui était au courant était le Grand Pope qui ne savait pourtant pas que ce jeune homme était en fait une jeune femme. Le seul problème qu'avait Mya était que physiquement c'était une véritable limace, ses muscles, c'était de la guimauve. Chaque soir, elle s'effondrait sur sa paillasse n'ayant même pas le courage d'aller manger. Wilfried la secouait dans tous les sens pour la réveiller.

_-_Allez, réveilles-toi espèce de limace.

_-_Gnnnééééé !

_-_Viens manger !

_-_Je crois que je suis trop fatiguée.

_-_Tu viens manger où je te jure que je te force à le faire.

Mya ouvrit péniblement un œil et soupira lourdement. Elle se releva en grimaçant de douleur et mangea ce que lui avait préparé son maître. Il avait tenté de lui faire préparer un repas, mais c'était tellement mauvais qu'il avait décidé de faire le repas lui-même. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, elle s'effondra sur sa paillasse et s'enfonça dans le sommeil avant même que son maître est terminé de tourner la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'endormir aussi vite. Il la laissa dormir plus longtemps le premier jour, mais pas les autres.

Le lendemain, son maître la réveilla à l'aube. Elle découvrit vite que son nouvel emploi du temps était véritablement cauchemardesque et elle qui n'était pas du matin, elle était vraiment servie. Chez elle avait l'habitude de ne pas prendre de petit déjeuné, mais pas là. Son maître était très strict et elle devait manger tout ce qu'il lui donnait, quand il lui donnait ensuite, il commença à l'entraîner. Il lui apprenait à bien respirer dans les courses, bien utiliser ses poings dans les attaques, à bien mettre les bras pour la défense. Ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui apprendre, c'était de tomber, elle savait très bien tomber et ne se faisait donc pas mal au dos. Elle se recevait toujours souplement sur ses jambes, mais il trouvait qu'elle était vraiment très lente. Ils s'arrêtaient vers midi et après le repas descendait dans un coin d'ombre pour continuer l'entraînement. Alors que les autres apprentis allaient faire la sieste, elle n'en avait pas le droit et devait s'entraîner durement jusqu'au soir afin de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait sur les autres apprentis. Tous les jours, son maître la faisait combattre contre un jeune et la première fois, il eut vraiment honte.

C'était un enfant de 8 ans et il la fit voler dans les airs. La jeune femme avala assez de poussière pour plusieurs millénaires. Tous se moquèrent d'elle, mais Mya se redressa et ne s'énerva pas d'un poil, elle ne lui balança qu'un coup de pied en pleine figure et le bloquant entre ses cuisse, elle commença à l'étouffer. Les deux maîtres vinrent les séparer, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à faire entendre raison à Mya qui grondait de rage. Elle était une mauvaise perdante. C'était son pire défaut et elle le savait. Wilfried dut l'attraper par la nuque pour délivrer le pauvre môme terrifié. Son maître lui dit :

_-_C'est bien, mais la prochaine fois attaque le d'abord.

_-_Et perdre l'effet de surprise ?

Tous ouvrait de grands yeux, le jeune homme devant eux n'était pas très fort, mais il était malin et le prouvait. Alors son maître décida de la faire combattre contre des apprentis plus fort et là ce fut la Bérézina, un véritable massacre. Mya ne comprit rien à part qu'elle se réveilla dans la maison de son maître celui-ci près d'elle en train de la soigner. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_-_Il s'est passé que tu as voulu laisser à ton adversaire la première attaque et tu en as payé le prix. Tu as compris pourquoi je te disais de ne pas lui laisser le temps d'attaquer ?

_-_Oui, j'ai compris.

_-_Allez, mange.

Il lui donna un bon repas afin qu'elle reprenne des forces et qu'elle soit prête à reprendre l'entraînement. Mais après les repas, le cauchemar recommença et elle se retrouvait toutes les 30 secondes au tapis. Contre son maître elle n'avait aucune chance et contre les autres apprentis pas trop non plus, mais heureusement elle était rapide et souple, dans les combats ça lui permettait d'esquiver une partie des attaques, enfin des plus faibles attaques parce que pour les plus puissantes, c'était pas encore ça. Car pour son maître, elle était souple soit, mais pas assez rapide.

Mais elle s'accrocha. Elle s'entraînait durement faisant la fierté de son maître. Elle combattit durement et réussit à battre un par un tous ses adversaires. La plus part du temps en utilisant surtout la ruse que la force physique, car elle se savait encore trop faible par rapport aux autres. Car même si elle s'était entraîné durement, elle n'avait pas l'avance que les autres avaient, eux étaient entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge alors que Mya avait commencé le self défense 3 ans avant de se retrouver face à Zeus et cela faisait déjà 8 mois qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche. Elle avait des habitudes à changer, un corps à fortifier. Tout à faire et ce le plus vite possible. L'un de ses entraînement, était tout simplement le course à pied et plus d'une fois, elle surprit un chevalier d'or utiliser une de ses attaques. Ainsi, elle apprit l'une des attaques du chevalier du Bélier, ainsi que celle du chevalier du Taureau, du chevalier du Scorpion et du chevalier des Gémeaux. Le chevalier du Serpentaire sachant son don ne s'entraînait jamais devant elle afin qu'elle n'apprenne jamais les attaques du Serpentaire. Elle devait être prête pour les apprendre et pour le moment, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Car malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas encore arrivée à ses limites biologique et Wilfried savait qu'un jour elle se retrouverait face à elles qui différenciaient un chevalier d'Athéna d'un mortel. Exactement 2 ans après son arrivée, elle arriva à sa limite. Wilfried devait pousser à Mya à la dépasser et il lui dit :

_-_Tu as atteint ta limite physique. Or pour être chevalier d'or, tu dois dépasser cette limite, tu dois te surpasser. L'entraînement que tu as reçu était l'entraînement de base que tout chevalier d'or reçoit. Maintenant, tu vas t'entraîner avec les autres chevaliers d'or. Quand tu pourras les battre, tu changeras de maison jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à Serpentaire et là, si tu es digne d'être mon successeur dans ton présent, alors nous commencerons à apprendre des techniques plus spécifiques à Serpentaire. Tu as compris ?

_-_Oui. Je vais le faire et vous serez fier de moi, maître Wilfried.

Avant de descendre à la maison du Bélier, la première des 13, il l'aida à enfiler une légère armure qui la protégerait des coups mortels, car les chevaliers d'or n'allaient pas lui faire de cadeaux. Puis ils descendirent tous les deux. Mya était très nerveuse à l'idée de ce premier combat. Quand ils arrivèrent, Wilfried repartit laissant Mya seule devant la porte du Bélier. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et attendit sans oser entrer, car elle n'était pas chez elle ( les enseignements grand-maternels avaient la vie dur). Au bout de 5 mn, elle s'exclama :

_-_Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un rire répondit à son appel et une voix grave résonna :

_-_Tu es bien comme ton maître, trop poli et trop honnête pour ton propre bien. Le but de ton entraînement est de passer de maison en maison jusqu'au bout en combattant les gardiens.

Mya regarda vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et vit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année habillé d'une armure d'or qui arborait sur le col une paire de corne. Il était grand et pourtant fluet. Mais cela ne cachait pas sa puissance que ressentait Mya très surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait cela. L'homme avait de long cheveux bleus qui étaient attachés en un lâche catogan et il avait deux marques sur son front, deux points rouges. Mya fronça légèrement les sourcils en les voyant. Il avait un visage calme et serein et surtout un sourire amusé devant la question du jeune homme devant lui. S'il était comme son maître, ça allait être assez facile de lui apprendre ce qu'il devait apprendre. Wilfried du signe du Serpentaire était un homme d'une grande douceur et d'une grande sagesse, on disait qu'il avait été témoin de la submersion de l'Atlantide, on disait même qu'il était immortel. Mais son apprenti n'avait pas l'air aussi sage. Oh ! Il apprendrait la sagesse avec le temps. L'apprenti salua avec respect le chevalier devant lui et lui fit remarquer :

_-_Mais maître Wilfried m'a dit que les chevaliers d'or allaient m'entraîner.

_-_Mais ce sera le cas, tu vas combattre et acquérir une expérience importante. Pour l'instant tu n'es qu'un apprenti mais après cette épreuve tu seras presque un chevalier d'or. Ton maître te dira quand tu seras prêt.

Mya respirait difficilement la peur liait son estomac. Le chevalier du Bélier lui dit :

_-_Je m'appelle Baran et je suis le chevalier du Bélier. Alors maintenant, calmes-toi. Tu es prêt ?

Elle reprit difficilement son calme, puis répondit :

_-_Oui. Je suis prêt.

_-_Bien. Alors commençons !

Mya se prépara à lancer une attaque puissante mais Baran l'expédia à l'entrée de sa maison en la tenant par le col avec un sourire bienveillant. Mya stupéfaite ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivée. Il lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Ne fermes jamais les yeux quand tu vas attaquer. De plus, tu dois te concentrer avant ton combat et non pendant.

_-_Donc, je dois toujours être concentré ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Bien.

Mya s'assit devant le temple et commença à se concentrer. Baran le ( _il croyait que c'était un homme et non une femme_ ) regardait avec un petit sourire. Wilfried avait fait du bon travail avec lui, mais il lui manquait les bases et il risquait de ne pas survivre à cette épreuve. Alors il décida de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Déjà, il sentait que cet apprenti était puissant, car son cosmos augmentait de plus en plus, mais lentement, terriblement lentement. Il lui dit :

_-_Tu es trop lent, tes adversaires ne vont pas te donner autant de temps pour te concentrer. Ils te tueront le plus rapidement possible. Alors tu vas te forcer à augmenter ton cosmos le plus vite possible. Tu as 10 secondes, au bout de ses dix secondes si tu n'as pas réussi, je t'attaquerai. Vas-y !

Mya poussa son cosmos à augmenter le plus vite possible et reçut un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. La pauvre s'effondra en toussotant. Baran lança :

_-_Vas-y !

Elle recommença beaucoup plus rapidement, mais pas assez et reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Baran trouvait maintenant que Wilfried avait été beaucoup trop doux avec son apprenti, il aurait dû lui apprendre à la dure. Mya apprenait vraiment très rapidement et elle put faire exploser son cosmos en moins de 5 secondes après 150 coups de poing sur le visage, dans le ventre et sur la poitrine.

_-_Bien, recommences. Vas-y !

Il sentit l'explosion du cosmos du jeune homme devant lui en quelques secondes. Il avait réussit à atteindre le 7ème sens.

_-_Parfait, maintenant nous allons pouvoir vraiment commencer.

Mya se dit : « et on faisait quoi avant ? De la broderie ? »

Il rentra dans son temple suivit par Mya puis se tourna vers elle et se mit en position de combat. Elle lança les hostilités avec une attaque qu'elle avait apprise en regardant les apprentis s'entraîner et les chevaliers d'or. En effet, l'une de ses prédispositions était d'être capable de refaire une attaque qu'elle voyait, même si elle ne la voyait qu'une seule fois. Elle cria donc pour la plus grande stupeur de Baran :

_-_Stardust Revolution !

Une nuée d'étoile foncèrent sur Baran qui n'eut quand même aucun problème pour la dévier d'une pichenette. L'attaque échoua donc et Mya le regarda avec une déception visible, le chevalier d'or du Bélier lui dit :

_-_Tu es trop lent. Starlight Extinction.

Elle réussit à éviter l'attaque mais fut quand même propulsée contre une colonne. Baran s'approcha et Mya crut qu'il allait l'achever. Elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir le coup décisif, mais le chevalier lui dit :

_-_Tu es beaucoup trop lent. Je vais t'attaquer, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable d'éviter sans aucun problème toutes mes attaques. Relèves-toi, je ne vais pas t'achever.

Mya ouvrit un oeil, puis fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se prépara à éviter les attaques. Il décida d'attaquer d'abord lentement afin de forcer comme la dernière fois le jeune homme à réagir. Il lança donc son attaque avec la vitesse maximal qu'un chevalier de bronze pouvait avoir le mur du son. Et c'était vraiment très lent pour lui.

_-_Starlight Extinction.

Mya la prit en pleine poire et fut complètement assommée. Il la réveilla assez rapidement, puis recommença. Il recommença une quinzaine de fois avant qu'elle soit capable de l'éviter. Alors il augmenta la vitesse passant à celle que pouvait faire un chevalier d'argent ce qui était un peu plus rapide mais toujours trop lent pour lui. La première attaque propulsa Mya dans les airs, mais elle fit un superbe rétablissement et retomba souplement sur ses pieds. Baran lui dit :

_-_Bien tu es souple, mais tu es toujours trop lent.

_-_J'y arriverai, j'arriverai à éviter toutes vos attaques.

_-_Obstiné et travailleur, le duo des chevaliers d'exception. Mais tu es encore loin d'être un chevalier d'exception. Je vais t'apprendre la vitesse et la souplesse. Les autres chevaliers t'apprendront d'autres choses et avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse que moi.

_-_Je préfère me concentrer d'abord sur vous.

_-_Excellente décision. En te concentrant sur un combat à la fois, tu as plus de chance de vaincre. Bien continuons

Il renvoya attaques sur attaques ne laissant même pas Mya souffler entre chaque déflagration. La jeune femme virevoltait gracieuse pour échapper aux coups, sans le vouloir, elle créait sa propre technique d'esquive qui ressemblait plus à une danse qu'à des bonds désordonnés. Enfin, au bout de la trentième attaque, elle put les esquiver toutes. Alors Baran augmenta encore la vitesse et passa enfin à celle de chevaliers d'or. Mais cette fois-ci la jeune femme était prête, elle observait avec attention tous les gestes de Baran ne se concentrant que sur lui. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, mais décida qu'elle apprendra la leçon qui dit qu'il ne faut pas être totalement omnubilé par son adversaire, mais aussi garder de l'attention pour l'environnement extérieur plus tard avec un autre chevalier. Alors il l'attaqua, elle était encore lente, mais il le sentait, plus pour longtemps et ce fut le cas, d'accord au bout de soixante attaques, mais elle était maintenant suffisamment rapide en esquive pour ne pas se faire tuer par les chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et d'or. Mais il n'y avait pas que l'esquive dans la vie. Il voulait lui apprendre aussi la rapidité dans les attaques, mais il était tard et le jeune homme devant lui avait l'air exténué. Sans force, il ne ferai aucun progrès. Alors il lui dit:

_-_Tu vas m'attendre ici, je reviens.

_-_Bien Baran.

_-_Oh, comment t'appelles-tu jeune… fille ?

_-_Je m'appelle... Comment vous le savez ? Demanda Mya soufflée.

_-_Tu es trop gracieuse pour être un homme, trop fine, trop vulnérable. C'est pour cela que Wilfried a été trop doux, il avait peur de te faire du mal. C'est une erreur que je ne ferai pas.

_-_J'espère bien ! D'après Zeus je dois être chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire et pas une pauvre petite victime.

_-_Parfait ! Tu vas te reposer et manger un peu ensuite, nous recommencerons jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez rapide pour moi.

_-_Bien.

_-_Et ton nom, c'est quoi ?

_-_Mya. Je m'appelle Mya.

_-_C'est un joli nom.

_-_Mon nom sera la faiblesse de mes adversaires. Ils penseront que je serai comme mon nom, mais cela ne sera pas le cas. Je ferai la fierté de tous ceux qui m'auront appris à devenir celle que je serai, qui m'auront appris à devenir Mya le chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire.

_-_Bien dit petite. Pour cela, cette conversation restera entre nous.

Baran alla chercher de quoi manger tandis que la jeune fille s'entraînait à augmenter encore plus son cosmos. Elle voulait qu'il irradie, comme une bombe, comme un soleil, qu'il soit comme un panneau disant : Attention chevalier d'or vachement dangereux. Enfin après 25 mn durant lesquelles Baran avait préparé le repas, elle sortit de sa méditation. Quand elle vit le repas, elle remercia vivement le jeune homme et attendit qu'il commence comme elle en avait l'habitude chez elle. Le chevalier d'or commença et Mya termina le plat sous le regard stupéfait du chevalier qui n'aurait jamais cru que cette jeune femme était un estomac sur pattes. Elle dévora tout le reste du repas en quelques secondes. Puis quand ils furent bien restaurés, Il alla se coucher dans sa chambre tandis que Mya ronflait sur le sol dur du temple.

Le lendemain, Baran réveilla sans aucune douceur Mya qui s'étira, s'échauffa comme lui avait appris Wilfried. Baran observa avec attention cette jeune femme qui prétendait vouloir posséder l'armure d'or du Serpentaire. Elle avait de grandes possibilités, mais elle avait beaucoup à apprendre ou plutôt à améliorer. Ils se mirent en position de combat, puis il lança à Mya :

_-_Va-y ! Attaque-moi !

Mya s'était entraînée une partie la nuit afin d'être prête à le mettre KO. Elle lui envoya une attaque puissante qui fit sursauté Baran :

_-_Scarlet Needle !

Elle lui lança les 15 attaques, mais il réussit à en retenir 14. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais ce fut tout. Il eut un sourire et lui dit :

_-_Tu as fait de grands progrès, mais tu n'es pas encore assez rapide, continues Mya.

_-_Great Horn !

L'attaque fut fulgurante et il se prit 4 coups. Il ne sentit pas grand chose, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour lui faire mal, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était de plus en plus rapide. Cependant elle ne l'était pas pour un chevalier d'or, alors il la forçait à accélérer encore et toujours. Soudain un mois après le début de cette épreuve, Mya lança :

_-_Galaxian Explosion !

Là Baran ne vit pas un seul coup et de retrouva de l'autre côté de son temple. Il eut un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Tu as enfin acquis la vitesse d'un chevalier d'or. Maintenant, tu peux monter dans la maison du Taureau. Bon courage, tu arriveras là-haut si tu restes aussi concentrée et aussi motivée. Bonne chance, et je veux te revoir dans ton armure de Serpentaire.

_-_Je te le promets Baran, la prochaine fois que tu me verras je serai chevalier d'or.

_-_Allez, cours au lieu de me parler.

_-_D'accord ! Au revoir Baran, et merci pour tout.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Le treizième signe 3

La jeune femme grimpa les escaliers et entra dans la maison du Taureau. Là se tenait Hyades le chevalier d'or du Taureau. L'homme était grand, très grand, très très grand, il devait mesurer à peu près 2 m. Il lui demanda :

_-_Tu es en retard !

_-_Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais Baran du Bélier avait des choses fabuleuses à m'apprendre.

_-_Tu aimes apprendre ?

_-_Oui, la théorie et surtout la pratique. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de lacunes, mais je veux vraiment devenir le nouveau chevalier d'or du Serpentaire.

_-_On va voir ce que tu vaux.

Il voulut l'attraper; mais elle lui échappa avec une rapidité rare. Il lui dit :

_-_Tu es rapide, tu es très rapide. C'est excellent, les chevaliers d'or doivent être rapides. Mais ils doivent être fort aussi. Alors on va voir ta force physique.

_-_Physiquement, je suis une limace ! Dit Mya avec une grimace.

_-_Mais non, arrêtez de vous sous-estimer. Bon, vous allez tenter de me faire reculer en me poussant.

_-_D'accord !

Mya se jeta sur les mains tendus du chevalier et poussa de toutes ses forces, en vain. Elle poussa, utilisant ses jambes comme moyen de propulsion, malheureusement, elle dérapa et s'écrasa le nez sur le sol. Hyades la regarda et lui dit :

_-_Vous aviez raison, vous êtes une limace.

Mya fit une grimace de déception, mais le chevalier lui dit :

_-_Je connais une technique qui permet d'augmenter de façon durable la force physique d'un chevalier. Tu veux l'apprendre ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Bien. Tu vas te concentrer sur ton corps, sur le moindre centimètre carré de ton corps.

Mya s'assit en tailleur et se concentra sur son corps. Puis quand elle fut bien concentrée, Hyades lui dit :

_-_Maintenant, tu vas pousser ton cosmos à augmenter ta puissance physique.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et poussa son cosmos à augmenter sa force. Elle grimaçait de douleur en sentant ses muscles augmenter de volume et de puissance. Elle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Soudain, elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Hyades lui dit :

_-_Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin, car ton corps n'est pas encore prêt pour l'augmenter plus. Mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Maintenant, nous allons voir si tu es prêt

_-_D'accord !

Mya se mit à pousser contre les mains immenses de Hyades. Celui-ci lui dit :

_-_Tu as plus de force, tu n'es plus une limace, tu es un escargot.

_-_Au moins j'ai évolué dans le bon sens.

_-_Tu as de l'humour, c'est bien.

Il laissa la jeune fille se reposer, puis lui dit :

_-_Bien, maintenant, tu vas recommencer.

_-_D'accord !

Elle recommença à se concentrer et augmenta de nouveau la puissance de ses muscles douloureux. Hyades savait que cette technique était terriblement douloureuse, elle n'était pas appelée la douleur mortelle pour rien. Car si on l'utilisait trop souvent, on risquait de mourir dans d'atroces douleurs. Il regarda le jeune garçon (_Comme Baran, il ne sait pas que c'est une femme_ ) qui se battait contre la douleur qui le tiraillait. Il ne laissait pas le cri de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche serrée. Mya resta plus de 13 heures dans sa concentration souffrant d'horrible douleur. La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps, mais ne laissait pas la douleur s'échapper sous forme de cri. Hyades eut un sourire devant le courage de la jeune fille, puis lui dit :

_-_Tu peux arrêter.

Mya sortit de sa méditation les muscles subissant les contre-coups de la technique. Le chevalier du Taureau lui dit :

_-_Tu dois utiliser cette technique le moins possible. Elle est appelée la douleur mortelle. Si tu l'utilise trop, tu risqueras de perdre la raison ou pire de te briser les os. Tu as compris ?

_-_Ou... oui. Et je fais comment pour me débarrasser des crampes ?

_-_Tu subis tout simplement.

_-_Super. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une soirée noyée de douleur.

Le géant pouffa légèrement en entendant la réponse sarcastique du jeune homme toujours aussi froid. Il lui dit :

_-_Maintenant attaque-moi !

_-_D'accord !

Mya lui fit un demi-sourire, puis lui lança :

_-_Great Horn !

_-_Q... QUOI !

L'attaque fut foudroyante et c'est tout. Il lui manquait la puissance. Le jeune homme connaissait son attaque, mais il était incapable de mettre la force nécessaire pour blesser voir tuer son adversaire. Il faudrait vraiment l'entraîner afin qu'il soit capable de développer sa force dans ses attaques. Même celles qui n'appartenaient pas à son signe. Il sentait que le jeune homme ne pouvait augmenter sa force qu'avec un entraînement régulier et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il fallut presque 2 mois à Mya pour avoir un niveau convenable pour Hyades. Il était très satisfait du jeune homme, il savait qu'il s'entraînerai avec beaucoup d'obstination et d'application. Mais pour être sûr qu'il le fasse avec régularité et sérieux, il lui dit :

_-_Ta force a augmenté, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt pour un combat contre moi. Mais je te laisse quand même passé. Pour être plus fort, tu devras t'entraîner régulièrement.

_-_D'accord ! Je vous promets que je le ferai.

_-_Parfait, alors maintenant va rejoindre la prochaine maison. Et bonne chance petit.

Mya sortit en boitillant de la maison du Taureau, grimpa les escaliers difficilement et se retrouva face à la maison des Gémeaux. Là, un homme d'une grande prestance lui dit :

_-_Bienvenu jeune apprenti, je me nomme Aldaron. Qu'as-tu appris ?

_-_A augmenter ma vitesse en esquive et au combat ainsi que ma force physique avec la technique de la douleur mortelle et aussi à toujours rester concentré afin d'être toujours prêt pour les combats et à souffrir en silence et avec le sourire. Termina Mya en faisant un sourire à la ultra-brite.

_-_Bien. Ton maître veut que nous t'apprenions ce que nous savons par combat quelque soit le temps que tu resteras ici. Je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ton intelligence en combat. Être puissant c'est bien. Mais si tu as un grain de riz à la place du cerveau, cela ne te servira à rien. Tu as compris ? Répondit le chevalier des Gémeaux sans relever le trait d'humour du jeune garçon.

_-_Oui.

_-_Parfait ! D'après ton maître, tu es capable d'utiliser une attaque dès que tu la vois, c'est un don rare et un talent qui est ta force. Tes ennemis ne doivent jamais être au courant.

_-_Heu... là, c'est un peu raté. Vous ne pensez pas ?

_-_Tu n'as rien à craindre des chevaliers d'Or. Ils ne te trahiraient jamais.

_-_Bien.

_-_Maintenant tu vas m'attaquer.

_-_Bien !

Elle se ferma un peu les yeux, reprenant sa respiration, puis lui lança une attaque puissante :

_-_GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Le chevalier des Gémeaux était stupéfait, ce jeune garçon connaissait son attaque même si elle n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour le blesser. Mais il était vraiment étonné ce jeune homme était vraiment capable de réutiliser une attaque qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais où diable avait-il bien pu voir cette attaque, il ne l'utilisait que rarement sauf... Il y a 4 mois, il s'était entraîné dans une clairière en utilisant cette attaque, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas utiliser l'autre l'another dimension. Ça devait être à ce moment qu'il avait dû la voir.

Mmmhhhh ! C'était assez étrange qu'il utilise cette attaque contre moi. Mais cela se comprenait, il utilise l'effet de surprise. S'il avait été plus puissant, enfin, s'il avait mit plus de puissance dans ce coup, peut-être aurais-je été légèrement assommé. Mais il n'utilisait pas toute sa force, peut-être pour pouvoir supporter tout l'entraînement ? Non, je pense plutôt qu'il est incapable de récréer fidèlement son attaque, parce qu'elle n'est pas la sienne, qu'il ne l'a pas appris normalement. C'était en tout cas très futé de sa part d'utiliser une attaque qui ne lui appartenait pas contre un adversaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui apprendre l'intelligence au combat, il était tout à fait apte pour cela. Cependant, l'attention du jeune homme était complètement fixée sur lui et ne faisait pas attention à son environnement. Gros problème s'il était attaqué par plusieurs adversaires. Aldaron décida donc de remédier à cela. Il fit une illusion de lui-même devant Mya, puis réapparut à côté d'elle et l'attaqua violemment.

Mya fut projeté avec une force incroyable contre un des piliers et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Après une minute à essayer de reprendre totalement ses esprits, elle se releva difficilement et ouvrit de grands yeux devant la scène qui se passait devant elle, elle ne comprenait plus rien. D'un côté il y avait Aldaron qui la regardait avec un petit sourire et de l'autre à côté Aldaron qui la regardait avec un petit sourire. Le chevalier des gémeaux lui dit :

_-_Tu dois être prêt à toutes les situations, y comprit les attaques en traître. Tu ne dois pas être obnubilé par ton adversaire mais tu dois garder de l'attention pour ton environnement.

_-_J'y avais pas pensé !

_-_On recommence.

Mya observa avec attention son adversaire et sans le vouloir recommença à le fixer et se retrouva explosé contre le mur. Elle se releva difficilement en s'insultant copieusement. Le chevalier d'or l'attaqua encore et encore et ce pendant plus de 3 mois. Il l'attaqua sans répit durant toute la journée, lui laissant la nuit pour le repos. Il la forçait à garder une partie de son attention libre afin de ne pas être pris en traître. Aldaron était agréablement surpris par le jeune homme devant lui, il apprenait vite. Cependant il avait du mal à lutter contre ses illusions. Soudain Aldaron lui demanda :

_-_En face de toi qu'est ce que tu vois ?

_-_Ben... vous.

_-_Et à côté de toi ?

_-_Vous.

_-_Lequel est réel ?

_-_Ben, les deux !

_-_Hein ! Demanda Aldaron étonné. Non, il n'y en a qu'un de réel, l'autre est une illusion. Je vais t'apprendre à combattre les illusions.

Alors il commença à lui apprendre la différence entre les illusions et la réalité. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit dessus jusqu'au moment où Mya s'effondra de fatigue, les muscles encore endoloris par l'entraînement et la tête pleine des paroles de Baran et d'Aldaron. Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne la réveilla pas, mais alla lui-aussi se reposer. Cependant, le lendemain, il réveilla tôt Mya et reprit l'entraînement. Durant la nuit, le cerveau de la jeune femme avait travaillé comme une bête et la jeune femme savait maintenant comment reconnaître une illusion d'un personne réelle. Tout simplement en utilisant son cosmos. Elle avait remarqué qu'un des deux avait un cosmos beaucoup plus faible, voir même résiduel. Cependant elle ne s'en était rendu compte que durant son sommeil. Maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée, elle était prête à combattre les illusions d'Aldaron. Ce dernier lança une illusion de lui-même, mais Mya l'attaqua lui, elle savait maintenant qui était qui. Aldaron lui dit :

_-_C'est très bien. Tu sais maintenant reconnaître une illusion d'une personne. Mais reconnaître une illusion d'un lieu ?

Ils se retrouvèrent en enfer et Mya lui dit :

­_-_Ben on se trouve dans ta maison, on peut pas être autre part !

_-_C'est logique. Alors on va voir si tu peux te sortir de là. Si tu arrives à la sortie de ma maison, alors tu pourras aller dans la prochaine maison. Lança le chevalier d'Or avec un petit sourire en coin.

_-_D'accord !

Aldaron créa un labyrinthe, puis laissa la jeune femme s'en sortir. Mya pratique, se colla contre le mur et le suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Aldaron éclata de rire et lui demanda :

_-_Comment tu as fait ?

_-_Les illusions sont fausses, elles n'ont pas de substance alors qu'un vrai mur oui.

_-_Utilises toujours ta logique dans les combats, elle te sauvera la vie.

_-_D'accord ! Au revoir Aldaron.

Mya recommença à courir. Elle traversa la maison du Cancer dont le gardien lui apprit la méditation, puis celle du lion où elle apprit à utiliser son cosmos comme une arme et un bouclier, de la vierge où elle apprit à utiliser au maximum le 7ème sens. Cet entraînement ci dura près de 3 ans tant cela était difficile. Puis elle alla dans celle de la Balance où elle dut apprendre à trouver son équilibre et ses limites. Elle mit plus de 3 mois pour le faire. Ensuite elle alla dans la maison du Scorpion apprit à augmenter à volonté son cosmos et avoir une puissance décuplée, après elle alla dans la maison du Sagittaire et apprit concevoir des stratégies et à mener des troupes. Dans la maison du Capricorne elle apprit à utiliser son corps comme une arme mortelle, pas simplement ses poings et ses pieds, mais tout son corps. Dans la maison du Verseau, elle dut apprendre à fermer son visage, à ne laisser passer aucune émotion et surtout à avoir toujours l'air digne et fier même à moitié mort. Et enfin, dans la maison des Poissons, elle apprit comment trouver le point faible de ses ennemis. Ces différents entraînements avaient duré plus de 6 ans et elle avait eu rarement de repos et de repas. Elle arriva dans un état pitoyable dans la maison du Serpentaire, mais grâce aux exercices du chevalier du Verseau, elle marchait droite et fière.

Wilfried était particulièrement fier de sa protégée, elle avait travaillé dur et pour lui, elle était vraiment devenu le prochain chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire. Mais est-ce que l'armure allait la reconnaître ? Il retira son armure et celle-ci se remit instantanément dans sa pandora box. Ensuite il s'écarta et dit :

_-_Mya, tu vas te mettre devant la boîte de l'armure et tirer sur la poignée.

La jeune femme tira sur la poignée et la boîte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un serpent à deux corps s'enroulant autour d'une lance à lame courbe qui possédait deux ailes. L'armure s'envola puis éclata et s'installa sur Mya. C'était une armure qui recouvrait tout son corps, mais pourtant elle était légère et bien articulée. Son casque protégeait l'arrière de son crâne et ses tempes. Le casque était la tête du serpent et ses crochets tombaient jusqu'à ses sourcils. La mâchoire inférieur du reptile protégeait ses joues ainsi que sa nuque. Son plastron était composé des ailes qui se rejoignaient dans le dos formant une protection maximal. Il y avait aussi un huit inversé signe de l'infini et du temps au centre du plastron. Le corps du serpent s'était séparé pour recouvrir les bras et les jambes. Les pointes des queues composaient les protection des pieds. Les deux intersections des serpents composaient la protection du bassin et du ventre. L'armure était parfaitement couvrante. Les nuques du serpent servaient à protéger les épaules de la jeune femme.

Mya tenait dans sa main la lance du Serpentaire. Avec la Balance, le chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire était le seul à avoir une arme, car il n'obéissait pas à Athéna, mais à Zeus. Cependant, il avait été mis à son service, ce qui lui donnait une certaine indépendance vis à vis du Sanctuaire et d'Athéna. Mya avait une sacré allure avec cette armure. Mais elle demanda à Wilfried :

_-_Et on en fait quoi de la lance, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est assez ... heu... encombrant.

Le chevalier d'or éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_C'est le problème de tous les chevaliers de Serpentaire, tous on a un problème avec cette lance, mais je peux te dire qu'elle nous a plus d'une fois sauvé la vie alors respecte-la.

_-_D'accord, mais elle est très légère.

_-_Oui, c'est l'armure la plus légère d'après la légende.

_-_Mais si par hasard elle venait à être abîmée, je ferai quoi ?

_-_Tu devras aller dans le pays maya.

_-_Le pays Maya ? C'est où ça ?

_-_Tu le sauras, là-bas, tu devras aller au bouclier fumant, sache que pour y aller, tu devras y aller par tes propres moyens, aucun pouvoir ne sera accepté afin de prouver une ultime fois que tu es digne de ton armure. Tu y retrouveras les concepteurs de cette armure qui savent comment la réparer. Si tu es digne d'eux, ils t'apprendront peut-être.

_-_D'accord, je verrais quand je serai de retour dans mon époque.

_-_Bien. Maintenant, je vais te montrer les techniques qui appartiennent exclusivement aux chevaliers d'Or du Serpentaire.

Wilfried l'emmena dans une clairière spéciale mais il ne vit pas ou plutôt fit semblant de ne pas voir le Grand Pope le suivre et voir les techniques que personne n'avait jamais vu depuis plus de mille ans. Il fit disparaître son cosmos afin que les deux chevaliers ne le sentent pas. Cependant il n'était pas comme Mya et il devait avoir des explications pour comprendre les attaques et il était trop éloigné d'eux pour les entendre parfaitement. Wilfried dit à sa jeune apprentie:

_-_Ici nous serons bien. Les Serpentaires ont 3 attaques dont l'une est défensive. Alors déjà tu as l'attaque dite de la sphère du temps. Regarde :

Il fit un geste de la main en forme de cercle et murmura :

_-_Sphaera tempus.

L'attaque toucha un oiseau qui attaquait une mouche. Le volatile et l'insecte ne bougèrent plus, prit dans une sphère temporelle. Mya murmura :

_-_Woouuaaa !

_-_Avec cette attaque, tu peux faire remonter le temps, ou l'accélérer selon ton bon vouloir. Mais fait attention, si tu remonte trop le temps, l'oiseau et la mouche mourront car ils ne seront pas nés, si tu accélères trop le temps, ils mourront de vieillesse. Pour bien la faire, tu dois faire un cercle englobant ta cible et tu dois forcer ton cosmos à bloquer le temps.

_-_D'accord ! Mais comment faire ?

_-_L'armure t'aidera à le faire au début, de même que la lance. Je dois te dire une chose importante, très importante, cette lance est le bien le plus précieux du Serpentaire, nous sommes là pour la protéger.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce ce n'est pas la véritable lance des Serpentaire, c'est la Faux de Chronos. Quand Zeus à vaincu Chronos, il a confié la lance à Athéna. Cependant, il savait qu'un jour Chronos tenterai de reprendre son arme alors il décida de retirer la lance de la garde de sa fille, mais sans qu'elle le sache et demanda aux Serpentaire de la garder. Puis il mit les Serpentaire au service de sa fille, ainsi Chronos croirait que sa faux était toujours entre les mains d'Athéna et il ne se douterai jamais qu'un chevalier d'or la possedait. Il modifia donc la forme de la faux afin que personne ne se doute de rien et depuis ce moment, tous les milles ans nous revenons. Cependant d'après la légende, si un Serpentaire survivait à la guerre sainte, il pourrait former son successeur et la treizième maison resterait au Sanctuaire.

_-_D'accord, j'ai compris. Donc c'est la lance qui va me permettre de bloquer le temps.

_-_Oui, tu as tout compris. Quand tu auras plus d'expérience, tu pourras peut-être utiliser tes attaques sans ta lance, mais pour le moment tu en es complètement incapable. Tu vois après 1500 ans de vie, je suis tout à fait capable de me passer de la lance.

_-_1500 ans ! Par tous les dieux !

_-_Et oui, à force d'utiliser le temps, j'ai cumulé plus de 1500 ans sans prendre une seule ride. Tu devras faire la même chose afin de cumulé le plus d'expérience possible. Je vais t'apprendre les attaques, mais le reste, tu devras l'apprendre par toi-même.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Parfait, maintenant que tu as compris ton destin, tu vas devoir refaire les différentes attaques que je te montrerai. Alors, maintenant, à toi. Tu vas refaire la sphére du temps. Dit-il en annulant son attaque.

Mya regarda avec intérêt l'oiseau fondre sur sa proie, fit un cercle avec la lance en main et chuchota :

_-_Sphaera tempus

De nouveau, l'oiseau fut bloqué et Wilfried lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Tu viens de sauver une petite mouche.

_-_Attendez, je voudrais voir un truc.

Mya s'approcha de l'oiseau qui faisait du rase-motte, le prit d'une main, le changea de direction, retourna à sa place puis annula l'attaque. L'oiseau claque son bec dans le vide, eut l'air complètement perdu et s'envola à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Son maître éclata de rire devant la tête que tirait l'oiseau. Il était vraiment très fier d'elle. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

_-_La deuxième attaque qui est défensive est le mur du temps. Il te protège de toute attaque et empêche les armes de t'approcher.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Voilà ce que tu dois faire pour effectuer cette attaque. Tu trace devant tes pieds où à quelques distance de toi une ligne imaginaire, comme avec la sphère du temps, tu dois pousser ton cosmos à bloquer le temps. Cependant, cette attaque est plus difficile, car tu ne dois bloquer qu'une mince ligne de temps et non la totalité. Cela demande une grande concentration pour y réussir. Pour le moment si tu peux recréer une attaque, elle sera faible, très faible, voir même plus faible que les attaques que tu as apprise en regardant les autres chevaliers. Alors n'utilise tes attaques que quand tu pourras bien les utiliser ou en entraînement.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Parfait. Alors regarde.

Il pointa le doigt vers le sol et murmura :

_-_Tempus Wall.

Mya put voir une lueur dorée qui montrait bien que l'attaque avait fonctionné. Wilfried prit une pierre et la jeta contre le mur. La pierre fila dans l'air, traversa le mur et stoppa. Mya lança éblouie :

_-_Super !

_-_Bien, maintenant à ton tour !

Il fit disparaître le mur et laissa la jeune fille faire son attaque. Mya fit un geste négligeant de la lance et murmura :

_-_Tempus Wall.

Immédiatement une lueur dorée apparut prouvant la réussite de l'attaque, cependant, la lueur vacilla et disparut en quelques secondes. Mya était complètement essoufflée, épuisée par l'attaque. Wilfried dit à Mya :

_-_C'est très intelligent de faire des gestes aussi négligeant de la main. Ainsi personne ne peut savoir ce que tu fais. Bien, on va se reposer un instant le temps que tu reprennes des forces, car on ne peut pas jouer avec des attaques temporelles, elles sont très dangereuses que se soit pour les cibles ou pour le lanceur. Tiens mange un peu.

Il lui donna un morceau de pain, de fromage de chèvre et un bol de lait de chèvre. La jeune femme se jeta dessus ravi et mangea ce piètre encas avec le même bonheur qu'un repas venant d'un restaurant 5 étoiles. Wilfried lui fit un grand sourire et la regarda déguster son repas avec délice. Ensuite, il lui dit :

_-_Maintenant, nous allons faire la sieste. Tu l'as bien mérité.

tous les deux allèrent se reposer dans la fraîcheur du 13ème temple. Lui en civil, elle en armure d'or. Ils dormirent 3 bonnes heures laissant à Mya le temps de récupérer un peu. Le Grand Pope était sidéré, il avait vu les attaques de Wilfried et elles étaient vraiment puissantes, contre lui, personne ne pouvait le vaincre et il osait apprendre ces attaques à un autre. Il était inquiet, cet autre chevalier n'était pas prêt et pourtant il lui avait déjà confié l'armure d'or. Il était vraiment inconscient. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi. Il allait pour prévenir les autres chevaliers d'or quand les 2 chevaliers revinrent dans la clairière. L'apprenti de Wilfried en assez meilleur état qu'auparavant. Le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire dit à son apprenti :

_-_Bon maintenant, que nous sommes bien reposés, je vais te montrer la pire des attaques du Serpentaire. C'est la faux de Chronos. Tu dois tracer en direction de ta cible une diagonale qui aille de droite à gauche. Comme ceci

Il fit un geste en diagonal de droite à gauche et murmura :

_-_Chronos cut !

Mya entendit un sifflement lugubre et malsain, puis les trois arbres devant eux devinrent de la poussière.

_-_Tu vois, cette attaque accélère le temps jusqu'à la destruction complète de la cible. Cela fonctionne même sur un rocher, bien que ça soit un peu plus long. Vas-y, à toi.

Elle prit une grande respiration, se tourna vers un arbre, fit un en diagonal et murmura :

_-_Chronos Cut !

Il eut le même sifflement quand soudain un oiseau passa devant l'attaque et ce fut lui qui fut toucher. Cependant, l'attaque fut lente, et l'oiseau vieillissait à vu d'oeil puis l'attaque s'arrêta et se fut un vieux moineau aux plumes grises qui repartit avec difficulté pour s'effondrer derrière un arbre foudroyé par une crise cardiaque. Wilfried lui dit :

_-_Tu vois cette attaque est vraiment dangereuse, alors ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours !

_-_Bien. Je comprends pourquoi. Répondit Mya encore secoué par le résultat de l'attaque.

_-_Parfait. Bien, maintenant je vais t'apprendre la technique la plus importante, l'arche du temps. Cette technique ne peut se faire qu'avec l'armure du Serpentaire ou une armure d'or pour les autres sinon, c'est la mort assurée. Mais je peux te renvoyer dans ton époque sans aucun problème. Mais d'abord, la technique. Regarde, tout ça tu dois le faire avec ta lance. Tu fait d'abord un cercle autour de toi, à tes pieds, puis une arche au-dessus de toi toi et tu dis _Tempus Arch !_

Wilfried intensifia son cosmos et fut recouvert de son armure qui quitta en un instant la jeune femme. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Les larmes aux yeux, il la serra contre lui, puis lui dit avec un sourire tremblant :

_-_On se reverra dans le passé.

_-_Mais tu peux aussi aller dans le futur.

_-_C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas si on m'en donnera le temps. Allez, au revoir mon jeune apprenti.

Avec sa lance, il fit un cercle autour de Mya puis une arche au-dessus d'elle et murmura :

-Tempus Arch !

Mya lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et disparut dans l'arche du temps qui la ramena le 1 mai 1990 au moment où l'éclipse de lune se terminait. Quand Wilfried vit la porte se refermer, il dit au Grand Pope :

_-_Elle s'appelle Mya, c'est une femme et c'est mon successeur.

_-_Une femme chevalier d'or ! Cela ne s'est jamais vu. Et vous avez osé lui apprendre les techniques des Serpentaire. C'est une honte.

_-_Taisez-vous Antonius, les Serpentaire n'ont pas à obéir au Grand Pope. De plus, elle ne naîtra que dans mille ans. Vous avez encore le temps d'attendre. Et au lieu de me surveiller, surveiller les ennemis, car la guerre Sainte va bientôt commencer. Et...

Il fut interrompu par une attaque qui détruisit une colonne près de lui. Wilfried se tourna vers l'origine de l'attaque et murmura en voyant la grande silhouette drapée de noire :

_-_Elle vient de commencer... CHRONOS CUT !

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

RRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Thealie :** Pour la réaction des chevaliers d'or, elle arrive immédiatement. Et j'espère que cela va te plaire .

**Dragonna :** Je vais faire un gros, très gros, immense spoiler. J'ai réfléchit à ta remarque et j'ai trouvé la parade, son seule véritable ennemi est Chronos, leurs attaques ne fonctionnent par sur lui, mais les siennes ne fonctionnent pas non plus sur eux. En fait, les chevalier du Serpentaire servent à empêcher le dieu du temps à utiliser des attaques temporelles, cependant, à chaque fois qu'ils sont face à Chronos, ils meurent, c'est con hein ? Mais tu vas voir dans les autres chapitres, que j'ai trouvé une autre parade à cette fin funeste, et je ne vais pas te la dire, sinon il n'y aura plus du tout de suspense. Et j'ai bien pris ta critique, elle n'est pas agressive comme une critique que j'ai reçu et qui elle m'a un peu énervé. Je suis assez soupe au lait. Je voudrais rajouté un truc, mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire ou non. En fait mon idée serait de n'utiliser ces attaques que faces à des chevaliers de Chronos ou Chronos lui même et contre les chevaliers autres, utiliser d'autres attaques. Mais j'aimerai bien avoir ton adresse e-miel pour pouvoir discuter de cette fic et changer certaines choses qui ne vont pas dans les prochains épisodes, car pour le moment, avec hydra gundam, tu es la seule à me faire de véritables critiques qui m'aident à améliorer ma fic. Bon, je crois que j'ai suffisamment papoter, je te laisse lire le chapitre.

petit truc en plus :

blablabla : grec

**blablabla : français**

_blablabla : atlante._

Bonne lecture

a

a

Le treizième signe chapitre 4

a

a

Mya était toute excité à l'idée de retourner dans son époque. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que 12 chevaliers d'or avaient parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit d'eux et certains des plus agressifs et des plus susceptibles attendaient avec hâte son retour afin d'avoir l'immense honneur de lui arracher la tête (_Aaaaalouetteuh je te plumerais ! _).

Et parmi eux, Masque de mort ainsi que Milo qui n'avaient pas apprécié du tout d'être surnommé des crustacés. Bien que certains chevalier soient d'accord avec elle et aient bien ri sur le moment. Shaka avait été vexé d'avoir été traité de puceau, cependant, Masque de Mort c'était fait une joie de lui lancer qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était puceau, ce qui avait failli se terminer en pugilat si Athéna ne leur avait pas ordonné de se calmer. Seiya grondait de colère, son signe était fier et digne et non pas un vulgaire canasson. Il s'était battu pour devenir le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer cela. Camus avait aussi l'intention non louable de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et de la coincer ad vitam eternam dans un cercueil de glace pour avoir oser le traiter de douche, lui le chevalier d'or du Verseau. Shura et Aldebaran étaient furieux de s'être fait traiter de bête à corne. Alors que les autres avaient bien rigolé. Tous avaient quand même bien ri quand elle avait traité Aiola de boule de poil, sauf le principal concerné qui avait bien l'intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais celui qui était le plus furieux était bien Kanon le frère jumeau de saga et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'elle ose dire que son frère était un schizophrène, même si c'était vrai. Dohko, lui, souriait amusé par la jeune femme. Shion regardait son vieil ami, et il sentait que ce dernier savait quelque chose au sujet de cette jeune femme.

Dans un flash, elle apparut d'un seul coup devant eux et se retrouva face à des chevaliers assez en colère. Elle leur fit un sourire à la ultra brite montrant de magnifique dents blanches. ( _Vous pensiez quoi, qu'elle ne s'était pas laver les dent ? C'est pas une dégueulasse_.) Elle fit un pas en arrière et leur demanda :

_-_Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Et pis vous êtes qui vous?

_-_Une bête à corne ? Je crains que vos descriptions des différents signes astrologiques n'ait quelque peu indisposé les différents gardiens que voici, Mü chevalier d'or du Bélier, Aldebaran chevalier d' or du Taureau, Saga des Gémeaux et son frère jumeau Kanon, Masque de Mort le chevalier d'or du Cancer, Aiolia chevalier d'or du Lion, Shaka chevalier d'or de la Vierge, Dohko chevalier d'or de la Balance, Milo chevalier d'or du Scorpion, Seiya chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, Shura chevalier d'or du Capricorne, Camus chevalier d'or du Verseau et enfin Aphrodite le chevalier d'or des Poissons. Expliqua Shion ancien chevalier du Bélier avec un léger sourire caché par son masque de grand Pope.

Mya se mordilla les lèvres et se tortilla sur elle-même. Elle était vraiment désolée, elle ne savait pas qu'ils existaient vraiment. Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas que vous existiez, je pensais pas faire de tord à quelqu'un. Je suis vraiment désolé. Murmura la jeune femme.

Shion posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

_-_Pour ma part, je vous pardonne, car je sens que vous ne mentez pas.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et attendit la réaction des autres. Mû prit une grande respiration et décida de lui donner une deuxième chance :

_-_Je voudrais vous poser une question d'abord.

_-_Oui, laquelle ?

_-_Tout à l'heure, est-ce que vous nous aviez vu ?

_-_Tout à l'heure ? Tout à l'heure, je m'entraînais avec Wilfried afin d'apprendre à contrôler les attaques du Serpentaire.

Dohko fronça des sourcils et demanda :

_-_Votre entraînement a duré combien de temps ?

_-_Heu… Je crois que ça a duré 8 ans, c'est ça, 8 ans.

_-_Vous n'avez disparu que 2 mn. Lança Shura très étonné.

_-_Vous savez, Wilfried avait 1500 ans.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Mais ce n'est pas possible !

_-_Alors c'est cela le pouvoir du chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. La maîtrise du temps. Songea à voix haute Dohko.

_-_Oui ! Mon maître avait plus de 1 500 ans de vie cumulé. Et moi je vais devoir faire la même chose.

_-_Il devait être vieux, non ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Non, il avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine.

_-_Oh !

_-_Hmm ! Disons… avant de partir voir votre maître, quand vus avez traversé les différentes maisons, avez-vous vu les chevaliers d'or qui les gardaient ? Demanda une jeune fille de seize ans à peu près aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux violet.

_-_Non, je n'ai vu personne. Mais j'ai vu des trucs vraiment bizarre, comme la déco de la maison du Cancer, ouf, je ne sais pas qui l'a fait, mais il dois vraiment avoir un grain. Parce que mettre des tête partout, c'est assez lugubre.

Tous les chevaliers d'or pouffèrent de rire tandis que Masque de Mort lui dit :

_-_C'est moi qui est fait la déco.

_-_D'accord ! Vous avez vraiment un grain. Mais bon, d'après mon maître j'ai une araignée au plafond, alors entre deux allumées, le courant devrait passé. Je me nomme Mya. Dit elle en tendant la main vers Masque de Mort.

Il souleva un sourcil. Il était prêt à refuser la main tendu, mais quand il croisa le regard d'Athéna, il décida de l'accepter. Il la serra et tenta de lui faire un sourire, qui tomba à plat. Mya lui dit :

_-_Je crois que le sourire est de trop pour l'instant. Donnez-vous le temps, ça viendra. Mais une chose, Masque de mort, c'est vraiment ton nom ?

_-_Non, c'est mon surnom. Mon nom c'est… c'est…

_-_Allez ça peut pas être pire que Mya.

_-_C'est un beau prénom, Mya.

_-_Pas quand il est associé à mon nom de famille qui est Laporte. Ce qui donne Mya Laporte. Si mes parents n'étaient pas morts, je crois que je les aurais tué.

_-_Ah oui, je comprend maintenant. Alors je me lance, mon nom, c'est… Angelo.

_-_C'est vrai que ça change. Vous préférez qu'on vous appelle comment ?

_-_Masq…. Angelo. La Déesse Athéna m'a dit de changer, alors autant commencer à changer mon nom.

_-_Et bien, les chevalier d'or n'ont qu'à vous appeler Angelo et les autres Masque de Mort.

_-_Je suis d'accord Mya. Répondit le sombre et ex-cruel qui n'avait plus le droit d'être cruel chevalier du Cancer approuvé par tous les autres chevaliers d'or.

Ils sentaient bien que la jeune femme tentait de se faire accepter dans le groupe et sans se concerter, ils l'acceptèrent sans problème. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle était perdue dans un monde qui ne lui était pas coutumier, alors ils décidèrent tous enfin sauf Seiya qui à seize ans était considéré comme un gamin, d'oublier ce petit écart et de lui donner une seconde chance. Mya leur fit un grand sourire, prête pour appeler son armure.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois retrouver mon armure.

Dohko explosa de rire et avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit il s'esclaffa :

_-_Alors voici donc le treizième chevalier d'Or. Tu as plus d'humour que le précédent. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un instant, mais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'un jour son successeur viendra. Et te voilà. Tu en a mis du temps.

_-_Hey ! Pas d'ma faute ! Z'avez qu'à engueuler mes parents, c'est eux qui m'ont fait, pas moi ! Bougonna Mya dans un grec des bas fonds de la ville. Certains chevaliers ne comprenaient rien de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais les grecs eux comprirent et pouffèrent de rire.

Aiola lui demanda :

_-_Où avez-vous appris le grec !

_-_C'est mon ex. Capricorne ascendant gémeaux. Un grand malade, mais au pieu, c'était un dieu !

Tous les chevaliers la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ils pensaient tous que les femmes chevaliers devaient être vierges. Mais d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Dohko éclata de rire, lui colla une claque dans le dos et lui dit :

_-_Bon, nous allons pouvoir enfin voir la maison de Serpentaire. J'ai toujours voulu la voir ainsi que l'armure d'or.

_-_Oui, z'avez raison. Bon, on y go !

_-_Mais je vous suis, chère collègue.

Ils sortirent tous du palais d'Athéna et virent devant eux un temple dans un état des plus décrépit de la même taille que les autres se tenir devant eux alors que 5 minutes auparavant, il n'y avait rien. Les chevaliers d'or ne comprenaient plus. Le seul qui avait l'air de comprendre quelque chose était Dohko et Mya bien sûr. La jeune femme prit une grande respiration et s'écria :

_-_Je suis Mya chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire ! Viens à moi armure d'or !

Mais tous ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils virent apparaître la pandora box venue de nulle part et s'ouvrir. L'armure d'or apparut dans un état des plus pitoyables, le casque était défoncé, le plastron percé de toute part, les épaulières étaient brisées de même que les protections des jambes et des bras. Mya s'exclama horrifié :

_-_Par tous les dieux de tous les mondes. Mais que c'est-il passé ? Il m'avait dit que l'armure du Serpentaire est la plus légère et la plus solide. Qui a bien pu faire cela ? Chronos. Alors Wilfried est mort durant cette guerre sainte. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de me voir, Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait tué dès mon départ ! C'était un bon maître, un excellent professeur. Qu'Athéna veille sur ton âme. Adieu Wilfried, adieu mon ami.

_-_Par Athéna ! C'est une catastrophe. Comment faire pour la réparer ? Mû peux-tu faire quelque chose ? Demanda Dohko.

_-_Je… Commença Mü.

_-_Il ne peut rien faire. Je dois aller en pays maya voir ceux qui ont créé cette armure. Eux seuls pourront faire quelque chose. Dit Mya en caressant doucement son armure mutilée.

_-_Alors je pars avec vous. S'exclama Dohko.

_-_Moi aussi ! Renchérit Mû qui voulait rencontrer d'autres Atlantes.

_-_Merci. Bien je crois que nous pouvons commencer à cheminer dans le vaste monde afin de découvrir la cachette de ces génies de la métallurgie.

Tous la regardèrent stupéfait et Milo demanda :

_-_Je croyais que vous parliez mal !

_-_Mon ex était le fils de l'ambassadeur de Grèce à Paris. C'était un gros con, terriblement macho mais comme dirait ma grand mère, les hommes ne servent qu'à une chose ma petite fille ! Chauffer le lit en plein hiver.

Tous soupirèrent, la grand-mère avait l'air d'être aussi marteau que la petite fille. Mya retourna auprès de la statue d'Athéna afin de reprendre son sac, puis installa la pandora box sur son dos. Tous leur souhaitèrent à tous 3 un bon voyage et les regardèrent quitter le Sanctuaire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient loin Dohko lui demanda :

_-_Votre grand-mère vous a vraiment dit ça ?

_-_Ma grand-mère ne sortirait jamais des propos pareils. Non, c'est pas ma grand-mère qui a dit ça, mais Hedwina ma vieille servante et dans des termes vraiment plus crus. Révéla la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Le chevalier de la Balance pouffa de rire et lui demanda :

_-_Comment allons nous allez là-bas ? En nous téléportant ?

_-_Non. On doit y aller par des moyens dit humains. Avion, bateau, voiture etc.

_-_On ne peut pas se téléporter ! S'exclama Mü effaré.

_-_Non pas la première fois. Mon maître m'a dit comment faire. La première fois, on doit y aller par des moyens de transport de notre époque car c'est un moyen de savoir si on est digne de l'armure, si on est prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Mais ensuite on y va comme on veut.

_-_D'accord ! Répondit Mû satisfait par l'explication.

Mya trottinait paisiblement chargé comme un mulet. Mû et Dohko eurent un petit sourire devant son enthousiasme, puis le chevalier de la Balance lui demanda :

_-_Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

_-_D'abord aller à mon hôtel prendre mon argent et mes papiers, puis sus à la bibliothèque du coin afin de savoir où se trouve le pays maya et... QU'EST CE QUE JE SUIS CONNE ! Beugla Mya faisant sursauter Dohko et Mû qui lui demanda :

_-_Que vous arrive-t-il ?

_-_Le pays maya !

_-_Oui et alors ? Rétorqua Mû.

_-_Maya ! Le pays maya est en Amérique du Sud tout simplement.

_-_Ben, bien sûr. Pourquoi, vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda Dohko.

_-_Si je le savais, mais je ne m'en souvenais plus. Nuance. Répondit-elle de très mauvaise foi.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la plaine avant les 12 maisons, une dizaine de chevaliers d'argent lui sautèrent dessus et une grande fille masquée aux cheveux verts beugla :

_-_La voilà, tuez la !

Mya fit un bond puissant en arrière et retomba à près de 6 mètre d'eux la lance du Serpentaire dans la main. Dohko était ravi, il allait pouvoir être le témoin d'une des attaques du chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. Mya se redressa, toisa avec mépris les chevaliers d'argents qui se précipitaient vers elle ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, puis elle leur fit un clin d'œil amusé et dessina d'un geste négligent un cercle en murmurant :

_-_Sphaera Tempus

Les chevaliers furent immédiatement pris dans la sphère de temps ne pouvant plus bouger, à part les yeux qui remuaient affolés. Mya les regarda avec un grand sourire et leur dit :

_-_Je reviendrais dans une semaine enfin je crois. A ce moment peut-être aurais-je le cœur de vous libérer. C'est dur hein ! Le temps se bloque et nul ne peut y échapper. Bye ! Oh ! Vous êtes tout à fait conscient du temps qui passe, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. C'est con hein ! Ah ! J'adore cette technique.

Mya repartit en riant fière de son coup en laissant les chevaliers d'argents bloqué dans la sphère tandis que Dohko les regardait avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait pas trop eut le temps de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait murmuré quelque chose puis ils s'étaient retrouvés bloquer. Les attaques du Serpentaire étaient vraiment terribles. D'après un livre qu'il avait lu, la pire des attaque du Serpentaire était celle dite de la faux de Chronos. Personne ne pouvait y survivre hommes ou dieux. Mya et les autres recommencèrent à marcher. Mû encore sous le choc d'avoir vu cette puissante attaque complètement inconnue demanda :

_-_Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Ah ah ! C'est une des attaques du Serpentaire, la sphère de temps, les pauvres pitits choux sont coincés jusqu'à ce que je reviennes. Ça leur apprendra à attaquer un chevalier d'or. Non mais ! Bande de ploucs ! Maugréa Mya faisant rire Dohko et soupirer Mû.

_-_Vous devriez retirer votre armure si vous voulez partir avec moi. Mais gardez quand même un lien avec elle, vous pourriez peut-être en avoir besoin.

_-_D'accord. Dirent les deux autres chevaliers d'or en cœur.

L'armure du Bélier et de la Balance disparurent et Mû ainsi que Dohko apparurent dans des vêtements civils. Mya haussa un sourcil en voyant les vêtement civils de Mû. Mais bon, dans le monde, tout le monde se foutait pas mal des vêtements des autres, tant que ce n'était pas trop bizarre et ceux-là, ne l'étaient pas trop. Quant à ceux de Dohko ils ressemblaient à des vêtements chinois. Elle leur fit un sourire d'encouragement, puis ils la suivirent vers son hôtel. Ils mirent près de 2 heures pour arriver là-bas alors qu'il avait fallu à Mya au début près de 6 heures. Dohko était étonné, il n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune femme était descendue dans un hôtel aussi côté que le Hilton d'Athènes alors que Mû était perdu, car il quittait rarement le Sanctuaire et quand il le quittait, c'était pour se téléporter à Jamir avec son apprenti. Mya alla à la réception du prestigieux hôtel et demanda :

_-_Puis-je reprendre ma clé, je vous prie ?

_-_De quelle chambre s'agit-il ? demanda Le maître d'hôtel.

_-_La suite impériale.

_-_Tenez miss La porte.

_-_Merci.

_-_Vous devriez aller prendre une douche, miss.

_-_C'est ce que je vais aller faire après une bonne promenade dans la campagne hellène. Merci.

Mya accompagné des deux chevaliers d'or alla dans sa chambre. Arrivé là-bas, elle déposa son armure, puis alla dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Puis elle retourna dans le salon. Elle dit à Mû qui regardait cette armure qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie :

_-_Mû, vous pouvez aller dormir dans le canapé si vous voulez.

_-_Merci !

_-_Quant à vous Dohko je vais demander que l'on monte un lit d'appoint.

_-_Merci, cela est vraiment très aimable de votre part.

_-_Ce n'est rien, j'ai dormi durant plus de deux ans sur le sol dur des différentes maisons, alors maintenant je sais que je vais idolâtrer mon lit.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Elle téléphona à la réception et demanda un lit d'appoint et un dîner pour trois, ainsi que trois réservations pour un vol à destination du Mexique pour le lendemain. Puis elle dit à Mû et à Dohko:

_-_Quand le repas arrivera, veuillez le prendre et puis il y a un peu d'argent sur la table et vous le donnerez au serveur. Bon pendant ce temps, je vais aller me laver, parce que 2 ans et demi sans prendre de véritable bain, c'est pas super.

Mû regarda stupéfait la jeune femme, parce qu'elle n'était resté absente que 2 mn guère plus, Tandis que Dohko venait de comprendre les techniques d'apprentissage des apprentis Serpentaire. Ils étaient entraînés dans le passé auprès des précédents chevalier d'Or. Ils restèrent dans le canapé en regardant la pandora box et en discutant sur son histoire et sa puissance tandis que Mya prenait voluptueusement son bain. Soudain on frappa à la porte et le repas arriva ainsi que le lit arriva. Les grooms le posèrent près du canapé et apportèrent le repas vers la table de la salle à manger. Ils disposèrent les couverts pour trois personnes, ainsi que le repas, puis repartirent. Mû donna à chaque serveur 2000 drachmes. Les jeunes grooms furent tout joyeux en prenant leur pourboire. Mû referma la porte et sursauta quand il vit Mya enveloppée d'une simple serviette qui moulait son corps fin et musclé, fouiller dans sa valise. Dohko lui avait un sourire un peu paillard devant les formes épanouies de la jeune femme. Le chevalier d'Or du Bélier rouge comme une tomate demanda :

_-_Heu... Que faites-vous ?

_-_Hein ! Je recherche mon pyjama. Mais pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais vu de femme nue de votre vie !

_-_Ben en fait, non ! Répliqua Mû du toute petite voix.

_-_Alors vous auriez dû être chevalier de la Vierge au lieu d'être celui du Bélier ! Parce qu'un Bélier puceau, j'ai jamais vu ça ! Et vous Dohko ne me dites pas que vous êtes aussi puceau !

_-_Pas de problème de ce côté là, jeune fille. Quand j'était jeune, j'étais un sacré tombeur. Lança le chevalier d'or avec un sourire canaille et un regard pétillant de malice.

_-_Et bien, maintenant on sait qui sont les adultes ! Bon, je vais me changer.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, puis retourna en pyjama dans le salon. Mû n'avait toujours pas commencé à manger de même que son homologue de la Balance qui effleurait les parois abîmées de la pandora box. Mya s'assit en face d'eux et leur demanda :

_-_Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous auriez pu rester avec les autres zouaves ?

_-_Vous avez dit que vous deviez rencontrer les gens qui ont créé cette armure, et ceux qui l'on fait, ce sont les atlantes.

_-_Et vous Dohko, pourquoi ?

_-_Dans ma vie j'ai rencontré le précédent chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire et je veux découvrir l'histoire de ce chevalier d'or, ce qu'il est devenu. Il avait l'air sage et puissant et je ne peux pas croire qu'un seul homme ait pu lui faire cela et je ne veux pas croire que des chevaliers soient assez lâches pour l'avoir attaqué par derrière.

_-_D'accord. Mais vous devez savoir que nous n'apprendrons peut-être pas les derniers instants de la vie de Wilfried qui a sûrement été tué par Chronos ou que nous ne rencontrerons peut-être pas les atlantes dans notre présent, mais peut-être dans un passé aujourd'hui révolu.

_-_Comment ? S'exclama Mû.

_-_Les Serpentaires contrôlent le temps, mais nous ne sommes pas au service de Chronos, mais de Zeus qui nous a prêté à sa fille.

_-_Oh ! D'accord. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il existait un treizième signe. S'exclama Mû tandis que Dohko testait le lit sur lequel il allait dormir.

_-_Comme beaucoup de monde. Les Serpentaires n'apparaissent qu'une fois tous les milles ans. Les natifs Serpentaires naissent le 20 mars à minuit une nuit d'éclipse de lune.

_-_Mais ça n'arrive jamais. S'exclama Dohko estomaqué par les différents évènements nécessaires pour être le successeur d'un chevalier d'or du Serpentaire.

_-_Si, une fois tous les milles ans.

Ils discutèrent ainsi une partie de la nuit, puis allèrent se coucher, bienheureusement pour Mya et Dohko qui avait le grand lit moelleux pour elle et le plus petit lit moelleux pour lui et normalement pour Mû qui avait le canapé. Elle se réveilla le lendemain vers 7 heures. Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil et vit que Mû la secouait légèrement. La jeune femme n'était toujours pas du matin et se leva en grognant. Elle s'étira une dizaine de minutes afin d'échauffer ses muscles, puis alla prendre sa douche et ensuite son petit déjeuner avec les deux chevaliers d'or. Enfin, elle fut prête à partir pour le bouclier fumant.

Mya remit la lourde boîte sur son dos et descendit à la réception afin de prévenir qu'elle partait en voyage, mais qu'elle avait l'intention de revenir. Elle dit à l'homme derrière le guichet :

_-_Je pars pour 1 semaine ou plus en Amérique Latine et je souhaiterai qu'à mon retour ma suite soit prête.

_-_Bien, alors comme d'habitude Miss Laporte.

_-_Oui, tout à fait. Merci.

_-_Bien. Votre avion part à 10 heures. Vous avez juste le temps d'enregistrer vos bagages et d'y aller.

_-_Merci.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, puis prirent un taxi. Mû se commençait vraiment à regretter de devoir faire tout cela alors qu'il aurait pu les téléporter là-bas sans aucun problème. Ils arrivèrent en 1 heure à l'aéroport, puis Mya enregistra sa pandora box puis s'installèrent dans leur avion à des places côte à côte. Enfin assit, Mû lui demanda tandis que Dohko commençait à draguer une hôtesse de l'air:

_-_Tu es déjà allé là-bas ?

_-_Non. Ce sera la première fois que j'irai au Mexique. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je prend l'avion.

_-_Bon, l'avion va décoller. Bon voyage.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, dont **Pegases** et **Thealie** et j'espèce que ce nouveau chapitre leur plaira autant. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous allez découvrir que Mya est une cinglée en avion et que les atlantes n'aiment pas voler. Mais bon je ne vais pas vous en dire plus afin que vous puissiez avoir l'insigne honneur de lire ma fic sans que le suspense, si suspense il y a. Enfin, c'est à vous de voire. Je sais que je ne le demande que rarement, mais j'aimerai bien avoir des reviews afin de savoir si cette fic vous plait et les critiques de préférences constructives, parce que les crises du genre j'aime pas et je ne mets pas la raison, je n'appelle pas ça une critique constructive.

Bon je ne vais pas continuer à vous embêter avec ça, alors bonne lecture.

3

2

1

**Le treizième signe 5**

1

2

3

Elle mit sa ceinture puis s'endormit. Mû regarda sa jeune collègue dormir, le chevalier de la Balance qui discutait avec sa voisine d'en face, puis mit lui aussi sa ceinture et se cramponna aux accoudoirs quand l'avion prit de la vitesse, et enfin s'envola. C'était la première fois qu'il montait dans un avion et il était assez effrayé par cette nouvelle expérience. Il était accroché aux accoudoirs et se tenait raide et droit sur son siège paniqué par cet endroit où il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il ne pouvait rien faire et sentir cette boîte de conserve qui volait le remplissait d'une grande appréhension. Il retenait difficilement ses cris de peur et surtout son envie de vomir. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Même dans le combat contre Hadès, il n'avait pas ressenti une peur pareil. Soudain, il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité puis se précipita aux toilettes et se mit à vomir tout son petit déjeuner. Quand il revint, il croisa le regard désolé de Dohko et vit Mya parfaitement réveillée qui lui tendait un verre d'eau et deux cachets.

_-_Pour le mal des transports. J'en ai pris la première fois que j'ai pris l'avion.

_-_Merci.

Il prit les gélules et alors que Mya et Dohko discutaient des différents chevaliers d'or et de leurs différentes techniques, il découvrit enfin la joie d'être dans une première classe. Il fut traité comme un prince, de temps à autre, une hôtesse venait lui proposer une boisson, ou un repas chaud. Le pauvre atlante qui ne supportait pas l'avion fut chouchouté durant tout le voyage, c'était la première fois qu'il était traité ainsi et il était vraiment très mal à l'aise, car il n'en avait vraiment l'habitude, lui était habitué à la simplicité de Jamir où la dure vie au Sanctuaire et pas à être traité comme un coq en pâte. Il se tourna vers Mya afin de lui parler, mais cette dernière était en train de se disputer avec son voisin de derrière sur les incas aidé par Dohko qui en connaissait un rayon dessus. Mû écoutait cette dispute avec un sourire, puis il regarda autour de lui avec une grande attention ne faisant pas attention aux minutes qui s'écoulaient quand il entendit un signal sonore. Une voix autoritaire sortit des haut-parleur :

_-_Mesdames et messieurs. C'est votre commandant qui vous parle. Nous allons entrer une zone de turbulences et je vous prie donc d'attacher vos ceintures et de garder votre calme, les hôtesses et stewart sont à votre service.

Mû accrocha précipitamment et difficilement sa ceinture ses mains étant moites. Et quand ce fut fait, il tourna la tête et vit que Mya n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se demandait où elle était quand l'avion tomba dans un trou d'air. Il s'accrocha violemment à ses accoudoirs et se sentait soulever. Il ferma les yeux une panique commençait à étreindre son cœur. Il entendait vaguement Dohko tenter de le calmer, mais en vain. Il sursauta quand une femme poussa un hurlement de pure terreur qui stoppa net quand une ombre passa au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Mya qui revenait des toilettes en voletant. La jeune femme nagea dans l'air vers sa place, puis réussit à s'asseoir et accrocha sa ceinture au moment même où l'avion reprit sa route. Tous les passagers applaudirent la jeune femme qui éclata de rire. Mû lui dit :

_-_Mais vous êtes malade. Vous auriez pu vous tuer !

_-_Mû, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important.

_-_Et qu'est-ce ?

_-_Vous êtes un vieux rabat joie

_-_Je ne suis pas vieux, je n'ai que 23 ans.

_-_Tien, c'est marrant, moi aussi j'ai 23 ans, enfin quand je suis venu au sanctuaire la première fois, j'avais 23 ans, mais avec 8 ans en plus, j'ai heuu... 31 ans.

_-_Et bien on dirait pas.

_-_Merci du compliment ! S'esclaffa Mya suivit de près par Dohko qui avait tout écouté.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment bizarre !

_-_C'est ce que me disait mon maître, il disait que j'étais une grande malade, mais une malade très puissante avec l'un des humours le plus pourri qu'il avait jamais vu.

_-_Et bien il avait raison ton maître.

_-_Il avait toujours raison. C'était un homme bien, et pour que son armure soit dans cet état, ils ont dû être plusieurs à l'attaquer, voir même un dieu. On dirait que le dos à la première blessure. En tout cas, son armure a vraiment morflée.

_-_Ils l'ont attaqué par derrière ! Mais c'est ignoble.

_-_Je sais. C'était un maître bon et compréhensif comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu.

_-_Vous êtes orpheline ? Demanda Dohko.

_-_Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père est mort de chagrin. Ce sont mes grand-parents qui m'ont élevée. Mon grand-père avait la passion de l'histoire, de l'archéologie et de la mythologie. Ma grand-mère a la bosse des affaires et me l'a inculqué. Mais elle sait que je ne reprendrais pas l'entreprise alors c'est mon cousin qui reprendra les rênes.

_-_Oh d'accord ! Répondit le chevalier de la Balance.

_-_Bon, moi, je vais mater le film.

Elle mit les écouteurs et se mit à regarder le film qui était offert, « 747 en péril ». Mû blêmit et préféra s'endormir afin de ne pas se remettre à vomir tandis que Dohko préférait lire les revus que l'hôtesse de l'air lui avait donné. Il s'endormit assez facilement ratant un superbe levé de soleil. Il ne sentit pas l'avion perdre de l'altitude, ni les énormes pneus de l'appareil heurter un peu brusquement le sol. Mais il se réveilla quand Mya le secoua. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Alors cette première expérience de l'avion n'a pas été trop dure ?

_-_Un peu déstabilisante, mais assez intéressante. Mais je ne recommencerais pour rien au monde.

Mya lui fit un grand sourire puis lui tendit la main en lui disant :

_-_Allez venez. L'équipage voudrait bien qu'on déguerpisse et Dohko nous attend dans l'aérogare avec l'armure d'or.

_-_Oui, j'arrive.

Mû retira sa ceinture de sécurité, puis suivit Mya à l'extérieur. Il fit un sourire crispé à Dohko qui attendait patiemment près de l'armure d'or. Le chevalier de la Balance les interpella :

_-_Mya, Mû ! Je suis là !

_-_On arrive Dohko ! S'exclama Mya.

Pour Dohko et Mû, c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient l'ancien continent pour le nouveau et ils regardaient avec intérêt ce qu'ils voyaient autour d'eux. Mais quand ils sortirent, ce fut une autre paire de manche.

La chaleur et la pollution étouffante de Mexico firent suffoquer les pauvres chevaliers d'or qui étaient habitués à la pureté de l'air et pas à la pollution des villes. Mya aussi mal à l'aise, les regarda et leur dit :

_-_N'ayez crainte, on ne va pas rester longtemps. On trouve le lieu où se trouve le bouclier fumant et on y fonce. On restera le moins longtemps possible à Mexico. L'air est vraiment trop polluée.

_-_Merci. Je commence vraiment à étouffer. Dit Dohko en tentant de respirer.

Elle alla droit vers l'office du tourisme qui se trouvait près de l'aéroport et demanda :

_-_Buenos dias, pueden decirme dónde se encuentra la montaña que se llama el escudo humeante, pòr favor ? (_Bonjour, pouvez vous me dire où se trouve la montagne qui s'appelle le bouclier Fumant, s'il vous plait ?_)

_-_Sì, por supuesto. Entonces... ? (_Si bien sûr. Alors… ?_)

Il prit une carte d'Etat major et rechercha la montagne. Il s'exclama :

_-_Veló, el escudo humeante se encuentra por noventa kilómetros al oeste de Chichen Itza. Pero se encuentra en el centro del bosque y él allí ningún camino para volverse a parte el helicóptero. (_Voilà, le bouclier fumant se trouve à 90 km à l'ouest de Chichen Itza. Mais il se trouve au milieu de la forêt et il n'y a aucun chemin pour y aller à part l'hélicoptère._ )

_-_Gracias señor. (_Merci, monsieur._ )

La jeune femme se tourna vers Mû qui la regardait les yeux ronds, il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme parlait espagnol. Dohko la regardait avec un sourire surpris, la jeune femme le surprenait tous les jours. Elle lui dit :

_-_Bon, le bouclier fumant se trouve à 90 km à l'ouest de Chichen Itza.

_-_Bien, alors nous y allons ?

_-_Oui, mais il me faut d'abord reprendre mon armure.

Elle alla prendre la pandora box de Serpentaire et la mit sur son dos. Puis elle rentra dans l'aéroport et se dirigea vers une agence de location d'hélicoptère. Mais quand il sut où elle voulait aller, il refusa, Mya soupira bruyamment et dut payer deux fois le prix d'un vol normal. Il accepta quand elle rajouta encore 5 000 dollars américains. Tous les trois suivirent l'homme et il les amena vers l'héliport qui se trouvait derrière l'aéroport. Mû blêmit en voyant l'hélicoptère qui les attendait. Dohko en voyant sa tête lui colla un petit coup de coude et pouffa de rire. Tous les 3 montèrent dans l'hélicoptère et le jeune atlante retint sa respiration quand l'appareil décolla. Le voyage fut assez long avec une halte à mi-chemin afin de faire le plein, puis continuèrent la route vers Chichen Itza. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne cité Maya. L'hélicoptère atterrit devant le Kukulkàn libérant Mû qui se précipita à l'extérieur jurant ses grands dieux que jamais plus il ne montera dans un de ces engins de la mort suivit par Dohko qui avait bien du mal a retenir son hilarité. Mya remercia le pilote qui repartit vers Mexico. Avec son armure sur le dos, la jeune femme accompagnée de Dohko et de Mû monta sur le sommet de la pyramide et regarda les alentours afin de pouvoir se diriger dans la bonne direction.

De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient parfaitement la montagne. Elle demanda rêveusement :

_-_Je me demande pourquoi on l'appelle le bouclier fumant alors qu'il ne fume pas.

_-_Je ne sais pas, ce doit-être un volcan éteint. Remarqua Mû soutenu par Dohko qui pensait la même chose.

_-_Mouis, peut-être. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mon munouchet, mais il faut y aller.

_-_Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Demanda Mû avec une note incrédule au fond de sa voix tandis que Dohko tentait de retenir ses rires en vain.

_-_Munouchet, pourquoi vous n'aimez pas ?

_-_Non ! Je n'aime pas, alors veuillez m'appeler par mon prénom miss Laporte.

_-_Gmgmlmlm ! Grogna Mya. D'accord, Mû. Bon, on devrait y aller, je ne voudrais pas rester ici toute ma vie.

_-_Bien, Mya.

_-_D'accord, jeune collègue. Lança Dohko avec un grand sourire.

_-_On devrait se tutoyer puisqu'on est dans la même galère. Proposa Mya avec un sourire.

_-_Heu…. Oui, d'accord. Tu sais où nous devons aller ?

_-_Pas vraiment, mais Wilfried m'a dit que je le trouverais sans problème. Bon, allez. On y va !

Les 3 chevaliers d'or bondirent et atterrirent avec grâce devant la pyramide sous le regard incrédule des touristes qui se demandaient d'où ils venaient. Ils suivirent des yeux les 3 personnages si intrigants qui entrèrent dans la forêt vierge et disparurent avec une vitesse pas naturelle pour des humains. Mya s'engouffra en premier suivit par Dohko et Mû. Les deux hommes espéraient que la jeune femme savait où elle devait aller, parce que la forêt était dense et immense, s'ils se perdaient, ils auraient bien du mal à s'en sortir. Heureusement que Mû pouvait se téléporter, parce que sinon, ils seraient vraiment dans la mouise !

Au bout de 4 heures de marche, les pires suppositions de Dohko avaient l'air d'avoir pris vie, car Mya errait comme une âme en peine. Mû lui demanda :

_-_Mya ? Mya ! Où allons-nous ?

_-_Mya ! Appela Dohko.

_-_Mya…. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ?

_-_Nous y sommes. Mais je ne trouve pas l'entrée ! Je ne sais pas où elle peut être et…. LA VOILA ! Nous l'avons enfin trouvé. S'exclama la jeune femme en regardant un éboulement sur la paroi de la montagne.

_-_Heu… Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Demanda Dohko qui scrutait avec attention l'éboulis.

_-_A cause de ça. Répliqua la jeune femme en lui montrant un petit morceau de voûte qui était en partie caché par les rochers.

_-_Ils sont morts ! Ils sont tous morts. Murmura Mû avec une tristesse poignante.

_-_Oui, dans notre présent. Pas dans notre passé ! lança la jeune femme avec un air énigmatique.

Les deux chevaliers d'or la regardèrent en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ils se demandaient ce que voulait dire Mya et attendaient plus d'explication, mais le jeune chevalier d'or répondit d'une autre manière à leur interrogation.

_-_Mettez vos armures, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Ils se regardèrent et firent ce qu'elle leur avait demandé et en un instant le chevalier du Bélier et de la Balance se tenaient devant elle tout d'or vêtu. Mya eut un sourire devant leur prestance, puis elle-même appela son armure. De nouveau, les deux chevaliers virent l'armure du Serpentaire apparaître devant eux. L'armure eut l'air d'exploser et s'installa sur Mya. Même à moitié détruite, l'armure était sublime. Dohko et Mû ne s'y trompèrent pas, il avait fallu une force incroyable pour la détruire, sachant que son gardien avait dû se battre comme un véritable démon. Dohko fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant la lance intacte dans la main sûre de Mya. Il sentait quelque chose de bizarre sur elle. Dohko lui demanda :

_-_Ce n'est pas qu'une simple lance, n'est ce pas !

_-_Vous avez raison. Cette lance est la … Faux de Chronos !

_-_Mais non, elle est scellée sous la statue d'Athéna. Répondit Mû en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

_-_Ça c'est pour le folklore, la vrai lance est entre nos mains, entre les mains des Serpentaires depuis que Zeus nous l'a confié. Rétorqua Mya qui avait appris beaucoup de chose auprès de Wilfried.

_-_Mais pourquoi nous le dire ? Demanda Dohko un peu intrigué.

_-_Parce qu'un jour Chronos reviendra revendiquer sa faux et que si je suis tuée… enfin, quand je serais tuée, vous devrez cacher l'armure pour que personne ne la trouve. Elle reviendra d'elle-même quand mon successeur sera prêt.

_-_Tu ne vas pas être tuée ! Tenta Mû.

_-_Je suis sûre et certaine que mon maître a été tué par Chronos et ses sbires. Je serais tuée par lui comme tous les chevaliers du Serpentaires avant moi. Nous mourrons tous de sa main et pas de la manière la plus douce. Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous ne révèlerez pas ce secret, à personne.

_-_Je te le jure sur Athéna ! Jurèrent les deux chevaliers en même temps.

_-_Merci, je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Bon, allons-y !

Elle se rapprocha des deux chevaliers, puis pointa le sol de sa lance, traça un cercle et le termina d'une arche puis s'exclama :

_-_Tempus Arch !

Les deux chevaliers d'or ressentirent un vertige, puis s'évaporèrent en même temps que la jeune femme. Au loin en Grèce, Shion bondit de son siège en ressentant la disparition des cosmos de Mû, de Dohko et de Mya. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ordonna à Aphrodite et à Masque de Mort d'aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé et de ramener les corps des 3 chevaliers d'or. Il remercia son masque de Grand Pope qui empêchait les autres de voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues à l'idée que son dernier ami ait été tué. Mais par qui ?

Cependant, quelques milliers d'années auparavant, 3 chevaliers d'or apparurent devant une entrée en voûte de toute beauté. De chaque côté de l'entrée se trouvait un serpent. Mû et Dohko ouvraient de grands yeux, mais suivirent Mya qui pénétrait sous la montagne. Avec une curiosité enfantine, ils découvraient un monde différent, mort depuis des siècles. Ils virent des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations. Mais Mû pouvait voir qu'ils avaient tous les marques sur le front qui prouvaient leur appartenance à la race des Atlantes. Certains des guerriers pointaient Mya du doigt en voyant l'état de l'armure d'or. Mais la jeune femme avait l'air de s'en moquer totalement et elle continuait à marcher. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux gris et aux yeux pourpres qui s'exclama dans la langue des Atlantes :

_-Mais par tous les dieux, que c'est-il passé ?_

_-Chronos a fait des siennes et a tué le précédent chevalier d'or._

_-Il est toujours à la recherche de son arme._

_-Oui et tant qu'il ne sait pas où elle se trouve, il s'attaquera à ceux qui pourraient le savoir. _

Les deux autres chevaliers d'or regardait Mya avec stupeur, elle parlait l'atlante et parfaitement, comme si c'était sa langue maternelle. L'homme lui demanda :

_-Retirez l'armure. _

_-D'accord. Moi je me nomme Mya. _

_-J'ai oublié de me présenter, je me nomme Valsen. _Répondit l'homme un peu gêné de son manque de politesse_  
_

L'armure quitta son corps et reprit la forme d'un caducée. L'homme voyant sa silhouette s'exclama :

_-Mais vous êtes une femme !_

_-COMMENT ! Mais c'est affreux. Mû dis-moi que je ne suis pas une femme !_ S'exclama Mya avec un air paniqué très convainquant.

Le chevalier du Bélier avait comprit en partie ce qu'ils avaient dit et avec un sourire lui dit dans la langue de ses ancêtres :

_-Mya je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu es une femme ! _

_-Alors là, je tombe des nues, je ne le savais pas, je croyais vraiment pas que j'étais une femme. _

L'homme soupira lourdement et lui dit :

_-Je suis désolé, mais il est rare qu'une femme soit chevalier d'Or. Cela ne c'est jamais vu. _

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pourriez-vous réparer mon armure, je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état._

_-Bien sûr, vous pouvez aller m'attendre devant le temple._

_-Merci. _

L'atlante emmena l'armure d'or dans le temple et commença à la réparer. Pendant ce temps, Mû s'approcha de Mya et lui demanda :

_-_Où as-tu appris cette langue ?

_-_Chez moi, c'est ma langue maternelle. Mon grand-père et ma grand-mère me l'ont apprise dès ma naissance. Cette langue d'abord et le français ensuite. Chez moi, on ne parle que l'Atlante, mais devant les étrangers, on parle le français.

_-_Comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda Dohko.

_-_Les ancêtres de mon grand-père venait de la cité d'Elentari. Ma grand-mère a rencontré mon grand-père quand il se promenait dans la cité de Shangri-la. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle et il l'a épousé et ils se sont installés en France. Et puis ils ont eu mon père. Et puis un jour il a voulu voyager comme grand-père. Il a pris le bateau de mon grand-père et il est parti vers le Sud. Un jour, il a rencontré ma mère dans la cité d'Atlantis et comme pour grand-père et grand-mère, ils se sont mariés et ils m'ont eu. Mais ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père est mort de douleur. Alors mon grand-père et ma grand-mère m'ont élevé.

_-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais Shangri-la et Atlantis sont des endroits où vivent les derniers Atlantes de pure race. Cependant pour Elentari, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve._ Dit Mû en parlant dans la langue des Atlantes pour que Dohko ne l'apprenne pas. Il voulait que seuls des Atlantes sachent où se trouvaient les différentes villes Atlantes.

Un jeune garçon qui passait leur dit :

_-Mais vous êtes à Elentari. La plus belle cité du monde._

_-_Ah la vache, je n'aurai jamais cru que ma famille venait de cette cité.

_-_Mais une chose Mya, si tu es une atlante, pourquoi n'as-tu pas de marques sur ton front ? Demanda Dohko très étonné.

_-_Tout simplement parce que nous nous sommes parfaitement intégrés dans la société française et il nous a fallu du temps pour cela et je ne laisserai personne briser notre travail. Mais j'hérite de deux pustules verts quand je m'endors. Grogna Mya.

Elle ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, prit une grande respiration, puis apparut telle qu'elle était normalement. La peau de tout son corps changea de couleur, devenant de plus en plus clair, de plus en plus fragile. Ses yeux aussi changèrent devenant d'une couleur assez rare. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte plus clair, plus rare. Sur son front deux taches apparurent contrastant avec la pâleur naturelle de sa peau. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille et se retourna vers eux. Là ils eurent le choc de leur vie.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

**RRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Misaoshi** : Alors la suite, je te la donne. Bonne lecture.

**Thealie** : Pourquoi ai-je coupé là ? Hmmmm... parce que je suis une sadique dans l'âme . Et je t'ai surprise alors attends les autres chapitres. je pense que ça va te plaire. Allez, bonne lecture.

**Pegases** : Tu m'as très surprise quand tu m'as dit que tu prenais explemple sur moi, mais je te donne un conseil, cherche ton propre style, il m'a fallu du temps pour acquérir le mien qui est pourtant en constante évolution, mais ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait fait grand plaisir. Alors, bonne lecture.

**Kethry** : Ah Kethry ! Je t'idôlatre, je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines pas, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai vu ta review. Une bonne review qui me disait ce qui n'allait pas qui critiquait mes grosses boulettes tellement grosse que je ne les voyais plus. Et j'ai fait les corrections enfin sauf pour l'un des chapitre, mais je vais m'y atteler. Quant à la réponse en fait, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai écris, mais je peux te dire une chose, c'est que tu m'as bien aidé, car tu as vu des fautes et des invraissemblance que je ne voyais pas. Merci, merci pour tout. Et en remerciement, je te dédicace ce chapitre.

a

a

a

Le treizième signe chapitre 6

a

a

a

Mya aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux noirs et à la peau brune était devenue une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts, avec des marques de la même couleur sur son front à la peau laiteuse et surtout elle avait des yeux pourpres. Mû lui demanda :

_-_Comment as-tu fait cela ?

_-_C'est bien le seul pouvoir mental que j'ai. Je pousse les autres à voir ce que je veux.

Dohko s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-_Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir caché ton origine et tes caractéristiques physiques ?

_-_Vous croyez que ça court les rues les filles avec des cheveux verts et des yeux rouges ? J'ai quitté l'école à cause de cela, parce que tout le monde se moquait de moi et j'ai fait une tentative de suicide, alors pour que personne n'ait la possibilité de m'insulter de nouveau, mes grands-parents m'ont fait sortir de l'école et m'ont mis entre les mains de précepteurs. Mais même ainsi, j'entendais quand même les insinuations des domestiques, fille du diable, démon et pleins d'autres trucs dans le même genre. Alors j'ai décidé de faire disparaître ce qui me rendait différente, mes cheveux, ma peau, mes marques et mes yeux. Ma grand-mère n'a pas ce problème. Elle a les cheveux gris, des marques bleues et les yeux violets, c'est une couleur rare mais pas inconnue.

_-_Arrêtes de cacher ce que tu es, tu es très belle. Je peux même te dire que je connais quelqu'un qui te ressemble. Il s'appelle Shion et il était l'ancien chevalier du Bélier. Tu le connais ? S'esclama Dohko.

_-_Non. Mais ma grand-mère doit peut-être le connaître s'il fait partie du peuple des Atlantes. Songea Mya.

_-_Tu le verras rapidement quand nous reviendrons au Sanctuaire ! Dit Dohko en lui souriant

_-_Je n'y retournerai pas. Coupa Mya froidement.

_-_Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Mû étonné.

_-_Pourquoi ? Il t'arrive de penser des fois ? Tu crois réellement que je vais me ramener là-bas avec cette tronche ? Tout le monde va se foutre de ma gueule et ça c'est hors de question ! Siffla Mya furieuse.

_-_Tout doux ! Tenta Dohko pour la calmer.

_-_J'vais t'en foutre du tout doux. Tu vas l'sentir passer ! Gronda la jeune femme, blessée et apeurée.

Valsen revint et eut un sourire en voyant la véritable apparence de la jeune femme, elle était vraiment plus belle au naturel. Il eut un autre sourire en voyant son caractère agressif et pourtant doux quand on grattait la surface comme le précédent chevalier qui lui était beaucoup plus froid. Il s'exclama :

_-Ça c'est un chevalier du Serpentaire. Un poil agressif et violent quand il est légèrement énervé ou agacé._

_-Et quand il est vraiment énervé, ça donne quoi ?_ Demanda Mû qui lançait un coup d'œil vers sa jeune collègue qui continuait à fulminer contre Dohko.

_-Je ne pense pas que vous seriez prêt à danser avant deux bons mois._

_-D'accord._ Grimaça Mû.

_-Mya, ton armure est prête._

_-Merci._ Répondit la jeune femme qui se calma instantanément.

_-Je te la ramène tout de suite._

Il retourna dans l'atelier laissant les 3 chevaliers d'or ensemble. Mya se terrait dans un silence obstiné, puis Dohko décidant de vouloir la calmer lui dit :

_-_Tu sais Mya, les chevaliers d'or se moquent de ton aspect extérieur. Shion est le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, et regarde Mû. Il a les cheveux et les yeux violets et pourtant il est respecté par ses paires. Alors, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. A part pour la description des différents signes astrologiques.

Il croisa des prunelles pourpres pleines d'appréhension et comprit que la jeune femme avait vraiment peur de revenir au Sanctuaire. Peur d'être insultée, d'être rabaissée car différente des autres Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit :

_-_Nous resterons avec toi. Je sais que tu es tout à fait capable de te défendre, mais tu ne sauras pas à qui faire confiance et nous serons là pour te dire en qui avoir confiance.

_-_Merci Dohko. Je suis désolé pour ton signe, mais je pensais pas que vous pouviez entendre tout.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'ai adoré les gémeaux. Ça va bien à Saga. S'esclaffa Dohko.

_-_Maître Dohko, Saga a payé pour ses erreurs, il a plus d'une fois sacrifié sa vie pour de bonnes causes. Dit Mû sur un ton de réprimande.

_-_Mouaiff !

Dohko allait rajouter une parole quand Valsen revint avec l'armure du Serpentaire flambant neuve. Les deux chevaliers d'or eurent un sourire en voyant l'armure brillante de milles feux. Elle était magnifique et prouvait qu'elle était vraiment digne des autres armures d'or. Les regards des chevaliers d'or passèrent de l'armure à sa porteuse qui était présentement en train d'effectuer la danse de la victoire et entraînait un Valsen mort de rire. Les autres Atlantes riaient aussi en voyant la joie de Mya. Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'approcher de son armure, Valsen lui dit :

_-Attend, sache que seul un véritable atlante peut endosser cette armure. Et pour l'instant, tu n'en es pas vraiment une._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu as peur d'être une atlante, car tu ne connais rien de ta race. Tu peux être fière de tes ascendants, n'aies pas honte de ce que tu es. Ta famille avait peur de ce qu'elle était, peur de n'être pas acceptée par les autres. Mais tu n'as pas ce problème, tu es dans le seul endroit où la tolérance est de mise. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux._

Mya regarda Valsen avec un espoir immense au fond de son regard. Elle lui demanda :

_-Tu en es sûr ?_

_-Oui ! Fais moi confiance, personne ne te blessera sur ton origine._

_-Merci !_

Elle lui fit un sourire et décida de lui faire confiance. Le chevalier de la Balance lui colla une petite tape sur les épaules et lui dit :

_-_Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas le regretter.

_-_Merci Dohko, merci Mû, _merci Valsen._

_-_De rien, je suis vraiment heureux de voir que je ne suis pas le seul chevalier d'or d'origine Atlante. Répondit Mû avec un sourire rassurant.

_-_N'attends pas de moi d'être sage et tout le tintouin, je suis encore jeune et je compte bien profiter de ma jeunesse.

_-Vous avez bien raison jeune fille._ Répliqua Valsen avec un sourire heureux. La jeune femme commençait à accepter sa nature atlante, et peut-être un jour sera-t-elle fière de l'être.

Il lui fit un autre sourire et lui dit :

_-Prenez possession de votre armure._

Mya écarta les bras et murmura dans sa langue maternelle :

_-Viens à moi, ma beauté._

L'armure d'or se précipita vers elle, éclata et recouvrit son corps de sa protection précieuse. Mya ressentait une chaleur douce parcourir ses veines et ses membres. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil sensation quand elle avait l'armure d'or. Valsen lui dit :

_-Ton armure était morte, voilà pourquoi tu ne ressentais rien. Ton armure te prouve que tu es digne d'elle. Non pas par l'entraînement que tu as reçu mais surtout parce que tu aimes ton armure et elle le ressent. Elle mourrait pour toi comme toi tu mourrais pour elle. Si un jour elle venait à être abîmée ou même détruite, il faudra que tu verses du sang pour la réparer._

_-Comme les autres armures d'or._ Constata Mû.

_-Pas tout à fait, car pour les armures il faut du sang, n'importe quel sang. Alors que pour l'armure du Serpentaire, il faut obligatoirement le sang du porteur de l'armure, donc Mya. Elle seule pourra verser son sang et elle seule pourra la réparer. Mû, vous êtes chevalier d'or du Bélier, alors vous apprendrez à Mya à réparer les armures._

Il repartit avant que Mû puisse répondre et retourna dans son atelier. Il revint 10 mn plus tard avec une lourde sacoche et dit à Mya :

_-Tiens, ces outils te permettront de réparer ton armure, il y a tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour les réparer. Mû te dira tout ce que tu dois savoir._

_-D'accord._

_-Bon, tu dois repartir, les autres attendent avec impatience le retour._

_-Tu as raison Valsen. Au revoir._

_-Au revoir._

Il serra la jeune femme contre lui et lui dit avant de la laisser partir :

_-Reviens nous voir quand tu veux. Une dernière chose, je sais que les Serpentaires avaient une technique pour voyager dans l'espace, mais elle a été oublié depuis longtemps. Le premier des chevaliers est mort avant d'avoir pu dévoiler tous ses secrets. Alors tu devras l'apprendre dans le passé._

_-C'était quand, avant la submersion de l'Atlantide, c'est ça ?_

_-Un tout petit peu avant. Mais laisse ton armure s'habituer à toi avant de faire cela et reprend des forces, car je sais que tu es fatiguée. Il faut énormément de force pour aller dans le passé. Tu as comp…_

Soudain Devant tout le monde, Mya disparut. Mû et Dohko demandèrent à l'atlante stupéfait :

_-Où est-elle ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle a emmené sa lance._

En fait, Mya était allée dans le passé. Elle réussit à aller sur l'Atlantide grâce à son armure, car cette dernière avait sa propre volonté comme toutes les armures d'or et elle avait amené Mya devant celui qui lui apprendrait à contrôler les techniques disparues. L'homme portait l'armure d'or, mais la lance qu'il avait, était différente de celle de Mya, au lieu d'être courbe, elle était toute droite. L'homme lui demanda :

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Je me nomme Mya et je suis chevalier d'or du Serpentaire en 1990 après Jésus-Christ._

_-D'accord, je me nomme Dairuin. Mais je voudrais vous poser une question, qui est ce Jésus-Christ ?_ Demanda l'homme.

_-C'est ce que les humains appellent le messie. Il sert de base à notre calendrier. Pour vous il naîtra dans cinquante mille ans._

_-Oh ! Mais comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ?_

_-Les nouveaux serpentaires ont un pouvoir sur le temps, ils le contrôlent. Cependant si je suis venu, c'est pour apprendre une technique qui me permettrait d'aller où bon me semble._

_-Pourtant vous êtes une Atlante, vous devriez être capable de vous téléporter._

_-Ben en fait, j'en suis incapable. Je pense que mon grand-père a bloqué mes pouvoirs mentaux quand j'étais petite et il est mort avant d'avoir pu me les rendre et ma grand-mère n'a pas jugé bon de me les rendre._

_-Aïe, je comprends maintenant. D'accord, je vais vous l'apprendre. C'est très simple en fait, vous n'avez pas besoin de parler, mais juste de savoir où vous voulez aller. Mais je vais d'abord libérer vos pouvoirs psychiques quant au contrôle, vous apprendrez toute seule._

_-Merci._

Il lui demanda de s'asseoir, puis de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle mit du temps à le faire, mais quand elle le fit, elle sentit une résistance, quelque chose qui clochait en elle, qui était bloqué. Dairuin lui dit :

_-Ce que vous sentez, est le blocage de votre grand-père, je vais vous le retirer. Vous allez sentir le barrage se lever et une grande force déferler en vous._

_-D'accord._

Il se concentra longuement luttant contre le blocage. Il lui fallut bien plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir le retirer. Mya sentit soudain comme une cassure en elle, puis comme l'avait prédit Dairuin, une grande force entra en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et eut des vertiges et des maux de tête. L'atlante lui dit :

_-Ne vous relevez pas encore, il faut laisser à votre corps le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle force._

_-D'accord !_ Répondit Mya d'une toute petite voix.

Alors elle attendit et peu à peu, les étourdissements disparurent de même que les maux de tête. Elle le regarda et lui dit :

_-Ça va mieux._

_-C'est bon. Alors je vais vous apprendre à vous déplacer dans l'espace. Vous vous concentrez sur votre destination et…_

_-Et ?_

_-Vous y êtes. Le plus important, c'est de vouloir partir. Essayez d'aller à côté de cet arbre. Dit-il en pointant un chêne à une centaine de mètre._

Mya se concentra pour arriver à côté de l'arbre, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de faire cela et ça ne marchait pas. Alors Dairuin lui dit :

_-Vous devez faire un effort d'imagination, vous devez vouloir y aller. Je sais que ce doit être dur pour vous qui n'avez jamais dû avoir à le faire, mais vous devez vous concentrer._

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle ferma les yeux et força son imagination. Elle se poussa à le faire, se forçait à le vouloir. Elle le voulait de tout son cœur soudain elle sentit une autre barrière disparaître et se sentit plus légère. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était à côté du chêne. Elle se concentra de nouveau et se retrouva autre part. Plus elle le faisait, plus c'était facile au point qu'elle n'eut bientôt plus qu'à penser à un endroit pour y être. Dairuin Lui dit :

_-Vous voyez, vous y êtes arrivée. Cependant je dois vous dire qu'à longue distance, vous pouvez perdre de la précision, c'est seulement avec de l'entraînement que vous pourrez vous téléporter sans problème._

_-C'est ça la téléportation ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et pour la technique des serpentaires ?_

_-Et bien en fait, c'est la même chose. Maintenant que tu sais te téléporter, je vais t'apprendre les différentes attaques de Serpentaire. Tu as déjà la pluie de feu._

_-Comment ?_

_-Regarde, tu vas faire tournoyer ta lance au-dessus de toi en faisant chauffer les molécules qui t'entourent avec ton cosmos et tu vas pousser la chaleur vers le haut pour qu'elle retombe sur ton ennemi. Comme cela._

Il prit sa lance à deux mains et commença à la faire tourner au dessus de sa tête, puis s'exclama :

_-Ross lacha!_

Une véritable pluie de flamme tomba sur la cible prise par Dairuin. L'arbre ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendre.

_-Ensuite presque dans le même genre, tu as la tempête de feu. Comme avec la pluie de feu, tu fais tournoyer ta lance mais devant toi et tu va créer un vent puissant qui va se combiner avec la chaleur et créer une tornade qui va balayer et frire ton adversaire. Regarde._

Il fit tourner la lance devant lui et cria :

_-Naur Alagos !_

Un tourbillon de flamme fonça vers un autre arbre et le détruisit aussi rapidement que la pluie de flamme. Dairuin était heureux, les attaques qu'il avait créé ne disparaîtraient pas avec lui, il les transmettrait à un autre guerrier. Avant de lui apprendre la dernière attaque, il lui demanda :

_-Je t'ai montré deux attaques et je voudrais maintenant que tu les refasses._

_-Bien maître._

Elle fit tourner sa lance au-dessus d'elle et s'exclama :

_-Ross lacha_

La pluie fut beaucoup moins puissante que celle de son maître, mais elle avait comprit le concept et lui était fier d'elle avec beaucoup d'entraînement, elle pourrait rendre ses attaques plus puissantes. Le premier chevalier de Serpentaire lui demanda :

_-C'est excellent, mais n'oublie pas de t'entraîner afin d'être prête à combattre._

_-Bien maître._

_-Parfait. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre la plus puissant attaque des Serpentaire, c'est le feu des enfers. Elle est plus difficile, car tu dois utiliser en plus de ton cosmos, ta télékinésie qui permettra de contrôler l'attaque. Comme pour les autres, tu dois faire tournoyer ta lance afin de créer la chaleur, mais tu dois pousser ton cosmos à rendre cette chaleur insupportable, même pour toi. Ensuite, tu dois mettre cette chaleur dans ta lance et tu frappes le sol avec. Et c'est là que tes pouvoirs télékinésiques entrent en jeu. Tu dois pousser les flammes à aller sous le sol dans la direction que tu veux et elles doivent jaillir sous ton adversaire. Regarde !_

Il fit de nouveau tournoyer sa lance, puis il frappa violemment le sol avec et s'exclama :

_-Naur Udûn !_

Mya ouvrit de grands yeux quand des flammes jaillirent sous le rocher choisit par Dairuin et le firent éclater. C'était une attaque des plus vicieuses et surtout, elle pourrait l'utiliser contre Chronos. Les attaques temporels n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, ni sur ses chevaliers, mais au moins elle pourrait les bloquer. Alors que les attaques de flammes, ça pourrait marcher. Son maître lui dit :

_-Vas-y à toi maintenant._

Mya prit une grande respiration, puis commença l'attaque, elle fit tournoyer la lance et poussa la chaleur à augmenter. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus importante et quand elle ne put plus la retenir et elle mit difficilement la chaleur dans la lance et frappa le sol avec. Puis, le plus difficile commença, diriger la masse de chaleur vers l'arbuste qu'elle avait choisi. Son maître était en train de regarder les nuages passer tranquillement, parce que la jeune femme était vraiment très lente enfin, au bout de 20 mn, il vit le buisson chauffer et brûler doucement. Il s'étira et lui dit :

_-Tu as compris le concept, soit. Mais tu as été tellement lente que je crois que si ce buisson avait été un ennemi, il t'aurait tuée depuis longtemps. Toute cette attaque doit être effectuée en moins d'une seconde. La chaleur doit être véritablement infernale. Tu dois faire exploser ton cosmos pour y réussir et t'entraîner à supporter la chaleur._

_-Bien maître._

Brusquement son armure commença à s'illuminer et elle sentit que son temps sur l'Atlantide venait de prendre fin et qu'elle devait retourner auprès de Dohko et de Mû. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-Merci, merci pour tout maître Dairuin._

_-Merci à toi, tu n'as pas encore la puissance nécessaire pour utiliser ces techniques, mais en t'entraînant tu atteindras ta puissance maximal. Ne l'oublies jamais._

_-Je vous le promets, maître Dairuin._

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis fit l'arche du temps en voulant aller dans la cité d'Elentari à l'époque où se trouvait en ce moment Mû et Dohko.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Thealie** : Et oui, mais tu vas voir dans d'autre chapitre que certains chevaliers vont vraiment l'aider pour la changer. Mais ce sera dans longtemps . Pour l'instant, bonne lecture.

**Kethry** : Mea culpa, j'ai remarqué ces erreurs après que tu les aies vu. Pourtant, je faisais attention, mais ça ne suffit pas. Mais tu as compris, je n'aime pas les bêta readeur, car je n'aime pas être bloquée par quelqu'un, je préfère la liberté de pouvoir poster mes chapitres quand je veux et le problème, c'est que j'ai tendance à rajouter 3 pages de plus à la publication. J'ai un beschrelle et je l'utilise quand j'ai de gros problèmes de conjugaison. Bon, je vais te laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, mais d'abord je vais tenter de retrouver les fautes que j'ai puis je le posterai. Donc, bonne lecture !

a

a

a

Le treizième signe chapitre 7

a

a

a

Elle apparut à un mètre de l'endroit où elle voulut être mais cela ne la dérangea pas trop. Les deux chevaliers d'or poussèrent un soupire de soulagement et Valsen lui demanda :

_-Où étais-tu ?_

_-Sur l'Atlantide il y a plus de 50 000 ans. Pour découvrir les pouvoirs psychiques que mon grand-père avait bridé quand j'étais petite. Et maintenant, je dois simplement apprendre à les contrôler. Et on m'a apprit les attaques antiques des Serpentaires, des attaques de feu._

_-De feu ! Je ne savais pas que les Serpentaire contrôlaient le feu._ S'exclama Valsen.

_-Ben moi non plus, mais maintenant, j'ai une infime chance de survivre si j'arrive à lancer des attaques plus puissantes._ Mais le mieux c'est que je sais me téléporter alors on va partir de suite. Termina-t-elle en grec avec un grand sourire pour Mü et surtout Dohko.

Les deux chevaliers d'or étaient ravis, ils allaient enfin pouvoir rejoindre leur époque et surtout rejoindre leurs amis. Ils se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme et posèrent chacun une main sur son épaule, puis Mya après un dernier au revoir aux atlantes fit l'arche du temps et se concentra pour arriver devant le Grand Pope. Ils disparurent dans un flash et se retrouvèrent pour Dohko et Mû devant le trône du Grand Pope tandis que Mya était carrément sur ses genoux. Les deux chevaliers d'or ouvraient de grands yeux puis le chevalier de la Balance ne put retenir un rire assez bruyant. Shion se demandait qui était ce chevalier d'or qui portait cette lance et qui lui ressemblait affalé sur ses genoux. Même chevelure verte mais en plus claire, marques de la même couleur et yeux pourpres. Il lui demanda :

_-_Mais qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Heu… désolée, mais Dairuin m'avait prévenu qu'à longue distance on perdait de la précision dans les atterrissages.

Elle descendit du trône et accessoirement des genoux de Shion et répondit enfin à la question du Grand-pope qui ne comprenait pas grand chose :

_-_Je me nomme Mya et je suis le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire !

Shion ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules, la jeune femme avait complètement changé. De brune aux yeux noirs, elle devenait une jeune atlante aux cheveux verts et aux yeux pourpres. Méfiant, il lui demanda :

_-_Et qui me prouve que vous êtes ce que vous dites ?

_-_Cette armure vous le prouve, vous pensez vraiment que n'importe qui peut porter l'armure d'or ?

_-_Vous avez raison, si vous n'étiez pas Mya, elle vous aurait tué !

_-_Tout à fait. Répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un sourire à la ultra brite.

_-_Où étiez-vous ? J'ai perdu la trace de vos cosmos il y a 3 jours. S'inquiéta Shion qui était tout de même soulagé de revoirs ses chevaliers.

_-_3 jours ! S'exclamèrent Dohko et Mû qui lancèrent un regard noir vers la jeune femme qui grimaçait, désolée de son manque de contrôle.

_-_Aïe ! Je dois vraiment apprendre à contrôler mes attaques et mes pouvoirs psychiques, parce que pour le moment, c'est vraiment pas la joie. J'imagine même pas en plein entraînement, je risquerais plus de tuer mes partenaires d'entraînement qu'autre chose. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'vais m'pieuter ! Parce que se promener dans le temps, c'est vachement crevant.

Elle s'étira et se cogna la tête avec sa lance. Dohko pouffa surtout quand il entendit la jeune femme jurer comme un charretier dans la langue de ses ancêtres. Mû et Shion ouvraient de grands yeux devant les jurons imagées de la jeune femme. Mya sortit du palais et gronda de satisfaction en sentant ses articulations craquer. Elle entra dans sa maison et se mit à la visiter. Elle voulait tout voir afin de pouvoir mieux la défendre en cas d'attaque, mais à part des colonnes, encore des colonnes, toujours des colonnes et une couche de poussière et de crasse à faire s'évanouir d'horreur une femme de ménage, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Elle découvrit cependant au fin fond du bâtiment une porte en bois toute simple. Curieuse comme tout, elle l'ouvrit et y pénétra. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans les appartements de son ancien maître. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue au souvenir de Wilfried. Elle se jura d'être à la hauteur de son maître, mais de ne pas perdre l'humour qui la caractérisait tant. Et elle décida de commencer le lendemain en nettoyant la maison et l'appartement.

Complètement épuisée, elle s'effondra sur le lit poussiéreux et s'endormit d'un coup. Elle était tellement habituée à dormir à la dure qu'elle se vautra dans le sommeil avec son armure en tenant fermement sa lance contre elle comme un enfant tient son doudou, d'accord, un doudou métallique et aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Son petit cerveau fatigué retraça tout ce qui lui était arrivé et surtout tout ce qui était arrivé aux chevaliers du Serpentaire. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, les premières attaques du Serpentaire étaient sur le contrôle du feu, des attaques standards comme celles des autres chevaliers d'or, mais quand Zeus leur avait confié la protection de la faux de Chronos, ils avaient développé d'autres techniques qui se basaient elles sur le contrôle du temps à moins qu'à la mort de Dairuin, les attaques s'enfoncèrent avec lui dans la submersion de l'Atlantide. Bah ! Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Hors contre Chronos, les techniques temporelles ne valaient rien, car lui était le Dieu du temps, il le contrôlait sans aucun problème, voilà pourquoi les Serpentaire étaient éliminés si facilement, car ils n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé les techniques originelles des Serpentaires contre lui. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à son maître. Mais pour l'instant, elle était trop fatiguée pour tenter de la faire. Et puis elle avait trop de choses à faire, comme se débarrasser des puces qui squattaient son matelas et accessoirement sa peau.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain en sentant une puce lui piquer le visage. Elle s'étira de tout son long, puis alla dans la salle de bain grise de poussière et se força à se nettoyer. Elle grimaça d'écœurement, retira avec dégoût ses vêtements et frémit d'appréhension à l'idée de toucher le sol sale de ses petits pieds nus. Elle entra dans la grande baignoire en pierre noire de crasse et prit une douche, puis poussa un hurlement quand de l'eau glaciale lui tomba dessus. S'en était trop, la crasse, la saleté, l'eau froide, elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Elle sortit précipitamment de sous la douche pour le salon, grelottante et nue quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand.

Les 3 hommes discutaient paisiblement dans et sur la maison du Serpentaire quand ils entendirent un cri à glacer le sang. Ils se regardèrent et se précipitèrent pour sauver leur collègue de la créature infâme qui l'attaquait. Dohko accompagné de Mû et de Shion apparurent dans l'appartement et ouvrirent de grands yeux en se retrouvant face à une Mya trempée et complètement nue. La jeune femme les regardait stupidement tandis que le regard de Dohko passait sur le corps svelte et musclé de la jeune femme. Elle se réveilla quand elle entendit le sifflement admiratif du chevalier de la Balance. Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et beugla en leur lançant un rat qui se promenait tranquillement dans l'appartement :

_-_DEGAGEZ ESPECES DE PERVERS, VIEUX MALADES !

Mû et Shion aussi rouges l'un que l'autre déguerpirent en premier alors que Dohko continuait à mâter le corps un peu trop fin de la jeune femme. Mais il fit brusquement demi-tour et s'enfuit quand la jeune femme s'habilla sommairement d'un boxer, d'une brassière et d'un long T-shirt puis se mit à le poursuivre en le menaçant de lui arracher les yeux.

Les deux atlantes étaient devant le treizième temple quand ils virent passer devant eux Dohko poursuivit par Mya toujours trempée qui vociférait :

_-_DOHKO ! JE TE JURES QUE JE VAIS TE TUER !

Aphrodite se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour entendre les rugissements de sa voisine ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit le chevalier de la Balance et celle du Serpentaire passer en trompe devant lui. Le temple des Poissons fut très vite traversé, de même que celui du Verseau qui pesta contre Mya car elle mettait de l'eau partout. Shura s'écarta de justesse échappant de peu à la collision avec un Dohko pété de rire coursé par une Mya pieds nus, et très peu habillée. Ils traversèrent ainsi les maisons du Sagittaire qui les regardait hébété, du Scorpion bavant sur les formes de la jeune femme et de la Balance complètement vide. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans celle de la Vierge, Shaka créa l'illusion d'un labyrinthe et regarda les deux chevaliers d'or se courir après. Les chevaliers d'or regardaient très étonnés leurs deux collègues.

Dohko hurlait de rire et de temps en temps il lâchait un commentaire qui faisait augmenter les rugissements de la jeune femme outrée.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas te cacher derrière une armure d'or. Tu es plus belle au naturel.

_-_ESPECE DE VICIEUX ! PERVERS ! SATYRE !

_-_Et je peux te dire que tu as de belles fesses ! Renchérit-il hilare.

_-_DOHKOOOOOOOOOO ! REVIENS ICI QUE JE T'ARRACHE LA TÊTE !

_-_Et de superbes seins !

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG ! DOHKO JE VAIS TE FAIRE AVALER TA LANGUE !

Quand ils passèrent devant les jumeaux gémeaux, et déclenchèrent une tempête de rire. Saga et Kanon n'en pouvaient plus étouffé par leur hilarité devant le caractère assez enfantin du vénérable chevalier de la Balance et celui plus impulsif de celle du Serpentaire. Milo regrettait de ne pas avoir pu voir la jeune femme dans son plus simple appareil comme Dohko. Et d'après ce que pouvait dire Dohko, ça en valait la peine. Aldebaran arriva bon dernier et demanda à Angélo qui regardait la course avec un petit sourire méprisant :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dohko a vu la nouvelle peu habillée.

_-_Heu… non, on l'a vu complètement nue. Rectifia Mû d'une charmante couleur rouge.

_-_Quand tu dis nue, c'est totalement nue. Sans aucun vêtements ? Lui demanda Milo très intéressé.

_-_Heu… oui.

_-_Et elle est comment ?

_-_Heu… hé bien, elle est bien proportionnée et heu… Il se mit à rougir encore plus.

Milo soupira devant la timidité de Mû :

_-_Et qu'est ce qu'à fait Dohko ?

_-_IL M'A RELUQUE LE VIEUX PERVERS ! Explosait Mya qui tentait toujours d'attraper Dohko plié de rire.

Les 11 autres chevaliers regardaient la jeune femme qui courrait inlassablement derrière lui. Milo la regardait avec intérêt. Elle était vraiment belle, une peau laiteuse et douce. Ses longs cheveux verts gorgés d'eau flottaient lourdement derrière elle. Ses yeux pourpres étaient assombris par la colère. Elle ressemblait terriblement à Shion en beaucoup plus féminine, en beaucoup plus jeune et surtout en beaucoup plus maigre. Brusquement elle plongea, attrapa les jambes de Dohko et le plaqua au sol. Alors que sa victime était à plat ventre, elle s'assit à califourchon sur sa taille et siffla :

_-_Ah ! Dohko ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi !

_-_Mya lève-toi, t'es lourde !

_-_KWOAAAAAAA ! Moi lourde ! Sache espèce d'ignare que j'ai perdu plus de 15 kilos avec l'entraînement de Wilfried alors aies un peu de respect envers ma taille de guêpe. Espèce de gros balourd ! S'offusqua la jeune femme tandis que les autres chevaliers d'or éclataient de rire.

_-_Je rigole, Mya. Tu es parfaite.

_-_J'espère bien. Répliqua Mya d'un ton hautain.

_-_Alors tu peux te lever ? La supplia Dohko.

_-_Mmmmhhhh ! Non, je suis très bien comme cela.

Dohko se retourna rapidement et la plaça sur son épaule. Mya s'escalffa et commença à se tortiller pour se défaire de son étreinte, mais en vain. Dohko se donna un coup sur la poitrine style Tarzan et commença à marcher en la chatouillant. Mya explosa de rire et cria :

_-_Au secours ! L'abominable homme des 5 pics vient de m'enlever !

Certains chevaliers d'or eurent un léger sourire même le froid chevalier du Verseau eut un léger, très léger sourire quand ils virent le chevalier de la Balance remonter fièrement vers la maison du Serpentaire, Mya jetée négligemment en travers de son épaule. Quand il arriva dans la treizième maison, il alla directement dans l'appartement poussiéreux de la jeune femme, ouvrit la douche et la jeta dessous. L'eau toujours aussi glaciale déclencha les hurlements de la jeune chevalier qui était encore plus écœurée par l'état de sa salle de bain. Elle se leva d'un bond et jaillit hors de la baignoire crade. Dohko eut un regard écœuré devant l'état de l'appartement. La jeune femme trempée hurla :

_-_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! ELLLE EST GLACIALE !

_-_Pauvre petite fifille ! Se moqua Dohko en riant.

_-_DOKHO ! T'ES MORT.

_-_ARF ARF ARF !

_-_ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! SPHEARA TEMPUS !

_-_MYA NNNNNNOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

_-_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Tous les chevaliers d'or se ruèrent dans la treizième maison et virent les deux chevaliers face à face. Dohko stupéfait, Mya trempée et pliée retenue de la chute par sa lance. Camus demanda :

_-_Mais que se passe - t - il ?

_-_Mon cher chevalier d'or du Verseau, gardien de la 11ème maison, contrôlant à la perfection la glace, vous êtes le témoin privilégié de la merveilleuse attaque dite de la sphère du temps. Toute personne prise dans cette subtile attaque est à ma merci. Et aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Dohko, chevalier d'or de la Balance, gardien de la 7ème maison et accessoirement voyeur et satyre à ses heures d'être entre mes mains. Héhéhé !

Ses traits fins s'étirèrent dans un sourire un peu sadique et elle lui susurra :

_-_Mon cher Dohko, je crois que tout le monde a hâte de voir la tête que tu avais quand tu avais 1 an.

Son sourire devint vraiment satanique. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'elle allait faire. Dohko tentait de bouger, de parler, mais en vain. Elle leva la lance vers lui et fit un mouvement tournant du poignet dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Devant tout le monde, Dohko rajeunit et se retrouva assit sur le sol, tout nu, caché par une armure beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Mya un sourire ravi sur les lèvres sortit, devant tous les chevaliers d'or, un adorable petit bébé d'à peine un an avec un duvet roux sur son petit crâne. Shion qui se demandait pourquoi tous les chevaliers d'or se trouvaient dans la treizième maison, poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant le bébé. Il comprit immédiatement qui il était et s'exclama :

_-_Mais rendez-lui son âge normal !

_-_Mais il est mignon comme cela, et je suis sûre qu'il serait plus que ravi de passer la journée avec les plus belles femmes du Sanctuaire. Hein ! Dohkounet !

Le bébé lui lança un regard noir et la jeune femme lança avec un sourire :

_-_Le plus amusant, c'est que Dohkounet se rappelle de tout, et se rappellera de sa folle journée, surtout quand je lui rendrais sa forme d'adulte devant toutes les femmes du sanctuaire qui pourront voir ses jolies petite fesses roses !

Angelo explosa de rire en imaginant la réaction des femmes quand le chevalier d'or reprendrait son âge. Mya prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de sa maison, là où dormaient les femmes chevaliers. Le chevalier du Cancer et Milo la suivirent en riant tandis que les autres rentraient dans leurs différentes maisons et que Shion retournait dans le palais. Elle déposa Dohko devant le bâtiment, frappa à la porte, puis tous les 3 se cachèrent et observèrent ravis la suite des évènements. Une femme masquée ouvrit et stoppa net de parler quand elle vit l'adorable bambin sur le seuil qui hurlait à s'en arracher la glotte. Elle prit le bébé contre elle et l'emmena à l'intérieur afin de le protéger contre la chaleur du soleil de midi. Les 3 autres chevaliers d'or morts de rire, se faufilèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre et regardèrent l'action. Une belle femme aux cheveux roux, prit le bébé dans ses bras et le posa sur la table dans une pièce rempli de femmes sans masque ou qui retiraient leur masque. Pensant qu'il avait faim, elle prit une bouteille de lait et la lui colla dans le bec, n'y connaissant strictement rien sur comment nourrir un bébé. Les 3 chevaliers d'or voyant cela s'esclaffèrent encore plus. Angelo retenait très difficilement ses rires devant la tête que tirait le bébé.

Toutes les filles trouvaient que le poupin était vraiment adorable. A l'extérieur, les 3 autres en avaient mal au ventre. Le soleil continuait son parcours, et toutes les femmes chevaliers s'extasiaient sur le Dohko miniature qui retenait difficilement ses rugissements de rage promettant milles tortures à cette peste de Mya. Puis au moment où le soleil commença enfin à se coucher, quand Marine voulut enfin lui mettre une couche et dans un moment de relâchement de son fou rire, Milo demanda à Mya :

_-_Tu lui rends son âge quand ?

_-_Maintenant, soyez prêt à courir.

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'accroupirent prêt à se carapater au moindre signe de danger, enfin au moindre signe d'un Dohko en furie. Elle fit de même et murmura en faisant un cercle avec sa lance :

_-_Spheara tempus !

Puis elle fit un mouvement tournant du poignet dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre lui rendant ainsi son âge de 19 ans. Il y eut un silence de mort, puis toutes les femmes hurlèrent au même instant en voyant le bébé redevenir un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, dans les bras de Marine de l'aigle et surtout dans le plus simple appareil. Dohko réussit à s'enfuir du bâtiment poursuivit par des chevaliers furieuses qui avaient remis leurs masques tandis qu'Angelo, Milo et Mya couraient comme des éperdus. Ils entendaient derrière eux les hurlements de Dohko qui menaçait Mya des pires horreurs lui-même poursuivit par des furies qui désiraient plus que tout le démolir qu'il soit chevalier d'or ou non. Ils grimpèrent tous les trois les escaliers suivit par les autres chevaliers qui voulaient voir le reste de l'action. Shion qui entendait les cris de rage de son ami de toujours entra dans la treizième maison et attendit aussi la suite des évènements. Quand ils furent arrivés, Mya revêtit en entier l'armure d'or, pointa la lance sur le sol, dessina une ligne droite et hurla :

_-_TEMPUS WALL !

Le mur protecteur s'éleva empêchant quiconque de s'approcher. Seiya prit par une curiosité curieuse et malsaine s'approcha alors que les autres chevaliers lui disaient de se reculer, toucha le mur et se retrouva bloqué, le temps le concernant étant suspendu. Dohko courut vers la maison du Serpentaire, mais arrivé devant, Mya lui dit avec un sourire malgré la sueur qui coulait sur son front :

_-_Calme-toi Dohko. Tu ne peux pas traverser ce mur, personne ne le peut, regarde le Sagittaire.

_-_Tu es une sale petite peste. Siffla le chevalier furieux et dans la plus simple appareil.

_-_Merci du compliment cher chevalier d'or de la Balance. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes. Tu m'as vu nue, et les femmes du Sanctuaire t'ont vu nu.

_-_Tu as de la chance que je sois trop fatigué pour continuer. Grogna le chevalier.

_-_Tu as de la chance que ma chambre soit un véritable nid à poussière et que je doive retourner à mon hôtel pour régler la note, dire à ma grand-mère que je suis devenu chevalier d'or, ramener mes affaires ici et brancher l'eau chaude. Tout un programme. Soupira Mya en regardant sa maison poisseuse et poussiéreuse.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Thealie** : Merci, merci, merci! C'est vraiment trop d'honneur, ( tu peux continuer si tu veux ) L'inspiration elle me vient d'un coup, je dois avoir une muses près de moi qui me secoue dans tous les sens pour me donner cette inspiration. :D Et quand à la suite, tu ne vas pas être déçu.

**Hydra Gundam** : Comme tu es à côté de moi, arrête, arrête, je vais me mettre à rougir, oui je sais que je suis parfaite, mais je préfère avoir l'air humble, ça fait plus mieux. Crassus Matuvus ? Vive moi ? Oui, c'est mon moi profond, je suis la réincaration de Crassus Matuvus. Parce que c'est moi, moi moi moi moi et rien que MOI ! Merci pour tes compliments qui me prouvent que je suis parfaite même avec mes fautes d'orthographes qui sont elles aussi parfaites ! Comment ça je ne suis pas modeste ! Mais je suis modeste, je lui l'être le plus modeste de la terre !

**Kethry** : Merci pour tes remarques et j'ai modifié mes chapitres en conséquence. Merci, j'ai de l'entraînement dans la recherche des situations cocasse. Pour les répétitions, j'ai tenté de les retirer le plus possible sauf celles qui n'avaient pas de synonymes. Pour ta question de Dohko sur le fait qu'elle sache qu'il vienne des 5 pics, j'ai imaginé qu'ils en avaient parlé dans l'avion.

Quand à la rousseur de Dohko, OAV Hadès chapitre 6, quoiqu'en dise Hydra gundam, IL EST ROUX !

Pour les cehvaliers d'or, je les avais oublié mais j'ai rattrapé cette erreur en remaniant mon chapitre.

C'est normal, elle n'a jamais été élevé comme un futur chevalier d'or, donc elle ne pouvaiot pas les connaître.

Quand à la suite, elle arrive de suite. Bonne lecture.

Fin des RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

a

a

a

Le treizième signe chapitre 8

a

a

a

Dohko eut un reniflement et retourna dans sa maison afin de se changer, quand il y arriva, il vit que son armure l'attendait sagement. Se rappelant de l'action précédente, il pouffa puis éclata de rire. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là, même pas les anciens chevaliers d'or. Comme la fois où le chevalier du Cancer agé de 22 ans, n'avait rien trouvé de plus drôle que de mettre du poil à gratter dans son armure, il avait passé toute sa journée à se gratter le dos contre ses armes et contre les colonnes de son temple.

Dés que Dohko se détourna, le mur de temps s'évanoui et Mya s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux complètement épuisée. Elle avait du mal à faire tenir cette attaque plus de 2 mn Angelo et Milo l'aidèrent à se relever et lui demandèrent :

_-_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_-_Il faut énormément de puissance pour réussir à utiliser correctement le mur du temps. Ça n'a pas l'air, mais c'est vraiment épuisant et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'entraînement quant à son utilisation.

_-_Tu devrais te reposer alors ?

_-_Et où ? Je dois d'abord remettre mon temple en l'état, sinon je ne penserai qu'à ça et je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur autre chose.

_-_D'accord.

Elle utilisa la lance pour se tenir debout et oscilla dangereusement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Shion fronça des sourcils devant l'épuisement de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser n'importe quand cette attaque qui avait l'air d'être plus épuisante que celle du Crystal Wall. Maintenant que le chevalier d'Or de la Balance était parti, Mya se retrouva dans un temple poussiéreux et sombre. Shion soupira, puis faisant demi-tour, il déclencha des crises d'éternuement en soulevant des nuages de poussière. Tous les chevaliers d'or, y compris Seiya qui avait été libéré quand le mur de temps s'était effondré, s'enfuirent la laissant seule avec du boulot par-dessus la tête. Elle soupira bruyamment et toussa comme une tuberculeuse sous l'attaque vicieuse d'un tas de poussière. Elle sortit de son temple, reprit son souffle, puis avisant un balais, elle le prit et rentra de nouveau dans son temple. Elle posa son balais contre le mur, alla dans son appartement et prit un drap à moitié déchiré puis retourna dans sa maison. Là elle déchira le drap et l'entoura autour de la lance afin d'en faire une tête de loup. Ensuite, elle commença a retirer les toiles d'araignée qui étaient à sa hauteur. Pour les autres, elle fit léviter la lance et les retira. Heureusement que personne ne la voyait faire, parce qu'utiliser la faux de Chonos comme tête de loup, c'était vraiment le comble du sacrilège. Elle travailla longuement apprenant ainsi à contrôler ses dons hérités de sa famille. Il y eut quelques dérapages, comme faire voler la lance dans tout le temple, la faire tomber, la recevoir sur la tête etc. Au bout de 6 heures de laborieux travail et d'un magnifique torticolis, elle avait enfin terminé de retirer les toiles d'araignées et se retrouvait avec une énorme barbe à papa grise, remplie d'araignées et d'insectes morts. Elle retira le chiffon et le mit devant l'entrée du temple.

Ensuite, elle prit un autre bout de chiffon, puis essaya de faire un truc dingue, utiliser la télékinésie pour se faire léviter et pour nettoyer le plafond et les colonnes. La première fois, elle se cogna partout de même que la deuxième, troisième, quatrième et même la quinzième fois. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quarantaine d'essaie qu'elle réussit à voleter et à se cogner contre le plafond. Prenant difficilement son chiffon, elle commença à dépoussiérer le plafond, tout le plafond. Quand elle eut enfin terminée cette tache, elle voleta difficilement vers les colonnes et se mit à les dépoussiérer toutes. Elle mit un temps fou pour nettoyer les cent trente colonnes qui composaient son temple. Elle travailla toute la nuit et tout le jour suivant. Les chevaliers d'or ne s'approchaient pas de la maison du Serpentaire, car elle était vraiment en trop mauvaise état et trop poussiéreuse. Maintenant que les colonnes et le plafond étaient libérés de leur poussière, Mya se mit au balayage du sol couvert de plus de 20 cm de poussière.

Saga qui avait un rendez-vous avec Shion désira passer par la treizième maison changea brusquement d'avis quand il vit un énorme nuage gris se précipiter vers lui afin de le noyer dans la poussière. Il décida de prendre un autre chemin plus long certes, mais plus sûr. Shion fut très étonné quand il vit le chevalier des Gémeaux arriver derrière lui et non par la porte principale. Se rappelant de son meurtre, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Saga lui dit :

_-_J'ai failli me faire agresser par un nuage de poussière. Je ne pensais pas que la maison du Serpentaire était dans un tel état de délabrement.

_-_Je comprends maintenant la raison de l'annulation de toutes les réunions. Les autres ne connaissent pas tous les chemins qui mènent au palais. Et ne désirent pas être en contact avec 1000 ans de saleté.

Pendant ce temps, Mya libérait le sol de sa poussière, et la mettait en tas au coin de la maison, des tas d'un mètre de haut. Quand le sol fut bien balayé, elle prit le dernier bout de drap et mit dedans la poussière pour la jeter du haut de la falaise. Quand elle eut terminé, elle dépoussiéra les chiffons qu'elle avait utilisé et se mit à nettoyer son appartement. Elle poussa un soupire de désespoir devant le travail qu'elle avait à faire sur son appartement. Elle arracha les couvertures, les draps, le matelas et voyant son état, le sommier. Elle mit tout cela devant sa maison avec l'intention de l'utiliser comme cible pour bien apprendre à contrôler la faux de Chronos, cette attaque si mortelle. Puis elle commença à dépoussiérer son appartement, retira les toiles d'araignée des plafonds, des murs et des meubles. Elle fit la même chose avec la poussière.

Aphrodite sortit un instant de sa maison et découvrit à l'aube naissante le bâtiment sombre, décrépit et inquiétant du Serpentaire. Tous les matins, il regardait avec appréhension ce bâtiment froid et lugubre. Le pire c'était la nuit, l'aspect malsain était encore rehaussé par l'éclat froid de la lune surtout avec les deux caducées de chaque côté de l'entrée. Les têtes des serpents étaient tournées vers la maison des Poissons et leurs yeux morts vrillaient quiconque les croisaient. Les chevaliers d'or n'aimaient pas s'approcher de ce temple, même celui du Cancer était moins lugubre. Souvent il entendait des bruits dedans, peut-être était-ce les âmes des anciens chevaliers d'or qui revenaient, ça c'est ce que disaient les apprentis qui étaient complètement terrorisé. Angelo adorait leur faire peur en leur disant qu'ils allaient être envoyés là-bas s'il ne s'entraînaient pas mieux. Cependant, lui pensait plutôt que c'était le nouveau chevalier d'or qui nettoyait toujours son temple. Il lui faudrait du temps pour lui rendre son aspect d'autrefois. Etonné de ne pas voir de lumière dans le temple, il décida d'aller voir sa voisine. Il monta les escaliers et entra. Le bâtiment n'avait plus un seul grain de poussière, mais les murs étaient noirs de crasse et surtout montraient de nombreuses fissures qu'il faudrait consolider le plus vite possible. Il fronça les sourcils surtout en voyant les affaires devant la maison, le lit était complètement pourri, les couvertures laissaient échapper des nuées de puces. Le matelas était crevé et laissait entrapercevoir sa paille elle-même pourrissante. Il continua sa route et alla rejoindre le palais du pope. Celui-ci lui demanda :

_-_Aphrodite, tu es bien le seul qui ait eu le courage de passer la maison du Serpentaire.

_-_Je pense plutôt que la poussière fait fuir les chevaliers d'or et la treizième maison en est libérée.

_-_Hmmmm, Mya a fait du bon travail alors. Parfait, tu vas dire aux chevaliers qu'il y a une réunion, savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde et surtout découvrir qui est le treizième chevalier d'or.

_-_Bien votre excellence.

Aphrodite fit demi-tour, puis alla voir les différents chevaliers d'or pour les mettre au courant. Tous allèrent dans le palais du Grand Pope sauf Aphrodite qui frappa à la porte et cria :

_-_Mya, il y a réunion et tu dois y aller.

_-_Kof kof kof kof ! Toussa Mya sous les assauts de la poussière.

_-_Mya, tu m'entends ?

_-_Oui, j'arrive ! Lui répondit une voix éraillée.

Le chevalier des Poissons rejoignit les autres et tous attendirent le treizième chevalier d'or. Quand Mya arriva, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux. Elle avait des malles sous les yeux. Son armure autrefois rutilante était terne et poussiéreuse, ses cheveux étaient blanchis par la poussière et les toiles d'araignée Elle avait une grande balafre noire sur la joue et une marque sur le nez. Dohko lui demanda :

_-_Mais que c'est-il passé ?

_-_1000 ans de poussière, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à laver le sol, les murs, le plafond, la façade, réparer les fissures, repeindre les murs, les colonnes, l'extérieur et j'en aurais terminé avec le temple. Après il ne me restera plus qu'à nettoyer le sol, les murs, le plafond, les portes, les vitres, la salle de bain, refaire la cuisine, repeindre les murs, cirer les meubles que je vais garder, brancher l'eau chaude, l'électricité, le gaz, le téléphone, changer les meubles, apporter mes vêtements, installer ma télévision, mon home cinéma, acheter un frigo, un lave-linge, un lave-vaisselle, acheter la bouffe, des boissons et ça devrai être bon.

_-_Rien que ça ! Constata Dohko stupéfait par le travail que devait faire seule la jeune femme.

_-_Et oui, je n'aime pas vivre dans une maison toute dégueulasse.

_-_Je vais t'aider, tu n'auras pas assez de toute l'année pour tout faire.

Le tas de poussière lui rendit un grand et magnifique sourire et lui répondit :

_-_Merci, Dohko, j'en vois vraiment pas le bout.

Les chevaliers d'or regardaient la jeune femme devant eux couvertes de poussière, certains chevaliers eurent un peu honte de l'avoir laissé seule pour tout faire, mais Camus lui dit froidement :

_-_Vous auriez pu venir propre ?

_-_Vous auriez pu venir avec le sourire, Mister freeze ! Rétorqua froidement Mya avec un léger sourire sarcastique.

Le froid chevalier du Verseau devint rouge de colère, car être comparé à une glace pour enfant, c'était vraiment humiliant. Il lâcha un vent glaciale qui refroidit les ardeurs de tous et fit grelotter Mya. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et pointa la lance sur lui murmura avec un sourire des plus sadiques :

_-_Sphaera Tempus.

Elle fit un mouvement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et donna 70 ans à Camus qui se retrouva édenté, chauve et voûté sous une armure trop lourde pour lui. Shion soupira devant l'état décrépit de son 11ème chevalier d'or et demanda :

_-_Mya, pourriez-vous lui rendre sa forme normale ?

_-_Pourquoi, il est très bien comme…. MERDE ! LES CHEVALIERS D'ARGENTS, JE LES AI COMPLETEMENT OUBLIE !

Elle fit demi-tour et fonça suivit par Camus qui dut retirer son armure pour pouvoir marcher, cependant Dohko le retint et lui dit :

_-_N'aies crainte, elle va revenir, elle est allée libérer des chevaliers d'argents qu'elle avait coincé dans une de ses attaques.

La jeune femme revint 3 heures plus tard, toute propre l'armure rutilante et rendit à Camus sa forme normale. Ce dernier la regardait outré puis s'écarta d'elle. Dohko lui demanda :

_-_Alors comment ont-ils réagit ?

_-_Assez bien. Surtout quand ils ont vu mon armure. Là ils ont été très gentils. Et les femmes chevaliers m'ont même prêté leur douche. Ça fait du bien de l'eau chaude. Le pire, c'est que d'après eux, l'attaque les a coincé que 4 heures et puis ils ont repris leur mobilité.

_-_Tu n'as pas assez de contrôle sur tes attaques, voilà pourquoi. Mais parlons d'autre chose, pour tes meubles, tu feras comment ?

_-_Je les ferais venir de France, de chez ma grand-mère.

_-_Ah ! D'accord !

_-_On aura qu'à se téléporter chez moi et ramener les meubles. Mais d'abord je dois donner un coup de neuf à mon temple, parce que là, il en a vraiment besoin.

_-_On a qu'à commencer maintenant, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on en est débarrassé.

_-_Merci Dohko !

_-_De rien fifille !

_-_Bon, je vais aller chercher de quoi nettoyer.

Elle allait partir quand Shion lui demanda :

_-_Vous ne mangez pas ?

_-_Je ne mange jamais le matin, c'est une perte de temps qui peut être utilisé à meilleur dessein.

_-_Comme quoi ?

_-_Dormir ! Bon j'y go.

Angelo et Kanon explosèrent de rire devant les répliques de la jeune femme. Quand elle fut partie, Shura demanda à Dohko :

_-_Elle va vraiment faire tout ce qu'elle a dit qu'elle ferai ?

_-_La connaissant ? Oui.

_-_Elle ne va jamais pouvoir tout faire, surtout seule.

_-_C'est pour cela que je vais l'aider. Dit Dohko.

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda Camus. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle.

_-_C'est là où tu te trompe Camus. Les chevaliers d'or du Serpentaire ne viennent pas vraiment tous les milles ans, mais quand le danger est trop important. Leur rôle est de protéger la déesse Athéna mais pourtant ils ne sont pas à son service. J'ai fais des recherches sur les Serpentaires. Ils réapparaissent quand le besoin s'en fait vraiment sentir, quand la fin du monde est proche. Malheureusement, les Serpentaire ne survivent pas à ce combat. Elle mourra comme son maître, et comme ses prédécesseurs. Mais sans elle, nous ne pourrons vaincre.

_-_Nous avons toujours vaincu. S'insurgea Seiya.

_-_Mais peux-tu résister à des attaques temporelles ?

_-_Je… OUI !

_-_Tu n'as même pas pu résister à son mur du temps et pourtant cette attaque n'avait même pas le dixième de la véritable puissance du Serpentaire. Alors comment peux-tu même imaginer lutter contre des chevaliers plus puissants, avec plus d'expérience ? Mya est au tout début de sa formation, elle va devoir apprendre dans le temps, car pour le moment, elle n'a pas le contrôle complet de ses attaques, mais un jour, dans pas longtemps, elle sera prête à lutter à armes égales. Expliqua Dohko aux chevaliers d'or qui l'entouraient.

_-_Que se passe-t-il Dohko ? Demanda Shion assez inquiet.

_-_Les Serpentaires n'ont qu'un seul ennemi, Shion. Et c'est Chronos. Et si Mya est venue, c'est que le combat contre ce dieu est arrivé. Malheureusement contre lui, elle n'a aucune chance, surtout s'il attaque maintenant. Donc nous devons l'aider le plus possible pour qu'elle passe son temps à s'entraîner et non à réparer les dégâts du temps de son temple.

_-_Tu as raison, Dohko. Dit Mû.

Soudain ils entendirent une bordée de jurons et virent Mya chargée comme un dromadaire qui transportait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour rendre à son temple sa beauté d'origine. Elle tenait même l'anse d'un seau entre ses dents. Quand elle arriva dans son temple, ils entendirent un boucan monstre prouvant qu'elle venait de se vautrer par terre. Dohko alla chercher des produits ménagers afin d'aider sa jeune collègue. Les 12 autres en comptant Kanon se regardèrent, puis décidèrent d'aller l'aider. Le premier à le suivre fut…. Saga avec Kanon et Mû. Puis Aldebaran, Shaka, Shura, Milo, Masque de Mort, Seiya, Aiolia. Aphrodite gronda un peu, mais suivit aussi. Camus serra les dents, mais préféra faire taire sa fierté et suivit les autres. Mya revint dans la Salle du Trône et fut surprise de ne voir Shion inquiet qui discutait avec Athéna aussi inquiète. Elle haussa les épaules et retira son armure qui se plaça dans sa pandora box devant le trône d'Athéna au centre d'un cercle. Elle était habillée d'une brassière noire et d'un pantalon noir moulant. Elle fit demi-tour retourna dans son temple afin de commencer le grand nettoyage du millénaire. Elle alla dans son appartement, remplit un seau d'eau et retourna dans son temple. Elle y mit une bonne rasade de cif oxygel ©, puis trempant son balais brosse, elle commença à frotter le sol noir.

Dans la salle du trône, les chevaliers d'or et Kanon arrivèrent et firent comme Mya, ils retirèrent leurs armures qui se placèrent sur le cercle autour du treizième signe. Puis ils allèrent tous dans le temple du Serpentaire afin d'aider la jeune femme à rénover le temple. Mya était tout à son brossage de sol quand elle entendit une voix s'exclamer :

_-_Bon, Shaka, Mû vous allez vous occuper des plafonds.

_-_D'accord maître Dohko. Répondit Mü tandis que Shaka ouvrait enfin les yeux sur la crasse millénaire qu'il allait devoir nettoyer.

Les deux chevaliers se séparèrent, Shaka resta dans le temple pendant que Mû alla dans l'appartement armé d'un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse. Dohko se tourna vers les autres chevaliers et dit :

_-_Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia vous allez vous occuper des colonnes et du sol. Seiya, Milo, vous allez vous occuper de l'appartement, Aphrodite de la salle de bain. Camus, tu t'occupes de la désinfection.

Un vent des plus glaciales passa dans le temple et dans l'appartement déclenchant des cris. Mû hurla :

_-_CAMUS, ARRÊTE ÇA TU GELE L'EAU.

_-_Peut-être, mais j'ai désinfecté. Répondit froidement le français.

_-_Tsssss ! Bon, alors Camus, Shura, Mya et moi nous allons nettoyer la façade.

_-_D'accord.

Saga prit le balais des mains de Mya et cette dernière suivit Dohko. Elle soupira devant les travaux qu'ils devaient faire. Elle tomba à genoux et soupira :

_-_On y arrivera jamais.

_-_Mais si, tu vas voir. Et on va aller vite surtout si on s'y met à plusieurs. Vous m'attendez, je reviens.

Les 3 chevaliers s'assirent sur les marches et attendirent le retour du chevaliers de la Balance. Shura se tourna vers Mya et lui dit :

_-_On a pas vraiment eut le temps de se présenter, je me nomme Shura et je suis le chevalier d'Or du Capricorne. Je viens d'Espagne.

_-_Bonjours Shura, alors moi c'est Mya et je suis chevalier d'or du Serpentaire et je viens de France.

_-_De France, d'où ? Demanda Shura.

_-_De Haute-Savoie, du village de Nernier sur les bord du lac Léman.

_-_C'est marrant, Camus vient de France lui aussi.

_-_Ah oui ? De quelle région ?

_-_Franche-comté. Répondit froidement le chevalier du Verseau.

_-_Vous êtes toujours aussi froid ? Demanda Mya.

_-_Vous êtes toujours aussi bavarde ?

Mya rougit et baissa la tête devant le rappel de son gros défaut. Shura lança un regard noir à Camus et demanda :

_-_Mais parlez-moi de vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant ? Je veux tout savoir.

Mya lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit :

_-_On pourrait se tutoyer, ça ferai moins formel.

_-_D'accord. Accepta Shura ravi.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te raconter ?

_-_Hhhhmmmm ! Parle-moi de ta grand-mère ?

_-_Ma grand-mère est une femme vraiment adorable, elle adore les enfants et donc elle a ouvert un centre aéré dans notre maison de Haute-Savoie et tous les enfants l'adorent. Heu.. elle adore faire des tartes aux pommes, le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas cuisiner. Alors quand elle a le dos tourné, les plus rapides vont à la boulangerie de Messery et ramènent une tarte. Le problème, c'est qu'un jour, le boulanger n'avait plus de tartes aux pommes et on s'est retrouvé avec une tarte aux framboises. On était tous affolés à l'idée de la blesser et malheureusement d'après les larmes dans ses yeux on avait réussi et bien. On était tellement désolé qu'on a obéi à toutes ses volontés. Comment on pouvait savoir qu'elle nous manipulait, hein ?

Shura explosa de rire et demanda :

_-_Mais pendant cette période tu avais déjà caché ton physique ?

_-_Non, c'est un an plus tard, j'avais 6 ans et j'ai entendu des filles dire que j'étais un véritable monstre, la fille du diable et ne voulant pas qu'on me voit comme cela, je me suis d'abord teinte les cheveux et ma peau. Comme j'étais trop jeune pour les lentilles de contact, je gardais des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.. Avec l'âge, j'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs mentaux et j'ai cessé de faire des razzia au supermarché. Et j'ai réussi à me fondre dans la masse, je n'étais plus Mya l'atlante, mais Mya la petite fille de grand-mère Cassandre.

_-_Les enfants sont durs avec ceux qui sont différents. Dit Shura avec sagesse.

_-_Oui. Et maintenant, Mya petite-fille de Cassandre doit redevenir Mya l'atlante. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de devoir tout recommencer.

_-_Mû pourra t'aider si tu veux. Et le grand pope aussi. Tous les deux sont des atlantes. Shion à plus d'expérience donc il sera plus à même de t'aider.

_-_Tu le pense vraiment Shura ?

_-_Oui. Alors je lui demanderai quand on aura terminé de remettre cette épave en l'état.

L'espagnol eut un sourire désabusé en regardant le bâtiment décrépit. Il se tourna vers Camus, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'écouter, et attendait le retour de Dohko.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Thealie :** Vont-ils rencontrer la grand-mère de Mya ? Oui, dans certaines circonstances dans le prochain chapitre.

**Pegases :** Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies découvert ton style, et je suis sûr qu'il est bien, mais avec plus d'expérience, il sera mieux. Tu vas l'améliorer et le faire évoluer ce que tout écrivain fait. Je suis aussi heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

**Misaoshi :** Tuer Mya ? C'est une idée, tiens…. Je vais y penser. Ça pourrait-être intéressant. Allez bonne lecture.

**Hydra gundam :**Tu me manques, toi dans les Vosges, moi à Paris OUINNNNN ! C'est trop triste. Mais bon. Alors déjà MYA EST PAS LOURDINGUE ! Elle est une peu fêlée et a une araignée au plafond c'est tout. En plus il n'y a pas que toi qui l'aime .

**Luffynette :** la suite ? la voilà !

**Kethry : ** Je ne l'ai pas dis, mais Mya n'a plus que sa grand-mère. Et quant à la réaction de la grand-mère se sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Venir au Sanctuaire ! C'est une idée, mais non. Ça ce n'est pas encore écrit.

Chronos va venir beaucoup plus tard et pas comme tu pourrais le penser, mais il faudra lire la suite pour savoir.

Et pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Et pour ta suggestion, c'est intéressant, mais je ne le ferais pas.

0

0

0

0

Bon, maintenant que les RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture.

0

0

0

0

Le treizième signe chapitre 9 

0

0

0

0

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance revint 20 minutes plus tard armé de brosses, et de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour rendre à la façade du dernier temple toute sa splendeur d'autrefois. Ils soupirèrent tous les trois, puis devant le regard intransigeant de Dohko, prirent les instruments de torture et commencèrent à éliminer les dépôts de saletés. Ils travaillèrent dur, Mya ayant les mains les plus fines se coltinait le nettoyage des statues. Elle frottait avec beaucoup de délicatesse les fragiles représentations de serpents. Elle avait prit une brosse à dent, c'était plus long, mais paradoxalement, c'était plus facile pour retira la crasse entre les écailles et surtout pour ne pas abîmer la pierre fragilisée par le temps. Elle mit bien plus de 5 heures pour nettoyer le premier serpent et presque autant pour le deuxième du premier caducée. Alors que les autres étaient partis manger, elle continuait à travailler, trouvant n'importe quelle prétexte pour ne pas manger, maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans son époque et dans sa forme naturelle, son anorexie la reprenait. C'était complètement dingue, mais quand elle était maquillée, elle n'avait aucun problème, mais dès qu'elle reprenait sa forme d'atlante, elle devenait anorexique. Elle était en sueur et remercia les dieux d'avoir mit une brassière et non un pull comme elle avait voulu le faire avant. Elle s'écarta un peu et put admirer son travail, les serpents avaient retrouvé leur couleur blanche, cependant quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda avec attention et comprit ce qui n'allait pas en croisant le regard mort des reptiles de pierre. Elle retourna dans son appartement et alla chercher une chaise. Elle la posa devant le premier et observa avec attention les yeux. Ils avaient l'air d'être en pierre. Mais une pierre différente du reste du corps. Elle partit chercher un chiffon et se mit en devoir de frotter délicatement les yeux, mais en vain. Elle trempa alors le chiffon dans de l'eau savonneuse et recommença. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit et put voir la crasse disparaître lentement.

Elle travailla près de 2 heures sur chaque œil et ne vit pas les chevaliers d'or la regarder travailler avec acharnement. Dohko et Shion côte à côte fronçaient les sourcils, elle se crevait à la tâche et elle était tellement maigre. Le soleil était depuis longtemps couché, l'air s'était rafraîchit et pourtant elle continuait à travailler. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormit ? Ses yeux pourpres étaient soulignés par des cernes de plus en plus profondes prouvant son manque alarmant de sommeil. Dohko secoua la tête puis alla la chercher quand la jeune femme s'exclama :

_-_Ça y est.

Ils crurent tous qu'elle allait aller se coucher, car elle descendait de sa chaise, mais elle la prit, la mit en face de l'autre caducée de l'autre côté de l'entrée et se remit à nettoyer les yeux de l'autre statue. Shura demanda à Shion :

_-_Que doit-on faire, votre excellence ?

_-_Les Serpentaires n'obéissent pas au Grand Pope et difficilement à Athéna. Ils n'obéissent réellement qu'à Zeus. Quoiqu'on lui dise, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête. Alors, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Répondit Shion en soupirant lourdement. La jeune femme ne leur faisait pas assez confiance pour bien leur obéir.

_-_J'ai honte de rester là alors qu'elle continue à travailler. Soupira Aldebaran qui retourna dans le temple et reprit le nettoyage.

Il fut rapidement suivit par tous les autres qui n'arrivaient pas non plus à dormir, tant qu'elle-même ne le ferai pas. Mya était complètement épuisée, mais elle voulait être débarrassée le plus vite possible de cette corvée. Alors plus vite elle aurait terminé, plus vite elle pourrait se reposer. Mais où ? Son lit était pourri et son temple crade. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et reprit le nettoyage des yeux. Dans le noir et malgré la clarté de la lune, elle n'arrivait pas à voir la couleur des yeux des serpents. Quand enfin elle eut terminé vers minuit, elle s'exclama :

_-_Aaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Enfin terminé. Je ne veux plus jamais nettoyer de serpents de ma vie !

Elle se tourna vers son temple et fut scotchée en voyant les chevaliers d'or continuer à travailler. Elle sentit une grande émotion étreindre son cœur et une larme coula le long de sa joue sale. Elle l'essuya rapidement, se rapprocha d'eux et dit :

_-_Merci, merci pour tout. Mais il est plus de minuit, vous devriez aller vous reposer. On pourra toujours reprendre le nettoyage demain.

Les chevaliers furent ravis de pouvoir aller se coucher et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Quand elle entra dans son temple, elle eut la bonne surprise de sentir une bonne odeur de frais et de propre. Elle alla dans son appartement et sentit la même odeur. Tout était propre, il ne restait plus qu'à colmater les fissures et à repeindre les murs. Elle se retourna et sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise quand elle vit Shion devant elle. Le sage grand pope lui dit :

_-_Vous ne pouvez pas encore vivre dans ce temple, donc, je vous invite à aller dormir dans une des chambres du Palais.

Mya fronça un peu les sourcils, puis dit :

_-_Je suis désolée, mais c'est non. Je ne vais pas abandonner mon temple alors que je viens de revenir. Il m'attend depuis plus de 1000 ans.

_-_Je crois qu'il préfèrerait vous recevoir quand il sera parfaitement réparé, cette atmosphère de tristesse disparaîtra quand il sera parfaitement rénové. Répliqua avec amusement Shion.

Elle regarda le temple au quart restauré. Elle baissa la tête et répondit à la demande de Shion :

_-_D'accord.

Le Grand Pope l'emmena dans une magnifique chambre, avec un lit moelleux et une belle salle de bain. Mya regardait la grande chambre, et ne fit pas attention au départ du Grand Pope. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit un magnifique bain chaud qui relaxa ses muscles fatigués. En même temps, elle nettoya ses vêtements, puis les installa sur un meuble afin de les faire sécher. Nue, elle se frictionna avec la serviette moelleuse, puis se coucha dans le lit recouverte d'une chaude couverture. Complètement épuisée, elle s'endormit en quelques instants. Elle dormit profondément et se réveilla quand une jeune servante frappa à sa porte.

_-_Miss Mya, il est l'heure de vous réveiller.

_-_AHHHHHH ! Bailla la jeune femme. J'aaaaaaaaarrive.

Elle se leva en se grattant la tête et alla chercher ses vêtements qui avaient eu le temps de sécher. Elle les remit puis alla rejoindre son temple afin de reprendre les travaux. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que les chevalier d'or avaient bien vu son corps quand elle travaillait et ils avaient vu sa maigreur. Ce n'était plus de la minceur, mais vraiment de la maigreur, même Shaka était plus épais qu'elle. Ils avaient donc décidé de la forcer à manger et de ne pas la laisser une seule fois seule afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Dohko avait été clair, elle devait être en pleine forme pour combattre les ennemis. Ils avaient donc ordonné à une servante de réveiller le treizième chevalier, afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien et quand elle arriverait devant eux, ils avaient l'intention de l'attraper, de la bloquer et de la faire manger. Elle passa devant les chevaliers d'or, mais avant de pouvoir arriver dans son temple afin de se remettre à bosser comme une bête, Kanon ex-dragon des mers, frère jumeau de Saga chevalier d'or des gémeaux, 1 mètre 88, 87 kilos 31 ans l'attrapa par le col et la plaça de force sur une chaise devant un petit déjeuner monstre. Mya voyant le repas eut une grimace de dégoût. Elle tenta de s'esquiver, mais Milo lui lança l'attaque :

_-_RESTRINCTION.

Mya complètement bloquée sur sa chaise lança un regard noir vers le chevalier du Scorpion qui lui fit un sourire de vainqueur. Dohko lui dit :

_-_Ma chère petite Mya, vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir avalé tout ce qu'il y a devant vous.

Mya hurla :

_-_Je vous jure que vous me le paierez bande de malades !

_-_Allez mon cher chevalier, vous n'allez pas faire la mauvaise tête. Allez, une cuiller pour Papa ! Gazouilla Dohko, se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

Mya fronça les sourcils, serra les mâchoires et tourna la tête dans un geste puéril qui fit rire les 13 chevaliers. Kanon attrapa la tête de la jeune femme tandis que Saga lui ouvrait la bouche et que Shura lui enfournait des petits pains dedans. Mya tenait de se débattre, mais en vain. Mû lui fit boire du chocolat chaud et la forçait à avaler ce qu'elle avait dans sa bouche. Afin de l'empêcher de recracher ce qu'elle avait dans le gosier, Aldebaran lui bloquait la bouche et le nez. S'étouffant à moitié, Mya dut avaler le chocolat et le petit pain pour reprendre sa respiration. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mangé tout ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Les 13 hommes fiers de leur coup l'emmenèrent ensuite reprendre le travail. Mya avait mal au ventre, mais sa douleur disparut assez vite quand elle reprit le travail. Avec Camus, Dohko et Shura, ils reprirent la rénovation de la façade. Ils travaillèrent longtemps rendant sa splendeur au temple. Ils colmatèrent les fissures et peignirent les murs extérieurs en blanc. Quand midi sonna, tous les chevaliers allèrent manger et emmenèrent Mya qui dut se forcer à faire de même. Quand ils eurent fini de se sustenter, ils recommencèrent à travailler et la façade fut terminée avant la fin de la journée. Les 4 chevaliers retournèrent dans le temple et aidèrent les autres ouvriers d'or. Ils virent qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Le sol était propre, les fissures colmatées et les murs plâtrés et peints. L'appartement était aussi parfaitement propre, de même que la salle de bain. Angelo et Aiolia avaient branché l'eau chaude, l'électricité et le gaz, mais ils avaient tout coupé afin de pouvoir installer la nouvelle cuisine que Mya avait choisi et qui arriverait dans trois jours.

La jeune femme voyant le travail monstrueux qu'avait fait ses compagnons sentait les larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. Elle se tourna vers eux et les serra contre elle. Ils étaient assez mal à l'aise de la réaction de la jeune femme sauf Milo qui appréciait particulièrement la serrer contre lui et poser sa main sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. La main de la jeune femme trouva tout naturellement sa place sur la joue du chevalier qui se retrouva fusillé du regard par les chevaliers d'or et elle. Mya leur dit :

_-_Merci, merci pour tout. Pour vous remercier tous, je vous invite tous au restaurant.

_-_Heu… tu sais que nous sommes nombreux. Ça va te coûter cher. Dit Mû.

_-_L'argent ? C'est vraiment pas un problème. Faites-moi confiance, vous n'allez pas le regretter.

Ils se regardèrent tous et acceptèrent. Tous allèrent se changer et prendre une douche pour être prêt à y aller. Mya revint dans les mêmes vêtements, Tous les hommes haussèrent les sourcils, et Mya leur dit :

_-_Toutes mes affaires sont à l'hôtel où se trouve le restaurant dans lequel nous allons.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Bon allons-y alors. S'exclama Mya avec un grand sourire.

_-_Il faudra combien de temps pour y arriver ?

_-_Oh pas longtemps, du temps où j'étais une véritable larve, il m'a fallu 6 heures et là, il ne nous faudra que 5 mn, peut-être même moins.

_-_D'accord.

Tous quittèrent le treizième temple et suivirent la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison du Bélier, Mya attrapa Mû et Dohko et les amena dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle fit de même avec Saga, Kanon et Shura, puis Aldebaran, Aphrodite et Angelo ensuite, Camus, Shaka et Milo et enfin Seiya et Aiolia. Tout ce petit monde était étonné de se retrouver dans cette superbe suite. Mya assez fatiguée faisait ses bagages et les mit sur son lit. Son porte-feuille, elle le mit dans un petit sac à main. Ensuite, elle prit une de ses tenues et l'emporta dans la salle de bain puis emmena ses affaires dans la maison du Bélier avec l'intention de les ramener dans sa chambre. Quand elle revint, elle vit les 13 chevaliers l'attendre, elle fonça dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et surtout, elle reprit la forme de Mya la petite-fille de Cassandre Laporte. Tous eurent un choc en revoyant Mya habillée comme avant. Mû lui demanda :

_-_Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela, Mya ?

_-_C'est très simple, ici, je ne suis pas une atlante et je ne peux pas montrer mon véritable visage. Mais plus tard je pourrais le faire. Dit elle en se sentant bizarre, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose et pourtant elle était plus à l'aise et avait suprêmement faim.

_-_D'accord.

Milo siffla d'admiration en voyant la robe moulante noire de la jeune femme. Mya lui fit un sourire, puis les entraîna vers le restaurant. Milo, Shura et Kanon regardaient avec intérêt la marche gracieuse de Mya enfin surtout son postérieur bien ferme. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la réception. Là, Mya paya sa chambre en leur faisant moult compliments sur leur service. Le maître d'hôtel ravi la remercia puis lui souhaita un bon retour. Mya emmena les 13 chevaliers au restaurant. Là-bas, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux devant tout le luxe et surtout le monde qui se trouvait dans le restaurant. Seiya lui dit :

_-_Mya, on ne pourra jamais rentrer. Le restaurant a l'air d'être complet.

_-_Tu vas voir. Laissez-moi faire.

Elle s'approcha du maître d'hôtel et le salua :

_-_Andréa comment allez-vous ?

_-_Très bien Miss Mya. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_-_Mes amis et moi-même désirons nous restaurer dans votre si magnifique établissement et je souhaiterai savoir s'il resterait de la place.

_-_Pour vous Miss Mya, on trouvera toujours de la place.

_-_Merci Andréa.

_-_Votre table est toujours prête à vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous y conduire.

Les chevaliers d'or et l'ex-dragon des mers lancèrent un regard stupéfait sur Mya, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle était à ce point connu. Ils eurent un choc encore plus grand quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, des gens se tournaient vers Mya et murmuraient :

_-_Vous avez vu, c'est la petite-fille de Cassandre Laporte.

Saga demanda à Mya :

_-_Comment cela se fait-il que ces gens te connaissent ?

_-_Ma Grand-mère vient de faire les choux gras de la presse en sortant avec l'ambassadeur des USA et en le plaquant en pleine soirée. Après avoir fait un pari avec la voisine. Elles étaient complètement bourrées.

Kanon éclata de rire en entendant l'explication de la jeune femme. Le maître d'hôtel les amena dans une alcôve discrète et chaleureuse à l'abris des conversations et des regards indiscrets. Une grande table qui pouvait accueillir bien 20 personnes avait été dressée et les serveurs installaient les derniers couverts. Les chevaliers s'assirent les uns après les autres et Milo galamment aida Mya à s'asseoir. Dans le silence respectueux, tous entendirent un bruit de chaise et ils virent Shaka se tortiller sur la sienne. Il avait l'air d'être très mal à l'aise. Mya lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il Shaka ?

_-_Je suis ascète et je n'ai pas le droit au plaisir terrestre.

_-_Tu sais, tu peux prendre une simple salade, ils en font des délicieuses. Tu sais, être ascète ne veut pas dire se laisser mourir de faim. Regarde Bouddha et bien avant de devenir celui que tous les bouddhistes prient, il a été un homme et il est toujours représenté en un petit bonhomme ventripotent.

Kanon, Milo et Masque de Mort explosèrent de rire tandis que Mû et Shaka fronçaient les sourcils.

_-_Je ne dis pas que tu dois lutter contre tes croyances, mais s'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir, une seule petite fois ? Le supplia la jeune femme avec des yeux de basset battu abandonné une nuit d'orage en hiver accroché à un poteau sur le bord d'une autoroute.

Shaka eut un léger sourire devant son regard et accepta de faire un petit écart. Les conversations allaient bon train quand les serveurs vinrent leur apporter les menus et pour attendre la carte des apéritifs. Seiya faillit avoir une attaque en voyant les prix prohibitifs pratiqués par le restaurant, de même que tous les autres. Aiolia lança un petit regard en coin vers Mya et murmura :

_-_On va jamais pouvoir payer.

Mais Mya continuait à regarder la carte l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Les autres chevaliers décidèrent de lui faire confiance et se mirent à choisir ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Mya choisit un cocktail sans alcool, un boa ( _nectar banane, nectar d'abricot, nectar de fruit de la passion_) de même que Shaka qui prit une douce prairie (_jus de pomme, nectar d'abricot, jus de citron, sirop de menthe verte_) et Mû un syracuse (_jus d'orange, Schweppes, sirop de grenadine_). Seiya hésita longuement entre un soda et un cocktail sans alcool, en effet Saga, Mya et Dohko lui avaient interdit de prendre de l'alcool, il était beaucoup trop jeune alors il prit un évasion (_nectar de pêche, abricot, sirop de fraise, sirop de groseille, sirop de myrtille_). Les autres chevaliers prirent eux des cocktails alcoolisés. Kanon prit un Blue lagoon (_vodka, curaçao bleu, jus de citron_), Dohko un Angel kiss (_mescal, jus de pêche, jus d'abricot, jus d'ananas, curaçao bleu_), Camus prit un Champagne Pick Me Up (_cognac, cointreau, champagne, jus de citron, grenadine_), Angelo un Diablo (_tequila, crème de cassis_), Aiolia un red lion (_gin, jus de citron, jus d'orange, grand marnier_), Saga un Black Août (_guignolet, crème de mûre, beaujolais-villages_), Milo un charmeur (_amaretto, liqueur de café, liqueur de noix de coco, crème fraîche_), Aldebaran un Brazil (_xérès, vermouth dry, pastis, Angostura_ ), Aphrodite un adonis (_xérès, vermouth rouge, Angostura_) et Shura une corrida (_jus d'orange, xérès, mandarine impériale_).

Les chevaliers d'or discutaient de leurs vies, de leurs combats et Mya les écoutait avec intérêt. Elle était étonnée par les exploits de ces jeunes gens de son âge. Elle doutait de pouvoir un jour les imiter, ils étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle. Elle commençait à avoir peur, elle ne s'était jamais battue contre un ennemi, comment allait-elle pouvoir en vaincre un ? Elle n'avait aucune expérience. Elle était en train de se noyer dans son cocktail quand Dohko lui demanda :

_-_Que ce passe-t-il, Mya ? Tu es bien songeuse.

_-_Je vous écoute depuis tout à l'heure et je doute de plus en plus de pouvoir effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de vos exploits. Je me dis qu'on a dû se tromper sur moi. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire de combat, je n'ai aucune expérience.

_-_Laisse-toi le temps. De part ton signe, tu peux combattre dans le passé, ou dans le futur. Tu vas engranger ton expérience. Tu es au tout début de ton apprentissage, de plus, tu es devenue chevalier d'or tard, très tard. Ton entraînement a commencé alors que tu étais déjà une adulte. Les autres chevaliers d'or, d'argent ou de bronze commencent leurs entraînements quand ils sont enfants.

_-_Mais alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir entraîné quand j'étais petite ? Demanda-t-elle. Les autres écoutaient avec intérêts la conversation afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le treizième chevalier.

_-_C'est très simple, tes pouvoirs de Serpentaire sur le temps sont puissants et dangereux. En étant une enfant tu risquerais de les utiliser à mauvais escients ou pire à en perdre le contrôle, c'est pour cela que les chevaliers du Serpentaire ne sont choisis qu'étant adulte.

_-_Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Saga très étonné.

_-_C'est le précédent chevalier qui m'a confié un livre sur les serpentaires, il m'a demandé d'être ton tuteur, de t'aider à te développer au maximum. Répliqua Dohko.

_-_Oh ! D'accord. Mais, il t'a dis mon nom ?

_-_Non, il a dit que son successeur arriverai bientôt et qu'il aurait besoin de toute mon aide, car entraîné beaucoup trop tard par rapport aux autres chevaliers.

_-_Oh !

Les serveurs arrivèrent avec les menus et les disposèrent devant les convives interrompant les conversations. Ils avaient le choix entre la cuisine traditionnelle avec en entrées, le choix entre des Keftedes ( _des boulettes de viandes_), du tzatziki (_du yaourt aux concombres_), de la melitzanosalata ( _de la salade d'aubergine_), des tiropitakia ( _des triangles de fromages_ ).

En plats de résistance, il y avait du moussakas (_gratin aux aubergines _), du spanakorizo (_du riz aux épinards_), du chtapodi (_du poulpe à la grecque_) et du briam. Et en desserts, il y avait du Milopitta ( _gâteau aux pommes_), du kurables (_biscuits au beurre_) et des Baklava. Et il y avait le choix avec d'autres cuisines occidentales et même asiatiques. Les chevaliers ravis eurent du mal à choisir leur repas. Saga, Aiolia et Milo prirent un repas traditionnel grec, Dohko, Shura, Angelo et Aldebaran se décidèrent pour des escalopes de veau aux girolles et au riz sauvage de camargue. Mû et Shaka se décidèrent pour une simple salade que Mya transforma en rajoutant des croûtons, de la mozzarella, des tomates cerises, des poivrons, du saumon cru et des crevettes. Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir, mais ils mangèrent quand même avec délectation la salade qui ne les écartait pas trop de leur régime habituel. Seiya dégusta un bœuf bourguignon sous les conseils de Camus et de Mya, Aphrodite et Kanon dégustèrent une bouillabaisse et Mya des ravioli vapeurs, du riz cantonais, du porc laqué et des nems.

Aucun d'entre eux ne regrettèrent leur choix et ils se remplirent agréablement la panse. Les rires et les histoires fusaient entre eux resserrant des liens assez lâches entre les différents chevaliers d'or. Ils tentaient d'effacer l'ardoise pour les anciens et de s'intégrer au groupe pour Mya et Seiya. Après un bon dessert, Shaka n'ayant pu résister à un gâteau de riz, le maître d'hôtel amena la note. Quand ils virent le montant, Seiya crut faire une attaque cardiaque de même que les autres chevaliers d'or qui n'avaient même pas le dixième de la somme dans leurs porte-feuilles. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air étonné, elle prit sa carte bleue visa et paya rubis sur l'ongle. Elle donna même un pourboire assez substantiel à chaque serveur et au maître d'hôtel. Ensuite, tous les 14 allèrent dans une boîte branchée de la ville, Atlantis Prive. Là, pendant tout le reste de la nuit, ils s'amusèrent comme des fous, Seiya était surveillé par Shaka afin qu'il ne touche pas à de l'alcool. Alors que Aldebaran pousser par Milo, ainsi qu'Aiolia, Angelo et Mya ne se gênaient pas pour faire un concours de beuverie. Tous les quatre en étaient à leur 7ème tournée quand Dohko décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de boire. Aiolia étant presque au point de rouler sous la table alors que le chevalier du taureau avait lui, roulé sous la table, Mya avait du mal à tenir son verre et Angelo agressait tout ce qu'il voyait, même la bouteille vide en face de lui. Les autres moins imbibés étaient en meilleur état.

Quand 3 heures du matin sonna, le patron de la boîte de nuit demanda aux derniers clients, donc les 14 chevaliers de quitter les lieux. 4 des 14 chevaliers d'or étaient dans un état pitoyable. Aiolia était soutenu par Shaka qui faisait des grimaces quand le chevalier du Lion lui parlait, l'odeur étant insoutenable et même Camus devait utiliser toute sa volonté afin de garder son masque de froideur. Le chevalier du Cancer était soutenu par Mû et Aphrodite qui arrivaient assez bien à le contrôler alors qu'il venait de réduire en purée une pauvre poubelle qui n'avait rien demandé. Aldebaran était porté par Dohko, Saga, Shura, Seiya et Milo. Quant à Mya, elle se serrait contre Kanon et le draguait sans vergogne, comme elle avait dragué le poteau électrique derrière eux, la poubelle qu'Angelo avait tabassé justement parce que Mya l'avait dragué, et la cabine téléphonique du coin de la rue. Kanon avait dû retenir Mya avant qu'elle ne se mette à draguer un policier qui faisait sa ronde. Kanon avait du mal à marcher avec la jeune femme effondrée sur lui. Elle lui racontait comment elle avait été choisie :

_-_Et ben hic…, ben c'est Zeus qui hic… m'a dit c'que j'étais. Et pis, et pis.. hic.. y m'a envoyé devant Wil… hic… Wilfried. Et ben, il était super bôôôôô Wilfried. Hihihihi !

_-_Aaaaahhhh ! Répliqua Kanon qui avait une folle envie de rire devant l'état de la jeune femme.

_-_Mais il est moooooort ! Et moi aussi je vais mourrrrir, hihihi !

_-_Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir.

_-_Et ben siiiiii ! Et tu sais quoi ?

_-_Non quoi ?

_-_J'm'en fout !J'm'en fout hic… complètement hic… Saga.

_-_Moi c'est Kanon. Soupira le frère jumeau du chevalier des Gémeaux.

_-_Mais non, il est à côté de toi ! Balbutia Mya sous les effets de l'alcool.

_-_AHAHAHAHAH ! Explosa Kanon qui ne pensait pas que la jeune femme était dans cet état.

_-_Kanon, c'est marrant, Saga y bouge en même temps que toi. S'exclama la jeune femme à un Kanon issue de ses sens endoloris par la quantité d'alcool ingurgité.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire, Mya se mit à draguer une statue d'Athéna, puis un peuplier qui traînait dans le coin. Aldebaran fut amené dans son lit avec toute l'aide des chevaliers d'or alors que Mya caressait tendrement une colonne. Mû salua ses collègues et retourna dans sa maison épuisé. Saga et Kanon se retirèrent dans leur maison laissant une Mya déchaînée, un Aiolia amorphe et un masque de mort agressif entre les mains des derniers chevaliers d'or debout. Angelo fut ramené dans sa chambre par Aphrodite et Shaka assez fort pour le retenir tandis que Mya avait une grande discussion philosophique avec l'un des masques qui tapissaient les murs de la maison du Cancer. Quand ce dernier fut couché, enfin effondrer sur le lit la bouche ouverte, ils reprirent leur marche. Cependant, Mya n'était pas d'accord, elle voulait embrasser à tous les visages. Mais Camus lui ordonna :

_-_Suivez-moi maintenant !

_-_Z'êtes pas mar… hic… rant Camumus ! Je préfère ren… rentrer chez… chez… hic… moi !

Elle se mit à zigzaguer entre les colonnes et réussit on ne sait pas comment à atteindre la sortie. Aiolia se réveilla un instant et se mit à pleurnicher :

_-_JE VEUX MON GRAND FREEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEE !

Mya se mit à beugler :

_-_MOI AUSSIIIIIIIII MÊME SI JE SAIS PAS C'EST QUIIIII !

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se mirent à pleurer comme des madeleines. Shaka, Milo, Dohko, Camus et Aphrodite arrivèrent à les séparer tandis que Seiya se jurait de ne jamais boire pour ne pas se retrouver dans le même état qu'eux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison du lion, Mya accrochée à une colonne à cause du roulis faisait des grands signes de la main au chevalier du Lion et s'écria :

_-_Aiolio, je t'apporterais hic… des oranges.

Les chevaliers d'or étaient morts de rire devant l'état de la jeune femme. Aiolia faisait aussi de grands gestes vers son amie en étant tiré par Dohko qui le coucha de force sur son lit. Le lion lui demanda très vaseux :

_-_Pépé, je pourrais la revoir demain !

Seiya explosa de rire alors que Dohko marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante :

_-_Tu as de la chance de ne pas être dans ton état normal, petit.

_-_Bonne nuit pépé.

Le chevalier du Lion s'effondra dans son lit et se mit en mode je ronfle à en faire tomber le toit. Les deux chevaliers d'or redescendirent à temps pour voir Mya en train de draguer sans vergogne Shaka qui tentait d'éloigner les mains baladeuses de la jeune femme. Tous décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne plus laisser Mya boire. Elle n'avait pas l'alcool agressif, mais séducteur ce qui était pire. Heureusement pour le chevalier de la vierge, la prochaine maison était la sienne et il serait débarrassé de cette sangsue. Dès qu'il entra dans son temple, il laissa les derniers chevaliers d'or avec elle. Alors elle se jeta presque sur Dohko, mais celui-ci la retint sans problème jusqu'à sa maison où il la laissa avec Milo, Seiya, Camus et Aphrodite. Maintenant que Dohko n'était plus là, elle se jeta carrément sur Milo et celui-ci ravi l'embrassa passionnément. Il était prêt à l'emmener dans sa chambre, mais Camus attrapa la jeune femme et la plaça dans les bras d'Aphrodite qui se retrouva avec une véritable nymphomane sur les bras. Milo lança un regard noir vers Camus, mais le regard de glace du chevalier du Verseau lui rappela qu'il avait envie de dormir. Seiya épuisé s'était carrément endormit contre une colonne. Aphrodite donna Mya à Camus et prit le Sagittaire dans ses bras pour amener le jeune garçon dans son appartement. Quand le chevalier des Poissons redescendit, il eut la surprise de voir Camus coller contre une colonne Mya à cheval sur ses cuisses en train de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il ne comprenait plus rien jusqu'au moment où il vit sur le sol la lance du Serpentaire qui n'avait rien à faire dans la maison du Sagittaire. La jeune femme avait utilisé une attaque temporelle sur Camus et le pauvre Verseau n'était plus capable de se défendre. Aphrodite se précipita et la sépara de son collègue. Les effets de l'attaque s'évanouirent rapidement alors que la jeune femme enlaçait une colonne et se frottait à elle lascivement. Aphrodite s'approcha de Camus et il vit que celui-ci était encore choqué. Il lui demanda :

_-_Si tu veux je l'amène dans sa maison.

_-_Je… non, ça va. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Je plain son réveil demain.

Camus se redressa, les cheveux encore en bataille après que la jeune femme y ait mis le désordre avec ses mains douces. Il attrapa la jeune femme par le col et l'emmena dans les escaliers suivit par Aphrodite. Apparemment lassée de draguer tout ce qui bouge, Mya se mit en tête d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Elle changeait tout le temps de tête, de longue de cheveux, de couleur de cheveux. Elle se recouvrit même de sang. Mais tira un moment la langue et se retrouva avec la tête Milo, puis de Shaka. Mais avec la fatigue et le degré d'alcool ingurgité, son pouvoir eut des ratés et elle redevint une atlante. Ils se trouvaient au niveau de la treizième maison quand le pire arriva. En effet, Shion les attendait inquiet de ne pas les avoir vu revenir plus tôt et assez en colère de voir ses chevaliers dans cet état. Avec ses pouvoirs il avait découvert l'éprouvante montée de l'escalier. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoique se soit, il se retrouva avec une Mya bourrée et vaseuse dans les bras. Elle éclata de rire et le pauvre grand pope s'étouffa sous les émanations sordides et puantes d'alcool. Il détourna la tête pour prendre une respiration, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Mya qui lui arracha son masque d'un geste vif et avant que quiconque puisse faire quoique se soit, elle lui colla une maousse pelle. Le pauvre ex-chevalier d'or du Bélier suffoqua sous l'odeur nauséabonde. Soudain, les jambes flageolantes de Mya ne supportèrent plus son poids. Elle s'effondra et plongea dans le sommeil le plus profond. Elle ne sentit pas que Shion l'emmenait dans la treizième maison, mais en l'absence de lit, il l'emmena dans la chambre qu'il lui avait alloué. Aphrodite alla gentiment chercher des vêtements propres et les posa sur un meuble près de la jeune atlante qui dormait bienheureusement sans savoir que dans une des treize maison, l'un des chevaliers d'or pensait à elle.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

**Hydra-gundam-chibimu** : ARF ARF ARF ARF ! Oui ils sont ridicules, mais c'est tellement jouissifs de leur faire subir cela et c'est pas fini surtout pour un des chevaliers d'or et toi tu sais qui c'est

**Eagle Eclypse** : Exagérer les évènements, mais c'est fait exprès je trouve ça plus amusant, j'aime bien faire cela .  
Tu vas apprendre que Mya fait partie de la très haute bourgeoisie et que 4 langues, ce n'est rien. Donc non, elle n'est pas surdouée, elle a simplement eut une éducation stricte même si ça ne se voit pas au prime abord.  
Quand à la ressemblance, elle est fortuite, je ne pensais pas du tout à ta fic loin de là. J'ai eu cette idée à mon travail, c'est toujours à mon travail que j'ai mes idées de fics. J'ai bossé dur dessus, tu peux le demander à chibimu elle était là pour la création de certains chapitres et d'une de mes fics.  
Celui qui pense à Mya ? Il faudra attendre c'est pas amusant sinon.

**Thealie** : Elle n'a pas péter les plombs, elle était bourrée, petite différence. Quand tu es ivre, tu fais des choses que tu ne ferais pas normalement, l'alcool retire toute inhibition et tu peux faire les pires des conneries pour te réveiller le lendemain avec la gueule de bois et un trou noir à la place de la mémoire. Ce n'est pas du tout amusant .

**Luffynette **: La suite elle arrive, et celui qui pense à Mya, tu le sauras plus tard.

**Darkangel Guard :** N'aies aucune crainte, je n'abandonne pas et je garde espoir, car la suite elle arrive maintenant.

Bon, maintenant que les RRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous dis

Bonne lecture.

r

r

r

r

r

r

Le treizième signe chapitre 10

r

r

r

r

r

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain la tête dans le c… et l'intuition d'avoir fait une grosse boulette. Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil injecté de sang et se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, était qu'elle était en train de boire son 6ème verre de vodka et qu'elle voyait la bouteille lui parler. Elle tenta de se lever, mais au premier mouvement, elle ressentit un mal de tête atroce qui ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait ressenti la fois où Baran l'avait envoyé s'écraser contre l'un des murs de la maison du Bélier. Etant allongée sur le ventre, elle ferma les yeux et réussit miraculeusement à s'installer sur le dos, prête à se mettre debout, enfin si la chambre voulait bien arrêter de tourner. La jeune femme plaça doucement ses mains près de ses hanches et lentement se releva afin d'être assise sur le lit. D'un coup, la vitesse de tournoiement de la pièce augmenta de façon prodigieuse lui donnant la nausée. Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations et réussit à calmer les soubresauts de son pauvre estomac. Elle tourna difficilement la tête et vit que des vêtements l'attendaient. Elle retira sa belle robe de soirée et s'habilla du t-shirt et du jean noir, puis elle alla dans la grande salle les yeux injectés de sang, et à moitié fermés. Elle passa difficilement devant une fenêtre et put voir les 13 maisons. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas la treizième, enfin son esprit torturé par l'alcool ne reconnaissait pas sa maison. Elle entra lentement et difficilement dans la grande salle et demanda à l'assemblée en se grattant la tête sans voir l'attitude réprobatrice de Shion et le regard amusé de la déesse assise en tête de table :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu ma maison ? C'est un bâtiment pourri qui pue la poussière.

Tous les chevaliers pouffèrent de rire déclenchant des gémissements de douleur de la part de Mya qui ne supportait pas le moindre bruit. Dohko lui dit en buvant son thé le regard pétillant de malice :

-Ma pauvre, arrête de boire, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool !

Elle lui lança un regard vitreux, s'effondra sur une chaise libre et se noya dans le café que lui versa Angelo hilare. Totalement à l'ouest, elle but sans rien dire la boisson qu'elle détestait jusqu'au moment où l'information arriva enfin à la bouillie qui lui servait de cerveau qui lui assura qu'elle n'aimait pas le café. Elle recracha la boisson chaude avec une grimace de dégoût et dit en baillant et en s'étirant :

-J'aime vraiment pas le café. Z'auriez pas du chocolat chaud ?

-Je t'apporte ça. Lui dit Seiya avec un sourire amusé par le lendemain de soirée de la jeune femme.

-Meeeeeeeeerci. Bailla Mya en s'étirant et en faisant craquer toutes les articulations de son corps l'assouplissant rapidement et facilement bien que le gros crack qu'émit son cou fit grimacer les chevaliers d'or.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier ? Après mon 6ème verre de vodka, j'ai perdu le fil. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que la bouteille me disait qu'il était temps d'arrêter de boire.

Tous éclatèrent de rire pour le plus grand malheur des sens torturés de Mya qui grimaça de plus belle. Ce fut Seiya qui lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas la bouteille qui te parlait, c'est Dohko. Tu étais affalée sur la table et tu continuais à boire parce que mas… heu… Angelo était toujours debout.

-Ahhh ! tu vois petit, ça m'aide pas beaucoup.

-Oh t'as rien raté. Angelo a démoli une poubelle, Aiolia a tenté d'empoisonner Shaka et Camus avec son haleine, Aldebaran a presque réussit à détruire le dos de la moitié des chevaliers d'or. Mais le meilleur, c'était toi, tu as tenté de séduire un poteau électrique, une cabine téléphonique, une poubelle, un policier, Kanon, une statue d'Athéna, un peuplier, Dohko, Shaka, Milo, sans Camus pour te sauver, tu te serais réveillée dans la maison du Scorpion et pas habillée. Tu as tenté de me séduire ainsi que Camus que tu as failli violer, puis tu t'es amusée à prendre toutes les têtes des différents chevaliers d'or. Mais le summum a eu lieu quand tu as arraché le masque du Grand Pope Shion et que tu l'as carrément embrassé. Récita Aphrodite mort de rire.

-J'ai quoi ? Oh ! Par tous les dieux, j'ai honte. Pleurnicha la jeune femme son visage rougi par la honte caché par ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait l'air tellement honteuse et fragile que Shion et Camus lui pardonnèrent ses égarements dû à l'alcool.

-Allez, c'est pas si grave. S'exclama le doyen des chevaliers d'or en lui donnant de grandes claques qui démolissaient un peu plus le dos de la jeune femme.

Kanon qui riait dans son café lui demanda :

-Tu as déjà eu une cuite ?

-S'il te plaît Kanon, ne parle pas si fort. Supplia Mya en serrant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Désolé ! Chuchota l'ex-dragon des mers.

-De rien. Oui, j'ai déjà eu une cuite. Je crois que j'avais 13 ans. J'étais tellement bourrée que j'ai dragué ma grand-mère. Raconta la jeune femme en se souvenant de sa première cuite enfin, ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

-Tu as quoi ? S'exclama Seiya stupéfait tandis que les autres recrachaient leurs boissons matinales en explosant de rire.

-J'ai dragué ma grand-mère, mais elle était dans le même état que moi d'ailleurs. D'après Mélanie l'une de mes amies, ça c'est terminé en strip-tease.

-AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG ! Hurla Milo en se cogna la tête contre la table. Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis jamais là quand il le faut ? Je suis maudit. Se plaignit le chevalier d'or du Scorpion.

-Je crois que Milo ne s'en remet pas d'avoir raté ça. Fit remarquer Aiolia avec un grand sourire amusé par la réaction de son collègue.

Les chevaliers d'or pouffèrent de rire en entendant les cris désespérés du chevalier du scorpion. Ce dernier beugla :

-MYA POURQUOI ES-TU AUSSI CRUELLE !

-AAARRRRRGGGG ! Pitié Milo, pas de hurlement. J'ai des centaines de petits Aiolia, Angelo et Aldebaran qui jouent de la batterie sur les os de mon crâne et ça fait très mal. Et puis s'il te plaît demande à ton double d'arrêter de gesticuler, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Les 3 chevaliers d'or en meilleur état que leur jeune collègue explosèrent de rire déclenchant les gémissements de douleur de la part de la jeune femme. Pleine de pitié, Athéna s'approcha de la jeune femme et utilisant ses pouvoirs, elle la débarrassa de sa gueule de bois et de son mal de tête. Mya fit un grand sourire rempli de reconnaissance et d'une immense gratitude à la déesse et lui dit :

-Maintenant je sais où aller quand je viens de faire la fête. Si vous voulez faire fortune, vous devriez vendre votre méthode, tous les poivrots d'Athènes viendraient chez vous votre altesse.

Saori éclata de rire et une voix sage, intemporelle et amusée lança :

-Je ne pense pas, je préfère garder mes secrets pour mes chevaliers et pour ceux qui m'ont été prêté par mon père.

-Vous avez bien raison, altesse.

Mya s'étira une ultime fois et bailla comme un hippopotame. Dohko attrapa les épaules de la jeune femme et lui hurla dans les oreilles en la secouant comme un prunier :

-ALLEZ A L'ENTRAÎNEMENT !

-Dohko, tu sais que tu es un grand malade ! Gronda la jeune femme en le fusillant d'un regard noir tandis que les autres pouffaient de rire. Bon, j'arrive ! Rajouta-t-elle en se levant de table.

Elle le suivit tranquillement vers l'arène en bas des 13 maisons. Les chevaliers d'or les suivirent afin d'en apprendre plus sur leur jeune collègue et sur sa façon de combattre. Comme Dohko, ils pensaient que la jeune femme était plus puissante qu'eux, car pour tous, le chevalier du Serpentaire était une légende. Comme elle avait été entraînée 1000 ans auparavant, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu combattre, de plus, ils ne pouvaient pas se fonder sur le physique de la jeune femme. Car Shaka était aussi maigre qu'elle et extrêmement puissant. Alors Dohko décida d'utiliser toute sa force, puissante comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait aucun problème à éviter ou à contenir ses attaques ( _oh la boulette_ ! ). Arrivée dans l'arène, elle commença son travail d'étirement et d'assouplissement échauffant ainsi son corps afin de ne pas le brusquer et de ne pas se retrouver avec une élongation, un muscle froissé ou pire déchiré. Les chevaliers d'or étaient assez étonnés, elle était souple et gracieuse. Les mouvements qu'elle effectuait n'étaient d'habitude pas fait avant un combat, mais plutôt dans un cours de gym ou de danse. En fait, comme Mya se savait trop faible physiquement, elle compensait par sa souplesse, mais malheureusement, la vitesse ne suivait pas encore. Face à un adversaire comme Dohko, elle avait que peu de chance de vaincre. Mais elle voulait faire honneur à ses maîtres et lutterait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Quand son corps fut prêt, au lieu de se mettre en position de combat comme attendait Dohko, elle se mit en position du lotus et utilisa la technique que lui avait appris Hyades. Elle resta une bonne heure dans cette position augmentant ainsi sa puissance physique. Dohko ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant le cosmos de la jeune femme qui poussait sa force physique à augmenter. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Quand elle sortit de sa transe, ses muscles et tout son corps étaient pris de violents tremblements, sa poitrine se soulevait comme si elle venait de courir pendant 8 heures sans s'arrêter. Elle resta encore un peu en position puis quand les tremblements se furent estompés, elle se releva afin de reprendre des pompes et des tractions. Elle avait découvert que la tactique était dangereuse si on ne faisait que cela, mais si on la cumulait avec un entraînement intensif, il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle remercia le chevalier du Verseau d'il y a 1000 ans pour lui avoir appris à garder son visage serein quel que soit la situation. Alors qu'elle était à sa 150ème tractions, Shaka ouvrit enfin les yeux, la darda d'un regard sévère et la sermonna :

-Tu sais que cette technique est dangereuse. Tu ne dois pas l'utiliser n'importe quand, ni n'importe comment.

-Je sais ce que je fais Shaka. J'ai bien appris à l'utiliser, et je sais quoi faire pour éviter ses effets pervers. Mais je dois m'affranchir de ma fragilité physique le plus vite possible. Chronos n'attendra pas, et ses chevaliers non plus. Si je ne suis pas prête, qu'est ce que je ferai pour le battre, hein ? Quoi que ça devrai être simple, en me voyant aussi faible, ils vont tous mourir de rire. Ma fierté en prendra un coup, mais au moins le monde sera sauvé, c'est mieux que rien. Non ? lança la jeune femme avec ironie.

-Ne dit pas cela, tu pourras le battre. Lui dit Saga désolé que la jeune femme ait tellement de doute sur sa propre force.

-Saga, tu ne comprends pas, les Serpentaire n'ont jamais vaincu Chronos, nous ne servons qu'à l'empêcher d'utiliser ses attaques temporelles, se sont les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui arrivent à le battre. Le Serpentaire lui est mort depuis belle lurette quand le combat se termine. C'est ce qui m'arrivera, je le sais et le nier ne servira à rien à part me donner de faux espoirs. Bon, on est là pour s'entraîner, alors entraînons-nous. Je suis prête Dohko !

-…

-Alors tu es prêt le vieillard ? Susurra la jeune femme, le regard pétillant de malice.

-Tu vas voir sale gamine ! Grogna Dohko vexé.

Ils se firent face, sereins et silencieux. Pourtant, les chevaliers d'or sentaient les cosmos des deux belligérants augmenter à la même vitesse, ils firent exploser silencieusement leur cosmos. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts tous les deux, ils se mirent en position de combat. Soudain, Mya attaqua une fraction de seconde avant Dohko, ce dernier esquissa un geste pour la cueillir avec son poing, mais la jeune femme s'aplatit au dernier moment, posa la main sur le sol et l'utilisa comme pivot afin de faire tournoyer son corps sans problème. De cette manière, elle faucha les jambes de son adversaire d'un coup de pied. Partant en arrière, Dohko se contorsionna et retomba souplement sur ses pieds. Il lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

-Vous êtes sacrément rapide, jeune fille.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas de mérite, après m'être fait taper dessus par le chevalier du Bélier, j'ai intérêt à être rapide. S'esclaffa Mya en ne quittant pas Dohko du regard.

-Mais je ne vous ai rien fait ! S'indigna Mû.

Mya lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil qui lui valut un coup de poing en plein ventre. Elle encaissa le choc sans l'air d'avoir mal alors qu'intérieurement, elle aurait bien voulu se tordre par terre et pleurer de douleur. Elle riposta immédiatement d'un coup de pied sauté qui cueillit la mâchoire du chevalier de la Balance qui ne fit qu'un pas en arrière. Mya le dos tourné vers Mû lui répondit :

-Tu sais, depuis la création du Sanctuaire, tu n'es pas le seul chevalier d'or du Bélier.

-Oh ! D'accord, j'ai compris. Désolé de t'avoir distraite.

-Pas grave.

Les deux combattants se faisaient face et tournaient autour d'un axe invisible cherchant la faiblesse de l'adversaire. Soudain Mya eut une idée assez sadique, elle fit un bond en arrière, chargea Dohko, mais avant d'arriver sur lui, elle fit semblant de trébucher. Elle plongea vers le sol, et quand ses mains touchèrent le sol sous les rires des chevaliers d'or, elle fit un équilibre et propulsa ses jambes vers le chevalier de la Balance puis les enroula autour du cou de son adversaire. Ainsi en parfait équilibre, elle se laissa déséquilibrer et entraîna Dohko qui chuta en même temps qu'elle. Mais quand il fut au sol, elle lui coinça la tête entre ses cuisses l'étouffant efficacement. Toute l'action avait duré moins d'un millième de seconde. Milo en bavait et murmurait :

-Mais pourquoi je ne me bats pas contre elle ? C'est trop injuste.

-Milo tu sais ton cerveau se trouve dans ta tête, pas sous ta ceinture. Ricana Aiolia qui ne lâchait pas le combat des yeux.

Soudain, d'un geste puissant du bassin, Dohko arriva à se défaire de l'emprise de Mya et la propulsa violemment contre une colonne. Personne n'entendit ses os craquer sous la violence du choc. La douleur était atroce, mais elle se força à se relever et à continuer le combat, sans rien laisser paraître. Ils recommencèrent à s'observer et là se fut Dohko qui l'attaqua d'un violent coup de poing, elle arriva difficilement à l'éviter et utilisa le poing de Dohko comme point d'appuie se retrouvant derrière lui, cependant avant de pouvoir faire quoique se soit, il lui colla un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre aggravant la blessure qu'elle avait déjà et brisa deux côtes fêlées dont l'une creva son poumon. Après une série de coups de poing et coups de pied qu'elle rendit avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, sa peau non protégée était couverte de coupures et de blessures plus ou moins graves mais avec le même effet, celui de perdre du sang. Elle sentait sous ses vêtements son fluide vitale qui coulait alors elle utilisa son pouvoir mental et montra ce qu'elle voulait que tout le monde voit, elle avec un petit peu de sang qui coulait de sa tempe et c'est tout. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir ni de saigner énormément. Elle était épuisée, mais ne voulant pas faire honte à l'enseignement de Wilfried et des autres chevaliers d'or du passé, elle n'abandonna pas et rendit coups pour coups, augmentant graduellement sa vitesse et sa puissance. Même au porte de la mort, elle continuait à apprendre, elle découvrait sa force caché derrière son aspect fragile. Dans un ultime sursaut, elle mit toute sa force dans une dernière attaque. Elle attaqua une nouvelle fois, visant son ventre puis au dernier moment, elle changea de direction et frappa violemment le menton du chevalier de la Balance qui vit quelques petites étoiles. Mya pourtant dans un état pitoyable souriait, l'entraînement commençait enfin à porter ses fruits, elle faisait enfin, pour elle, des progrès. Ils allaient continuer à se battre, quand Shion arriva et leur dit :

-Allez, l'entraînement est terminé

Tous acquiescèrent et remontèrent dans leur maison. Dohko dit à Mya :

-C'était un bon combat, j'espère qu'on pourra recommencer à se battre ensemble

-Oui, tu as raison, moi aussi je serai ravie de recommencer à te combattre. Merci Dohko. Je vais terminer mon échauffement, puis retourner dans ma maison me reposer un peu.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure, petit serpent.

Après que Dohko et les autres soient partis, sa vision se troubla un instant, mais sans plus. La douleur qui vrillait son corps s'était estompée, en fait, tout son corps était engourdi. Elle décida de rentrer directement dans sa maison. Elle monta péniblement les escaliers sans montrer de fatigue saluant les différents gardiens. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle arriva enfin dans la treizième maison. Elle se traînait littéralement utilisant une partie de ses forces à cacher son état. Elle entra dans son appartement, referma la porte, et enfin arriva dans le salon mais avant de pouvoir s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle s'effondra de tout son long. Elle tenta de se relever, mais tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de se mettre sur le dos. Son pouvoir mental s'évanouit et elle redevint ce qu'elle était. Sa vision se troubla une nouvelle fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait des petits points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Les points envahirent sa vue, puis ce fut le black-out complet, elle tomba dans le trou profond d'une inconscience totale.

La journée passa tranquillement et les différents chevaliers d'or s'amusaient à imaginer la manière de faire manger Mya qui ne mangeait jamais quand elle avait sa forme naturelle, alors que c'était un goinfre quand elle avait l'apparence de la petite fille de Cassandre Laporte. Ils soupirèrent en voyant que la jeune femme avait encore une fois tenté de s'esquiver. Kanon décida d'aller la ramener et par la peau des fesses si cela était nécessaire. Il entra dans la maison du Serpentaire, mais il sentait quelque chose de bizarre, une grande tristesse comme un appel au secours, il ne savait pas trop, mais c'était une sensation vraiment étrange comme ce cosmos qu'il sentait par intermittence tant il était faible. Il haussa les épaules et frappa à la porte de Mya, mais rien. Il frappa plus fort en s'exclamant :

-Mya, sort tes jolies petites fesses de ton appartement et viens manger où je te promets de venir te chercher et tu ne vas pas aimer foi d'ex-dragon des mers.

Mais à part un silence lourd, personne ne lui répondait, il colla son oreille contre la porte mais ne n'entendait rien et surtout, il sentait le cosmos de Mya faible très faible même, s'affaiblir encore plus comme si elle mourrait. Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'écarta de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied. La porte claqua violemment contre le mur et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Mya était allongée sur le sol dans une mare de sang qui continuait à s'élargir. Il se précipita vers elle et tâta son pouls. Il soupira de soulagement en le sentant, faible, irrégulier, mais là. Il se précipita vers les autres chevaliers afin de donner l'alerte. Dohko était en train de grogner contre Mya quand Kanon enfonça presque la porte avec un air effrayé sur les traits virils de son visage. Shion fronça les sourcils mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique se soit, l'ex-dragon des mers s'exclama :

-Venez vite, c'est Mya. Elle est blessée.

-Comment ?

-Mya est sur le sol de sa maison dans une mare de sang et au lieu de parler, il faudrait aller la sauver.

-Tu as raison, Kanon. Allons-y.

Tous les chevaliers vinrent dans la treizième maison et virent l'état de la jeune femme. Mû et Shion se précipitèrent vers elle, mais Athéna les interrompit :

-Nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Mais votre altesse, nous pourrions sans aucun problème la soigner. S'indigna Mû.

-Mais alors, nous n'apprendrons pas son but, car je sais qu'elle se refermera comme une huître. Répondit la déesse en regardant son treizième chevalier évanouit sur le sol de son appartement. Camus la prit délicatement dans ses bras et toujours accroupit, il sentit le sang qui coulait doucement entre ses doigts. Il se releva et ordonna :

-Elle se vide de son sang. Nous allons l'emmener d'urgence avant de la perdre.

-Tu as raison Camus. Répondit Shion.

Camus toujours Mya dans les bras traversa toutes les maisons suivit par les autres chevaliers. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Bélier, Shion les téléporta devant l'hôpital d'Athènes. L'infirmière de garde ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle les vit arriver une jeune femme gravement blessée dans les bras de l'un des hommes. Elle se précipita vers eux et voyant l'état de la jeune femme appela d'urgence les médecins de garde. Puis en attendant qu'ils arrivent, elle demanda à Camus de la déposer sur une civière. Ensuite elle demanda :

-Quel est son nom ?

-Mya, elle s'appelle Mya Laporte. Répondit Angelo.

-Comme Cassandre Laporte ?

-Heu… oui, je crois que c'est sa grand mère, pourquoi ? Demanda Seiya.

-Pour rien. Répondit l'infirmière qui se faisait déjà une joie de répandre la nouvelle que la petite fille de la propriétaire des entreprises Laporte 2ème plus grosse fortune mondiale derrière les entreprises Solo était dans son hôpital.

Quand les médecins arrivèrent et virent l'état de Mya, ils poussèrent de hauts cris et l'amenèrent faire un scanner. Puis l'emmenèrent au bloc afin de l'opérer de toute urgence. Elle resta plus de 12 heures en salle d'opération. Ses collègues attendaient dans la salle d'attente et Dohko marchait de long en large. Quand le chirurgien revint, ils lui sautèrent tous dessus et il ne comprit rien à ce qu'ils disaient car ils parlaient tous en même temps :

-SILENCE !

Le silence se fit immédiatement et le chevalier du Cancer demanda :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Son état est désespéré, elle a plusieurs côtes brisés dont une s'est fichée dans son poumon gauche qui s'est rempli de sang. Elle a une triple fracture de la mâchoire, du crâne, de la jambe droite et de son os pubien. Ça c'est pour les os. Elle a plusieurs hémorragies internes ainsi qu'une cérébrale que nous avons pu stopper. Son foie est en piteux état ainsi que sa rate. Nous avons du l'opéré d'urgence car son intestin a éclaté. Si elle survit à cette nuit, alors elle pourrait peut-être être sauvé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle passera la nuit, son cas est vraiment trop grave. On dirait qu'elle est tombée du 5ème étage d'un immeuble et qu'en plus une voiture lui est passée dessus.

Le chirurgien partit se reposer tandis que le Cancer lançait froidement à Dohko :

-Une fracture du crâne, des côtes brisées. Avec toi, pas besoin d'ennemi pour la tuer, tu le fais très bien tout seul. Si tu veux, on peut te laisser seul avec elle, histoire de l'achever.

Dohko était rouge de honte, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme était aussi fragile, il pensait qu'elle avait seulement un manque de contrôle de ses attaques, c'est tout. Shion lui dit :

-C'est vrai que tu as tapé fort. Mais elle aurait dû dire qu'elle avait mal.

-Et reconnaître ainsi qu'elle n'est pas digne d'être un chevalier d'or, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait dit, ce serait à ses yeux, briser la confiance que Zeus et son maître ont placé en elle ! Lança Seiya.

-Comment sais – tu cela ? Demanda Shura étonné par la prise de parole intelligente ( miracle ! ) de Seiya.

-C'est ce que je ressentais durant la bataille du Sanctuaire et toutes les autres. Sauf que c'était la confiance d'Athéna et de mes compagnons que je ne voulais pas briser. Répondit Seiya les yeux voilés par la tristesse des souvenirs de ces terribles combats qui avaient vu la mort de nombreux chevaliers d'exception. Il y eut une minute de silence en leur mémoire et les chevaliers d'or se souvinrent de tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient dû faire pour sauver le monde et Athéna en particulier.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Bon nous allons attendre qu'elle se réveille. Décida Athéna avec douceur et sagesse en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son treizième chevalier d'or tout cassé.

Ils se relayèrent jusqu'au réveil de la jeune femme. Quand ils n'étaient pas à son chevet, ils pillaient la machine à café. A un moment, Saga sortit de l'hôpital pour prendre l'air et vit un monde fou se battre pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Il s'approcha d'un policier qui donnait visiblement les ordres et demanda :

-Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Les journalistes ont appris que Mya la petite fille de Cassandre Laporte a eu un accident et ils veulent avoir des photos, car d'après eux elle serait différente d'avant. Nous en avons attrapé deux qui avaient réussi à entrer dans l'hôpital. C'est un cauchemar, ils n'ont aucun respect pour la vie privée, plus il y a de sang, et plus ils en veulent. Les pires se sont bien les paparazzi !

-Merci.

Saga rentra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et se précipita vers ses amis et collègues pour leur dire :

-C'est dingue, il y a une nuée de journalistes qui veulent voir Mya.

-Il faut les empêcher d'approcher ! Ordonna Shion. Au moins jusqu'au moment où elle se réveillera. Saga, Kanon, Shaka faites en sorte que personne ne s'approche de ce couloir à part le personnel médicale.

-Bien Votre excellence. Répondirent les 3 chevaliers.

Les deux frères mirent en place le labyrinthe des Gémeaux à l'entrée de la chambre tandis que Shaka grâce aux illusions faisaient disparaître la porte pour les personnes non autorisées. Maintenant que Mya était à l'abris, ils recommencèrent à attendre son réveil qui pouvait être rapide, inexistant, ou pire leur attente pouvait se terminer devant un cercueil. De nombreux journalistes tentèrent d'entrer dans la pièce, mais en vain. Les chevaliers d'or protégeaient très bien leur amie. 2 jours après leur arrivée à l'hôpital, une vieille femme arriva, elle traversa sans aucun problème les illusions de Shaka ainsi que des jumeaux et pire, put entrer dans la chambre. Les chevaliers d'or l'observaient avec méfiance et étaient prêt à l'attaquer si elle s'approchait trop de leur jeune collègue. Athéna qui était assise près de son treizième chevalier d'or se leva avec grâce. La vieille femme se précipita vers Mya et s'exclama :

-MYA, NOOOOOOON !

Les chevaliers d'or et la déesse fronçaient les sourcils se demandaient qui était cette femme qui connaissait leur collègue. Avant qu'Athéna ne puisse dire quoique se soit, une jeune infirmière entra dans la chambre et ordonna outrée à la vieille femme :

-Madame, veuillez ne pas faire de bruit, c'est un hôpital ici, pas un marché au poisson.

-JE HURLERAIS SI J'EN AI ENVIE, JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRE A RECEVOIR DE VOUS. SUIS-JE CLAIR !

Le médecin arriva rapidement et demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La vieille femme répondit :

-Il se passe que cette petite grue m'empêche de voir ma petite-fille, voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Les chevaliers d'or, Shion et Athéna ouvraient de grands yeux stupéfaits en regardant la vieille femme.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Vous êtes bien l'un des rares à ne pas me connaître, je suis Cassandre Laporte. Et cette jeune fille est ma petite-fille Mya. Lança froidement Cassandre en regardant franchement le médecin dans les yeux.

-Bien, alors je vous laisse, madame.

Le médecin et l'infirmière quittèrent la chambre laissant Cassandre seule avec les collègues de sa petite-fille. La vieille femme regarda Mû, puis Shion et lui dit :

-Vous pourriez enlevez ce masque, cela ne se fait pas de garder un masque.

Shion retira son masque et montra à tous son visage, il avait l'air d'avoir la cinquantaine. Cassandre blêmit et murmura en atlante :

_-Mon fils, Valian c'est toi ?_

_-Je suis désolé madame, mais je ne suis pas votre fils. Je me nomme Shion._ Répondit le grand pope dans la même langue que son interlocutrice.

-Shion ? Je connais un Shion, il est né en 1725, le 30 mars de l'union de Soratan de Falstan et de Vanda Elliwan d'Eléa. Il est né dans la ville de Shangri-la une nuit d'orage mais sa jumelle n'a pas eu cette chance elle est morte née. Sa mère est morte 1 semaine plus tard d'une mauvaise fièvre et son père dans un éboulement. Il a été l'un des seuls survivants de la dernière guerre sainte contre Hadès avec Dohko de la Balance qui devait rester aux 5 pics afin de surveiller les 108 spectres d'Hadès. On a perdu sa trace durant plus de 215 ans, puis il est réapparu dans une lamaserie au Tibet. Il a eu un fils Mû de Jamir qui a eu comme mère Vera Lassault une cousine au troisième degré par son père Tiercelin. Elle est morte à la naissance de l'enfant. Il a été élevé jusqu'à ses 3 ans dans un village de montagne, puis il est allé à Jamir jusqu'à ses 8 ans, puis à Athènes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 13 ans, puis il est parti aux 5 pics durant 2 ans et s'est installé à Jamir.

-Quoi ! Mais je suis Mû de Jamir ! S'exclama le chevalier du Bélier stupéfait.

Shion son maître, celui qui lui avait tout appris était en fait son père ? Mais ce n'était pas possible. Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient d'un seul coup. Alors il était orphelin de mère, mais il avait un père. Et lui qui croyait qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Comment son maître, le grand Pope avait pu oser lui mentir durant toutes ses années ? Il se tourna vers le principal intéressé afin d'avoir une réponse aux affirmations de la vieille femme. Devant le regard presque suppliant de son élève et fils, Shion eut l'honnêteté de rougir et d'avoir l'air très gêné. C'était la réponse à la demande du chevalier du Bélier. Complètement sidéré, il s'effondra sur le sol et n'y bougea plus. Personne n'alla l'aider trop stupéfait par la révélation de la vieille femme. Elle en connaissait un rayon sur les atlantes et d'après les deux points bleus foncés qu'elle avait sur le front, elle faisait partie de ce peuple en voie d'extinction. Le grand pope répondit à Cassandre :

_-Je suis cet homme, et Mû est bien mon fils. Mais avons nous un quelconque lien de parenté ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ? _Elle connaissait même le nom de son épouse, et elle savait des choses sur son passé que même lui ignorait.

_-Et bien, pour un vieillard de 264 ans, vous êtes bien conservé. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de lien de parenté à part du côté de votre père qui était un cousin lointain de mon aïeul. Et quant à la raison de mon savoir, notre famille répertorie tous les mariages, toutes les naissance, tous les décès, et toute la vie du peuple des atlantes. On fait des recherches et on archive. Nous avons dans les sous-sol de notre propriété les livres de la grande bibliothèque d'Atlantide. D'après un vieux livre, mes ancêtres auraient fais des copies des manuscrits et auraient emporté les originaux dans un endroit secret près d'un lac baleine et d'une chaîne de montagne très loin de la mer. Ensuite, quelques semaines avant le cataclysme, ils ont fuit laissant le peuple dans sa ruine._

_-Vous avez des manuscrits vieux de plus de 50 000 ans !_ S'exclama Shion stupéfait.

_-Oui. Maintenant que vous connaissez mon secret, quel est le votre quant à votre vie aussi longue ?_

-La volonté d'une déesse. Je suis le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mon fils, est le chevalier du Bélier. Et votre petite-fille est Mya, chevalier d'or du Serpentaire.

-Ah, cela, il en est hors de question. Dès qu'elle se réveille, je la ramène chez moi et n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher. Gronda la vieille femme.

-Et pourquoi ? Elle est le chevalier d'or, elle a passé toutes les épreuves pour le devenir. Réagit Kanon outré.

-Je crois que je viens de vous répondre, C'EST NON ! Je ne laisserai pas ma petite-fille se faire tuer !

Cassandre regardait Shion avec colère, le Grand Pope comprenait la colère de la vieille Dame, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Mya avait été choisi et par Zeus en personne. Cassandre sortit de la chambre. Elle fit jouer de ses relations et 20 mn plus tard, 3 infirmiers arrivèrent et devant les chevaliers d'or qui ne comprenaient plus rien, ils emmenèrent la jeune femme. Shion demanda aux 3 hommes :

-Mais où l'emmenez-vous ?

-Ordre du médecin, nous l'emmenons dans un autre établissement.

-Lequel ? Demanda Saga.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Répliqua l'un des brancardiers.

Shion retourna vers les chevaliers d'or et Athéna et dit :

-Madame Laporte, vient de décider pour sa petite-fille. Elle vient de faire transférer Mya dans un autre hôpital. Et je ne sais pas lequel. Nous venons de perdre notre seule chance pour vaincre Chronos.

-Je comprends son inquiétude, c'est sa petite-fille, sa seule famille. Laissons faire Mya, elle saura lui faire changer d'avis. Dit Athéna avec sagesse.

-Que devons-nous faire votre altesse ? Demanda Milo.

-Rentrons au Sanctuaire. Dohko, je te charge de rester en contact avec l'aura de Mya, quand tu sentiras qu'elle est sortie du coma, tu me préviendras. Décida Athéna.

-Bien votre altesse. Obéit Dohko.

-Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Rentrons au Sanctuaire. Ordonna la déesse.

Les chevaliers d'or et le Grand Pope rentrèrent au Sanctuaire le cœur lourd, ils venaient peut-être de perdre l'une des leurs et surtout de perdre une chance de vaincre le mal. Ils devaient faire confiance à Mya pour qu'elle revienne au Sanctuaire.

A suivre.

Observer bien le lac Léman et vous verrez que le lac à la forme générale d'une baleine.


	11. Chapter 11

RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Darkangel Guard** : N'aies aucune crainte, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas maintenant, parce qu'il y a déjà 19 chapitres d'écrit et que les aventures de Mya ne sont pas terminées. Et pour Saint Seiya, je n'en connais pas beaucoup, mais je connais quelqu'un qui connaît le manga sur le bout des doigts et qui m'aide à ne pas faire d'erreurs trop grosses.

**Thealie :** Oui, je peux te dire qu'il se sent coupable, il a fait l'erreur de la sur-estimer et il a failli la tuer.

Comment ? C'est très simple, les Grand Pope n'ont pas le droit de se marier, ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des enfants et lui il se marie et il a un fils. Il a dû entraîner son fils comme un chevalier d'or comme les autres. Mais tu sauras tout ça dans un autre chapitre.

**Eagle Eclypse :** Une chose, le terme chevalier n'a pas de féminin, on dit un chevalier et c'est tout. Chevalière, c'est la bague alors quand tu dis que Mya est une chevalière, j'ai dû mal à la visualiser sur le doigt de quelqu'un et là ça frôle le NC 17.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Seiya n'a que 16 ans, donc, c'est un gamin. Bon et bien bonne lecture.

**Hydra-gundam-chibimu :** Je ne pense pas que Shion soit vraiment ravi si on ramène ses chevaliers d'or complètement bourrés et ce tous les jours.

Cette scène, hmmmmm dans la maison, elle est chaude celle là. Et je sens que beaucoup vont l'attendre avec impatience cette scène hihihi !

Bon, maintenant que les RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture.

r

r

r

r

r

Le treizième signe chapitre 11

r

r

r

r

r

Une semaine après le transfert de Mya, la jeune femme se réveilla une première fois dans la clinique, mais retomba rapidement dans l'inconscience reposante du sommeil. Cassandre décida donc de prendre Mya chez elle, dans la maison familiale au cœur de la Haute-Savoie. Quand Mya se réveilla complètement, elle fut surprise de sentir un lit moelleux sous son corps meurtri. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut étonnée en reconnaissant les murs de sa chambre. Elle tenta de tourner la tête et poussa un léger gémissement de douleur quand ses muscles endoloris protestèrent sous le geste pourtant lent et non accompli effectué par la jeune femme. Quand elle voulut se lever, son gémissement se mua en un grondement plus sourd qui se termina par un petit cri de souffrance. En se réveillant un peu mieux, elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose autour de son front. Elle leva le bras et fut surprise en le voyant plâtré du coude au poignet. De son autre bras, elle toucha sa tête et vit que son front était bandé de même que sa poitrine et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, ses jambes. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et grimaça quand elle vit à son chevet sa grand-mère qui tricotait comme dans son enfance quand elle était malade ou qu'elle avait mangé trop de tarte aux mûres. Mya sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en voyant le visage aimé de sa grand-mère adorée. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit une grande respiration mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique se soit, sa grand-mère lui dit :

_-Tu fais comme ton père quand il avait une nouvelle particulièrement mauvaise à me révéler. Comme la fois où il avait cassé l'horloge de ton arrière-grand-mère ou qu'il avait embouti la 15 de ton grand-père._

_-Nanny, tu sais, je suis le nouveau chevalier d'or du Serpentaire, et je dois m'entraîner afin de faire ce pour quoi j'ai été choisi. Je dois aider mes amis._

_-Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais je refuse que tu ailles te faire tuer._

_-Mais Nanny, c'est mon destin. Je dois le faire._

_-Non, je refuse. Tu es la dernière de la famille. Quand je mourrais, tu seras l'unique héritière de la famille Laporte._

_-Et William, je croyais que c'était lui l'héritier de la famille ?_

_-Ton cousin est mort dans un accident de voiture, il y a une semaine. Tu es la dernière de la famille._

_-Je suis désolé Nanny, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je dois le faire et je sais que je peux le faire après un bon entraînement._

Cassandre regarda sa seule petite-fille avec tristesse, elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle ne voulait pas que le nom de Laporte disparaisse avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un dieu marteau soit la perte de sa famille. Elle voulait voir des enfants courir dans sa demeure, elle voulait que ces enfants soient de sa famille. Elle voulait voir la nouvelle génération des Laporte. Elle ferma les yeux de douleur en lisant l'obstination dans ceux de sa petite-fille. Alors elle abandonna la lutte et lui dit :

_-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère, ma puce. Tu es la petite-fille la plus têtue que je connaisse._

_-Nanny, je suis ta seule petite-fille._ Rétorqua Mya avec un sourire radieux.

_-C'est pour cela que tant que tu ne seras pas guérie, tu m'obéiras. Et donc pour l'instant, tu vas dormir. _Ordonna la vieille femme d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

_-D'accord Nanny. Je t'aime. _Souffla la jeune femme en regardant tendrement sa grand-mère.

_-Je t'aime ma puce._ Cassandre lui embrassa tendrement le front, puis la laissa dormir.

La vieille femme sortit de la chambre et quand la porte fut refermée, elle fondit en larme. Elle avait vraiment eu peur de la perdre. Elle soupira lourdement, sécha ses larmes et alla dans la cuisine afin de demander à sa cuisinière de préparer son repas et de révèler à tous les domestiques que sa petite-fille était hors de danger et qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Mya se tortilla sur son lit afin de trouver une bonne position et s'endormit profondément heureuse d'être revenue chez elle, d'être proche de sa grand-mère, mais un peu triste d'être loin du Sanctuaire, des chevaliers d'or et surtout de son armure. Elle se sentait toute nue sans elle. Elle concentra son cosmos et l'appela.

Loin de là, en Grèce, Dohko entra dans la salle du trône, s'agenouilla devant Athéna et lui dit :

_-_Votre altesse, Mya vient de reprendre conscience et…

Il se tut quand l'armure du Serpentaire jaillit de sa pandora box et fonça à travers le ciel vers sa propriétaire légitime. Athéna eut un doux sourire et dit avec sagesse :

_-_L'armure d'or va rejoindre sa propriétaire afin de la protéger. C'est une bonne chose, elle ne sera pas sans défense et pourra s'entraîner dans ses combats futurs. Laissons-la avec sa grand-mère, cela lui fera du bien.

_-_Bien votre altesse.

Dohko salua la déesse, puis fit demi-tour afin de retourner dans sa maison, il eut un pincement au cœur quand il entra dans la maison du Serpentaire complètement vide. La cuisine venait enfin d'être installée et les chevaliers d'or avaient rendu cet appartement vivable. Il n'y avait plus une seule fissure dans les murs blancs. Il soupira lourdement, puis descendit vers la maison des Poissons. Là, il vit Aphrodite qui tournait le dos à la treizième maison. Il lui demanda :

_-_Aphrodite que t'arrive-t-il ?

_-_Il m'arrive que je ne supporte pas les serpents de la maison du Serpentaire, ils ont l'air vivant et c'est horrible surtout la nuit. On dirait qu'ils te regardent, qu'ils sondent ton âme et c'est vraiment très déstabilisant. Je déteste cette impression, ils te jugent, ils te jugent pour savoir si tu es digne d'entrer dans la treizième maison, si tu es digne de pénétrer dans le palais d'Athéna. Mais au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Mya ? Je m'ennuie d'elle.

_-_Oui, elle vient de se réveiller.

_-_Quand rentre-t-elle ?

_-_Seuls les dieux le savent, enfin plutôt seule la grand-mère de Mya le sait. Et comme je la vois, je doute qu'elle veuille la laisser repartir surtout si la vie de sa petit-fille est en danger. Si j'étais un grand-père, moi-même j'aurai des scrupules à laisser ma petite-fille partir se faire tuer surtout si c'est la dernière de ma lignée. Bon, je dois te laisser, je dois retourner dans ma maison.

_-_Bien à plus tard alors.

Il quitta la maison des Poissons, et s'engagea sur le chemin qui l'emmena vers la sienne, se faisant, il traversa celle du Verseau qui ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Depuis le départ de Mya, il n'avais pas vu Camus qui avait l'air de lui faire la tête comme Angelo, Kanon, Milo et Shura. Il traversa le bâtiment ainsi que tous les autres pour arriver enfin dans sa maison et son appartement de fonction. Il retira son armure et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant lourdement. Il s'était trompé sur Mya la surestimant. Ce faisant, il avait failli la tuer et cela, les 5 chevaliers d'or ne lui pardonnaient pas cette erreur de jugement.

Depuis le départ de Mya, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Mû et Shion étaient en très mauvais termes enfin surtout Mû qui ne pardonnait pas à Shion de lui avoir caché le fait d'être son père. Angelo, Kanon, Milo et Shura battaient froid Dohko et quant à Camus il était plus froid que d'habitude. On ne le voyait plus. Les autres restaient hors dehors des différentes affaires, Saga et Kanon continuaient à apprendre à se connaître, ils réapprenaient à être des frères. Shaka méditait à longueur de journée et Aldebaran passait son temps dans son temple afin de ne pas croiser le chevalier du Bélier qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Shion était désolé que son fils lui fasse la tête et l'ignore de cette façon. Athéna, elle, commençait à en avoir assez, et elle sentait qu'avec le retour de Mya, les choses devraient s'améliorer.

Près de trois semaines plus tard, loin dans sa montagne au bord de son lac, le chevalier du Serpentaire reprenait peu à peu des forces. Mais elle ne restait pas dans son lit à ne rien faire, non. Par ordre de sa grand-mère, elle devait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs mentaux, tous ses pouvoirs mentaux y compris le pouvoir de guérison. Trois semaines de boulot monstre sans arrêt. Elle s'entraîna à faire voler les tasses et les nounours de sa chambre ce qu'elle réussissait à grand peine, mais avec l'entraînement cela devenait de plus en plus facile. Sa grand-mère était fière d'elle, même si pour le pouvoir de guérison elle n'était capable que de soigner les petites écorchures. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Puis enfin, la jeune femme eut l'autorisation de sortir de cette chambre qui commençait à lui refiler des boutons.

Le lendemain, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine ravi de pouvoir faire cela avec le membre restant de sa famille. Elle demanda à une servante de nettoyer sa chambre, d'aérer et de faire le lit, puis dans la cuisine, elle demanda à Lorreta de préparer son petit déjeuner. De part l'entraînement des chevaliers d'or d'il y a mille ans, Mya se levait beaucoup plus tôt pour la plus grande joie de Cassandre qui n'avait plus la fastueuse tâche de la réveiller tous les matins. Il était déjà 7 heures quand Cassandre descendit petit-déjeuner à son tour. Voyant Mya qui buvait avec délice son chocolat au lait, elle sourit et lui dit :

_-Bonjours ma puce, bien dormi ?_

_-Comme une marmotte, Nanny._ Répliqua la jeune femme une magnifique moustache de chocolat.

_-Bien après manger, je dois te montrer quelque chose d'important. _Dit Cassandre en souriant tendrement à sa petite-fille.

_-Quoi Nanny ?_ Demanda Mya interpellée par le regard étrange et mystérieux de sa grand-mère.

_-Tu verras. _Répliqua Cassandre en regardant Lorreta lui verser un grand bol de café accompagné de deux croissants et d'un pain au chocolat.

_-D'accord. Bon je vais m'entraîner afin de reprendre ce que j'ai perdu durant tout ce temps à ne rien faire. _Dit Mya. Ayant terminé de manger, elle s'étira de tout son long faisant craquer ses articulations et salua Lorreta.

-_Bien, je t'appellerai._ Accepta Cassandre en trempant son croissant dans son café.

_-A tout à l'heure Nanny._

Mya embrassa la joue de sa grand-mère puis alla dans le jardin et s'entraîna longuement afin de réveiller ses muscles endoloris et tout flasques après sa longue période de repos. Elle fit un long footing de 2 heures autour de la propriété pour faire travailler ses jambes, son système respiratoire et cardio-vasculaire. Ensuite, elle fit plusieurs longueurs dans leur piscine couverte et chauffée afin de rendre à ses muscles leurs tonicités et leurs forces. Cet entraînement dura plus de 5 heures, 5 heures d'effort, de sueur et de larmes pour reprendre le plus vite possible ses forces et être digne des chevaliers d'or. Quand les cloches de Messery sonnèrent midi, Mya décida d'arrêter son entraînement et de prendre une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de la saleté et de l'odeur qu'elle avait développé à l'entraînement puis d'aller manger et de retrouver sa grand-mère. Elle grimpa lentement dans sa chambre afin de ne pas trop fatiguer sa jambe blessée. Elle retira ses vêtements et se faufila avec délice sous le jet d'eau chaude de sa douche. La jeune femme soupira de bien-être en sentant ses muscles douloureux se délasser surtout quand elle commença à se masser avec son gel douche exfoliant. Après une douche de plus d'une demi-heure qui la relaxa entièrement, elle se sécha, puis elle s'habilla d'une jupe blanche ainsi que d'une chemise blanche assez transparente laissant entrevoir son soutien-gorge noir.

Sa grand-mère la voyant ainsi habillée lui demanda en haussant un sourcil :

_-Ne me dis pas que tu es habillée comme cela au sanctuaire ?_

_-D'accord, je ne te le dis pas. _Rétorqua Mya avec un petit sourire amusé et espiègle.

_-C'est malin. Tu t'es bien entraînée ? _Lui demanda sa grand-mère.

_-Oui Nanny, et ça fait du bien._ Lui répondit sa petite-fille en s'arrêtant devant sa grand-mère.

_-Parfait. Alors suis-moi, j'ai des choses à te montrer. _Dit Cassandre en partant vers la porte qui menait à la cave.

_-Bien Nanny._

Cassandre ouvrit la porte et descendit vers les sous-sol de la maison, un endroit où Mya n'était jamais allé, elle fronça un peu les sourcils, mais décida de faire confiance à sa grand-mère. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent dans une pièce qui avait l'air vraiment très ancienne. Cassandre lui dit :

_-Tu vois ma puce, cet endroit est le plus vieux de la maison, il date de nos premiers ancêtres. Il contient tout le savoir Atlante. Personne à part toi maintenant ne sait où il se trouve._

La vieille femme sortit un médaillon en forme de caducée et le plaça sur une marque de la même forme. Il y eut un déclic et le mur pivota faisant découvrir à la jeune femme une pièce au proportion gigantesque remplit de livres, de manuscrits et d'œuvres d'art d'une autre époque, d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde aujourd'hui englouti. Sa grand-mère lui dit :

_-Tu vois ma puce, ceci est le trésor de l'Atlantide, son savoir que tout le monde pensait à jamais perdu. Nos ancêtres avaient prédit la catastrophe et avaient décidé de protéger la connaissance de leur race. Alors, ils sont allés cacher leurs biens ici dans une grotte loin de tout, puis ils ont fait de même avec les trésors nationaux sans que quiconque puisse le découvrir. Puis ils ont construit le manoir dessus. Et pendant des millénaires les trésors du passé sont restés cachés de tous, le manoir a été plusieurs fois détruit, mais à chaque fois, un membre de notre famille l'a reconstruit. Pendant tout ce temps, notre famille a fait un point d'honneur de retranscrire toutes les vies des Atlantes qui avaient survécu à ce cataclysme afin qu'il reste des traces de leur passage sur terre. Chaque famille à une bibliothèque pour elle. Tu vois ?_

_-Oui, mais comment a-t-on réussi cela ?_

_-C'est très simple, nous avons des membres éloignés de la famille qui vivent dans les deux cité Atlantes qui restent et qui nous envoient tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur une personne. Avec l'informatique, c'est beaucoup plus rapide. _

_-Oh ! D'accord._

_-Viens je vais te montrer le trésor de la famille._

Cassandre l'emmena vers une porte près d'une bibliothèque. De nouveau elle utilisa le talisman et entra par une porte dérobée, cachée derrière la bibliothèque. Là elle vit des portraits, des centaines de portraits qui avaient tous le même point commun, les personnages peint portaient tous l'armure d'or du Serpentaire. Elle eut un sourire triste en reconnaissant Dairuin le premier des Serpentaire, celui qui avait créé l'armure bien avant la submersion de l'Atlantide. Elle regardait avec émotion ces souvenirs du passé quand elle remarqua que les 50 premiers chevaliers avaient la première lance, mais qu'ensuite, c'était la nouvelle qui primait. Mya se tourna vers sa grand-mère et lui demanda :

_-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Nanny ?_

_-Vois-tu, le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire a toujours été au service du roi des dieux, Zeus. Mais il a été prêté à Athéna à la création de l'armure. Et jusqu'à ce que Zeus confie la lance à Ulrick le 51ème chevalier de Serpentaire, il y avait 13 maisons permanentes au lieu des 12 actuelles. Afin de protéger la lance et les chevaliers, Zeus a donné congé au possesseur de la lance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé et tant que cela ne sera pas fait, l'armure serait cachée ici dans cette maison, dans un endroit ignoré de tous, même de nous jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau chevalier d'or apparaisse et revendique l'armure et la lance. Notre famille a changé de nom et s'est cachée ici afin que les sbires de Chronos ou d'un autre dieu avide de pouvoir ne trouvent pas cette arme toute puissante. Zeus t'a un peu menti, les Serpentaire ne viennent pas tous les mille ans, mais quand le besoin s'en faire sentir. Ce qui arrive très rarement et quant à leur naissance, nous avons fait courir la rumeur qu'ils naissaient un 20 mars le soir d'une éclipse de lune ce qui n'arrive pas tous les 1000 ans, mais jamais. Et cela a été fait afin que tous pensent que n'importe qui, enfin ceux qui naissaient ce jour là, pouvaient devenir chevalier du Serpentaire et non que c'était une charge qui se confiait de génération en génération. Le dernier chevalier du Serpentaire était Wilfried du signe du Cancer. Et avant de mourir, il a eu le temps de se marier et d'avoir 3 enfants, sauvant ainsi la famille._

_-Mon maître était marié ? Et il avait des enfants ?_

_-Oui et cendres reposent ici comme les autres membres de la famille depuis des millénaires, comme je reposerais ici et toi aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme tes ancêtres._

_-Nanny, comment se fait-il que les antiques attaques du Serpentaire n'ont pas été utilisé ?_

_-Parce que celui qui les a inventé, est mort avant de former son fils qui n'a eu le temps que de prendre l'armure et de la mettre en sûreté. Il a créé des attaques, mais elles ont été oubliées au profit des attaques temporelles plus puissantes. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?_

_-Parce que je les ai apprise. _Révéla la jeune femme.

_-C'est vrai ?_S'exclama Cassandre qui commençait à entrevoir un avenir pour sa fille.

_-Oui Nanny, je les ai apprise auprès de Dairuin le premier chevalier d'or du Serpentaire._

_-Mais alors cela veut dire que tu as une chance de survivre. Ma Mya, tu vas t'entraîner à contrôler tes attaques non temporelles, personne ne sait qu'elles existent. Hein ?_

_-A part Dohko et Mû, personne._ La rassura Mya avec un sourire.

_-Bien, alors ne le répète à personne d'autre. Cela créera un bel effet de surprise pour tes adversaires qui ne se douteront de rien. _Lui intima Cassandre.

_-D'accord Nanny._

_-Viens ma puce, nous allons commencer immédiatement._

_-D'accord, Nanny._

Toutes les deux quittèrent les fondations de la demeure des Laporte, afin d'aller dans la cour intérieur du manoir. Mya se demandait ce que voulait faire sa grand-mère quant à son entraînement, mais Cassandre ne disait rien, marchant silencieusement vers la petite cour. Mya dévorée par la curiosité lui demanda :

_-Nanny, on va faire quoi ?_

_-Tu vas voir ma chérie. _Répondit la vieille femme.

Soupirant lourdement, Mya reprit la suite de sa grand-mère. Cassandre alla d'abord dans la cuisine et demanda à Lorreta de lui donner deux sacs de pommes de terre. La cuisinière ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués, mais obéit quand même et les lui apporta. Cassandre demanda ensuite à Mya d'en prendre un tandis que Cassandre prenait l'autre. Mya se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire avec des patates, des frites, de la purée ? Sachant que sa grand-mère était en mode je-ne-répond-à-aucune-question-et-si-tu-me-parles-je-t'-ignore, mode que Mya détestait par dessus tout, elle ne posa aucune question et suivit paisiblement sa grand-mère jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent enfin dans la petite cour intérieur. Là, Cassandre lui dit :

_-Ma chérie, je vais t'aider à contrôler tes attaques non-temporelles, les autres, celles que tu utiliseras devant tout le monde, tu les apprendras au Sanctuaire. Tu m'as bien compris ?_

_-Bien Nanny._

Cassandre mit une pomme de terre devant Mya et lui dit :

_-Bien, ma puce, tu vas attaquer cette pomme de terre._

_-La pauvre patate, elle n'a pas mérité ça._ S'esclaffa la jeune femme.

_-Mya arrête de t'amuser et bats-toi comme si tu étais devant un ennemi._ Répondit un peu sèchement la vieille dame devant l'humour un peu vaseux de sa petite fille.

_-Bien Nanny._

Mya retourna dans sa chambre, et prit sa lance, puis retourna voir sa grand-mère. Elle se posta devant la pauvre patate et prit une grande respiration. Elle avait peur de blesser sa grand-mère dans une attaque non-contrôlée. Sa grand-mère lui demanda d'attaquer la patate. Mya soupira lourdement, plaça la lance au dessus de sa tête, puis fit tournoyer la lance en augmentant son cosmos pour faire chauffer les molécules, puis s'exclama :

_-Ross Lacha !_

Une petite bruine de feu tomba sur la patate qui évita sans aucun problème les gouttes. Cassandre souleva un sourcil et lui demanda :

_-Tu voulais faire quoi là ?_

_-Une pluie de feu, Dairuin faisait une attaque dévastatrice, l'arbre était en cendre après son attaque, c'était très impressionnant._

_-Et bien toi, ça ne l'est pas. _Répliqua Cassandre du tac au tac.

_-Je sais grand-mère. _Soupira Mya mortifiée par la honte.

_-Bon comme disait ton grand-père, mieux vaut trop que pas assez. Alors tu vas refaire ton attaque en faisant exploser ton cosmos._

_-D'accord._

Mya recommença et fit exploser son cosmos, mais à part une migraine pour sa grand-mère, il ne se passa rien. Cassandre ne s'avoua pas vaincu loin de là, et même ordonna à sa petite fille de continuer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse. Elle travailla toute la journée, mais pour peu de résultat. Vers minuit, elle mit son armure et utilisa la technique de l'arche du temps afin de faire une journée sans fin. C'était difficile, mais Mya savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait travailler dure pour être digne d'être chevalier du Serpentaire, alors elle recommençait inlassablement sa journée. Elle comptait les journées passées à s'entraîner sur la seule attaque de la pluie de feu et déjà elle en était à 1 000 jours. Elle était épuisée, mais continuait à le faire. Grâce à cet entraînement, elle maîtrisa parfaitement l'arche du temps et était en passe à maîtriser la première attaque du Serpentaire. Il lui fallut plus de 20 ans d'une éternelle journée pour enfin réussir à utiliser parfaitement cette technique pour la plus grand horreur d'un certain guerrier qui ne comprenait plus rien.

La dernière journée d'apprentissage de cette attaque commença comme les 7310 journées précédentes, sauf que là, Mya quand elle attaqua la pauvre patate, elle la pyrolisa la réduisant en un beau petit tas de cendre impropre à la consommation humaine. Sa grand-mère fut très fière de sa petite fille et le lui dit en la serrant contre elle. Maintenant qu'elle avait carbonisé la pauvre petite pomme de terre, Cassandre lui dit :

_-C'était superbe ma chéri, maintenant, tu vas utiliser ta deuxième attaque. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

_-C'est la tempête de feu._

_-Bien, alors tu vas la faire._

_-D'accord Nanny._

Mya fit tournoyer sa lance devant elle utilisant l'air tournant créé par les mouvements de la lance pour créer un vent tourbillonnant qu'elle combina avec la chaleur que produisait les mouvements rapides de la lance. Puis quand elle se sentit prête, elle s'exclama :

_-Naur Alagos !_

Une tornade de feu d'une puissance incalculable fonça sur la pauvre patate sans défense qui n'eut même pas le temps de griller qu'elle était vaporisée. Cassandre voyant l'attaque sentit l'espoir revenir, sa petite fille avait une chance de survivre à la guerre, peut-être même d'avoir des enfants. Sachant quels étaient les pouvoirs du chevalier d'or du Serpentaire, elle lui demanda :

_-Ma chérie, combien de temps as-tu mis pour apprendre à contrôler cette attaque, car je pense que tu n'as pas mis une journée, je me trompe ?_

_-Non Nanny, tu ne trompes pas. Il m'a fallu 20 ans pour réussir à contrôler la première attaque grâce à tes conseils. Mais pour l'autre attaque, j'ai utilisé la même méthode._

_-Parfait. As-tu une autre attaque ?_

_-Oui, c'est la pire. Elle est horriblement difficile à contrôler. Elle utilise les mouvements de la lance pour créer la chaleur en chauffant les molécules d'air, la capacité à concentrer la chaleur et la télékinésie pour diriger les flammes. La première fois que je l'ai utilisé, il m'a fallu un temps fou pour la lancer et pour un piètre résultat. _

_-Et comment s'appelle cette ultime attaque ?_

_-Le feu des enfers. Elle est particulièrement puissante et super vicieuse._

_-Bien, alors lance là._

_-Ouf ! J'y vais._

Elle expira bruyamment, puis se lança. Elle se mit à faire tournoyer la lance rapidement et engrangeait dans son corps la chaleur émise par ses mouvements rapides. La douleur était atroce, la chaleur infernale pour son corps qui n'était pas habitué à cela et les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Mya prouvaient à sa grand-mère que cette attaque n'était pas des plus douces que se soit pour le lanceur que pour le receveur. Quand elle satura question température, elle utilisa son cosmos pour mettre la chaleur emmagasinée dans la lance, puis elle frappa le sol avec, en s'exclamant :

_-Naur Ûdun !_

C'est à ce moment là que tout capota, au lieu de diriger les flammes souterraines vers la patate, elle les amena vers le plus beau lilas de sa grand-mère. Ce dernier devint le nouveau buisson ardent au bout de 3 heures de concentration. Cassandre poussa un hurlement que Mya n'entendit pas trop occupée à compter les brins d'herbes sous son nez. La douleur, l'épuisement et la trop grande utilisation de l'arche du temps avaient vidé Mya de son énergie. Elle resta endormit rechargeant ses batteries vides, ne sachant pas que Cassandre continuait à pleurer son lilas qui avait enfin fini de brûler. Au moins la technique de Mya fonctionnait bien pour faire fuir les taupes, il n'y en avait plus une seule dans la cour.

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Ultime RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR pour Le treizième signe

**Thealie** : Oui, je te confirme que la grand-mère de Mya est très spéciale, ça doit être dans les gènes. C'est vrai que l'entraînement est dur, mais il faut bien ça pour pouvoir résister contre un dieu. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre avec Dohko, le pauvre s'en veut à mort, mais bon, ça va aller mieux plus tard. Allez bonne lecture.

**HGC** : Ma douce Chibi, si je ne te répond pas, c'est que je bosse, durant 2 ou 3 semaine, je suis passé aux 30 heures donc pas de connexion internet au taf, désolé. N'aie aucune crainte, elle n'aura aucun problème avec la SPP parce qu'elle va la cramer elle aussi . Ses méthodes sont bien je trouve moi. Bon allez bon courage avec les moutards et bonne soirée.

**Luffynette** : merci, la voilà, elle te remercie.

C'était les derniers RRAAAAARRRRRRRRRR pour cette fic, les autres se feront soit par mail, soit par mail ou soit par mail, je ne sais pas trop lequel je vais prendre, c'est un choix difficile. Allez, bonne lecture.

r

r

r

r

r

Le treizième signe chapitre 12

r

r

r

r

r

La jeune femme se réveilla 3 jours plus tard, affamée et sentant confusément qu'elle avait fait une grosse, mais vraiment très grosse boulette. Ce qui lui fut confirmé par le regard noir de sa grand-mère qui patientait tranquillement le moment où sa petite fille allait ouvrir les yeux. Quand ce fut fait, Mya croisa le regard furibond d'une Cassandre toute ridée qui lui dit :

_-Tu as ruiné mon lilas._

_-Nanny, je t'avais dit qu'elle était difficile à contrôler cette attaque._

_-Ce n'est pas une raison, ma petite fille. Tu avais une patate à détruire et non mon lilas préféré. Dès que tu as terminé de manger, tu reprendras ton entraînement._

_-Bien Nanny._ Soupira la jeune femme.

Mya, après le départ de sa grand-mère alla prendre une bonne douche délassant ses muscles endoloris, s'habilla d'un jogging informe et d'un t-shirt dans un état équivalent à celui du pantalon. Sa grand-mère poussa un soupir désespéré, elle avait cru les avoir jeté ces deux horreurs, mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Mya était allée les reprendre dans la poubelle. Le pire c'est que Mya allait les porter une journée, mais combien de temps durerai cette journée, ou plutôt combien y aurait-il de même journée ? Peut-être qu'à la fin de son entraînement, elle jetterait ces frusques à la poubelle, ou mieux, elle les brûlerait. Mais elle en était pas encore là et puis de toute façon, combien de fois avait-elle eut cette réflexion ? Avec cette journée infini, cela pouvait faire la millième fois qu'elle se posait la même question, qu'elle mangeait le même croissant, qu'elle regardait la même mouche voler. Ah ! Heureux soient les ignorants, eux au moins ne se posaient pas des dizaines de questions à cause de leur petite - fille qui manipulait le temps comme un enfant joue avec de la pâte à modeler. Elle s'arrêta d'y réfléchir et décida de poser la question à Mya :

_-Ma chérie, cela fait depuis combien de temps que tu t'entraînes ? _

_-40 ans, Nanny, j'ai vraiment du mal à contenir les flammes, mais j'arrive à supporter des températures de plus en plus chaudes et de plus en plus longtemps, mais pour ce qui est de la direction, c'est pas encore cela. J'ai cramé bien mille fois le cerisier._

-

---0---

-

Mya, après le départ de sa grand-mère alla prendre une bonne douche délassant ses muscles endoloris, s'habilla d'un jogging informe et d'un t-shirt dans un état équivalent à celui du pantalon. Sa grand-mère poussa un soupir désespéré, elle avait cru les avoir jeté ces deux horreurs, mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Mya était allée les reprendre dans la poubelle. Le pire c'est que Mya allait les porter une journée, mais combien de temps durerai cette journée, ou plutôt combien y aurait-il de même journée ? Peut-être qu'à la fin de son entraînement, elle jetterait ces frusques à la poubelle, ou mieux, elle les brûlerai. Mais elle en était pas encore là et puis de toute façon, combien de fois avait-elle eut cette réflexion ? Avec cette journée infini, cela pouvait faire la millième fois qu'elle se posait la même question, qu'elle mangeait le même croissant, qu'elle regardait la même mouche voler. Ah ! Heureux soient les ignorants, eux au moins ne se posaient pas des dizaines de questions à cause de leur petite fille qui manipulait le temps comme un enfant joue avec de la pâte à modeler. Elle s'arrêta d'y réfléchir et décida de poser la question à Mya :

_-Ma chérie, cela fait depuis combien de temps que tu t'entraînes ? _

_-50 ans, Nanny, j'arrive enfin à contenir un feu infernal, mais j'ai toujours du mal avec la direction. J'ai cramé bien mille fois ton rosier grimpant._

-

---0---

-

Mya, après le départ de sa grand-mère alla prendre une bonne douche délassant ses muscles endoloris, s'habilla d'un jogging informe et d'un t-shirt dans un état équivalent à celui du pantalon. Sa grand-mère poussa un soupir désespéré, elle avait cru les avoir jeté ces deux horreurs, mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Mya était allée les reprendre dans la poubelle. Le pire c'est que Mya allait les porter une journée, mais combien de temps durerai cette journée, ou plutôt combien y aurait-il de même journée ? Peut-être qu'à la fin de son entraînement, elle jetterait ces frusques à la poubelles, ou mieux, elle les brûlerai. Mais elle en était pas encore là et puis de toute façon, combien de fois avait-elle eut cette réflexion ? Avec cette journée infini, cela pouvait faire la millième fois qu'elle se posait la même question, qu'elle mangeait le même croissant, qu'elle regardait la même mouche voler. Ah ! Heureux soient les ignorants, eux au moins ne se posaient pas des dizaines de questions à cause de leur petite fille qui manipulait le temps comme on joue à la balle. Elle s'arrêta d'y réfléchir et décida de poser la question à Mya :

_-Ma chérie, cela fait depuis combien de temps que tu t'entraînes ? _

_-80 ans, Nanny, j'ai enfin appris à contrôler cette attaque. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour y réussir et je peux te dire que je suis assez fatiguée. Je te montrerai l'attaque et ensuite je vais passer la journée à me reposer._

_-Je suis fière de toi ma puce._

Quand le repas fut terminé, Mya emmena sa grand-mère devant la pauvre patate tremblante et lança l'attaque. Elle fit tournoyer la lance à très, très, très, très, mais vraiment très grande vitesse, puis l'abattit violemment sur le sol en s'exclamant :

_-Naur Ûdun !_

La pauvre petite pomme de terre sans défense ne sut jamais d'où venait l'attaque mais de ce pauvre tubercule produit par l'espèce solanum tuberosum de la famille des solanacées, importé du nouveau monde par les conquistadors espagnoles du lac Titicaca au Pérou au 16ème siècle, il ne resta rien. La pauvre patate disparut dans un jaillissement de flamme en n'ayant aucune chance de renaître de ses cendres tel un phœnix patatoïde. Cassandre avala difficilement sa salive devant la puissance dévastatrice de l'attaque. Elle serra sa petite fille contre elle et lui dit alors que sa petite fille avait un petit sourire qui menaçait devenir grand :

_-Ma chérie, je suis vraiment très fière de toi. Tu as terminé ton entraînement et tu vas pouvoir retourner au sanctuaire. Et je… Cela fait combien de fois que je me répète ?_

Mya, un instant auparavant hilare, eut l'honnêteté de rougir et lui révéla :

_-5482 fois. Cela fait 15 ans que je m'entraîne à contrôler le mur du temps afin d'avoir au moins une défense au cas où._

_-C'est pas une raison pour t'esclaffer quand je te parle, ce n'est pas amusant. _Bougonna Cassandre les lèvre pincées.

_-Je suis désolée Nanny. _S'excusa Mya en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains derrière le dos.

_-C'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois essaies de ne pas rire quand je te parle, ça ne fait pas sérieux._

_-D'accord Nanny. Nanny, je voudrais te demander ?_

_-Oui, ma chérie ?_

_-Est-ce que je pourrais t'utiliser comme cobaye pour mon attaque de la sphère du temps ?_

_-Heu… D'accord._

_-Merci Nanny._

Mya pointa la lance sur sa grand-mère et lança l'attaque :

_-_Spheara Tempus !

La vieille femme fut prise dans la sphère du temps tandis que Mya tentait de contrôler cette attaque. Elle réussit assez facilement, elle la trouvait beaucoup plus simple que les autres, car cette attaque ne touchait qu'une personne précise et non pas un lieu. Et surtout c'était une bulle temporelle. Elle savait qu'avec de l'entraînement, cette bulle pourrait avoir la taille qu'elle voudrait mais pour l'instant, elle n'englobait qu'une personne seule, à savoir sa grand-mère. Elle lui fit perdre 82 ans et lui donna l'aspect d'un bébé d'un an. Cassandre lui envoya un regard chargé de colère. Mya était stupéfaite, la sphère du temps ne touchait que l'aspect physique et non le mental, donc sa grand-mère se rappelait de son nom et de son histoire. Elle refit l'attaque afin de la vieillir, mais son pouvoir stoppa alors qu'elle ne lui avait rendu que 18 années. Cassandre regardait en tremblant ses mains douces exemptées de la moindre rides. La peau de son visage était lisse, elle se mit devant un miroir et découvrit un reflet qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 65 ans. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, elle était redevenue belle. Ses long cheveux avaient retrouvés leur couleur d'origine et ses yeux pétillaient de jeunesse. Mya lui dit :

_-Je suis désolée grand-mère, je vais te rendre ton âge normale, attends._

_-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! DEHORS !_

_-Mais Nanny, je…_

Cassandre jeta sa petite-fille hors de la chambre en lui interdisant de lui rendre son âge normal. Mya rentra donc dans sa chambre quittant une ex-grand-mère de 83 ans.

Mya avait vraiment envie de retourner au Sanctuaire et décida donc de partir le lendemain. Elle prépara ses affaires, qu'elle envoya par téléportation dans la maison du Bélier avec l'intention de les amener dans la sienne à son arrivé. Un certain Bélier bougonna quand il vit les affaires apparaître, mais comme il y avait réunion avec son traître de père, il partit de très mauvais poil vers le palais. Quand il entra, il salua avec respect la déesse qui sortit faire autre chose, mais il ignora complètement son père qui remercia la tradition d'avoir un masque car ainsi personne ne pouvait voir les larmes qui désiraient couler de ses yeux remplis d'une tristesse immense. Dans sa grande demeure savoyarde, quand Mya eut terminé d'envoyer toutes ses affaires y compris sa TV, sa chaîne hi-fi, son magnétoscope et ses cassettes vidéo, la belle et jeune Cassandre vint la voir et lui dit :

_-Ma chérie, pourrais-tu mettre ton armure d'or que je puisses faire ton portrait ?_

_-Bien sûr Nanny._

Mya appela son armure qui s'installa sur son corps rendu plus puissant et plus fin grâce à l'entraînement terrible qu'elle s'était infligée. Elle mangeait peu et travaillait énormément, de ce faire elle avait encore maigri perdant encore presque 10 kilos. Elle cachait sa maigreur en utilisant des artifices et surtout son pouvoir mental. Si les chevaliers d'or la voyaient sans son armure, c'était fini de sa tranquillité, ils se donneraient tous le mot pour rester dans la treizième maison et la forcer à manger. Elle soupira et se laissa mitrailler par sa grand-mère jusqu'à ce que cette dernière trouve LA pose et LA photo qu'elle voulait. Elle était vraiment belle cette image, elle montrait Mya en armure d'or adossé contre un chêne. Elle inclinait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la lance qu'elle tenait avec nonchalance. Son casque se trouvait entre son bras et son corps. Son visage était légèrement éclairé par un rayon de soleil fripon qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres et sublimait ses yeux pourpres. Elle arborait une expression rêveuse. Une douce brise faisait voleter ses cheveux verts. Bientôt le moment de se quitter arriva et Mya serra fort sa grand-mère contre elle, triste de partir, mais heureuse de retrouver son nouveau chez elle. Cassandre lui dit :

_-Tu me promets de faire attention ?_

_-Je te le jure. Et je te jure de tout faire pour rester en vie. _

_-Tu as intérêt._

Elles s'étreignirent une ultime fois, puis Mya en armure d'or se téléporta devant le Grand Pope. Malheureusement, elle rata complètement son atterrissage, comme d'habitude, et s'écrasa sur Shion qui donnait une réunion importante avec les chevaliers d'or sur ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, les entraînements et surtout sur les nouvelles des autres Dieux. Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils virent un éclat d'or apparaître brusquement et s'écraser sans aucune grâce sur Shion qui poussa un espèce de cri étranglé de stupeur et de douleur qui ressemblait, à bien y réfléchir, plus à un couinement qu'à un cri viril. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Dohko explose de rire, suivit par Milo et Angelo. Mya toujours étalée sur lui releva un peu la tête et s'excusa en atlante :

_-Désolée, j'ai toujours un problème avec l'atterrissage, j'arrive pas à bien cibler l'endroit de ma réception._

Shion répliqua en grec :

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Athéna pour mériter ça ? Vous pourriez vous lever, vous êtes sacrément lourde.

Mya vexée et furieuse se leva d'un bond et quitta la grande salle du trône la tête haute, laissant un bébé stupéfait et tout nu à la place du Grand Pope. Elle claqua violemment la porte et fonça vers son appartement afin de se calmer un peu avant de faire des dégâts. Dans le silence de la salle de réunion, elle entendit le hurlement outré d'un bébé et les éclats de rire de Dohko suivit de ceux de Milo et Kanon tandis que les autres étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir. Mya quant à elle rentra dans son appartement, mais posa devant la porte le mur du temps afin d'empêcher quiconque ne l'énerve. Elle le visita et fut plus que ravie en voyant la belle cuisine et le grand lit qui l'appelait pour dormir et sur lequel se trouvait une enveloppe qui venait de sa grand-mère. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de lui envoyer des mots où qu'elle soit. Elle décida d'aller dans la maison du Bélier afin de ramener ses affaires, toutes ses affaires qui faisaient ressembler la première maison à une brocante sans le vendeur.

Elle retira le mur du temps et descendit les escaliers, se moquant complètement de ce que pouvait dire ou faire les autres chevaliers d'or. Elle pesta une bonne dizaine de fois contre l'architecte et sa folie des escaliers, car il lui fallut 3 voyages pour ramener ses affaires et les mettre dans son armoire et sa commode. Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit que le frigo était plein, de même que les placards. Elle pouvait vivre en autarcie sans aucun problème. Bon d'accord il n'y avait pas la télé, mais elle allait changer cela. Elle ramena alors sa télévision, son magnétoscope, les 5 meubles remplis de cassettes et le mini bar. Elle installa son intérieur avec beaucoup de goût. Ensuite, elle installa sa chaîne hi-fi et plaça astucieusement les 10 enceintes dans la pièce afin d'avoir le meilleur son. Puis elle raccorda la télévision au magnétoscope et à la chaîne hi-fi. Maintenant qu'elle avait installé son chez elle, elle décida de s'entraîner à utiliser la sphère du temps et puis après elle pourrait toujours retrouver son maître.

Elle sortit dans le petit jardin attenant à son temple et commença à s'échauffer pour ensuite s'entraîner avec la même dureté que chez elle. Comme chez elle, elle utilisa une journée qui recommençait encore et encore, c'était beaucoup plus facile et tellement plus amusant. Elle avait pu voir Dohko la supplier de rendre à Shion son âge normal. Ensuite elle avait dû subir la remontrance du Grand Pope une bonne centaine de fois sous les rires de Dohko. Cette journée avait duré pour Mya plus de 40 ans et quand elle contrôla assez bien (_ assez bien pas parfaitement, parce que là, elle sature_ ) cette technique et qu'elle pouvait sans problème vieillir ou rajeunir une cible, elle retira le « sort » et attendit que Dohko arrive la supplier de libérer Shion comme tous les jours. Elle adorait cette partie de la journée. Cependant, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit profondément.

Dans la Grande Salle, un bébé baveur et furieux tentait de s'exprimer clairement, mais à part des : _ga, ma, gueuh et bafrrr _! et quelques hurlements de temps à autre, il ne se faisait pas comprendre par les autres, dont deux étaient en passe d'exploser de rire. Mû regardait le bébé devant lui la colère le faisait trembler. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire, au fond de lui-même, il avait voulu croire que c'était une mauvaise blague, que Shion n'était pas vraiment son père, mais les preuves étaient là, Shion était bel et bien son père, son géniteur, son paternel, son papounet chéri etc. Il était son portrait craché à son âge sauf pour les cheveux et les yeux. Pris d'une crise de rage phénoménale aussi violente que subite, il attrapa par le cou le mouflet qui poussa un cri de stupeur, le renversa sur le ventre et lui colla la pire trempe qu'un bébé n'avait jamais reçu, que Shion en 264 ans de vie en tant que chevalier d'or du Bélier et Grand Pope n'avait jamais reçu, même contre Hadès, il n'avait pas reçu une raclée pareil. Il faut dire qu'Hadès, ses 108 spectres et ses 3 juges des enfers ne mettaient pas un ennemi sur leurs genoux pour lui coller une fessée. Mû avait déjà explosé 2 semaines auparavant. Mais là, sa colère avait encore augmenté et ressemblait maintenant à la réaction normal d'une explosion nucléaire à Mururoa. Il hurlait :

_-_COMMENT AS TU OSE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS DE PARENTS. JE TE DETESTE ? TU ENTENDS, JE TE DETESTE. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR TRAÎTRE A TON SANG !

Après ce hurlement qui stoppa tous les rires et choqua les chevaliers d'or qui n'avaient jamais vu Mû en colère, il balança le pauvre bébé choqué par la fessée et par les paroles dans les bras de Dohko puis partit pour sa maison dans une envolée furibonde de cape. Quand il arriva, il vit que les affaires de Mya avait quitté sa maison, elle devait être dans la sienne maintenant, tant mieux pour elle, car il aurait pu faire des dégâts à ses affaires et cela aurait conduit à une querelle qui aurait duré plus que 1000 jours et 1000 nuits, sauf si elle avait utilisé ses attaques et là il serait devenu un Mû en poudre. Il se cloîtra dans son appartement et décida de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Si les autres voulaient réparer leurs armures ils n'avaient qu'à aller voir Mya mais pas lui, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il oublia légèrement que la jeune atlante ne savait strictement pas réparer les armures et avec sa méthode, elle aurait rendu des armures de style Picasso voir Braque enfin, une véritable œuvre d'art digne des maîtres du cubisme.

Dans la salle de réunion, Shion… enfin chibi-Shion tentait de retenir les larmes de souffrance afin de ne pas être encore plus humilié devant ses chevaliers d'or ( _c'est vrai que recevoir une raclé par son propre fils et se trimballer les fesses en l'air, ce n'était pas très humiliant _) alors qu'Aldebaran badigeonnait délicatement de ses grosses paluches, ses petites fesses roses enfin plutôt violettes de crème contre les rougeurs. Dohko lui tentait de retenir ses rires, mais il avait tellement de mal. Surtout voir son meilleur ami les fesses à l'air et une touffe de cheveux verts sur le haut du crâne c'était risible.

Shion les fesses encore rouges après la rage tout à fait légitime de son fils décida d'utiliser la télépathie et heureusement pour lui, cela fonctionna, mais pas ses autres pouvoirs qui avaient régressé en même temps que lui. Il demanda :

**_-_Dohko qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

_-_Vois-tu Shion, Mya est anorexique quand elle est sous sa forme naturelle et elle est très susceptible quant à son poids. Alors elle t'a jeté son attaque de la sphère du temps et t'a rendu l'âge que tu avais à un an. T'étais vraiment choupinou à cet âge Shion. Pouffa Dohko déclenchant ça et là des petits rires.

_-_**Dohko, tu es un idiot ! **Rétorqua Shion de plus en plus en colère et surtout humilié devant tous les chevaliers d'or.

_-_Héhéhé ! Ricana le chevalier de la Balance.

_-_**Et combien de temps, vais- je rester dans cet état ?** Demanda le petit Grand Pope en soupirant lourdement.

_-_Heu, d'habitude ses attaques ne durent pas plus de 4 heures. Répondit Dohko.

_-_Oui, et cela fait déjà 45 mn que le Grand Pope est dans cet état de poupin. Fit remarquer Shura tandis que Kanon était explosé de rire contre l'une des colonnes.

Le bébé lança un regard noir vers l'ex-dragon des mers qui était larmoyant sans voir que Milo du Scorpion était dans le même état de delirium avancé que Kanon. Mais quand il le remarqua, il siffla outré :

_-_**Quand vous aurez terminé de vous esclaffer, vous m'appellerez, messieurs.**

Les deux chevaliers pouffèrent, puis explosèrent de rire. Le bébé furieux pointa de sa petite main potelée la porte et beugla en pensée :

_-_**DEHORS !**

_-_ARF ARF ARF ARF !

Les 2 chevaliers sortirent en titubant de la salle de réunion en larme et les abdominaux meurtris par le fou rire. Ils étaient en train de s'esclaffer contre des colonnes quand arriva Athéna douce et sereine. Elle s'approcha d'eux et demanda à ses deux chevaliers :

_-_Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

_-_ARF ARF ARF ! Ne put que répondre Milo.

_-_V… vo… votre... al... alt... altesse, v... vous… devri… devriez le… de.. dema… demander au... Grand... Pope en… entre… d… de… deux BIBERONS ! Explosa Kanon qui s'affaissa sur le sol dur en larme.

Milo lui tapait le sol de son poing ruinant le marbre blanc du palais. Tous les deux se tordaient de rire par terre sans pouvoir faire autre chose. Athéna était très étonnée de la réaction de ses deux chevaliers pourtant maîtres de leurs émotions, enfin d'habitude. Et puis elle se demandait la raison de l'emploi du mot Biberon dans une phrase contenant les mots Grand Pope. Elle regardait les portes closes et demanda :

_-_Où est le Grand Pope que je lui demande la raison de votre hilarité ?

_-_I… il… d… doit être en… en train de.. de se.. faire ma… materner. Réussit à dire Milo en larme.

Athéna regardait de plus en plus étonné les deux hommes quand elle entendit un bébé vagir de colère et une voix rugit dans leurs esprit :

_-_**MILO, KANON ! CHEVALIERS D'OR OU PAS JE VOUS PROMETS LA PIRE DES RACLéES !**

_-_ARF ARF ARF ! A COUPS DE HOCHETS ! Hurla Kanon qui se tenait le ventre de douleur à cause du fou rire.

Milo et Kanon tentèrent de se lever pour s'esquiver vers l'une des 13 maisons, mais ils n'arrivèrent à rien passant leur temps à se tenir les côtes. Athéna ne comprenait de moins en moins leur comportement si bizarre. Elle se tourna vers la salle de réunion et décida d'entrer. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, et que tous virent qui entrait, ils entendirent une petite voix jurer :

_-_**Oh non, pas elle.**

Tous les chevaliers d'or s'agenouillèrent devant la réincarnation d'Athéna qui fut étonnée en ne voyant pas le Grand Pope. Et elle fut extrêmement surprise quand elle remarqua les vêtements de Shion posés négligemment sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers Dohko et allait lui poser une question quand elle vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement furtif. Elle tourna la tête et vit un bébé tout nu tenter de fuir à 4 pattes. Elle s'avança vers le bébé fugueur suivit par les rires plus ou moins sonores de ses protecteurs. Les chevaliers d'or se relevèrent puis soudain, Aiolia s'enfuit en courant et lâcha un hurlement de rire à l'extérieur augmentant ceux de Milo et Kanon qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'arrêter. Athéna se tourna vers les portes, puis haussa les épaules et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Elle fondit pour sa bonne bouille, ses beaux yeux pourpre et sa touffe de cheveux verts tandis que le marmot était rouge de honte, tout nu devant sa déesse et dans l'incapacité de fuir ou de parler autrement que par la pensée.

Alors qu'Athéna était en train de gagatiser le pauvre chibi-shion mort d'humiliation, les lèvres inférieurs de certains chevaliers d'or avaient tendance à trembloter. Dohko dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas extérioriser le rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, ce que ne put faire Angelo qui quitta en titubant la salle, suivit par Aldebaran, Aphrodite et Seiya qui hoquetait. Shura et Saga s'enfuirent en même temps de la pièce et retrouvèrent les autres chevaliers qui étaient adossés à des colonnes, des murs ou tout simplement effondrés sur le sol s'esclaffant sans aucune retenue. Devant la débandade des plus puissants chevaliers, Shion serra ses petits poings potelés et siffla de colère surtout quand il vit l'hilarité retenue de Dohko. Les 2 seuls à ne montrer aucun sentiment étaient Camus qui était toujours de glace ( _logique_) et Shaka ( _à fond dans sa méditation, difficile, car il entendait la voix de Bouddha se marrer devant le résultat de l'attaque de Mya_ ). Athéna pouponnait tranquillement Shion puis le serrant contre sa poitrine, elle demanda :

_-_Mais où est Shion ?

_-_Dans vos bras votre altesse. Dit Shaka d'une voix calme les yeux toujours fermés.

La déesse tint le bébé à bout de bras et le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Si la déesse était stupéfaite, Saori était morte de rire. Son corps heureusement en partie contrôlé par Athéna ne bougeait pas trop, mais Shion appréciait guère de voir la glotte de la déesse. Elle se calma soudainement et une voix douce prouvant qu'Athéna parlait, sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme.

_-_Mya ! Soupira la déesse. Dohko, tu vas demander à Mya de rendre à Shion son âge normal! Ordonna Athéna.

_-_Bien votre altesse.

Le chevalier de la Balance sortit de la pièce et vit les autres chevaliers explosés de rire. Kanon se releva difficilement et demanda en hoquetant :

_-_T'es obligé de lui demander, on pourrait rester des heures à le regarder se faire pouponner.

Saga voulut dire quelque chose, mais son fou rire l'en empêcha. Dohko secoua la tête et alla voir le treizième chevalier d'or. Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement et demanda :

_-_Mya, c'est Dohko. Est-ce que tu pourrais rendre à Shion sa taille ?

_-_…

_-_Allez Mya ? Supplia Dohko.

_-_…

_-_Bon d'accord ! Hum, hum ! Ô Mya toi créature enchanteresse, déesse du temps voudrais-tu avoir la bonté de bien vouloir rendre à Shion pauvre mortel de son état son âge normal ? Déclama le chevalier d'or avec emphase.

_-_…

_-_MYA ! Beugla-t-il.

_-_Hein ! Quoi ! Oh, c'est toi Dohko ! J'étais en train de dormir. Répliqua Mya baillant qui se grattait la tête en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

_-_Tu quoi ?

_-_Je dormais. Tu sais au bout de la 5700ème fois, je n'écoute plus.

_-_La combien ! Tu veux dire que… MYA ! Tu as utilisé une attaque temporelle sur le Sanctuaire ?

_-_Ben oui, il faut bien que j'apprenne à contrôler mes attaques temporelles quand même.

_-_Ça alors, et tu as quel âge maintenant ? Demanda Dohko tandis que Mya baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_-_Heu… j'ai pas vraiment fait le compte, attends… 186 ans. Oui, j'ai 186 ans.

Dohko ouvrit de grands yeux, car elle avait toujours l'aspect d'une jeune femme de 23 ans.

_-_Oh ! La vache ! S'exclama Seiya qui avait suivit Dohko.

Dohko la regarda et lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

_-_Allez Mya, tu peux lui rendre son âge ?

_-_Ben pourquoi, il est très bien comme cela ?

_-_Mya, ce n'est pas amusant. Je ne me vois pas devoir obéir à un poupin et encore moins lui changer ses couches.

_-_ARF ARF ARF ARF ! Dis-toi que tu auras de l'expérience pour le pouponnage. Explosa de rire Mya ravie de son mauvais coup contre Shion.

_-_Pffffffrrrrrrrr ! AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Seiya n'arrivait pas à arrêter de se marrer, surtout en voyant la tête du doyen des chevalier d'or.

_-_Allez Mya, je t'en supplie à genoux. La supplia le chevalier d'Or de la Balance.

_-_Bon d'accord. Dans mon immense mansuétude et ma grande générosité, je vais lui rendre son apparence normale à ton bébé.

Elle mit son armure d'or sans son casque et alla rejoindre le petit Grand Pope. Quand elle entra dans le palais, elle vit les différents chevaliers d'or tenter de reprendre leurs souffles et sécher les larmes qui avaient encore tendance à couler sur leurs joues. Ils étaient dans un tel état qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à parler. Elle ouvrit la porte et eut la plus belle vision de sa vie, tellement belle qu'elle fit apparaître son appareil photo et mitrailla Athéna qui tenait le petit Shion dans ses bras. Le moustique de 264 ans tenta de hurler à Mya d'arrêter de le photographier, mais à part un « GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » outragé, il ne put rien dire d'autre. Maintenant qu'elle avait ses photos qu'elle donnerait à sa grand-mère, elle téléporta son appareil dans sa chambre et se mit à la transformation de chibi-Shion en Grand Pope de taille adulte. Elle demanda à Athéna de le déposer sur le sol afin qu'elle lui rende sa taille, ce que fit assez rapidement la déesse ne voulant pas se retrouver aussi ridée qu'un vieux pruneaux. Mya le pointa de sa lance, dessina un cercle avec et murmura :

_-_Spheara Tempus !

Puis d'un mouvement souple du poignet le fit rapidement vieillir, mais de seulement 18 années, elle venait de remarquer qu'elle était toujours incapable de faire vieillir plus. Donc Shion se retrouva avec l'aspect d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Il se releva d'un bond et s'habilla de ses longs cheveux, mortifié par la honte. Il se précipita vers ses vêtements et enfila rapidement sa tunique, puis se tourna vers Mya. Mais avant de pouvoir hurler sa rage sur la jeune femme, elle déguerpit rapidement, remerciant le premier des Serpentaire pour lui avoir apprit à se téléporter. Shaka, Camus ainsi que Dohko regardèrent le nouveau Shion et Dohko s'exclama :

_-_Par Athéna, Shion c'est fou comme Mya te ressemble.

_-_Ça doit être pour cela que sa grand-mère m'a pris pour son fils. _Songea Shion_. Mais bon, j'ai un treizième chevalier d'or à massacrer, moi. MYA ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers la 13ème maison. Se faisant il croisa les autres chevaliers d'or qui lui lancèrent un regard rempli d'innocence.

_-_Ah ! Shion est pas content ! Pouffa la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière Milo.

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna pour voir la jeune femme adossée négligemment à la colonne. Shion tourna la tête en entendant la voix de son bourreau et se posta devant elle, écumant de rage. Les chevaliers d'or ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant Shion face à Mya. Ils se ressemblaient terriblement, comme père et fille et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Shion ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, mais Mya l'empêcha de parler en le singeant :

_-_Vous êtes la honte des chevaliers d'or ! Comment Zeus a-t-il pu donner à une irresponsable de votre genre la responsabilité de protéger Athéna. Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine sans cervelle qui met le Sanctuaire en danger. Que se serait-il passé si un ennemi avait attaqué, hein ? Est-ce que vous y avez pensé ? Mais noooooonnnnn, mademoiselle ne pense jamais aux conséquences de ses gestes ! Et blablabli et blablabla, ce que je préfère c'est quand vous dites ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de l'armure d'or et la prochaine fois que vous me faites un coup pareil je vous enfonce votre lance dans un endroit très douloureux de votre personne. Celle là m'a bien fait rire.

_-_Comment saviez-vous ce que j'allais dire ? Demanda Shion très méfiant.

_-_Cela fait 15 ans que je vis et revis cette journée pour contrôler une attaque et malheureusement, j'en suis encore incapable. C'est bête, non ?

_-_15 ans ? Mais quel âge avez vous ?

_-_Comme je l'ai dis à Dohko, j'ai 186 ans. Bien conservée hein ?

_-_C'est pas croyable. S'exclama le Grand Pope qui la regardait sous toutes les coutures.

_-_N'est-ce pas. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une bête à corne qui bêle à remonter le moral. Bye messieurs.

Mya laissa les hommes mais avant de descendre, elle alla dans sa maison, prit le film de photo et se téléporta chez un photographe pour les faire développer, elle fit utilisa une de ses techniques et se retrouva en moins d'une minute avec les photos prêtes qu'elle mit dans sa chambre. Puis elle retourna au Sanctuaire et se dirigea vers la maison du Bélier afin de calmer un cornu très énervé contre son géniteur. Elle aurait pu se téléporter, mais elle voulait laisser à Mû le temps de se calmer et lui laisser le temps de trouver quoi lui dire pour le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Quand elle arriva enfin dans l'enceinte de la première maison, elle sentit le cosmos très agressif de Mû dans l'appartement. Elle se mit devant la porte et appela :

_-_Mû ?

_-_PARTEZ ! JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE ! Rugit une voix en partie étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

La jeune femme s'y adossa et sentant l'inspiration lui revenir, s'exclama :

_-_Allez mumounet, ouvre ? Je n'ai plus de feu ouvre moi ta porteuuuuhhhh pour l'amour d'Athéna ! Chanta la jeune atlante pouffant de rire.

_-_JE NE VEUX PAS ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER MUMOUNET, JE M'APPELE MÛ TOUT COURT !

_-_Allez Mû tout court, fais pas ton timide, ouvre-moi. S'esclaffa Mya.

_-_NON !

_-_Allez mon petite atlante préféré que j'adore ! Ouvre !

_-_NON !

_-_Allez mon petit bélier chéri que j'aime et que j'idolâtre, ouvre !

_-_TU VAS ME LACHER OUI !

_-_Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm ! C'est intéressant comme proposition, mais…. Non ! Allez ouvre. Au moins parle moi, ma petite bête à corne qui bêle.

De derrière la porte, Mû avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son hilarité, cette histoire avait tellement déstabilisé le jeune guerrier qu'il en avait perdu sa concentration et n'arrivait plus à reprendre son calme. Il ne se doutait pas que Mya pouvait être aussi collante, en désespoir de cause, il ouvrit la porte et n'eut que le temps de faire un pas en arrière manquant de peu de recevoir la dernière héritière de cette glorieuse famille sur lui. Etalée devant le jeune atlante, elle remarqua immédiatement ses traits tirés et ses yeux rougies par les larmes. Mû acceptait très mal que son père et son maître soit la seule et même personne. Mya se releva mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Mû lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_-_Merci Mû, du lait sera parfait.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et découvrir l'endroit où il vivait. C'était un endroit calme, serein et très simple. Elle s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et le regarda lui verser du lait dans un verre. Quand il se rassit, elle lui demanda :

_-_Ça va ?

_-_T'as de drôle de question, non ça va pas. Mon père est mon maître et il ne me l'a jamais dit ! J'ai souffert de l'absence de mes parents et mon père était là tout le temps et il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait pas une seule fois. Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ? S'énerva-t-il relâchant les sentiments qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Mya lui répondit mais pas comme il le pensait, car elle dit :

_-_Je n'imagine même pas la souffrance que Shion a dû ressentir pendant toutes ces années. Il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait et il ne pouvait dire à son fils ses véritables sentiments à cause de sa charge de Grand Pope. C'est atroce, je me demande encore comment il n'est pas devenu fou de douleur.

Mû en écoutant ce que Mya disait, blêmissait de plus en plus, il n'avait jamais pensé que Shion aurait pu souffrir. Il se leva brusquement puis laissant Mya en plan devant son verre de lait, il sortit en trombe de sa maison et monta d'une traite les escaliers sans dire quoique se soit aux autres gardiens qui rentraient dans leur maison respective. Mya eut un sourire voyant que son plan avait fonctionné, elle prit tout son temps pour boire tranquillement son verre, puis quitta paisiblement la première maison sans faire gaffe qu'elle n'avait plus son aspect de bonne santé, mais celui d'une Mya squelettique. Quand elle traversa la maison du Taureau, elle ne vit pas que son gardien la regardait avec effroi. Il ne pouvait pas voir son corps, car elle était cachée par son armure, mais il ne doutait pas que son corps devait être dans un état pire que son visage. Il décida de changer cela, ou ils risquaient de perdre la jeune femme. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle reprendrait du poids foi d'Aldebaran.

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

Le treizième signe chapitre 13

r

r

r

r

Pendant ce temps, Shion soupirait lourdement, la douleur d'avoir perdu définitivement le respect et l'amour de son fils lui brisait le cœur. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait laisser couler ses larmes de chagrin, non plus, de souffrance. Il regardait avec désespoir ce masque qui avait brisé sa vie, qui lui avait retiré sa femme et son fils. Le masque de Grand Pope qui représentait tout ce en quoi il croyait, mais aujourd'hui, il était épuisé. Il en avait assez de ce rôle, il voulait retrouver son fils et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Soudain, une lame de fond transportant toute la douleur qu'il avait, le submergea et il fondit en larmes, les sanglots nouant sa gorge douloureuse. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de sécher ses joues humides de pleurs. Pourtant, il se leva d'un bond quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il sécha rapidement son visage avec la manche de sa tunique, remit précipitamment son masque et dit d'une voix chevrotante qui cachait mal la tristesse qu'il avait libérée :

_-_Entrez !

Il devint blême et se raidit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mû. Il retint sa respiration et attendit que son fils parle, même pour l'injurier. Son dernier éclat lui avait broyé le cœur déjà martyrisé par la souffrance. Le chevalier du Bélier, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, lui demanda doucement :

_-_Qu'as-tu ressenti à la mort de ma mère ?

Shion sursauta et toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties ce jour-là, lui revinrent en mémoire, la détresse, la peur, l'horreur de sa disparition, la douleur atroce qui ne l'avait plus quitté, et puis tous les jours le manque, les souvenirs des derniers instants de sa femme, sa souffrance, ses derniers qui s'échappaient peu à peu de son corps alors qu'elle venait de donner la vie. Il se ressaisit et répondit doucement, douloureusement :

_-_J'ai cru mourir !

Son fils n'eut pas l'air de réagir et posa une autre question sur le même ton :

_-_Qu'as-tu ressenti en m'entraînant ?

Shion ferma les yeux et se souvint de l'entraînement de son fils, les efforts qu'il faisait, la fierté qu'il ressentait envers lui, son amour sans cesse grandissant qu'il devait cacher, la douleur de voir son fils sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il prit une grande respiration et répondit :

_-_Une fierté immense chaque fois que je te voyais t'entraîner, réparer les armures, manger, même simplement prendre ton bain. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de te le faire prendre comme un père le faire prendre à son fils ? Mais ma charge me l'interdisait, je ne pouvais pas t'aimer comme tu le méritais, j'étais obligé de te traiter durement alors que mon vœu le plus cher était de sécher tes larmes et de te serrer fort contre moi. Combien de nuit ai-je regretté d'être le Grand Pope et de ne pouvoir dire au monde que tu étais mon fils, ma fierté et que tu avais mon amour, ma fierté et mon soutient inconditionnel !

Devant les paroles de Shion, Mû mû par un puissant sentiment s'émut, sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et tomber doucement sur son armure. Il releva la tête, fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et enfin, il se jeta dans les bras de son père, cachant son visage humide dans le cou blanc de Shion. Il relâcha enfin toute la détresse qu'il ressentait depuis son enfance, tous les sentiments qu'il avait retenus durant toutes ces années. Shion referma ses bras autour du corps de son vis à vis et le serra fort contre lui posant son menton sur l'épaule puissante de son fils. Soudain il arracha son masque, le projeta contre le mur, de même que le casque qu'il portait. Les deux symboles de sa charge se brisèrent sous la violence du choc. Mais Shion n'y fit pas attention et serra son fils, son seul enfant, à l'étouffer. Ils pleuraient tous les deux le temps qui les avait séparés, l'absence de l'autre qui avait fragilisé leurs cœurs, l'amour et la famille qu'ils avaient perdu et qu'ils retrouvaient enfin, grâce à deux atlantes un peu bizarres. Comme la mer qui vient et repart, la douleur et la tristesse s'amoindrirent dans leurs cœurs, les quittant à travers leurs larmes qui se faisaient plus rare. Mais même si leurs yeux étaient secs, ils ne quittaient pas leur étreinte, ils l'avaient attendue trop longtemps. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ils se séparèrent maladroitement, se regardant avec un sourire tremblotant mais heureux. Mû fronça les sourcils et dit à son père :

_-_Père…

_-_Appelle-moi papa. J'ai toujours rêvé que tu m'appelles ainsi. Répondit tendrement son père.

Mû lui fit un sourire immense et le serra de nouveau fort contre lui, étreinte rendue par son père qui était heureux de sentir son fils grand et fort contre lui. Ils s'écartèrent de nouveau l'un de l'autre et Shion demanda à son fils :

_-_Que voulais-tu me demander mon fils ?

_-_Tu ressemble énormément à Mya, on dirait des jumeaux ? Nous sommes de la même famille ?

_-_Non, d'après Cassandre, nous n'avons qu'un seul lien de parenté par un mariage, mais sinon, c'est tout.

_-_Car c'est vraiment étrange, mêmes yeux, même couleur de cheveux, même peau. Vous êtes pareils sauf qu'elle est une femme. Elle pourrait être ta fille.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons peut-être un ancêtre commun avant la submersion de l'Atlantide.

_-_Oui, tu as raison… Papa.

Shion lui fit un sourire vraiment heureux, puis, lui prenant la main, il l'installa sur le canapé, s'assit à côté de lui et commença à le bombarder de questions, comme un père le ferait avec son fils. Mû ferma les yeux, le bonheur se lisait sur son visage encore rougi par les larmes. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, un père, un père aimant, intéressé par sa vie et par rien d'autre. Et quant à Shion, il avait enfin son fils auprès de lui et pouvait enfin lui avouer sa fierté et son amour. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait tout savoir sur la vie de son fils, tout de son premier bouton d'acné à son réveil après le combat contre Hadès. Mû écouta avec un grand sourire son père lui poser une ribambelle de questions traitant de son entraînement après sa mort, de son apprenti, de ses amours, ses amis, ses aventures, et ses goûts littéraires. Il lui demanda aussi s'il mangeait bien, s'il avait une bonne hygiène de vie, ses goûts vestimentaires, sa couleur préférée, son jeu préféré etc. Le seul problème c'est qu'il posa toutes ses questions en même temps. De ce fait, Mû ne put placer un seul mot, mais regardait son père avec un grand sourire amusé. Quand Shion s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre sa respiration, il lui demanda :

_-_Papa, tu pourrais me reposer tes questions, mais plus lentement ?

Shion le regarda un peu hébété, puis en éclatant de rire, il lui dit :

_-_Oui mon fils, je peux le faire.

Alors il reposa toutes ses questions et attendit avec impatience les réponses de son fils. Plus il en apprenait sur lui, plus il voulait en savoir. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère ni dans celui de son fils d'être aussi expansif, mais ils en avaient besoin pour leurs santés mentales, pour leurs équilibres respectifs. Être trop calme et ne jamais montrer ses sentiments avait un effet pervers, quand la colère explosait cela faisait autant de dégâts que l'éruption de Santorin. Et quand il apprit que son fils n'avait jamais fait LA chose avec une femme et n'en avait jamais embrassé une, il lui dit :

_-_Tu es bien comme moi mon fils, d'une timidité maladive. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ta mère, je fuyais les femmes.

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_Oui.

Heureux d'en apprendre plus sur son père, Mû écoutait avec attention les paroles de Shion.

Mais laissons les deux hommes à leurs retrouvailles et retrouvons Mya et son complexe alimentaire. La jeune femme était aux prises avec Aldebaran, rejoint entre temps par Shura, Kanon et le pire d'entre tous Masque de Mort enfin, Angelo. Ces quatre-là étaient les pires chevaliers du Sanctuaire, de véritables mères poules. Pour eux, elle était leur petite sœur et gare à celui qui la blesserait, Dohko ayant expérimenté la vengeance d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite quand il s'était retrouvé durant quatre longues heures devant le puit des âmes habillé d'une robe rose avec des nœuds bleus ciel dans sa courte chevelure rousse. Cependant, ce n'était pas Dohko qui risquait les foudres des quatre hommes, mais bien Mya qui se trouvait devant la maison des Gémeaux, face à quatre chevaliers d'or plus que désireux de voir son corps sous son armure afin de découvrir le véritable état de la jeune femme. Aldebaran la regarda sévèrement et lui ordonna :

_-_Mya, retire ton armure !

_-_Hors de question ! Laisse-moi passer Aldebaran. Siffla Mya en fronçant des sourcils.

_-_Retire ton armure ! S'entêta le chevalier du Taureau.

_-_NON ! Rugit la jeune femme.

_-_D'accord ! Susurra Angelo qui s'avança doucement vers elle, suivi par Shura. Il lui fit un sourire pas très rassurant et hurla :

_-_SUS A L'ENNEMI !

Mya ne put que pousser un couinement quand elle se retrouva par terre avec quatre chevaliers sur elle qui la dépiautaient de son armure comme on dépiaute un crabe. Cette dernière les aida en quittant bien volontiers le corps de sa jeune propriétaire. Quand la jeune femme fut sortie manu militari de sa boîte de conserve, il y eut un silence de mort, puis un rugissement fut poussé par un Dragon des Mers horrifié par l'aspect squelettique de Mya. La jeune femme décida de se téléporter dans sa maison afin de se débarrasser des quatre sangsues. Cependant elle ne savait pas qu'en se téléportant, elle emmènerait ses bourreaux avec elle. Elle se retrouva donc dans sa maison avec Kanon assis sur son ventre, Angelo sur son bras gauche, Shura sur son bras droit et malheureusement pour elle, Aldebaran sur ses jambes. La pauvre hurlait de douleur et lui beuglait toutes les insultes de son répertoire bien fourni. Mais cela ne servait à rien, à part faire rire les chevaliers qui ne voulaient rien savoir.

Alors Mya tenta de se téléporter dans un autre endroit et se retrouva dans la maison du Verseau et se mit à vagir des appels au secours déchirants :

_-_CAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS !

_-_Arrête de hurler, ça ne sert à rien ! Siffla Angelo.

_-_CCCCAAAAAMMMMMMMMUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS ! Au nom de notre nationalité commune, AU SECOURS !

Le maître des glaces en eut assez d'entendre les cris désespérés de Mya et décida donc d'arrêter ses hurlements de cochon égorgé. Son arrivée jeta un froid, calmant les ardeurs des quatre chevaliers qui se mirent à grelotter. Il demanda froidement :

_-_Que lui faites-vous ?

_-_Ils me torturent, surtout l'échappé de l'arène de tauromachie qui m'écrase les jambes alors qu'une est toujours en rééducation et ça fait très MMMAAAAAAALLLL ! Beugla Mya.

_-_Aldebaran, descend de ses jambes tout de suite ! Ordonna Camus.

Le chevalier du Taureau, n'ayant aucune envie de devenir un esquimau glacé, se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de la jeune femme, de même que Shura, Angelo et Kanon. De ce fait, ils libérèrent à Camus la vue de Mya et il put voir son état. Il fronça des sourcils et dit avec froideur :

_-_Angelo, Shura, Aldebaran, Kanon, écartez-vous plus d'elle.

Mya tenta de s'enfuir, mais Camus fut plus rapide et la coinça dans un cercueil de glace qui lui recouvrait le corps, mais pas la tête. Elle lui lança un regard noir et le maître des glaces lui répondit :

_-_Je suis désolé Mya. Mais tu vas rester ici et prendre du poids.

La jeune femme ne put rien répondre, car elle grelottait trop. Il demanda à Shura :

_-_Va chercher Milo pour qu'il la bloque. Car, si on la laisse trop longtemps dans la glace, elle risque de mourir gelée.

_-_D'accord !

Le chevalier du Capricorne alla chercher celui du Scorpion, qui arriva rapidement. Camus retira la glace de Mya, mais avant que cette dernière puisse s'enfuir, Milo s'exclama :

_-Restriction_ !

Camus regarda les cinq chevaliers emmener Mya complètement paralysée vers la treizième maison. La jeune femme se retrouva transportée dans les bras d'Aldebaran, qui était horrifié par la légèreté de la jeune femme, il faut dire qu'elle mesurait un mètre quatre-vingts pour quarante-cinq kilos, elle était encore plus légère que Shaka qui entrouvrit un œil, décida de les rattraper et de les aider à faire manger la jeune atlante et surtout à calmer les choses au cas où. Les autres chevaliers se demandaient pourquoi il y avait concentration de cosmos de chevaliers d'or dans la treizième maison. Maintenant sept chevaliers se trouvaient dans la dernière maison, dont une se retrouvait ficelée tel un saucisson sur une chaise. Avec des sourires pas très rassurants pour Mya, les différents chevaliers se mirent en tête de la gaver comme une oie. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer, tous virent l'armure de Mya apparaître et la lance comme mû par un esprit supérieur créa un espace temporel autour du temple. Milo demanda à Mya :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_Mon armure a sa propre volonté, comme toutes les armures d'or, et elle a crée un espace temporel qui englobe cette maison. Le temps y est ralenti, une heure à l'extérieur vaut une année à l'intérieur. Expliqua Mya les sourcils froncés et dardant d'un regard furibond son armure très fière d'elle-même.

_-_C'est très intéressant, nous allons pouvoir utiliser tout le temps nécessaire pour changer ta façon déplorable de te voir et te faire prendre quelque vingt kilos. Lança Shura approuvé par tous les autres chevaliers, horrifiés par l'état déplorable de la jeune femme.

Ils se séparèrent le travail et la gavèrent de repas riches et équilibrés avec beaucoup de réussite, lui faisant prendre tout ce qu'elle avait perdu durant sa convalescence. Cependant, ils lui firent un entraînement dur afin qu'elle ne devienne pas une petite boule de graisse. Seulement ils savaient pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien sans un lourd travail sur le psychisme de la jeune femme. Alors ils lui firent moult compliments. Au début, la jeune atlante ne voulait rien écouter, les traitant de menteurs et d'une ribambelle de noms d'oiseaux, ce qui ne plaisait pas aux chevaliers d'or, déclenchant ainsi de véritables batailles, mais heureusement, Aldebaran et Shaka, les plus calmes, arrivaient à calmer les protagonistes. Mais, au bout de deux ans, elle commença enfin à les écouter et, à force d'entendre qu'elle était belle en atlante, elle commença enfin à les croire, et au bout de quatre longues années de dur labeur pour les sept chevaliers d'or, elle sortit enfin de la spirale infernale de l'anorexie.

Les six chevaliers étaient fiers d'eux, ils avaient sauvé leur nouvelle collègue et avaient aussi appris des jurons très imagés au contact de la jeune atlante. Le dernier jour de sa thérapie, Mya décida de leur faire un gueuleton monstre, sauf pour Shaka qui eut un repas spécial. L'ascète fut heureux de cette attention et de puissants liens d'amitié se tissèrent entre eux. Ils se racontèrent leurs vies respectives, leurs entraînements ainsi que leurs vies avant le Sanctuaire. Mya écoutait avec attention ce qu'ils disaient et eux adoraient entendre la jeune femme parler. Ils écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'entraînement passé de la jeune femme, avec son maître et les différents chevaliers d'or. Ils discutèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop fatigués. Tous allèrent alors se coucher dans l'appartement de Mya, la jeune femme sur le canapé, Aldebaran sur le lit. Il avait hurlé qu'il lui laisserait son lit, mais la jeune femme avait refusé, arguant que son canapé était trop petit, qu'il avait appartenu à ses parents et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le détruise. Donc le puissant chevalier du Taureau se retrouva à dormir dans le grand lit avec Milo. Shaka méditait tranquillement dans le salon, Kanon dormait dans la baignoire, tandis qu'Angelo et Shura ronflaient dans les fauteuils.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain en pleine forme et ils virent l'armure retirer l'espace temporel. Kanon s'étira et grogna :

_-_Petite sœur, c'est la dernière fois que je dors dans une baignoire. Le cap Sounion, c'était un palace en comparaison.

_-_Plains-toi, nous on avait les fauteuils, c'est pire ! Bougonna Angelo.

_-_Alors j'arrangerai le débarras pour en faire une chambre, comme cela je pourrai vous inviter et personne ne se coltinera ni la baignoire, ni les fauteuils. Vous êtes mes héros, les gars ! Lança Mya en leur embrassant la joue.

_-_Ce n'est pas si héroïque ! Dit Shaka pas très habitué à ces marques d'affection.

_-_Tu vas changer d'avis petit frère, quand la presse va savoir quelle tête j'ai maintenant. Ils vont me traquer pire que des loups derrière un lapin.

Ils sortirent tous les sept de la treizième maison et furent surpris en voyant Mû et Shion venir vers eux, un air soulagé sur leur visage. Mya fronça les sourcils en voyant que le Grand Pope était à visage découvert. Les autres furent rassurés en voyant que Mû n'était plus un bouc enragé, mais était redevenu le doux mouton de leur souvenir. Le jeune Bélier leur demanda :

_-_Mais où vous étiez, ça va faire plus de cinq heures qu'on vous cherche partout. On a entendu Mya hurler au meurtre et… Oh ! la vache. Mya que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es vachement canon ! S'exclama Mû dans un langage qui ne lui était pas du tout habituel et qu'il avait emprunté à Angelo.

_-_MÛ ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce langage ! S'indigna Shion outré.

_-_Désolé papa. S'excusa le jeune guerrier avec un petit sourire, ravi que Shion le rattrape comme un père le ferait.

_-_Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés. Remarqua Mya.

_-_Je vois que vous avez changé, à moins que vous ne vous cachiez toujours derrière votre masque ! Dit Shion en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-_Pour une fois, non. Grâce à l'aide de Milo, Angelo, Kanon, Shaka, Shura et Aldebaran, je n'aurai plus jamais besoin de masque. Répliqua Mya en lançant un regard reconnaissant vers les six chevaliers fiers de leur travail.

Shion fut lui aussi très fier des chevaliers d'Athéna, ils s'étaient serrés les coudes pour aider l'une des leurs. Kanon regarda avec fierté leur œuvre. Mya avait l'air en pleine forme, ses joues n'étaient plus creuses, elle n'avait plus de cernes sous les yeux, et sa peau avait retrouvé sa belle carnation pâle et non plus terreuse. Ses beaux yeux pourpres scintillaient de joie de vivre. Elle était méconnaissable, et si Kanon ne l'avait pas vue comme sa petite sœur, il aurait peut-être eu des vues sur la jeune femme. Angelo, Aldebaran et Shura de même que Shaka voyait en elle la sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue ou qu'ils n'avaient plus pour Angelo. Pour Mû, elle était sa meilleure amie, celle qui pouvait trouver des renseignements sur sa famille, sur son peuple. Et quant à Shion, il ne la connaissait pas, mais voyait en elle un allié de poids.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

r

r

r

r

r

Le treizième signe chapitre 14

r

r

r

r

Comme elle en avait assez de s'entraîner dans sa maison, elle décida d'aller faire un petit combat dans les arènes. Elle s'étira de tout son long et grogna :

_-_Bon ben, vaudrait qu'j'aille bouger mes p'tites fesses sur le sable moë !

_-_Toi et ton grec, c'est atroce ! S'esclaffa Milo, qui savait que la jeune femme pouvait aussi parler un grec de la très haute bourgeoisie, ce que prouva la jeune femme en répliquant :

_-_Je vous remercie de ce compliment, ô noble et puissant chevalier dont l'amitié enveloppe mon cœur d'un doux voile de chaleur.

Elle fit une profonde révérence à Milo mais quand elle se releva, le chevalier du Scorpion lui attrapa le poignet et lui embrassa le dos de la main. Mya, avec un sourire, l'entraîna vers l'arène et lui dit :

_-_Mon cher Scorpion, quand tu fais un baise-main à une dame de la haute société et de la haute bourgeoisie, tu dois te pencher et tes lèvres ne doivent jamais toucher sa peau.

_-_C'est vrai ?

_-_Eh oui. Avant que je ne devienne un chevalier d'or, ma grand-mère m'a appris à me tenir dans la haute-société. C'était très long, très ennuyeux, mais j'avais pas le choix. C'était mon monde.

_-_Allez, dis-toi que tu ne retourneras pas là-bas ! Lui dit Angelo.

_-_Tu rêves éveillé, mon pauvre Angelo.

_-_Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda Shion qui la suivait, de même que les autres chevaliers d'or.

_-_Parce que ma grand-mère m'a envoyé une lettre disant, je cite : Avant de te faire massacrer par Chronos, je vous invite tous à la maison. Et invite surtout le bel homme qui te ressemble tellement. Il est très séduisant ce jeune Shion.

Shion devint rouge comme une pivoine tandis que Mû pouffait de rire. Aldebaran lui dit :

_-_Hmmm ! Mais ta grand-mère est assez vieille, non ?

_-_Heu ! Disons que j'ai essayé la sphère du temps sur elle et que j'ai pas été capable de lui rendre ses quatre vingt trois ans, mais ses dix neuf. Elle est ravie, et, quand j'ai voulu plus tard lui rendre son aspect normal, elle m'a jetée dehors. Répondit la jeune femme en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Tous les chevaliers d'or présent éclatèrent de rire devant la réponse de la jeune femme et se demandait comment pouvait être maintenant la grand-mère de Mya. Déjà en personne âgée elle était assez agressive et montée sur ressort, mais en plus jeune ça devait déménager avec elle.

_-_Et comment est ta grand-mère maintenant ? Demanda Mû qui voulait quand même savoir quelle tête pouvait avoir sa future belle-mère, enfin si elle était digne de devenir sa future belle-mère.

_-_Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus glacier. Elle est un peu plus calme que moi et beaucoup plus sage. C'est une femme adorable et je l'adore. Révéla Mya en souriant doucement.

_-_Et quand se tient cette fête ? Demanda Kanon plus intéressé par ça que par l'aspect de la grand-mère.

_-_Dans un mois, si tout ce passe bien. Et la déesse Athéna est invitée. Je devrai lui demander pour être vraiment sûre. Notre maison est bien protégée, et puis bourrée de chevaliers comme cela, personne ne se risquerait à entrer. Expliqua Mya.

Avant qu'ils puissent dirent ouf, ils étaient arrivés devant l'arène. Dedans s'entraînait déjà Seiya. Mya l'observait se battre. Puis le Sagittaire se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?

_-_Oui, je veux bien.

_-_Parfait, et si on utilisait nos attaques les plus puissantes ? Demanda le chevalier du Sagittaire qui avait vraiment envie de voir la dernière attaque de Mya.

Elle le regarda les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte et lui dit, stupéfaite :

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances suicidaires, Seiya.

_-_Je parie que j'arrive à les bloquer, tes attaques ! Se vanta le jeune chevalier d'or.

_-_Au lieu de faire le vantard, mets ton armure et sois prêt à souffrir. Rétorqua Mya, se préparant mentalement à mettre une bonne raclée au jeune chevalier d'or.

Mya appela la sienne qui s'installa sur elle tandis que Seiya faisait de même. Face à face, arc contre lance, les deux chevaliers se faisaient face prêt à croiser le fer. Mya avec un petit sourire suffisant jouait avec sa lance et bloqua la flèche de la justice que lui lançait son adversaire en murmurant :

_-_Tempus Wall !

La flèche du Sagittaire fut stoppée net et resta à flotter en l'air. Tous ouvraient de grands yeux devant le prodige. Mû appela par la télépathie tous les autres chevaliers d'or qui arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux de l'action pour voir ce combat. Même Athéna, étonnée de cet appel, arriva rapidement. Eux aussi ouvrirent de grands yeux. Mya leur fit un sourire de vainqueur, s'approcha de la flèche, la retourna vers Seiya et retira son mur. La flèche reprit sa course comme si de rien n'était et fonça droit sur le Sagittaire, qui n'eut que le temps de faire un bond de côté avant d'être embroché par sa propre arme. Mya se tourna vers les chevaliers d'or et leur dit :

_-_C'est une manière d'utiliser un mur défensif en arme offensive. C'est ce que Chronos fera en plus puissant bien sûr. Tu en veux plus ?

_-_Heu…. Oui !

_-_Bien, alors je vais te montrer la pire des attaques du Serpentaire.

Elle fit téléporter son vieux lit tout pourri devant tout le monde qui se demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire avec ce truc. Les plus pervers pensèrent à un truc qui se faisait à l'horizontale, mais Dohko pensa à autre chose et il en eut confirmation quand Mya dit aux chevaliers d'or :

_-_Restez derrière moi, surtout ne vous avancez pas.

Tous reculèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme. Mya n'avait plus utilisé cette attaque depuis son entraînement avec Wilfried, mais elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre à la contrôler pour pouvoir aider Athéna. Elle se concentra et fit exploser son cosmos. Puis elle trancha l'air de sa lance dans un mouvement en diagonale et s'écria :

_-_Chronos Cut !

Tous entendirent un sifflement lugubre, mais pourtant ils ne virent rien arriver au lit. Au bout de cinq minutes, Mya s'approcha du lit, le toucha du bout de la lance et tous ouvrirent de grands yeux quand le lit tomba en poussière.

-

---0---

-

Tous reculèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme. Mya n'avait plus utilisé cette attaque depuis son entraînement avec Wilfried, mais elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre à la contrôler pour pouvoir aider Athéna. Elle se concentra et fit exploser son cosmos. Puis elle trancha l'air de sa lance dans un mouvement en diagonal et s'écria :

_-_Chronos Cut !

Tous entendirent un sifflement lugubre, mais pourtant ils ne virent rien arriver au lit. Au bout de 2 mn, Mya s'approcha du lit, le toucha du bout de la lance et tous ouvrirent de grands yeux quand le lit tomba en poussière.

-

---0---

-

Tous reculèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme. Mya n'avait plus utilisé cette attaque depuis son entraînement avec Wilfried, mais elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre à la contrôler pour pouvoir aider Athéna. Elle se concentra et fit exploser son cosmos. Puis elle trancha l'air de sa lance dans un mouvement en diagonal et s'écria :

_-_Chronos Cut !

Tous entendirent un sifflement lugubre, mais pourtant ils ne virent rien arriver au lit. Au bout d'une minute, Mya s'approcha du lit, le toucha du bout de la lance et tous ouvrirent de grands yeux quand le lit tomba en poussière.

-

---0---

-

Tous reculèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme. Mya n'avait plus utilisé cette attaque depuis son entraînement avec Wilfried, mais elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre à la contrôler pour pouvoir aider Athéna. Elle se concentra et fit exploser son cosmos. Puis elle trancha l'air de sa lance dans un mouvement en diagonal et s'écria :

_-_Chronos Cut !

Tous entendirent un sifflement lugubre et le lit tomba instantanément en poussière. Tous frémirent en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait utilisé cette attaque sur l'un des chevaliers. Ils blêmirent encore plus en se rappelant que Chronos était beaucoup plus puissant. Ils entendirent des cris de joie et virent Mya sautiller dans tous les sens en beuglant :

_-_OOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS ! Après quinze jours d'un travail épuisant, j'ai enfin appris à contrôler cette attaque. Vive moi ! **(ouais, une autre Crassus Matuvus…hem, j'ai compris, je sors…)** S'exclama-t-elle en s'embrassant la main.

_-_C'est bien, tu as bien fait d'apprendre à la contrôler. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu ne savais pas l'utiliser. Lui dit Athéna, qui était ravie de l'avoir à ses côtés.

_-_Et bien nous serions tous morts dans d'horribles souffrances quand Chronos serait venu pour reprendre sa faux. Répliqua Mya avec un grand sourire.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda Saga.

_-_Je vais améliorer mes réflexes dans un combat épique contre un chevalier d'or qui me doit une revanche…. DOHKO ! Beugla la jeune femme dans l'oreille de Saga qui grinça des dents.

Le chevalier de la Balance, qui n'avait pas entendu la phrase précédente de la jeune femme, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Mya ?

_-_Dohko ? Minauda Mya en se pressant contre lui sans voir que l'un des chevaliers d'or serrait les poings jusqu'à avoir les jointures blanches.

Dohko se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait et l'interrogea :

_-_Oui ?

_-_Fais de moi une femme !

_-_O.O'

Tous ouvraient de grands yeux devant la demande de la jeune femme. Ils ne comprenaient rien du tout, tandis que l'un des chevaliers d'or serrait les dents à s'en péter les plombages.

_-_Donne-moi des coups tout partout !

L'un des chevaliers d'or se calma immédiatement, tandis que les autres se demandaient si un jour la jeune femme serait plus mature, ou s'ils rêvaient éveiller.

_-_Elle veut que tu la combattes ! Expliqua Shura hilare.

Dohko se rappelant du dernier combat contre elle, voulut refuser et lui dit :

_-_Je…

_-_Ouuuuuhhhhh ! Dohkounet a peur de la terrible atlante de la mort qui tue ? Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

Shion et Mû pouffèrent de rire de même que les autres chevaliers d'or. Athéna regardait avec un doux sourire son treizième chevalier d'or. Le chevalier de la Balance gronda légèrement sous le pseudonyme que lui avait donné Mya et lui répondit :

_-_Non !

_-_Tu as peur d'être battu par moi ?

_-_Non !

_-_Dohko, tu es une Balance mouillée !

_-_Quoi ! Attends que je t'attrape, sale petite gamine !

_-_Il faut d'abord que tu y arrives, et à ton âge, c'est pas gagné ! Se moqua Mya.

_-_Je vais la tuer ! Lança Dohko sur le ton de la conversation.

Mya lui fit une grimace, et faisant un bond de côté se retrouva assez éloignée de lui pour pouvoir se battre. Tous les chevaliers d'or s'installèrent sur les gradins et regardèrent le combat qui promettait d'être intéressant. Dohko voyant que Mya était vraiment décidée lui dit :

_-_Bon d'accord, mais on commence doucement d'abord et sans les armures ! Ensuite on augmentera la puissance des coups.

_-_D'accord, Dohkounet !

_-_Grrrrr !

Mya retira son armure qui s'installa près de Mû et s'esclaffa au grondement du chevalier de la Balance :

_-_Mais c'est qu'il va mordre, Tigrou.

_-_ARF ARF ARF ! Seiya, qui était le seul à connaître Walt Disney, s'esclaffa sur le gradin, observé par les autres chevaliers qui se demandaient la raison de cette hilarité.

Les deux guerriers se mirent face à face et commencèrent à combattre en mettant à peine la puissance d'un chevalier de bronze. Mya et Dohko se regardèrent comme deux chiens de faïence puis attaquèrent, mais ils allaient tellement lentement que Mya avait plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose. Alors elle accéléra ses attaques, atteignant la vitesse de la lumière. Le combat était entraînant et intense autant pour les protagonistes que les témoins. Dohko était ravi, Mya avait fait d'énormes progrès. Elle était plus rapide, plus solide qu'auparavant. Il mit plus de puissance dans ses coups. Puis au bout de trois quarts d'heures de combat mit toute sa puissance. Soudain, 40 mn plus tard, un de ses coups envoya Mya voler contre l'un des murs de l'arène et tous entendirent le craquement lugubre des os qui craquaient sous le choc.

Elle se releva immédiatement et voulut reprendre le combat, mais Shion se leva et s'exclama :

_-_Le combat est terminé !

_-_Mais…

_-_Mya, à l'infirmerie ! La coupa-t-il en pointant son doigt vers la direction où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

_-_Mais…

_-_Tout de suite ! Trancha Shion inflexible.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis fit demi-tour et alla se faire soigner en bougonnant. Saga, sur les ordres du Grand Pope, suivit la jeune femme afin qu'elle n'ait pas tendance à s'esquiver à la moindre occasion. Se sachant suivie, la jeune femme bougonna encore plus et s'affaissa sur le lit en grognant de quelconques menaces sur des chevaliers très lourds et un vieux bouc à qui elle allait arracher les cornes. Saga lui dit :

_-_Shion ne veut tout simplement pas que tu retombes dans le coma.

_-_C'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme un bébé ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

Le médecin lui fit des examens, mais à part une côte brisé en trois morceaux, elle n'avait rien. Quand elle fut soignée et sa poitrine bien serrée dans un bandage, elle remonta dare-dare vers le palais du Grand Pope en écumant et elle hurla de rage :

_-_VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT CHIER TROIS BULLES POUR UNE CÔTE CASSEE ! UNE SEULE ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

_-_Maintenant vous vous CALMEZ ! Rugit Shion faisant sursauter tout le monde. Si je vous ai ordonné cela, c'est parce que nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous retrouver baignant dans votre sang !

Mya ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand ils sentirent un cosmos inconnu et particulièrement hostile s'approcher d'eux. Mais avant que les chevaliers d'or puissent sortir de la salle du trône, un chevalier gigantesque dans une armure noire et rouge apparut en bousillant les portes de la salle du trône. L'armure d'or recouvrit Mya, qui se plaça devant le chevalier, prête à en découdre. Elle fit un pas en avant, et pointa la lance vers la gorge du chevalier hargneux et siffla :

_-_Qui es-tu pour oser venir souiller ce sanctuaire de ta présence ?

Les autres chevaliers d'or se placèrent derrière Mya afin de protéger le Grand Pope et leur déesse. Comme le chevalier n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de parler, Mya commença à s'énerver et gronda :

_-_J'aime bien avoir le nom de mon adversaire pour envoyer un couronne mortuaire à sa famille.

_-_Tu es amusant, pour un misérable chevalier d'or. Répondit l'inconnu.

_-_Tu as du répondant pour un futur cadavre. Truc !

_-_Je suis Enyalios de l'épouvante au service du puissant Arès !

_-_Je ne pense pas que tu vois venu ici pour nous raconter ta vie sexuelle avec les mouches, alors que fais-tu ici ? Gronda le treizième chevalier.

_-_Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, petit chevalier !

_-_Je pourrais te renvoyer la remarque, gamin !

Le berseker gronda de rage et fonça sur Mya pour la broyer. La jeune femme plongea sur le côté, roula pour échapper à l'attaque et d'un geste vif lui trancha de la lance son tendon d'achille. Le géant poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genou. Mya allait pour l'achever quand Athéna dit :

_-_Que veux-tu ? pourquoi es-tu venu alors qu'il n'y a que la mort pour toi ici ?

_-_Je ne vous dirai rien, je suis fidèle à mon maître ! Rugit le blessé.

_-_Tu sais, j'ai les moyens de te faire parler. Shion, faites en sorte que la suite des évènements ne heurte pas les divins sens de la déesse !

Shion se plaça devant Athéna et, avec trois chevaliers, ils bloquèrent la vue de la déesse tandis que Mya, avec un sourire des plus sadiques, attaquait le chevalier, lui enfonçant sa lance dans les points les plus douloureux du corps humain, faisant ainsi hurler le berseker qui n'aurait jamais cru que les chevaliers d'or puissent être aussi sadiques. Après plus de vingt-cinq minutes de torture, le chevalier flancha et cracha le morceau, et révéla les motifs de sa présence au Sanctuaire.

_-_Je devais trouver le treizième chevalier et le pousser à utiliser ses attaques pour pouvoir les apprendre et pour que mon maître puisse les neutraliser plus tard.

Mya fronça des sourcils et fut vraiment contente de ne pas avoir suivi sa première intuition et de ne pas avoir fait usage de ses attaques temporelles. Elle allait devoir faire attention et ne pas utiliser une seule de ses attaques du temps devant ses ennemis afin de garder un effet de surprise face à eux. Elle allait devoir devenir plus rapide et plus forte afin de ne pas avoir à utiliser ses attaques temporelles, ni ses attaques de feu. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait parler le berseker, Mya se tourna vers Angelo qui murmura avec un sourire sadique :

_-_Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir et, au cas où ton dieu voudrait savoir, on ne touche pas à un chevalier d'or sans en payer les conséquences. Par les _cercles d'Hadès_ !

Il lança ses terribles cercles d'Hadès qui envoya directement le berseker devant Rhadamanthe qui était de très mauvais humeur à cause d'un bizarre problème temporel qui faisait recommencer une bonne centaine de fois la même journée. Et ça, ça l'énervait. Il était tellement furieux qu'il se vengea sur l'âme qui se retrouva directement dans le 5ème Male-bolge, et bien oui, il a mauvais caractère le petit Rhadamanthe.

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

Le treizième signe chapitre 15

a

a

a

Loin des enfers, Mya parlait avec Dohko de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était fébrile et faisait de grands gestes désordonnés. Dohko tentait de calmer la jeune femme, mais elle était beaucoup trop énervée et stressée pour l'écouter. Elle le prit par les épaules et commença à le secouer comme un prunier et se mit à beugler :

_-_MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE !

_-_Déjà tu te calmes, et tu me dis ce qu'il se passe !

_-_Ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria la jeune femme d'une voix aigu.

_-_Oui !

_-_Il se passe que ce malade est venu ici pour espionner mes attaques. Que se passera-t-il s'il arrivait à les avoir, HEIN !

_-_Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda le chevalier de la Balance tandis que les autres chevaliers regardaient la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas son angoisse.

_-_Entraîne-moi, afin je puisse me battre sans avoir à utiliser mes attaques temporelles.

_-_Tu vas souffrir, et cela va prendre du temps.

A cette phrase, Mya se releva de toute sa taille et lui lança d'un air rempli d'orgueil :

_-_Je te donne une heure pour me ramener au niveau des chevaliers d'or.

_-_QUOI ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, il faudrait au moins six mois, voire un an. S'exclama Dohko effaré.

_-_Mon cher, dois-je te rappeler que mon élément est le temps ?

_-_Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié. Et bien, alors suis-moi, petit serpent, que je te transforme en bête de guerre. Accepta Dohko.

Mya toute contente trottina derrière lui en poussant de temps à autre des **yess** et des **ouais **qui faisaient bien rire Dohko et les autres chevaliers d'or. Quand elle arriva dans la treizième maison, elle retira son armure et utilisa le jour sans fin mais pour une heure seulement, cela pour le plus grand énervement d'un certain spectre qui vit et revit dix sept millions cinquante deux mille fois les quinze mêmes âmes tourmentées et les entendit le supplier de ne pas les envoyer en enfer, ça commençait vraiment à faire trop pour lui. Il était patient, mais fallait pas pousser quand même. Mais le pire, c'est que personne ne voulait croire que l'heure recommençait inlassablement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il allait le découvrir, foi de Rhadamanthe. Et oui, il est sacrément obstiné le petit Rhadamanthe.

Au Sanctuaire, les chevaliers d'or virent Mya et Dohko arriver avec d'étranges expressions faciales. La jeune femme était rouge et marchait la tête basse tandis que Dohko était assez énervé et la regardait avec une certaine déception dans le regard. Milo s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

_-_Alors, ça a duré combien de temps ?

Là se fut la fontaine, Mya se mit à pleurnicher :

_-_J'AI HONTE !

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda Shura très étonné.

_-_Parce qu'il ne lui a pas fallu six mois ou un an pour être à votre niveau, il lui a fallu deux cents ans. Deux cents ans, honte à toi ! Siffla Dohko déclenchant d'autres couinements.

_-_OOOOUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNNN ! JE SUIS UNE LIMACE !

_-_Mais au moins tu as enfin notre force. Lui dit Mû, essayant de la calmer.

_-_Ben tu sais, c'est vachement dur de devoir régresser pour me mettre à votre niveau.

Devant les yeux éblouis d'Athéna, un ange suivi par Cupidon qui essayait de lui piquer les fesses avec une flèche, par pégase, une flotte de petits bébés rondouillards, roses et ailés, et la totalité des dieux de l'Olympe qui jouaient au tir au pigeon avec passèrent

Le premier à réagir fut Angelo qui commença à marcher vers elle un sourire pas vraiment rassurant aux lèvres, suivi par Shura qui savait très bien que la jeune femme était terriblement chatouilleuse et qu'il allait se faire une joie de le faire découvrir à ses collègues chevaliers d'or. Mya, pas folle, remit son armure qu'elle avait retirée auparavant, puis leur faisant une grimace très mature, elle traça un cercle autour d'elle ainsi qu'une arche et s'exclama :

_-Tempus arch !_

Il y eut une lumière violente qui éblouit tout le monde et à la place de Mya, il n'y eut plus personne. Les chevaliers d'or, Shion et Athéna regardaient partout pour retrouver la jeune femme, mais en vain. Le chevalier de la Balance siffla :

_-_Quelle sale petite peste !

_-_Où est-elle ? Demanda Angelo.

_-_Passé, futur, qu'en sais-je ? Gronda Dohko.

Mille ans auparavant, Mya apparaissait devant la maison du Bélier. Ce dernier se mit en position de défense, prêt à combattre ce chevalier étranger, Quand Mya retira son casque et lui fit un grand sourire, il fut étonné de voir un atlante devant lui et en armure d'or. Il lui demanda, méfiant :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

Mya éclata de rire et lui répondit :

_-_Baran, tu m'as entraîné un long mois et tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? C'est vrai qu'avant j'avais cette tête.

Mya reprit le visage qu'elle avait auparavant et Baran s'exclama :

_-_Mya, comment vas-tu ?

_-_Très bien, comme tu le vois. Et toi ?

_-_Je me porte à merveille. Je ne savais pas que tu étais atlante.

_-_Disons que j'avais un peu honte d'en être une jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a prouvé que je pouvais être fière de mes origines. Je le suis vraiment maintenant.

_-_C'est bien. Mais viens, entre. Tu dois être épuisée avec l'entraînement que t'ont fait subir les différents chevaliers d'or.

_-_Baran ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Connais-tu l'élément du Serpentaire ?

_-_Heu, non. Pourquoi ? Répondit intrigué le chevalier du Bélier.

_-_Je comprends maintenant. Baran, je ne suis pas de cette époque, je suis née… enfin je naîtrai dans mille ans et je suis chevalier d'or depuis déjà plus de trois cents ans de vie cumulée.

_-_Par tous les saints. C'est incroyable.

_-_N'est-ce pas ?

Ils allèrent dans la partie habitable du temple et le chevalier du Bélier prépara du thé à la jeune femme. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, quand Mya ressentit au fond d'elle même un malaise, un malaise profond. Elle sentait que son armure et surtout sa lance chauffaient. La lance était même devenue bouillante. Elle comprit brutalement et se tournant vers Baran, elle lui dit :

_-_Préviens les autres chevaliers d'or, le Sanctuaire est attaqué. Il est attaqué par Chronos.

_-_Quoi !

_-_Rejoignez-moi à la treizième maison, vite !

Elle se téléporta dans la treizième maison et put voir une grande silhouette se tenir derrière Wilfried. Elle fonça sur elle et la percuta, déviant l'attaque qui fit exploser une colonne et non son maître. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et vit une haute silhouette noire. Il comprit que Chronos était à la recherche de sa lance. Il compta dix autres silhouettes qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres. Il pensa un instant que c'était les Titans, mais il fut horrifié quand il reconnut les anciens chevaliers d'or du Serpentaire. Il fronça les sourcils et lança sa pire attaque sur trois d'entre eux qui tombèrent en poussière. Il avait acquis une parfaite maîtrise de ses techniques et regrettait de n'avoir pu aider plus son apprenti, mais il sentait que le danger était proche, que la jeune femme devait repartir le plus vite possible. Il lança attaque sur attaque, mais il y en avait toujours autant. Il ne comprenait rien et ça commençait à lui faire peur. Il n'allait quand même pas être tué par l'un des siens.

Il entendit soudain un sifflement à sa droite et vit une lance comme la sienne trancher l'air et accessoirement un des chevaliers, qui fut découpé dans le sens de la largeur. Il tourna un instant la tête et eut un sourire ravi quand il reconnut Mya, même si sa peau était plus pâle, ses yeux pourpres et ses cheveux verts, les traits de son visage étaient toujours les mêmes et il avait vécu suffisamment de temps avec elle pour la reconnaître. Elle lui dit avec un grand sourire malicieux :

_-_Tiens, bonjour Wilfried. Je passais dans le coin quand j'ai vu de la lumière, alors je suis venue. Ça ne t'embête pas j'espère ?

_-_Pas du tout, tu arrives pile pour la fête. Répliqua le chevalier avec un sourire.

_-_Super, j'ai toujours rêvé de jouer avec des morts !

Il lui fit un signe de tête, reconnaissant devant sa joie de vivre et face à un ennemi qui n'était pas un minus. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'exclama :

_-_Taïaut !

Toute lance dehors, elle attaqua les différents chevaliers en face d'elle sans utiliser une seule fois les attaques temporelles, ou sans être tout feu tout flamme. Wilfried se connecta à elle par télépathie et apprit que sa jeune apprentie avait eu un autre maître du nom de Dohko chevalier de la Balance et qu'il se trouvait aux cinq pics en Chine. Elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'auparavant et, il sut que cet homme pourrait la sauver, il décida donc de demander à ce Dohko d'entraîner Mya quand le temps serait arrivé. Il se téléporta dans sa maison en laissant sa jeune protégée se battre seule, puis prit dans ses affaires un vieux livre de famille qui expliquait brièvement le but des chevaliers d'or du Serpentaire et leurs attaques. Il fit l'arche du temps puis quand il arriva dans le Sanctuaire devant un Grand Pope éberlué, il se téléporta aux Cinq pics et atterrit devant une cascade. Il ne vit pas un homme, mais un vieux machin violet. Il s'approcha de lui et sentit la puissance cachée du truc, il comprit que Dohko était dissimulé derrière cet aspect ridicule. Le vieux le regardait, très étonné, et il le fut encore plus quand Wilfried lui tendit le bouquin en lui disant :

_-_Dans seize ans apparaîtra mon successeur, le treizième chevalier d'or. Il a tout à apprendre, je ne lui apprendrai que les bases, apprenez-lui le reste. Aidez-le à devenir un puissant chevalier d'or.

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Je suis désolé, je n'ai plus le temps. Cela fait quinze vies d'hommes que je foule cette terre et maintenant le temps me manque **(tiens, tiens, déjà vu ça quelque part…)**. Je vous en supplie, aidez-le Dohko de la Balance. Vous êtes son seul espoir (**et là aussi :D**).

Il refit l'arche du temps et devant Dohko stupéfait, il repartit vers son présent. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol de son jardin, il vit que Mya avait de sérieux ennuis, car elle était face à Chronos en personne. Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas de taille face au dieu, mais la voir face à lui, c'était incroyable. Elle était obligée d'utiliser ses attaques temporelles, car elle n'avait pas le temps d'utiliser les autres. Elle qui se croyait assez rapide, elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Elle retenait ses sanglots de terreur, et continuait à lutter avec acharnement et désespoir contre le dieu. Soudain, elle fit un bond en avant et fit siffler sa lance, qui creusa une profonde déchirure dans le visage du Dieu, lui ôtant instantanément sa beauté divine. Le Dieu poussa un cri de douleur mêlé de rage alors que Mya s'effondrait sur le sol, épuisée.

Chronos, furieux, utilisa ses divines forces et envoya une monstrueuse boule de cosmos qui fonça sur la jeune femme, lui promettant déjà une mort rapide et douloureuse. Mais au moment où l'attaque allait la toucher, Wilfried se téléporta devant elle dos à Chronos et reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. La puissance fut telle que l'armure fut détruite en un instant et le chevalier d'or propulsé contre sa jeune apprentie. Mya, choquée, regarda son maître, puis le dieu du temps, et, prise d'un accès de fureur, jeta de toutes ses forces sa lance qui s'enfonça profondément dans le ventre de Chronos qui, sans le vouloir, venait de retrouver son arme. Le dieu se plia sous la douleur et, avant de pouvoir retirer la lance, il entendit :

_-Aurora Execution !_

_-Galaxian Explosion !_

_-Scarlet Needle !_

_-Great Horn !_

_-Par les cercles d'Hadès !_

_-Lightning Bolt !_

_-Par le Trésor du ciel !_

_-Par les cents dragons de Rozan !_

_-Que la flèche de la justice te terrasse !_

_-Excalibur !_

_-Par les roses démoniaques !_

_-Starlight Extinction !_

Mya se tourna vers les voix et vit les douze chevaliers d'or attaquer en même temps le dieu du temps. Toutes les attaques se fondirent en une seule et foncèrent vers Chronos. Dans une formidable explosion de lumière éblouissante, le corps mortel du dieu fut détruit. Son esprit disparut avec une chose en plus, une balafre sur le visage et une cicatrice sur le ventre. Il ne resta de lui que la lance du Serpentaire, profondément enfouie dans le sol. Mya retourna Wilfried, retira doucement son casque qui libéra ses longs cheveux blonds, puis le déposa doucement près d'elle. Elle retira rapidement son casque et les chevaliers d'or virent une chevelure verte hirsute dégringolée sur son dos. Ensuite, elle posa la tête de son maître agonisant sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement le front et les cheveux, ne pouvant croire qu'il s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. Elle murmura :

_-_Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je n'étais pas prête à le combattre.

_-_T… tu.. as… b… bien …f … fait ! T… tu… de… devais l… le… com… combattre p… pour pou… pouvoir l… le v… vaincre plu… plus tard ! Tenta de dire Wilfried avec difficulté un filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle n'arrivait pas à laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle était trop choquée pour cela, elle écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention les dernières paroles de son maître agonisant. Elle lui fit un petit sourire crispé et lui murmura :

_-_Je sais maintenant que nous sommes de la même famille. Et je suis fière d'en faire partie !

_-_E… et m.. moi, j.. je suis… fi.. fier d.. d'avoir u… une de… descendante…. t… te… telle que t… toi. J… je t'.. aime, m… ma pe… petite ch… ché…rie.

Il tenta de lui faire un sourire, ferma doucement les yeux et rendit son dernier soupir. Et tous furent stupéfaits quand le jeune homme blond aux beaux yeux bleus devint un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avec deux points de vie de la même couleur sur son front pâle. Baran s'approcha et murmura :

_-_Un atlante, Wilfried était un atlante ?

Mya se répondit rien restant à serrer le corps brisé de son ami, maître, parent et mentor. Le chevalier du Verseau s'approcha d'elle et lui dit un peu froidement :

_-_Laisse-le, il est mort !

_-_J'ai une dernière chose à faire !

Elle fit exploser son cosmos, prit le corps de Wilfried dans ses bras et se téléporta dans la maison familiale et dans sa dernière demeure. Il ne resta d'eux que la lance, le casque de Mya, l'armure brisée du Serpentaire et une mare de sang montrant où Wilfried était tombé. Mya rendit à sa famille le corps de son maître, puis après un dernier adieu, repartit pour le Sanctuaire. Elle reprit son casque, arracha la lance, et regarda stupidement l'armure détruite de Wilfried qui se replaça dans sa pandora box. Tous observèrent la boîte s'envoler et disparaître dans le ciel. Ils regardèrent le temple du Serpentaire devenir flou et s'évaporer comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur le parvis devant le palais du Grand Pope. L'armure et la maison attendait donc l'arrivée de Mya pour réapparaître. La jeune femme perdue dans sa douleur, eut un dernier sourire tremblant aux différents chevaliers d'or et effectua l'arche du temps. Elle faisait cela automatiquement, son cerveau étant aux abonnés absents.

Elle retourna dans son présent, mille ans après la mort de son maître. Dohko se précipita vers elle quand il vit la jeune femme, une balafre rouge et sanglante sur la joue, du sang et de la poussière maculant son visage, mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, elle lâcha la lance qui tomba bruyamment dans un son métallique sur le sol, s'effondra à genoux, et poussa un véritable cri de pure douleur. Toute sanglotante, elle ne sentit pas Dohko la relever avec douceur et l'emmener dans sa maison. Il savait ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, le plus important c'est qu'elle était encore en vie. L'armure d'or se reconstitua et se plaça dans la pandora box, laissant Mya en sang entre les mains du chevalier de la Balance. Complètement épuisée et meurtrie, elle s'endormit comme une masse quand il la déposa sur son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures, la recouvrit d'une couverture et rejoignit les autres chevaliers dans le palais du Grand Pope.

Ils ne comprenaient rien, elle était partie toute contente et revenait le moral plus bas que terre, dans un état physique déplorable. Les seuls qui savaient ce qu'il s'était passé étaient Dohko, Shaka, Shion et Mû, qui avaient lu dans l'esprit torturé de la jeune femme. Angelo demanda au chevalier de la Balance :

_-_Que s'est-il passé ?

_-_Elle revient du passé et a vu la mort de son maître. Répondit Shaka, les yeux toujours clos.

_-_Quoi ? Mais alors… Commença Milo.

_-_Oui, elle vient de rencontrer Chronos et elle a survécu à son combat. Soupira lourdement Dohko. Son maître avait l'air inquiet quand il m'a donné le livre sur les Serpentaires, il a dû me le donner avant de se faire tuer. Il savait que j'allais l'entraîner et il m'a laissé ce livre pour que je le fasse. Cela faisait seize ans que j'attendais l'arrivée de Mya.

_-_Elle est vraiment dans un sale état ! Constata Shura avec inquiétude.

_-_On devrait lui remonter le moral ! S'exclama Seiya.

_-_Et comment ? Demanda Camus.

_-_Dans un mois, il y a une fête chez la grand-mère de Mya…eh bien on n'a qu'à lui demander de l'avancer. Expliqua le Sagittaire.

_-_Une fête ? Quelle fête ? Demanda Athéna.

Shion expliqua tout à la déesse qui accepta d'y aller et de l'avancer. Shion décida de prendre tout en charge avec l'aide de Saga et Kanon. Le jumeau de Saga était fier qu'on lui fasse confiance et il fit tout pour réussir. Il téléphona à Cassandre et se retrouva avec une furie au bout du fil qui hurlait les pires malédictions. Il réussit à lui expliquer qu'ils voulaient avancer la fête pour remonter le moral de la jeune femme. Cassandre accepta mais à une seule condition : qu'ils arrivent dans trois jours. Shion ouvrit de grands yeux et dut travailler d'arrache-pied pour réussir à organiser leur départ en trois jours. Kanon travailla lui aussi comme une bête, surprenant son frère qui ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi travailleur. Il lui demanda :

_-_Comment fais-tu ?

_-_Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, Julian solo me demandait souvent d'organiser des fêtes. Ici, c'est la même chose.

_-_Alors là, tu m'épates.

Kanon repartit travailler, une étrange rougeur aux joues et les yeux brillants de fierté. Shion aussi était très étonné et décida de donner plus de responsabilités au jeune homme. Les chevaliers d'or s'organisaient aussi, à part Dohko et Mya qui restaient dans la treizième maison à discuter. La jeune femme pleurait sur l'épaule de son deuxième maître, heureuse d'avoir une oreille attentive qui pouvait écouter ses malheurs.

Quand les trois jours furent terminés, ce fut une Mya les yeux rougis par les larmes et un Dohko les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil qui arrivèrent dans la maison du Bélier, le lieu de rendez-vous. Les affaires de Dohko étaient prêtes, aimablement préparées par Kanon qui faisait la même chose avec celle de Mya même s'il en était plus rougissant. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, mais il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour accepter la mort de son maître, surtout qu'elle se tenait responsable de cette mort. Il avait écouté le récit de la jeune femme et il savait maintenant qu'elle et son maître étaient de la même famille, de même que tous les autres chevaliers d'or du Serpentaire, c'était la même chose qu'avec les chevalier du Bélier en fait. Il en avait appris plus sur les Serpentaires en trois jours que durant deux cent soixante et un ans de vie.

Ce qui lui faisait plaisir, c'est que la jeune femme lui faisait totalement confiance, surtout, il savait qu'il ne devrait jamais la trahir. Elle avait vraiment apprécié d'avoir une épaule compatissante afin de pouvoir pleurer tranquillement. Les chevaliers d'or lui firent des signes de la main, ravis de la revoir. Elle leur fit un petit sourire tristounet et les salua. Elle fut surprise en voyant qu'il y avait tous les chevaliers d'or, Athéna et le grand Pope. Cependant, Mya vit qu'il manquait Kanon. Elle allait poser la question, quand il arriva avec un sac, que Mya reconnut comme le sien, et une Pandora Box, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de l'armure du Serpentaire. Elle se demandait comment il arrivait à porter la boîboîte de son armure sans que le Serpent du Caducée ne le morde. Elle vit aussi que tous les chevaliers d'or, sauf Dohko, portaient leur armure, mais elle vit que l'armure de la Balance se trouvait devant Saga. Elle remercia vivement Kanon qui lui fit un sourire amusé devant sa joie assez enfantine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait utile.

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16

Le treizième signe chapitre 16

a

a

a

a

Les différents chevaliers discutaient tranquillement quand un bruit de tonnerre les surprit. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent au loin des engins volants s'approcher. Quelques dix minutes plus tard, cinq hélicoptères atterrirent les uns après les autres. Tous avaient comme sigle _Laporte corp._. Les chevaliers, sous l'insistance de Mya, mirent leurs affaires et leurs armures dans un des hélicoptères, puis montèrent à bord, quatre par engins. Dohko, Mya, Shion et Athéna se partagèrent l'un des hélico alors que Shion aurait bien voulu rester avec son fils, tandis que ce dernier était ravi d'être dans un autre engin. En effet, Mû aimait beaucoup son père, mais franchement, il commençait à lui courir sur le coquillard. Les cinq objets volants identifiés décollèrent et atterrirent sur l'aéroport international d'Athènes Eleftherios Venizelos. Quand ils sortirent des appareils, ils virent qu'un chariot à bagages emportait loin d'eux leurs affaires et surtout leurs armures. Angelo, fou furieux que des pitoyables humains sans cosmos et sans force osent emmener loin d'eux leurs armures, voulut les attaquer et les réduire en une bouillie informe quand Mya lui dit :

_-_N'aie crainte, ils amènent simplement nos affaires dans l'avion. Tu les retrouveras dans les soutes à bagages.

Au mot avion, Mû blêmit violemment tandis que Dohko pouffait de rire. Shion regardait son fils avec étonnement, sans comprendre sa soudaine pâleur devant le mot _avion_. Puis un homme avec une allure guindée s'approcha d'eux. Il était, enfin pour Shura, habillé comme un pingouin. L'homme se tourna vers Mya, la salua avec respect en inclinant son torse vers elle et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour Miss Mya, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

_-_James, cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous sommes vus.

_-_En effet, Miss Mya. Vous n'avez pas changé, mademoiselle. Vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique.

_-_Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas changé James. Vous êtes toujours le même charmeur et cela me fait grandement plaisir.

James, d'une quarantaine d'année, baissa la tête en rosissant légèrement, teintant d'une douce coloration ses hautes pommettes alors qu'un des chevaliers d'or imaginait toutes les tortures possibles pour lui faire regretter d'avoir fait du charme à la jeune femme. Il toussota un instant pour reprendre son calme :

_-_Voudriez-vous me suivre, je vous prie ? Votre avion vous attend.

_-_Je vous remercie, James.

Ledit James fit un signe de la main et un minibus aux couleurs des _Transports Laporte_ s'arrêta devant eux. Les chevaliers d'or ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils virent que chaque siège avait un écran de télévision et avec haut-parleurs intégrés. Le bus possédait un frigo et des toilettes, c'était un véritable appartement sur roues. Ils s'installèrent un peu partout dans le bus et attendirent que celui-ci reparte. Au bout de cinq minutes de route, ils arrivèrent sur la piste de décollage allouée aux appareils des entreprises privées. Quand ils sortirent, il y eut un silence au moment où ils virent devant eux un airbus A 320 aux couleurs de la compagnie _Laporte Airlines_. Tous se tournèrent vers Mya et Dohko lui demanda :

_-_Mya, heu… c'est normal que ton nom soit sur les hélicoptères, le bus et l'avion ?

_-_Bien sûr, ils appartiennent à ma famille.

_-_Tu es riche alors ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Oui, deuxième fortune mondiale après la famille Solo.

_-_0.0

Camus observait avec attention le sigle peint sur le flanc de l'appareil, une île autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent et demanda à la jeune femme :

_-_Que représentent l'île et le serpent ?

_-_L'île, c'est l'Atlantide, et le Serpent, c'est celui du Serpentaire. Ma grand-mère me l'a expliqué quand je suis retournée au Sanctuaire.

Le regard de Saori passait du monstre privé blanc au jet de la fondation Graad. Son jet était… un nain, un joujou pour bébé, un truc minuscule à voir au microscope. Saori en crevait de jalousie devant la taille et la puissance de la famille Laporte, alors qu'Athéna était ravie de l'accueil très poli de la famille si mystérieuse. Ils montèrent dans l'avion et, au lieu de plusieurs rangées de sièges, ils virent un immense appartement, avec bar, canapés en véritable cuir de buffle d'élevage de Tanzanie, salle de jeu, toilettes, salle à manger, cuisine tout équipée et salle de bain avec jacuzzi et sauna. Ce qui donna une Saori bavant de jalousie et des chevaliers d'or époustouflés devant le confort, la richesse et le luxe de cet avion. Ils s'assirent tous, attachèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité et attendirent que leurs affaires soient mises dans la soute à bagages, puis l'avion décolla. Dohko fut ravi quand il vit que son collègue du Bélier allait bien, qu'il n'était plus malade et qu'il supportait sans problème les mouvements de l'appareil. Mais il eut un sourire de plus en plus immense quand il vit son compagnon de toujours près d'Athéna, Shion, devenir de plus en plus vert à mesure que l'avion prenait de l'altitude. Dans l'habitacle, des rires s'élevèrent progressivement au fur et à mesure que Shion changeait de couleur.

Quand enfin le clignotement interdisant le mouvement des passagers s'arrêta, Shion se mit frénétiquement à essayer de retirer sa ceinture en vain, jusqu'au moment où Athéna, craignant pour sa robe, la lui retira rapidement. Les chevaliers d'or eurent la joie de voir Shion dépasser largement la vitesse de la lumière afin de pouvoir entrer dans les toilettes sans montrer à tous, le chemin qu'il avait pris, par une trace nauséabonde. Dès que la porte fut close, il y eut une explosion de rire alors que le pauvre Grand Pope malade vidait son estomac torturé par le mal de l'air. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte se rouvrit et tous virent Shion, d'une belle pâleur cadavérique, suant sang et eau, s'approcher d'eux en titubant. Il releva la tête en entendant les rires qui stoppèrent, sauf pour Dohko qui se roulait pratiquement par terre. Il fut fusillé par des yeux pourpres injectés de sang qui lui promirent les pires souffrances quand il irait mieux. Il s'effondra sur l'un des canapés en fermant les yeux sous la faiblesse qui l'avait pris. Mais il les rouvrit quand il sentit une présence en face de lui. Il leva ses prunelles vers la personne et découvrit Kanon qui lui tendait un verre et un cachet contre le mal des transports. Shion lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et avala le médicament qui fit rapidement effet en l'envoyant dans les bras de morphée. Dohko ainsi que Kanon l'allongèrent sur l'un des canapés les plus confortables et le recouvrirent d'une chaude couverture en laine de vigogne.

Le vol dura trois heures durant lesquelles Milo, Shura, Seiya et Angelo se combattirent violemment à coup de Street Fighter. Les autres chevaliers les entendaient hurler des insultes sur leurs personnages trop lents à leur avis. Mû, lui, discutait avec Shaka de choses et d'autres tandis qu'Aldebaran regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt le sol, loin en-dessous de l'appareil. Kanon et Saga discutaient des changements radicaux de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Aphrodite, lui, était en train de lire avec passion un magazine sur les jardins anglais. Camus avait un livre en main, mais Dohko qui discutait avec Mya et Athéna avait bien vu qu'il ne tournait pas les pages et que son regard caché par le bouquin était tourné vers autre chose que les lignes de son livre. Le chevalier de la Balance eut un sourire amusé en comprenant ce qui arrivait à son collègue.

Cinq minutes avant l'atterrissage, ils reprirent tous leur place et durent réveiller Shion, qui eut un peu de mal à émerger. Il se laissa faire quand Kanon le rassit sur un des sièges et lui boucla sa ceinture avant de faire la même chose avec lui-même. Le vieil atlante de dix-neuf ans qui en fait en avait deux cent soixante et un et ça ne se voyait vraiment pas, (_merci Mya_) eut ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent jusqu'à rendre l'œil noir quand l'avion atterrit sur l'aéroport international de Genève. Quand l'appareil stoppa, Shion fut le premier arrivé sur la terre ferme, encore tremblant et mal-aisé. Il sursauta violemment quand Mû posa sa main sur son épaule. Shion tourna son visage blême vers celui de son fils qui lui dit :

_-_Allez papa, tu vas t'y habituer. Mon premier vol a duré plus de douze heures, il y avait du monde et on est en plus tombés dans un trou d'air.

_-_Je vais être malade ! Dit Shion tandis que la peau de son visage prenait une superbe teinte cendreuse.

Mû frotta le dos de son père et lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Tu vas voir, ça va aller mieux, papa.

Shion prit une grande respiration et lui répondit, fier et ému que son fils prenne soin de lui :

_-_Merci, Mû. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'avion.

_-_Mais il est quand même magnifique. Le nôtre était énorme, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place.

Les autres descendirent en prenant leur temps, discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant tout le voyage. Milo, Angelo, Shura et Seiya discutaient de la victoire du Sagittaire. Les trois autres boudaient alors que le jeune chevalier d'or marchait la tête haute et le port altier, car il les avait battus sur une console. Les autres regardaient avec un grand sourire Seiya faire son fier pour trois parties. Mya discutait avec James de ce qu'ils devaient encore préparer pour la fête. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le tarmac, James toussota pour que les invités se tournent vers lui puis leur dit :

_-_Veuillez me suivre, nos voitures vous attendent.

Angelo demanda :

_-_Et pour nos affaires ?

_-_Elles vont être transportées dans une des voitures. Répondit le maître d'hôtel toujours aussi guindé.

Angelo, rassuré, suivit l'homme vers l'aérogare, quand soudain James stoppa net son avancée et gronda :

_-_Aïe, il y a des journalistes.

Mya ne se laissa pas submerger par le début de panique de James et donna ses ordres.

_-_James, emmenez nos invités par un autre chemin et que personne ne vous voie. Vous êtes aussi connu que moi si ce n'est plus.

_-_Bien, Miss Mya. Mais…et pour vous ? Demanda l'homme.

_-_Et bien, je vais me sacrifier et tenir les vautours loin de vous. Vous resterez près des portes de l'aéroport pour pouvoir me sortir de là si ça devient trop dangereux.

_-_Bien Miss Mya. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Demanda-t-il aux autres.

Les invités lui emboîtèrent le pas alors que Mya, suivie des yeux par l'un des chevaliers d'or, avançait vers les journalistes la tête haute, un air digne sur son visage serein et le port altier. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur elle, personne ne fit attention à sa personne, elle ne ressemblait plus à l'ancienne Mya Laporte et elle traversa toute la cohue qui essayait de voir si l'héritière de la puissante famille venait. Elle avait traversé tout l'aérogare, était arrivée devant l'un de ses limousines qui avait la portière ouverte quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tendit comme un arc, puis se tourna vers le possesseur de la-dite main et siffla :

_-_Julian Solo…je ne pensais pas que la journée pouvait être pire aujourd'hui.

_-_Belle Mya, nous pourrions faire beaucoup de choses ensembles. Lui dit l'armateur d'un ton doux et caressant. **(tu dis pas de mal de mon Posie à moi, hein ? _Si rien que pour t'énerver je vais dire tout plein de méchancetés méchantes :p_)**

_-_Tu as raison, nous pourrions jouer au tir au pigeon, tu ferais le pigeon. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Il y eut un éclat de rire dans la voiture. Julian pencha la tête et vit Seiya, qui était explosé de rire sur l'une des banquettes. Furieux d'être humilié devant des chevaliers et devant tout le monde, il perdit sa douceur et gronda :

_-_Nos familles sont les plus puissantes, tu es célibataire et je le suis aussi. Nous pourrions faire une fusion.

Mya eut un sourire malicieux et lui murmura :

_-_Tu veux une fusion, fusionne avec une chèvre, c'est pas ce qu'il manque dans le coin et c'est ce qui est le plus proche de toi.

Le jeune homme tremblait de rage devant le mépris évident de la jeune femme envers lui. Toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds et elle aussi plierait devant lui. Sauf que la jeune femme avait d'autres plans en tête. Elle commença à papillonner des paupières, lui fit un clin d'œil plein de malice et se mit à beugler :

_-_HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Y A JULIAN SOLOOOOOOO !

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire mauvais et le laissa avec une nuée de journalistes en mal de scoop. L'armateur grec regarda la voiture, suivie de quatre autres, quitter l'aéroport et dut répondre aux questions des journalistes. Dans la limousine, le Sagittaire n'arrêtait pas de rire et les deux autres, Milo et Shura, la regardaient étonnés de l'animosité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Mya et Julian Solo. Shura lui demanda :

_-_Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

_-_Depuis cinq ou six ans. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il m'a méprisée car je n'avais pas la beauté de ma grand-mère. Il m'a traitée comme une moins que rien et, comme je ne me contrôle pas trop quand je suis énervée, mon apparence de jeune fille normale a disparu pour celle de l'atlante. Et là d'un coup, il a commencé à me draguer.

_-_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Disons que son ensemble trois pièces lui est remonté dans la glotte et qu'il a failli perdre toutes possibilités d'avoir une descendance.

Les trois chevaliers d'or la regardèrent complètement horrifiés, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi agressive. Ils furent tous ravis d'être de son côté. Seiya lui demanda :

_-_Et après ?

_-_Chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il me tournait autour et il tournait en plus autour de Saori.

_-_Elle l'a jeté. Lança Seiya.

_-_Je sais, j'étais ravie, c'était la deuxième femme qui lui battait froid et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je ne fais que lui dire que je suis trop âgée pour lui, mais il ne veut rien savoir. Il est vraiment lourd. En plus d'après ma grand-mère, il s'est mis en tête de faire fusionner nos deux sociétés.

_-_Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Me battre, protéger et sauver le bébé de ma grand-mère des griffes de ce requin. Il va voir qui je suis vraiment, il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir ! Moi qui ne voulais pas reprendre les rênes des entreprises Laporte, eh bien je vais aller à leur tête rien que pour l'énerver et lui coller des bâtons dans les roues. Siffla la jeune femme.

_-_Mais… et le Sanctuaire ? Demanda Seiya.

_-_Je vais jongler avec mes emplois du temps. Si Saori est capable de le faire, pourquoi pas moi ?

Ils se turent durant tout le reste du voyage qui dura près d'une heure et demi, durant laquelle Seiya passa son temps à jouer avec les vitres électriques devant les trois autres chevaliers d'or qui le regardaient avec beaucoup de commisération. Mya téléphona à sa grand-mère et lui expliqua sa décision et cette dernière, ravie, lui envoya par fax des dossiers sur ses sociétés. Soupirant, elle commença à les lire avec attention. Milo et Shura regardaient avec intérêt la télévision, pour la première fois, ils regardaient un match de foot, le match Panathinaïkos - Real de Madrid en coupe de l'UEFA. Les deux chevaliers d'or encourageaient bruyamment l'équipe de leur pays d'origine pour le plus grand énervement de Mya qui était en train de discuter au téléphone avec l'un des directeurs d'une succursale de la _Laporte corp_.. Elle avait le téléphone contre une oreille en se bouchant l'autre avec un doigt et elle était obligée de hausser la voix pour se faire comprendre de son correspondant. Soudain, après une magnifique action assez répréhensible conduisant à un but, les deux hommes se mirent à hurler, Shura ravi que son équipe ait marqué et Milo, furieux, vociférait que l'arbitre était un vendu et plus aveugle que Shaka. Là ce fut l'hallali, les cris dépassaient le seuil de tolérance autorisé et Mya, furax, se tourna vers eux et poussa le pire hurlement jamais entendu de mémoire d'homme :

_-_VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER, OUI ?

Le conducteur, surpris par ce son inhumain, sursauta et fit faire une violente embardée à la voiture, manquant de peu une visite plus approfondie du fond du lac. Les autres limousines derrière craignirent un instant que la famille Laporte ne perde la dernière héritière de cette puissante famille. Dans la première voiture, le silence était d'or, que ce soit dedans aussi bien qu'au bout du téléphone. Elle reprit difficilement son calme et recommença à parler avec son interlocuteur qui n'avait plus du tout envie de tenter de la manipuler avec des chiffres bidons. Seiya avait cessé de faire mumuse avec les vitres, Shura et Milo la regardaient avec appréhension et recommencèrent à regarder le match, mais beaucoup plus silencieusement, n'osant même plus commenter. Ils ne craignaient pas trop d'être transformés en bébé, mais Shura avait été témoin de la puissance d'un Bélier en furie et une Serpentaire en furie devait être à peu près la même chose en plus vicieux, donc il s'abstenait de toute parole qui pourrait l'énerver et Milo, pas fou, le suivait.

Presque une heure plus tard, cinq coups de téléphones achevèrent de transformer Mya en une femme d'affaires intransigeante, qui avait menacé sans vergogne trois directeurs de renvoi si ils ne lui obéissaient pas au doigt et à l'œil. Elle avait juré qu'elle ferait avaler ses dents à Solo et elle réussirait ! Enervée, elle soupira devant tout le boulot qu'elle allait devoir faire pour se mettre au parfum. Enfin, la première voiture ralentit et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre battue parfaitement entretenu qui s'enfonçait profondément dans un immense parc boisé alliant la rigueur des jardins à la française et le désordre canalisé du jardin à l'anglaise. Dans la deuxième voiture, Aphrodite propulsa Mû sur une autre banquette et observa avec fascination le superbe panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Ils avaient dépassé un immense portail en fer forgé représentant un caducée doré à l'or fin.

Après plus quarante-cinq minutes de route, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Mya. Enfin maison, je me comprends. Shion, en sortant de la voiture dans laquelle il était, fut époustouflé quand il vit la vieille demeure. C'était un château de style Renaissance avec un magnifique escalier en fer à cheval et de nombreuses tourelles dont certaines étaient tournées vers le lac. Ce n'est pas un château gigantesque, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de cent pièces mais c'était ce que les habitants de la région appelaient la perle du Léman. Sa superbe façade était embellie par de la vigne vierge et de la glycine avec ses grosses grappes de fleurs odorantes qui retombaient gracieusement. Saori, qui suivait le Grand Pope, soupira devant la splendeur de la demeure ancestrales des Laporte.

Enfin arrivée chez elle, Mya sortit de la voiture et s'étira de tout son long, heureuse de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes alors que Milo et Shura se disputaient à cause d'un but qui n'aurait pas dû être accepté. La jeune femme était amusée par les deux chevaliers au sang chaud. Seiya les regardait avec un grand sourire, pour une fois ce n'était pas lui le gamin. Quand tous les chevaliers d'or furent sortis des véhicules, ils reprirent leurs affaires et furent vraiment ravis de voir que leurs armures n'avaient aucune égratignure. Mya entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tous virent une belle jeune femme descendre le magnifique escalier en marbre. La rambarde était en marbre bleu de Savoie, les marches en marbre vert des Alpes de Hautes Provence, et les contre-marches en marbre blanc de Carrare. Cette débauche de couleur montrait le luxe que réservait l'intérieur du château, et pourtant, sa beauté qui ne rivalisait pas avec la femme qui se tenait en bas des escaliers. Elle avait des cheveux noirs comme l'onyx, des yeux bleus glaciers, deux points de vie bleu foncé sur son front à la peau aussi pâle que celle de Mya.

Shion ne lâcha pas une seule fois la jeune femme des yeux, il sentit son cœur rater cinq ou six battements de même qu'il en oublia de respirer en voyant la belle jeune femme. Ce fut un coup de Dohko dans les côtes qui le ramena à la réalité et qui lui murmura à l'oreille pour la plus grande jalousie de Mû :

_-_Shion, tu baves !

Le Grand Pope se tourna vers son ami de toujours et lui lança un regard noir, mais referma quand même la bouche. Mû lança un regard haineux vers la belle jeune femme. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais déjà il la détestait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui vole son père alors qu'il venait juste de le trouver. Il serrait les poings avec violence quand Mya se précipita vers l'apparition en s'écriant :

_-_Grand-mère !

Tous regardèrent les deux femmes avec stupéfaction, ils savaient que la grand-mère de Mya avait changé, mais pas à ce point. Après cette étreinte chaleureuse, Cassandre se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et leurs dit avec une voix chaude et mélodieuse qui enchantait les sens d'un certain ex-chevalier du Bélier :

_-_Soyez les bienvenus en ma demeure. Je me nomme Cassandre Laporte, votre hôtesse. Mya m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et j'avais hâte d'avoir la chance de vous rencontrer de nouveau, loin d'un hôpital. Mais je parle alors que vous devez être exténués après ce long voyage. Eveline ?

_-_Oui, madame ? Demanda une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux roux, ramenés en un lourd chignon sévère.

_-_Peux-tu amener ces jeunes gens à leurs chambres ?

_-_Bien madame. Répondit la gouvernante.

_-_Mya ?

_-_Oui, grand-mère ? Demanda Mya.

_-_Tu mèneras mademoiselle Kido dans la chambre bleue.

_-_Bien, grand-mère.

_-_Quant à moi, je vais montrer à Monsieur Shion ses appartements !

Le pauvre Shion devint rouge comme un pivoine, tandis que Dohko lui donnait des petits coups de coude dans les côtes avec un air canaille sur les traits virils de son visage. Maintenant que les ordres étaient donnés, Eveline dirigea les chevaliers d'or vers l'aile ouest qui donnait sur la montagne. Mya, suivie de Saori elle-même suivie de ses bagages, l'emmena dans l'aile Est, qui donnait sur la forêt. Quand la résurrection d'Athéna entra dans la suite, parce que ce n'était pas une chambre mais bien une suite, elle abandonna tout espoir de pouvoir un jour rivaliser avec la richesse et le luxe de ses hôtes. C'était une pièce comprenant une salle de bain de trente mètres carrés avec une baignoire en marbre qui faisait aussi jacuzzi et, en fait, tout ce que possédait une salle de bain. Elle comportait aussi une grande chambre en bois de rose, avec un grand lit à baldaquin en acajou, une coiffeuse, une armoire et une commode en chêne avec des marqueteries de grande valeur. Devant la fenêtre en ogive se trouvait un balcon, qui donnait sur une superbe forêt typiquement savoyarde. Il y avait même un petit salon avec une télévision, une chaîne hi-fi, une bibliothèque, un canapé, des fauteuils et une magnifique cheminée en pierre sculptée. Athéna était ravie de sa chambre et la déesse remercia avec effusion la jeune chevalier d'or tandis que Saori soupirait, mais était quand même heureuse d'avoir cette chambre et de ne pas se retrouver dans une petite chambre de dix mètre carrés.

A suivre


	17. Chapter 17

RAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Réponse de la review de Luna.

Ben Voyoons

je m'etonnais aussi que les ptits zozio chantent pas, tu piuvais pas POUR UNE FOIS eviter l'ourgan d'ecoeurante guoimauve a l'eau de rose?  
franchement ta fic devient nulle, mettre Shion et Cassandre ensemble, franchement c'estnul de chez nul, elle doit ptre contente sa femme au enfers, E-C-O-E-U-R-A-N-T  
moi dans MA fic, j'ai eu la desance de pas le recaser, c'est nul, cassandre m"riterais de retrouver son physique de grand mère

Correction de la review.

_- _Ben Voyoons _C'est bien deux mots deux fautes. _

_La phrase correcte est :** Ben voyons !**_

_**l **_

je m'etonnais aussi que les ptits zozio chantent pas, tu piuvais pas POUR UNE FOIS eviter l'ourgan d'ecoeurante guoimauve a l'eau de rose ?

_**l**_

_Quatorze fautes en une phrase ? Fascinant de voir comme cette phrase est un florilège de fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et de grammaire. Voulais-tu faire un parallèle entre mes treize chevaliers ainsi que ceux de Kurumada en incluant Kanon et tes quatorze fautes ? Est-ce volontaire de ta part, est-ce le résultat d'une immense fainéantise venant de toi ou es-tu narcoleptique en cours de français ? La réponse se trouve au fin fond de ton cerveau racorni, et là, je suis encore gentille, car je pense que tu dois avoir le QI d'une huitre. _

_Mais parlons un peu de tes fautes. N'as-tu jamais appris à l'école, tu sais l'endroit où les petits n'enfants apprennent à lire et à écrire, que la négation, le « NE » et « N' » qui sert à dire « non », est obligatoire dans la langue française, la langue officielle de notre pays. La France est un pays, et bien nous, on est en France. Au Quebec, la langue est la même, il y a quelques petites différences, mais les règles de grammaire, de synthaxe et d'orthographe sont les mêmes. _

_Autre chose, « e » est différent de « é », du « è » et du « ê » tu ne peux pas mettre « e » partout, les accents, tu sais les petites barres que l'on trouve des fois sur les voyelles. Tu sais, les lettres qui ne sont pas des consonnes, « a » « e » « i » « o » « u », c'est très important dans une phrase. _

_Tu crées des mots, c'est bien, cela montre ta créativité. Mais malheureusement, tu ne fais pas partie de l'académie Française, seuls eux peuvent inventer des mots. Enfin les mettre dans le dictionnaire. Et puis quand tu crées des mots, mets les définitions, car, que signifie le mot ou le verbe « piuvais » ? Là, cela dépasse ma compétence de linguiste, de même que le mot « guoimauve » est-ce une mauvaise contraction des mots guano et mauve ? Et le mot « ourgan » qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Est-ce un nouvel animal, une plante... je connaissais le mot onguent, mais ourgan ! Mot complètement et irrémédiablement inconnu dans mon vocabulaire qui est pourtant riche. _

_Et enfin pour cette petite phrase, les « s » qu__i ont mystérieusement disparu.__ Je ne te jetterai pas la pierre car il m'arrive de nombreuses fois d'oublier les « s ». _

_La phrase correcte est :_

_**Je m'étonnais aussi que les petits zozios ne chantent pas, tu ne pouvais pas, POUR UNE FOIS, éviter l'ouragan d'écoeurante guimauve à l'eau de roses ?**_

_**l **_

-franchement ta fic devient nulle mettre Shion et Cassandre ensemble, franchement c'estnul de chez nul elle doit ptre contente sa femme au enfers, E-C-O-E-U-R-A-N-T

_**l**_

_C'est bien dix fautes, tu t'améliores. Malheureusement, tu gâches ton progrès avec des fautes de ponctuation que même un enfant de CP, tu sais ce que cela veut dire CP, cela signifie Cours Préparatoire. Donc je disais que même un enfant de CP ne ferai pas de telles fautes. _

_Les majuscules, les majuscules sont importantes car elles permettent de signaler le début de la phrase, les noms propres, et les sigles. Et les mots sont d'une importance capitale, car sans mots point de phrase. Alors arrête de les oublier. Et tu sais, il est vital de mettre des séparations entre les mots, sinon il n'y a aucune compréhension possible. _

_Parlons un peu de tes fautes, que voulais-tu dire avec « ptre contente sa femme au enfers » ? J'y réfléchis, une de mes amies réfléchit aussi, et... nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la solution. Et pourtant mon amie est une fanficqueuse reconnue sur le site. Oh, j'ai oublié, il faut éviter les répétitions. _

_C'est bien, tu sais épeler le mot « écoeurant ». Tu es une bonne fifille. Enfin j'espère, car si tu es un homme, tu dois avoir de gros problème hormonaux. _

_La phrase correcte est :_

_**Franchement, ta fic devient nulle. Mettre Shion et Cassandre ensemble, à mon avis, c'est nul de chez nul ! Elle doit ? ( être) contente sa femme aux enfers. E-C-O-E-U-R-A-N-T.**_

_**l**_

-moi dans MA fic, j'ai eu la desance de pas le recaser c'est nul, cassandre mriterais de retrouver son physique de grand mère

_**l**_  


_Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dis, mais cela ne se fait pas de commencer une phrase par « moi », les seuls qui on le droit de le dire, ce sont les bébés, car ils n'ont pas encore acquis les usages sociaux, mais tu es peut-être encore un bébé. Si c'est le cas alors tu n'es pas concernée par cette remarque. Et entre nous, tu n'es pas la seule à écrire des fanfictions, alors évite les « MA fic », tu n'es pas la seule dans le monde. Tu imagines si tout le monde était comme toi, ce serait un véritable cauchemar. Brrrrrr ! J'en tremble d'angoisse. Et puis que veut dire le mot desance ! Tu voulais peut-être dire deux anses ? Mais alors ta phrase ne veut plus rien dire.  
_

_Une dernière petite chose, « m'riterais » qu'est ce que cela veux dire ? Excellente question ! _

_Tout cela pour te dire que mon sens littéraire et artistique est violemment blessé par toutes les horreurs que je viens d'énumérer et qui prouve à qui de droit que ton style personnel, d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir, est largement en-dessous des critères d'admission à l'école primaire. De plus, la prochaine fois donne le nom de ta fic afin que les victimes de ta langue de vipère puissent lire tes « oeuvres » et découvrir si ton style est aussi dépourvu de maturité que tes reviews. Je ne suis pas contre une review, même une critique, mais elle doit-être constructive. Au cas où tu ne saurai pas ce que cela veut dire, voici la définition du mot que tu peux trouver dans n'importe quel dictionnaire._

**constructif : **

**Qui est propre à construire, à réaliser quelque chose; qui est capable d'élaborer quelque chose. **

_Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'est le mot constructif et ce qu'il veut dire, je vais te donner un dernier conseil enfin plutôt deux. Tout d'abord, tu dois créer une grande amitié avec quelqu'un d'adorable et de surcroît fort utile, monsieur le dictionnaire. Si tu ne sais pas l'utiliser, demande à ton papa ou à ta maman ou encore à une grande personne, elle saura pour toi. Et enfin, si tes écrits sont aussi bourrés de fautes d'orthographe que tes reviews, alors pense à prendre une beta-lectrice ou un beta-lecteur, c'est ce que je fais. Ça ne coute rien et ça aide énormément._

_Voilà, je crois que tout a été dit. En tout était de fait, je suis ébahie par ton manque flagrant de culture et d'éducation. Tu es une **honte** pour les fanficqueurs et fanficqueuses. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas recevoir d'autre review de ta part, pas avant que tu ne sois retournés à l'école. Et donc si tu veux une autre discussion amicale de la sorte entre nous, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer une review. Oh! Et aies le courage de tes opinions et donc n'envoie pas de reviews anonymes. Bonne journée._

_**l**_

_**l**_

Le treizième signe chapitre 17

_**l**_

_**l**_

Cassandre demanda à un serviteur d'emmener les affaires de Shion et emmena un Grand Pope assez rougissant dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était devant lui et ne se génait pas pour rouler des fesses afin de faire un peu plus baver l'ex-chevalier d'or. Quand elle avait su qu'il venait avec sa petite fille, elle avait fait une razzia dans les affaires de Mya et avait trouvé une robe fourreau noir qui montrait bien qu'elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge. Elle sentait sur elle le regard brûlant de son atlante.

Shion en bavait, il avait une vue imprenable sur le dos nue de la grand-mère du treizième chevalier d'or. La robe noire faisait comme une seconde peau sur la jeune femme et ne cachait rien de ses formes voluptueuses et même, les sublimait. Shion avait de plus en plus de mal à penser à autre chose que cette délicate créature devant lui. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans l'aile ouest. Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas encore arrivés, car Cassandre avait ordonné qu'ils prennent le chemin le plus long afin de rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui, seule à seul. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit entrer l'ex-chevalier d'or du Bélier qui ne s'intéressa pas trop à l'agencement de la pièce, mais plus aux mouvements gracieux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière utilisait tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur la séduction pour capturer dans ses filets un pauvre petit mouton qui n'avait jamais appris à séduire une femme. Le pauvre Grand Pope ne savait pas trop quoi faire face à l'attitude sensuel de la jeune femme. Il décida donc d'observer la pièce, mais il était tellement nerveux, qu'il sursaut violemment quand la jeune femme utilisant une voix légèrement rauque qui donnait des frissons dans le dos de Shion. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il tremblait et se sentait terriblement nerveux comme en 1743 quand il dut combattre Hadès avec les autres chevaliers d'or. Ce n'était pas possible, les différents Dieux étaient en paix, il n'y avait pas d'autre guerre sainte. Peut-être était ce l'appréhention de la guerre contre Chronos, mais pourtant ce combat n'opposerait que le chevalier du Serpentaire face à ce dieu. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne vit pas la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui avec l'allure d'un fauve qui voulait se taper une gazelle. Il sursauta violemment quand une main douce et chade se posa sur son dos et que la jeune femme murmura de sa voix si sensuelle :

_-_Mon cher Shion, il est encore tôt. Cela vous plairait-il de visiter les jardins ?

_-_Heu... je... heu... j... j'ai... je... heu...

Cassandre eut un grand sourire l'air de dire « c'est dans la poche ». Elle tourna vers lui des yeux de biche et demanda de nouveau :

_-_Alors ? Cela vous plairait-il ?

Shion n'arrivant toujours pas à sortir deux mots compréhensibles hocha la tête acceptant l'idée de la jeune femme. Cassandre lui fit un immense sourire qui le fit basculer dans un monde de coton rose bonbon et de ouate blanche. Il sourit stupidement et la suivit avec la même constance qu'un petit chien bien dressé. Elle l'emmena dans le jardin, discutant de sa famille, des atlantes, de son rôle de Grand Pope. Lui ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'elle lui disait, il répondait par des « oui » endormi, qui prouvait à la jeune femme que son bélier était ferré et qu'il fallait maintenant juste à remonter la ligne et surtout à garder sa proie.

Après un ultime salut, Mya sortit dans le couloir et s'en alla vers sa chambre qui se trouvait dans une tour, dans l'aile nord. Elle allait y entrer quand Mû surgit et l'appela :

_-_Mya, MYA !

_-_Pfffuuu ! Que t'arrive-t-il, Mû ?

_-_Je voudrais te parler de ta grand-mère !

_-_Et qu'a fait ma grand-mère ?

_-_Ce qu'elle a fait ? Tu as vu comment elle a regardé mon père ? C'était comme un loup qui regarde l'innocente brebis ! Mon père a beaucoup souffert de la mort de ma mère et je ne veux pas qu'elle le séduise pour l'abandonner après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Mya se mit à blêmir en imaginant ce qu'il se passerait pour elle au Sanctuaire si sa grand-mère faisait cela. Devoir vivre avec un Shion le cœur brisé à cause de sa grand-mère, être traitée comme une paria par les autres chevaliers d'or, perdre tous ses amis. C'était trop pour elle. Elle se tourna vers la chambre de Cassandre et se mit à hurler :

_-_GRAND-MERE !

Elle se mit à courir, suivie de près par Mû. Elle défonça presque la porte de sa chambre de sa grand-mère, mais ne vit personne, les draps n'étaient pas défaits et il n'y avait aucune trace de sa grand-mère, ni de Shion. Mû soupira de soulagement alors que Mya enrageait. Elle attrapa la main de Mû, se concentra sur sa grand-mère et apparut au centre du labyrinthe en buis. Là, ils virent Cassandre et Shion, sur un banc en pierre, très proches l'un de l'autre. En fait trop proches. Mya s'approcha à grandes enjambées et se mit à hurler de son ton le plus aigu, preuve d'une grande colère :

_-_CASSANDRE ISABELLE JEANNE VIOLETTE LAPORTE ! JE TE SOMME DE T'ELOIGNER IMMEDIATEMENT DE CET ATLANTE INNOCENT !

Les deux ex-vieux firent un bond de dix mètres accompagné d'un hurlement de terreur pour Cassandre et d'une _Starlight Extinction_ pour Shion. Mya n'eut que le temps de téléporter sa lance et de hurler :

_-_TEMPUS WALL !

L'attaque de Shion fut bloquée et la jeune femme soupira, puis hurla :

_-_NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

_-_Désolé, j'ai été surpris.

_-_C'est pas une raison pour attaquer. Répliqua Mya en les fusillant du regard.

Cassandre lança à sa petite-fille un regard noir, mais elle baissa les yeux quand elle surprit celui de Mya, qui n'avait plus rien de sa petit-fille chérie, mais du puissant chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. Mya s'avança encore plus vers sa grand-mère et lui demanda assez froidement :

_-_Grand-mère, quelles sont tes intentions envers Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

_-_CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES ! Hurla Cassandre, outrée.

_-_Oh que si, ce sont les miennes ! Répliqua calmement Mya. Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir vivre avec lui quand tu l'auras plaqué !

_-_Vivre avec lui ? Murmura Cassandre d'une toute petite voix.

_-_Oui, vivre avec lui ! Répéta Mya avec toujours le même calme.

La jeune femme observait avec beaucoup d'attention sa grand-mère, elle la connaissait, elle et ses réactions. Elle vit au fond de son regard la même douleur que le jour où son grand-père était mort de ce cancer. Elle eut un petit sourire et dit :

_-_Enfin, moi dans ma maison et lui dans son palais !

Cassandre soupira de soulagement en comprenant que sa petite-fille n'avait fait que la tester et tester son amour pour Shion. Mya leur dit :

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit vous quitter. Ne faites pas de choses que la morale réprouve !

Les deux atlantes devinrent rouges comme des pivoines et Cassandre, téléportant une pomme de terre, s'exclama :

_-_Pars d'ici, petite-fille indigne.

Mya éclata de rire se moquant visiblement d'elle, Cassandre lui balança la patate dessus et criant :

_-_SORS D'ICI !

Mya évita la pomme de terre, attrapa la main de Mû, tira la langue à sa grand-mère hilare et se téléporta devant les chevaliers d'or, laissant Cassandre et Shion ensemble comme les deux amoureux qu'ils étaient. Mya et Mû, devant leurs homologues chevaliers d'or, étaient toujours main dans la main et ne firent pas attention à cela. L'un de leurs camarades faillit se jeter sur Mû pour lui arracher les deux bras, mais Dohko, rapide comme l'éclair, le retint de justesse. Mû s'éloigna d'elle, lâcha sa main et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi les avoir laissés ensemble ?

_-_Parce que j'ai testé ma grand-mère et je sais que ton père ne risque rien, à part avoir rencontré le troisième amour de sa vie après ta mère et toi. Elle est vraiment accrochée à ton père et attention à celle qui aurait des vues sur lui, ma grand-mère n'est pas femme à se laisser faire sans se battre avec acharnement.

_-_Je te fais confiance alors. Répliqua Mû avec un sourire confiant.

_-_Merci. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les voir roucouler en cœur.

_-_Oui, moi aussi ! Rit Mû rassuré.

_-_Mais bon, c'est beau de les voir roucouler, mais l'organisation de la fête ne va pas se faire toute seule et c'est dans quatre jours.

_-_Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ! Proposa Kanon, qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

Mya lui répondit avec un immense sourire reconnaissant :

_-_J'accepte avec plaisir, Kanon. Je suis sûre que, tous les deux, on va faire un sacré boulot.

Kanon rougit tandis qu'un autre blêmissait, son regard se chargeant de haine envers le frère jumeau du chevalier des Gémeaux. Kanon et Mya allèrent vers le bureau de Cassandre où ils découvrirent un bazar monstrueux. Mya, maintenant seule avec Kanon, lui dit :

_-_Tu sais, je ne mentais pas quand je disais qu'on ferait du bon travail ensemble. Mû et Dohko m'ont parlé du travail que tu as abattu pour l'organisation du départ du Sanctuaire.

Kanon la regarda avec un sourire heureux, c'était la seconde fois qu'on le reconnaissait pour son travail. Tous les deux se mirent à travailler avec ardeur, lui se mit à téléphoner aux traiteurs afin de commander les entrées, les plats de résistance et les desserts. Mya se chargeait des invitations avec l'aide de Kanon tandis que Cassandre et Shion vivaient le grand amour. L'ex-Dragon des Mers se rendit vite indispensable mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Mya faisait tous les jours un rapport détaillé sur son travail à sa grand-mère. L'avant-veille de la fête, Cassandre, qui avait enfin Shion dans son lit, lui caressait tendrement son torse, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait avec son époux pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, lui demanda :

_-_Shion ?

_-_Oui, Cassandre chérie ?

_-_Que fait Kanon au Sanctuaire ?

_-_Il est le frère de Saga des Gémeaux et il doit le remplacer au cas où il mourrait. Répliqua Shion en fermant les yeux sous la douceur de sa main.

_-_Bien. Donc il ne sert pas à grand' chose, quoi. Répliqua Cassandre, en remplaçant sa main par ses lèvres douces.

Shion sursauta légèrement sous la texture des lèvres de sa future amante et se détendit dans les draps de soie. Cassandre, n'attendant pas de réponse de la part de son atlante, continua dans sa lancée :

_-_Shion, on ne peut pas laisser un tel potentiel inexploité, ce serait un crime. Il est parfait pour diriger et organiser et surtout, il ne craint pas de travailler jour et nuit. Je suis sûre qu'il ferait un superbe directeur.

_-_Tu… tu dois avoir raison. Répondit rêveusement le Grand Pope qui sentait des vagues de plaisir envahir son corps alors que Cassandre était en train lui mordiller tendrement la poitrine.

_-_Il ne sert à rien, alors autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, non ?

_-_Mais il doit rester au Sanctuaire ! Haleta Shion alors que la main de Cassandre s'égarait vers son bas-ventre.

_-_Mais il peut rester au Sanctuaire, devenir le bras droit de Mya et être directeur d'une des _entreprises Laporte_. Murmura Cassandre en lui mordillant ses lobes d'oreilles.

_-_Si… s'il est d'accord, alors pour moi, c'est bon. Chuchota Shion au bord de l'extase. Sa première femme ne lui avait jamais fait de pareilles choses, et il aimait, il aimait beaucoup.

_-_Merci, mon adorable Bélier. Je t'adore. Pour ponctuer cette déclaration, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

L'ex-chevalier du Bélier enlaça la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser, puis d'un coup de rein se plaça sur elle, recouvrant leurs deux corps de sa longue chevelure. Après une nuit sulfureuse, qui acheva de décongeler le gigot d'agneau, elle alla dans le jardin où se regroupaient les chevaliers d'or et demanda à Kanon, qui se reposait sous l'ordre de Mya :

_-_Kanon, je vous ai observé ces trois derniers jours, et je trouve que vous avez un don pour l'organisation et la direction. Alors voilà, j'ai un poste qui vient de se libérer comme directeur d'une de mes entreprises. Vous resteriez au Sanctuaire et vous seriez le bras droit de Mya. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez le droit de refuser si vous ne voulez pas de ce travail.

Les yeux de Kanon s'illuminèrent de joie, car, pour la première fois, il avait le choix, on venait de lui en donner un, accepter ou refuser. Il tenta de retenir ses cris de joie et, avec un sourire immense, il lui répondit :

_-_Avec joie, je peux commencer quand vous voudrez !

_-_Parfait, vous serez payé dix mille cent cents francs par mois, sans compter les primes, le treizième mois...

_-_Merci, merci beaucoup ! S'excita Kanon fou de joie, qui voulait déjà apprendre à Mya la bonne nouvelle.

_-_Avant que vous ne partiez, je dois vous dire d'autre chose. Je vais faire votre contrat de travail le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, vous aurez votre ordinateur et votre ligne personnelle.

_-_Merci, merci pour tout.

Kanon, fou de bonheur, sortit retrouver Mya et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il laissa malheureusement un Saga furieux et jaloux face à une Cassandre ravie de sa bonne étoile. Elle venait de trouver la perle rare, l'homme que des entreprises respectables voulaient avoir et qui seraient prêtes à tuer pour cela. Elle allait partir quand Saga siffla :

_-_Je ne veux pas !

_-_Comment ?

_-_Je ne veux pas que mon frère devienne votre domestique.

_-_Mon domestique ? Lui, cette merveille de la nature et de l'organisation ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Ah, mais bien sûr, vous êtes jaloux !

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla Saga furieux.

Les autres chevaliers d'or observaient les deux adversaires et la plupart étaient d'accord avec Cassandre, Saga était jaloux. Il était l'aîné, il avait eu l'armure des Gémeaux, le respect des chevaliers d'or et maintenant que son frère connaissait enfin la reconnaissance pour quelque chose qu'il faisait bien, il ne le supportait pas.

_-_Oh que si, vous êtes jaloux. Vous l'êtes parce que Kanon a plus de compétences dans son petit doigt que vous dans toute votre grande carcasse de chevalier d'or.

_-_QUOI ! Hurla Saga qui voyait rouge.

_-_Vous êtes un gros bourrin schizophrène, stupide et ignare. Votre frère vaut plus que tout ce que vous pouvez être. N'importe qui peut être un chevalier d'or. Mais seuls quelques-uns ont le don que possède Kanon, et, ça, vous ne l'aurez jamais. Maintenant, laissez moi passer, que je rédige le contrat de travail de Kanon !

Elle repartit avec toute la grâce d'une reine outragée. Les autres chevaliers d'or étaient vraiment heureux pour Kanon, parce que certains pensaient qu'il avait racheté ses anciennes erreurs, et que maintenant, enfin, la chance tournait pour lui. En fait, s'ils étaient heureux, c'est qu'ils ne le verraient plus errer comme une âme en peine dans le Sanctuaire, à demander si personne n'avait besoin d'aide pour faire quelque chose.

Alors que Saga fulminait, Kanon courait vers Mya. Quand il la vit, il lui sauta au cou et hurla dans ses oreilles :

_-_MYA, MYA !

_-_Kanon, arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Ta grand-mère vient de m'offrir un travail, un vrai travail ! S'extasia le jeune homme.

_-_C'est vrai ?

Toute heureuse pour lui, elle lui sauta au cou, sans voir qu'un certain chevalier d'or, qui avait suivi Kanon de loin, grinçait des dents, une fureur folle dans ses yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, deux autres découvrirent son secret en le suivant, Mû et Shaka. Le jeune atlante eut un petit sourire en voyant son collègue pris dans les affres d'un sentiment inconnu pour lui.

Mya se sépara de Kanon et lui dit :

_-_Kanon, tu ne peux pas rester en tunique d'entraînement. Donc je vais t'emmener à Evian pour refaire ta garde-robe.

_-_On part quand ?

_-_Maintenant !

Kanon, ravi, suivit la jeune femme vers le garage. Elle ouvrit la porte métallique et entra dans l'immense pièce. La mâchoire de Kanon tomba sur sa poitrine sous l'effet de la surprise. En effet, devant ses yeux ébahis se trouvait une collection d'une cinquantaine de voitures plus brillantes et anciennes les unes que les autres. Mya se posta devant une armoire métallique et murmura :

_-_Laquelle je vais sortir aujourd'hui ?

_-_Heu… Répondit Kanon.

_-_Je sais, la Duesenberg. Viens Kanon, suis-moi.

Le jeune homme la suivit vers une longue voiture bordeaux. Mya lui dit :

_-_C'est une vieille voiture, mais elle ronronne comme un chat.

Ils entrèrent dans le gros cabriolet, puis Mya se mit au volant et fit sortir l'imposante voiture du bâtiment. Les chevaliers d'or observaient le véhicule quitter avec majesté l'immense domaine. Maintenant que la voiture et ses occupants étaient loin, Dohko, Mû et Shaka se tournèrent vers leur collègue et lui dirent :

_-_Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens !

_-_Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, que je sache !

Le chevalier fit demi-tour et sortit dans l'immense jardin. Il marcha d'abord lentement, puis se mit à courir de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un énorme rocher, vestige de la fonte des glaciers. Il mit toute sa frustration, sa colère dans son poing et le détruisit purement et simplement. Tremblant, il tomba à genoux et hurla, les larmes coulant sur ses joues :

_-_POURQUOI !

Alors que ce chevalier pleurait sur un amour qu'il considérait comme impossible, Mya accompagnée de Kanon roulait, les cheveux au vent, adorant les regards d'envie qui se posaient sur elle, lui et la vieille voiture. Arrivée dans la ville, elle rétrograda et eut un petit sourire quand elle vit que le nombre de regards portés vers elle augmentaient. Elle gara la somptueuse voiture devant une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour hommes.

Fermant la merveille sur roue et suivie par une merveille sur patte, elle entra dans le magasin. Toutes les femmes présentes ne se trompèrent pas, le jeune homme qui suivait la belle jeune femme était la réincarnation d'Apollon (mais dites ça à ce puissant chevalier et vous deviendrez une puissante bouillie). Elle donna ses ordres et eut la joie de voir Kanon essayer des costumes qui lui allaient parfaitement. Ils y restèrent plus de quatre heures, achetant des dizaines de costumes, de sous-vêtements et de chaussures en cuir. Elle choisissait avec beaucoup de goût les habits de Kanon, qui commençait à être moins nerveux et se prêtait au jeu. Le directeur du magasin, voyant le jeune homme marcher devant Mya, lui demanda :

_-_Vous avez énormément de prestance, voudriez-vous devenir mannequin pour mon magasin ?

Kanon le regarda, très étonné mais aussi ravi. Il venait pour la première fois dans ce pays et voilà qu'ils étaient déjà deux à lui proposer un travail. Mya se leva et dit au directeur :

_-_Trop tard, Michel, il fait maintenant partie de la grande famille des directeurs des _entreprises Laporte_.

_-_Zut, pourquoi les meilleurs sont toujours pris avant ?

_-_Parce que, justement, ce sont les meilleurs.

Mya et Michel sourirent de cette blague et regardèrent Kanon qui les observaient avec stupeur. Michel tourna autour de Kanon et dit :

_-_Eloïse, apportez-nous des vêtements de sports, et des vêtements moins stricts.

_-_Bien, Monsieur Michel.

La jeune employée alla chercher ce que son patron lui demandait. Elle revint les bras chargés, les posa dans la cabine de Kanon afin qu'il les essaie. Kanon regarda la petite française et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit un étrange sentiment qui titillait son petit cœur palpitant. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs artistiquement ébouriffés qui rehaussaient merveilleusement ses grands yeux de biche. Avec un sourire un peu timide, il les essaya tous, si Mya ne le voyait pas comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, elle aurait peut-être craqué pour son physique de rêve. Les habits qu'il portait rehaussaient sa beauté grecque et ses longs cheveux bleus ne gâchaient rien, mais alors rien du tout. Eloïse bavait allègrement, mais, de crainte de perdre son travail, elle cacha le fait que le jeune homme devant elle lui plaisait énormément. Michel tiqua en voyant la subite rougeur sur les pommettes exemptés de maquillage de sa vendeuse vedette et Mya, voyant la même chose, s'exclama :

_-_Mon cher Kanon, je crois que tu ne vas pas garder longtemps ton statut de célibataire.

Eloïse lança un regard rempli d'espoir vers Kanon. L'ex-marina rougit violemment quand il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui devint aussi écarlate. Elle ne disait rien, faisant honneur à son employeur qui voyait bien que le nouveau directeur d'une des succursales des entreprises Laporte lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Sentiments réciproques, d'après la rougeur du jeune homme. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin et la faim de Mya commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle se tourna vers Michel et lui dit :

_-_On prend les costumes que monsieur Kanon a choisi et il va garder sur lui celui qu'il porte.

_-_Bien, Miss Mya.

_-_Parfait. Et la tunique qu'il avait, surtout ne la jetez pas. Il est comme moi, il aime bien s'entraîner avec de vieux vêtements qui ne craignent pas d'être salis.

_-_Cela sera fait selon vos désirs.

_-_Parfait, c'est pour cela que j'adore votre magasin.

_-_Merci, Miss Mya. Répondit le directeur, ravi.

Eloïse, Michel et deux autres vendeurs préparèrent les différents achats de Mya et de Kanon qui les attendirent devant le comptoir. Au bout de près de dix minutes d'attente, des dizaines de paquets atterrirent devant eux. Mya paya la facture plus que salée et donna à Eloïse un petit papier avec un numéro de téléphone et un mot :

« _Il s'appelle Kanon des Gémeaux. Appelez-le, il en vaut la peine_ »

En le lisant, la jeune femme devint d'une magnifique couleur écarlate alors que Michel se moquait gentiment d'elle.

Maintenant que le remplacement de la garde-robe de Kanon était effectué, elle l'emmena dans un restaurant où se retrouvaient souvent les directeurs de certaines entreprises concurrentes. Kanon, en costume trois pièces gris foncé, avait vraiment l'air à sa place parmi les cadres supérieurs alors que mentalement, il ne faisait pas le fier. Les divers directeurs regardaient avec étonnement et jalousie le bel homme qui était à côté de la belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts. Elle s'approcha du maître d'hôtel et lui demanda avec douceur:

_-_Je souhaiterais une table pour deux…

_-_Je suis désolé, mais nous sommes malheureusement complets, Mademoiselle. La coupa-t-il très grossièrement ce que n'apprécia pas du tout la jeune femme, mais pas du tout.

_-_Au nom de Mademoiselle Mya Laporte. Termina-t-elle avec plus de froideur.

_-_0.0' Miss…. Miss Mya ! Balbutia le très stylé maître d'hôtel qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

_-_En effet. Mais si vous n'avez plus de table de libre, nous n'aurons qu'à aller autre part, c'est tout. Mr Kanon, suivez-moi. Oh ! Et maintenant faites qu'il n'y ait plus de table réservée au nom des Laporte, car nous n'avons plus l'intention de revenir dans votre établissement.

Kanon, lui faisant complètement confiance, la suivit et, pour la plus grande horreur de François et du directeur du restaurant, alla dans un restaurant concurrent moins cher et surtout beaucoup plus chaleureux.

Ils mangèrent comme des goinfres des spécialités typiquement françaises. Kanon fut ravi, c'était vraiment la plus belle journée de sa vie. Il était enfin reconnu pour quelque chose d'autre que le fait d'être le frère jumeau de Saga. Après le repas, ils repartirent vers la maison de Mya. Quand ils revinrent, un certain chevalier d'or fusilla Kanon des yeux devant deux chevaliers qui pouffaient de rire et un autre qui gardait les siens clos. Thomas, le maître d'hôtel, claqua des doigts et cinq serviteurs emmenèrent les nouvelles affaires de Kanon afin de les laver et les ranger soigneusement.

Kanon et Mya décidèrent d'organiser les derniers préparatifs pour la fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain pour l'anniversaire de Cassandre. La jeune femme avait fait exprès de zapper le nom de Julian Solo, malheureusement Cassandre s'en rendit compte et demanda à Ben, son secrétaire personnel, de faire une invitation pour lui. Mya, en l'apprenant, courut voir sa grand-mère et s'exclama devant tout le monde :

_-_Grand-mère, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'inviter cet abruti de Solo ?

_-_Si, ma chérie.

_-_Mais grand-mère, je le déteste. C'est un co…. heu je veux dire, c'est un être abject, orgueilleux, superficiel et suffisant. Il a autant de cervelle qu'un poulpe décérébré et autant de charme qu'un oursin avec de l'acné. Dohko, entendant la description de Julian Solo, explosa de rire, de même que Seiya, Angelo et Milo.

_-_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je reste sur mes positions. S'obstina Cassandre.

_-_Mais grand-mère ! Supplia la jeune femme presque à genoux devant sa mère-grand.

_-_Non !

_-_Mais…

_-_J'ai dit non, et c'est sans appel.

Mya partit en bougonnant et dit à Kanon :

_-_Super, on est obligé d'inviter le mollusque.

Kanon pouffa de rire et observa Cassandre envoyer l'un de ses serviteurs apporter l'invitation à l'armateur. Mya pria tous les dieux du ciel, de la terre et de la mer de faire en sorte que Julian Solo ne vienne pas. Mais c'était mal le connaître, il répondit favorablement à l'invitation le soir même pour la plus grande rage de Mya qui décida de s'entraîner sur la faux de Chronos. Elle se déchaîna sur un vieux bâtiment. Elle recommença inlassablement jusqu'à pouvoir le réduire en cendre.

Cependant aux enfers, un certain Rhadamanthe du Wyvern commençait à véritablement péter les plombs. Cela faisait vingt fois qu'il se trouvait face à cette âme qu'il l'avait déjà damnée autant de fois. A la vingt et unième, il alla voir Hadès et commença à lui parler :

_-_Votre majesté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais cela fait vingt fois que je me retrouve face à cette âme et je…

Il se retrouva face à l'âme damnée dans son tribunal, très loin de la salle du trône d'Hadès. Il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, sa mâchoire inférieure tomba sur sa poitrine et il se mit à hurler fort, de plus en plus fort, faisant violemment sursauter Minos et Eaque qui étaient près de lui. Le Juge bondit sur l'âme et tenta de l'étouffer, même si l'être était déjà mort. Les deux autres Juges réussirent à l'écarter de l'âme et à le faire reculer. Lui, le flegmatique et froid juge, il avait l'air d'avoir carrément pété un câble. Ils l'emmenèrent devant Hadès, qui fut très surpris en le voyant dans cet état. Mais il le fut encore plus quand Rhadamanthe tomba à genoux et hurla :

_-_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! Je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir fou !

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le dieu des enfers.

A ce moment, Zeus, un verre de nectar à la main, apparut et lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Oh ! C'est mon chevalier qui s'entraîne !

_-_Ton… chevalier ? Ne me dis pas que…?

_-_Et si, notre cher père est de retour.

_-_Je comprends maintenant. Il se retourna vers son Juge toujours à genoux et lui dit :

_-_Tu ne deviens pas fou. Mais un chevalier qui est en ce moment sur terre a le contrôle du temps et peut sans problème créer une fracture temporelle. Et ce chevalier se prépare pour un combat contre Chronos. Mais il est étrange que tu sois capable de te rendre compte que le temps recommence. Normalement, personne n'est capable de le faire.

Le spectre du Wyvern était dans un état pathétique, il avait des spasmes musculaires et des tics à l'œil qui montraient qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Hadès, voyant que son juge ne pourrait rien faire, décida de lui donner des vacances :

_-_Rhadamanthe, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, donc je te donne une semaine de repos. Cela te fera du bien.

Minos et Eaque frémirent quand ils virent poindre une lueur meurtrière dans le regard du troisième et du plus puissant Juge des Enfers.

A suivre


	18. Chapter 18

Le treizième signe chapitre 18

a

a

a

Maintenant qu'il était en vacances, il avait vraiment envie de retrouver ce chevalier de malheur enfin… de Zeus et lui faire des choses pas vraiment aimables. Dans ses appartements, il s'habilla en civil puis se concentra sur la puissance du chevalier d'or qu'il avait ressentie avant que le temps ne se dérègle. Il eut un sourire sadique et se téléporta dans la chambre de Mya enfin… plus exactement dans la… enfin sous la douche de Mya.

Le spectre eut un choc violent quand il arriva sous une douche froide, près d'un corps nu et féminin. Il se tendit comme une corde à piano. Il retint sa respiration quand la jeune femme éteignit l'eau et se mit à shampooiner ses longs cheveux verts. Heureusement pour le Juge des enfers, elle devait fermer les yeux. Malheureusement, elle fit tomber la bouteille de shampooing et, en se baissant pour la reprendre, son arrière-train rebondi et nu heurta les vêtements trempés de Rhadamanthe. Mya, les yeux toujours fermés, se releva lentement et siffla :

_-_Milo, je te donne trois secondes pour quitter cette douche avant que ne me prenne l'envie de te réduire en bouillie.

Le spectre ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'enfuit de la douche. Il reprit sa respiration et blêmit quand il entendit l'absence de bruit. Il se retourna et vit le double de Shion, mais avec un double détail qui le fascina. Fascination qui énerva la jeune femme. Mya gronda, les yeux rendus noirs par la rage:

_-_Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

_-_Heu… je…

_-_Et puis non, je n'ai pas envie de réponse, mais de faire un MASSACRE !

Elle fit exploser son cosmos et revêtit son armure en n'ayant qu'un soutif (**soutien-gorge**)et un boxer. Il se retrouva face à un chevalier d'or en furie, sans armure pour le protéger. Mya allait le trucider sur place quand Cassandre ouvrit la porte, déposa une superbe robe sur le lit de la jeune femme et dit :

_-_Ma chérie, je ne savais pas que tu avais invité un autre de tes camarades.

Mya soufflée par l'interruption intempestive de sa grand-mère murmura :

_-_Mais… mais je ne le connais pas ! Il vient de s'inviter dans ma chambre.

_-_Et bien c'est parfait, nous ne sommes que quatre vingt dix neuf et je n'aime pas les chiffres impairs, avec ce jeune homme nous serons pile cent.

_-_Mais on ne le connaît pas, ce pourrait être un gros satyre qui en veut aux pauvres servantes innocentes.

Rhadamanthe, outré, allait réagir quand une voix résonna bruyamment derrière eux :

_-_RHADAMANTHE ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_-_Mon cher Kanon, vous connaissez ce jeune homme ? Demanda gentiment Cassandre. Elle adorait Kanon.

_-_Oui, c'est Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, un spectre à la solde d'Hadès.

_-_Oh ! Auriez-vous un ensemble qui lui irait ?

_-_Mais… je…

_-Nanny, ce n'est pas convenable, on ne le connaît pas, il pourrait être du côté de Chronos._

_-Mais non ma chérie, tu te fais des idées._ Bien, Mya, tu montreras à ce jeune homme sa chambre. Et ne le mets pas dans les oubliettes.

Mya lança un regard noir vers le pauvre spectre, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, mais suivit tout de même la jeune femme qui l'amena dans l'aile ouest près des appartements des chevaliers d'or. Ses divers collègues ouvraient de grands yeux en voyant Rhadamanthe du Wyvern suivre la jeune femme en regardant obstinément une partie charnue de son anatomie. Ils passèrent devant l'un des chevaliers d'or qui fusillait le Juge des Enfers des yeux. Angelo se plaça devant eux et demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce qu'y fait ici, lui ?

_-_Il s'est invité dans ma salle de bain alors que je prenais ma douche.

Rhadamanthe, devant les regards outrés, tenta de s'expliquer :

_-_Je recherchais le chevalier du temps pour lui demander d'arrêter de s'amuser avec, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était une femme et qu'elle était sous la douche. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, les chevaliers s'entraînent ou se battent, ils ne prennent pas de douche.

Mya rugit :

_-_Alors maintenant c'est de ma faute ? Non, mais j'y crois pas. Tu as de la chance que ma Grand-mère ait besoin de toi, car je peux te dire que, dès que la fête de ce soir sera terminée, je t'arracherai personnellement les tripes.

Angelo gronda :

_-_Tu as osé regarder ma petite sœur nue ?

Il allait se jeter sur lui quand Mya dit, toute émue :

_-_Petite sœur ! Pour toi, je suis vraiment ta petite sœur ?

_-_Ben oui, Mya !

_-_Oua ! Je t'adore Angelo.

Elle sauta au cou du chevalier du Cancer qui lui rendit son étreinte fraternelle sans voir que l'un des chevaliers d'or sentait son cœur se briser devant le spectacle, alors que lui rêvait toute les nuits que la jeune femme l'enlace avec la même tendresse et lui dise les mots doux qu'elle disait régulièrement à sa grand-mère. Plusieurs fois, Mû et Dohko lui avaient fait la morale afin qu'il lui révèle ses sentiments, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne lui rie au nez. Alors que Mya serrait Angelo dans ses bras, ce dernier découvrit le pot aux roses et sut que la jeune femme avait un amoureux transi. Il eut un grand sourire, puis s'écartant de Mya, lui dit :

_-_Bon, je me doute qu'il va devoir dormir dans le coin, non ?

_-_Si. Etant donné que Shion dort dans la chambre de ma grand-mère, je vais lui donner la sienne. Les autres chambres sont en travaux.

_-_Parfait.

Il fusilla Rhadamanthe, puis retourna dans la chambre, imité par les autres qui ne craignaient plus pour la jeune femme. Elle lui montra l'endroit où il allait dormir, puis retourna finir de se préparer pour la fête du soir même. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le chevalier du Cancer alla voir l'amoureux transi de Mya et dit :

_-_Alors, on est fou de Mya ? Tu sais que tu risques d'avoir de la concurrence. On dit dans les Enfers que Rhadamanthe a beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes.

_-_Ce… ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! S'exclama l'amoureux transi tout écarlate.

_-_Ouuuuhhh ! Le Grand Camus perd son légendaire sang-froid ! Blesse-la et je te jure que, chevalier d'or ou non, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Mya, dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et termina de prendre sa douche, afin de se débarrasser du shampooing qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Elle soigna sa peau et se fit belle pour faire honneur à la famille Laporte. Quand elle sortit, elle mit la robe que lui avait préparée sa grand-mère. C'était une robe faite selon le patron d'une ancienne robe atlante. Elle ressemblait à un peplos, mais son col était extrêmement échancré, montrant la naissance de ses seins et laissant ses épaules nues. Maintenant qu'elle était habillée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire la coiffure. Elle demanda à Gwendoline, sa femme de chambre, de lui coiffer sa lourde et indisciplinée chevelure. La jeune servante adorait manipuler la lourde tignasse afin d'en faire quelque chose de totalement différent et surtout de présentable. La jeune servante remonta les longs cheveux sur sa tête en une coiffure élégante et raffinée qui rajoutait plus de charme à la jeune femme et qui prouvait qu'elle évoluait dans un monde différent de celui du commun des mortels, la très haute société. Gwendoline maquilla légèrement la jeune atlante, rehaussant la brillance de son regard pourpre.

Mya fit un sourire de reconnaissance à la jeune femme, se leva, prit une grande respiration, puis, après avoir aplati un pli invisible, sortit de sa chambre afin de rejoindre la cage aux fauves. Elle se tint droite en haut des escaliers puis les descendit avec grâce afin de rejoindre ses invités qui l'attendaient dans le hall et la grande salle de réception. Quand elle apparut, toutes les conversations se turent et un pauvre chevalier d'or maître du froid murmura :

_-_Par Zeus, qu'elle est belle !

_-_Camus, arrête de baver ! Pouffa le chevalier de la Balance.

_-_Mais Dohko, elle est tellement belle ! Elle n'est pas pour moi. Je crois que je vais aller dans le jardin.

_-_Et laisser Mya entre les mains de Julian Solo ou pire, Rhadamanthe ? Tu es un chevalier d'or, bats-toi pour elle ! Lui conseilla Mû.

_-_Je…. Tu as raison !

Il bomba le torse, et fonça sur Mya. Il ralentit un instant quand il vit Julian Solo qui la saluait. Il prit tout son courage à deux mains, se faufila entre les invités et demanda à la jeune femme :

_-_Mya, puis-je être ton cavalier pour cette soirée.

Mya lui fit un magnifique sourire, posa avec délicatesse sa main sur le bras du chevalier du Verseau et lui répondit :

_-_C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre demande, mon cher Camus.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et murmura à son oreille :

_-_Merci d'être toujours là pour me sauver la vie.

Camus lui fit un sourire un peu timide et emmena sa cavalière vers la grande salle alors que Solo lançait un regard fou furieux vers le couple qui avançait gracieusement vers Cassandre. L'ex-vieille dame fronça les sourcils quand elle les vit face à elle, et surtout quand elle vit que sa petite-fille tenait le bras d'un simple humain. Elle dit à Mya :

_-_Tu sais que normalement tu devais prendre le bras de Julian Solo. Il te l'a demandé avant.

_-_Non grand-mère. Le premier, c'est Camus.

_-_Petite maligne !

_-_Grand-mère ! Si j'avais accepté le bras de ce mollusque, cela se serait terminé en pugilat.

_-_Et de là en guerre sainte ! Intervint Camus.

_-_Pourquoi ? demandèrent Mya et Cassandre dans un superbe ensemble.

_-_Parce que Julian Solo est la réincarnation de Poséidon !

_-_Kwoa ? Ce mollusque est un dieu ! S'exclama Mya, outrée, alors que Cassandre plissait les yeux de rage.

_-_Tu veux dire celui qui est responsable de la destruction de l'Atlantide ? Gronda l'ex-vieille femme.

L'aura de la jeune femme augmenta brutalement, faisant immédiatement tourner la tête des chevaliers d'or, des dieux et du spectre. Camus serra un instant sa main et murmura :

_-_Chut ! Calme-toi ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerves.

_-_Tu… tu as raison. Le seul qui mérite mon poing dans la figure, c'est Chronos, et personne d'autre. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Camus lui fit un sourire rassurant et la serra contre lui en une étreinte amicale, enfin, pour elle. Car lui avait du mal à contenir le sourire extatique qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir sur son visage en sentant son corps souple et svelte contre le sien. Mya haussa un sourcil et murmura :

_-_Hum ! Camus. Tu sais que tu peux me lâcher !

_-_Hein ? Heu oui... heu… hum… je suis désolé.

_-_Pas grave !

Cassandre serra les mâchoires en voyant que le jeune homme continuait à se serrer contre sa petite-fille. Elle voyait bien que ce Camus n'avait pas que des sentiments amicaux envers elle. Elle allait lui faire du mal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, les Laporte n'épousaient que des atlantes. Elle grimpa sur l'estrade et s'exclama :

_-_Bonjour, mes amis. Vous devez vous demander qui est cette belle jeune femme qui vous parle ?

_-_Heu… oui. Fut à peu près la réponse qui fleurissait sur toutes les lèvres.

_-_Et bien, je suis Cassandre Laporte.

_-_0.0

_-_Vous connaissez les chevaliers d'Athéna ?

_-_Oui, mais c'est une légende ! Répliqua une femme d'un certain âge et qui se la pétait.

Les treize chevaliers reniflèrent avec dédain devant la remarque de la vieille peau, comme le murmurèrent Angelo et Mya, sur la même longueur d'onde, alors que Dohko pouffait de rire. Cassandre continua :

_-_Et bien non, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas des légendes. Car j'en ai rencontré un qui m'a rendu ma jeunesse. Allez savoir pourquoi.

_-_Vous croyez qu'on pourrait lui demander la même chose ? Demanda la vieille.

Mya, outrée, pensa :

_-Je te transformerai plutôt en petit tas de cendre pour débarrasser la terre de ta présence, vieille chèvre ! _

Tous les chevaliers d'or, les dieux et le spectre pouffèrent de rire en entendant la pensée de Mya qui avait encore quelques difficultés à contrôler ses différents pouvoirs psychiques. Cassandre répliqua à la vieille femme :

_-_Vous risquez plus de vous faire tuer que de rajeunir. Mais parlons d'autre chose, je voudrais vous présenter ma petite fille Mya qui a décidé de reprendre les rênes des entreprises Laporte.

Mya se plaça à côté de sa grand-mère et fit un grand sourire à tout le monde. Elle les salua d'un léger signe de tête. Cassandre eut un petit sourire et dit :

_-_Je vous annonce que j'abandonne la présidence des entreprises Laporte et la tête de la famille. Cependant je compte bien rester dans ma maison car ma petite-fille a l'intention de s'installer définitivement en Grèce avec son fiancé.

Mya se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui dit à l'assemblée :

_-_Erui de Gilram

A suivre


	19. Chapter 19

Le treizième signe chapitre 19

Camus fit un pas en arrière en sentant son cœur se briser sous la douleur. La femme de sa vie était fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre, un atlante d'après le nom. Julian gronda de rage et s'exclama :

_-_Je ne suis pas d'accord.

_-_Sachez que depuis la nuit des temps ma famille ne s'est unie qu'avec des atlantes et que jamais un membre de ma famille ne s'unira avec le descendant du monstre qui a détruit mon monde ! Siffla Cassandre sans remarquer que Mya lui lançait un regard noir bien qu'elle soit ravie que sa grand-mère ait rabattu le bec de Julian mais elle était furieuse qu'elle l'ait fiancée avec un type qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Les chevaliers d'or, Athéna, et Rhadamanthe lancèrent des regards stupéfaits vers l'ex-vieille femme qui mitraillait Julian Solo du regard. Ce dernier gronda :

_-_Mya sera à moi que vous le vouliez ou non.

La jeune femme gronda en lâchant une partie de sa puissance :

_-_La seule chose que tu auras de moi sera mon poing dans la figure.

_-_C'est une menace ?

_-_Si s'en est pas une, ça y ressemble bigrement. Ricana Mya sarcastique.

Julian devint fou furieux et une aura bleue l'entoura prouvant que Poséidon venait de se réveiller avec deux cent ans d'avance. Alors que le Dieu revêtait son armure, celle du Serpentaire fit de même stupéfiant les invités qui étaient les témoins privilégiés d'un combat entre un chevalier d'or et un dieu. Julian lança une attaque puissante que Mya bloqua difficilement en sifflant :

_-_Tempus Wall !

Les deux attaques se télescopèrent joyeusement déclenchant une onde de choc qui balaya la pièce et assomma tout le monde sauf le spectre, les chevaliers d'or, Athéna et les atlantes. Mya joua avec sa lance et siffla :

_-_Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te lacérer le visage et faire en sorte que même Kassa de Luymnade devienne un summum de beauté par rapport à toi.

Il allait l'insulter copieusement quand Zeus en personne arriva. Mya s'agenouilla immédiatement devant son maître montrant tout le respect qu'elle lui vouait. Le roi des Dieux lui dit :

_-_Mya, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Et je peux t'assurer que mon cher père est fou de colère et défiguré grâce à toi et il n'en peut plus de baver de rage.

_-_Oh ! Super ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de me mettre l'Olympe à dos. JE VAIS MOURRRIIIRRREEEUUUHHH ! Pleurnicha – t – elle en se relevant sur un geste de la main de son dieu.

_-_Mais bien sûr, comme tous les chevaliers du Serpentaire !

_-_Merci de me remonter le moral, ça me touche beaucoup ! Vraiment, c'est très délicat de votre part, votre majesté ! Répliqua Mya avec ironie.

_-_C'était dit avec plaisir ! S'esclaffa le dieu suprême en lui démolissant le dos à coup de claques.

Les rescapés de l'onde de choc regardaient avec stupéfaction le lien puissant qui existait entre Mya et Zeus. C'était une grande amitié teintée d'un immense respect pour la charge du dieu du côté de Mya et pour le courage et la force de caractère de la jeune femme du côté du dieu. Elle serait prête à mourir s'il le lui demandait et lui l'aimait comme sa fille, comme il avait aimé les anciens chevaliers du serpentaire. Il avait eu le cœur brisé quand ils avaient été tués les uns après les autres. Mais cette fois - ci, il voulait que le destin de son chevalier soit différent, il voulait qu'elle vive le plus longtemps possible et qu'elle soit le renouveau de la famille Laporte. Il s'approcha de Poséidon, lui balança une grande claque dans le dos et s'esclaffa :

_-_Ah mon cher frère ! Tu dois savoir que je ne laisserai pas mon chevalier entre les mains d'un homme qu'elle n'aime pas et qu'elle méprise. Et puis Cassandre je vous jure que le sang d'Atlante ne sera pas dilué si elle épouse un chevalier d'or, alors ne la fiancez pas à n'importe qui.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

_-_Merci ! S'exclama Mya toute contente.

Camus ne montra aucun sentiment, mais il ressentit un soulagement immense en sachant que la femme de sa vie était de nouveau libre. Milo remarquant les différents sentiments qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de son ami du froid demanda à Mû près de lui :

_-_Qu'a Camus ?

_-_Il est amoureux de Mya.

_-_Oh non ! elle et sa perspicacité, elle va rien voir avant trois siècles.

_-_Il va falloir lui montrer les sentiments de Camus.

_-_Et comme il est un véritable glaçon ça va être assez dur pour le forcer à les dévoiler.

_-_Mais on va y réussir ! s'exclama Dohko.

Poséidon grogna un peu puis lança :

_-_Bon d'accord, j'essaierai de contenir ce sale gosse trop gâté. J'ai vraiment pas de chance, j'aurais pu m'incarner dans le corps de Kanon des Gémeaux ! Regarde - le, intelligent, fort et pour ne rien gâcher, il est beau. Il a tout ce qu'un dieu voudrait d'un corps.

Kanon devint rouge comme une pivoine tandis que Saga bavait de rage. Poséidon continua en soupirant lourdement :

_-_Dommage qu'il ne fasse pas partie de la famille Solo.

_-_Ouf ! Soupira Kanon.

_-_Bon je ne voudrais pas être un oiseau de mauvais augure, mais on fait quoi des autres zouaves ? Demanda Mya.

Les deux dieux regardèrent les invités sonnés et Zeus dit à son chevalier :

_-_Mya utilise le temps. Et fait en sorte que personne ne te voit dans ton armure. Ordonna Zeus.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration, se concentra et fit remonter le temps au monde. C'était beaucoup plus difficile et ça la rendait nauséeuse. Elle s'exclama :

_-_Putain, je déteste quand ça fait ça !

_-_T'es pas seule ! Grogna Rhadamanthe.

Ils revinrent avant que Cassandre n'annonce les fiançailles avec l'autre zouave qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Mya murmura à l'oreille de sa grand-mère :

_-_Je ne veux pas être fiancée alors trouve autre chose avant que Poséidon et moi ne commencions à nous battre.

_-_Ma chérie ! Tu dois être fiancée avant de devoir te battre, tu dois avoir au moins un enfant quand tu seras face à Chronos. Donc avant la fin de l'année ! Alors trouve vite un prétendant.

_-_Avant la fin de l'année !

_-_Oui !

_-_Aïïe !

_-_Tu vas trouver rapidement avec tous les beaux jeunes hommes que tu côtoies au Sanctuaire.

_-_Mouais !

_-_Bien. Maintenant que mon tout petit discours est terminé. Que la fête commence.

Tous applaudirent alors que certains regardaient Julian Solo qui fulminait surtout quand Mya descendit avec grâce l'estrade avec l'aide de Camus. Julian alla vers elle et commença à lui tourner autour, mais elle l'ignora et recommença à discuter avec Camus. Le chevalier du Verseau était ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle en français.

**_-_Mais dis-moi Camus, d'après Shura tu viens de Franche Comté. Mais d'où ?**

**_-_Du Doubs, de Mouthe.**

**_-_La petite Sibérie !**

**_-_Oui.**

**_-_Et c'est beau là-bas ?**

**_-_Je… je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais tout petit quand on m'a amené au Sanctuaire.**

**_-_Alors il faudrait que je t'y emmène. Tu sais, c'est pas loin d'ici.**

**_-_Tu ferais ça ?**

**_-_Oui, bien sûr !**

**_-_Merci ! **

Pris d'une pulsion violente, il la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa alors que les chevaliers d'or sifflaient en le voyant faire. La jeune femme resta les bras ballants en sentant les lèvres douces du jeune homme caresser les siennes. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, il devint rouge comme une pivoine, bafouilla de quelconques excuses et déguerpit dans le jardin. Mya regardait son cavalier se carapater, puis vit que tous les invités l'observaient. Alors la colère remplaça la stupéfaction et elle fonça derrière lui pour lui dire ses quatres vérités. Julian se mit sur son chemin, mais le regard glacial et agressif de la jeune femme le convainquit d'aller voir ailleurs. Les chevaliers d'or et surtout Rhadamanthe pouffèrent de rire. Le juge des enfers ricana :

_-_Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous recherchiez un nouveau chevalier du Verseau parce que là, il a toute les chances de finir en poussière.

_-_Très amusant. Mais je préfère être là pour les séparer parce qu'un combat de mille jours et mille nuits, ce n'est pas le meilleur pour finir une fête. Décida Dohko qui partit à la poursuite des deux chevaliers.

Il arriva au moment au Mya hurlait sur Camus :

_-_COMMENT AS-TU PU OSE FAIRE CELA ? C'était une vengeance pour le coup des soixante ans en plus c'est cela !

_-_Non !

_-_Oh si, c'est pour ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi primaire. J'aurais cru ça de Julian Solo mais pas de toi. Tu me déçois beaucoup Camus.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de mépris puis fit demi-tour. Camus tremblait, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage ravagé par la douleur. Elle commençait à repartir quand elle entendit un murmure venant du Verseau. Elle se retourna et demanda froidement :

_-_Comment ?

_-_Je ne voulais pas t'insulter !

_-_Alors pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

_-_PARCE QUE JE T'AIME VOILA POURQUOI ! Mais toi tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Mya le regarda avec stupeur. Lui, le froid chevalier d'or du Verseau l'aimait, ce n'était pas possible, c'était une mauvaise blague. Mais il était connu que Camus avait autant d'humour qu'un pitt bull dans lequel on venait de shooter. Mais alors, si c'était vrai, elle n'aurait pas à chercher son prince charmant. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses sentiments à elle. L'aimait-elle ? Le détestait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait eut des relations sexuelles protégées avec divers partenaires, mais l'amour n'avait rien à voire dedans, c'était pour le sexe et c'est tout et non pour quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle fit demi-tour et partit réfléchir, elle commençait à avoir la tête comme une citrouille, mais dit quand même à son prétendant en se tournant vers lui :

_-_Dit à ma grand-mère ce que tu viens de me dire.

Elle fit une ultime fois demi-tour et repartit vers la salle de réception. Elle avait décidé d'y réfléchir plus profondément plus tard, car il y avait trop de monde et trop de chose à faire pour y penser à tête reposée. Camus revint cinq minutes plus tard, plus calme, mais quand même assez nerveux. Il s'approcha de Cassandre et lui révéla les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Mya. L'ex-vieille femme fronça des sourcils et lui dit :

_-_Jeune homme. Notre famille ne s'est jamais unie qu'avec des atlantes afin de garder le sang pur. Alors pourquoi ma petite fille épouserai un simple mortel comme vous ?

_-_Je… je l'aime et je serais prêt à tout pour que vous acceptiez que je l'épouse.

_-_Prêt à tout hein ! Alors essayez de résister.

Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs mentaux et le projeta contre le mur. Mais c'était mal connaître le chevalier des glaces. Il utilisa ses propres pouvoirs, repoussa l'attaque de la jeune femme qui se retrouva dans les bras d'un Shion plus que ravi. Il eut un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Si tu voulais vérifier la puissance de Camus, tu as réussi. Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Il fallait bien que je le teste. Il va bientôt avoir une famille à protéger, protéger ma petite-fille et surtout mes arrières petits-enfants.

_-_Ah oui, surtout eux.

_-_Bien sûr, c'est le plus important.

_-_Tu as raison. Murmura Shion en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

_-_Hmmm ! Tu me donnes envie. Là, maintenant, tout de suite !

_-_Devant tout le monde !

_-_Viens avec moi.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une des chambres voisines de la salle de réception afin de faire remonter le taux de natalité de la France et de la Grèce. Mya remarquant que sa grand-mère et Shion avaient disparu se demanda où ils étaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle…enfin, que la salle entende :

_-_Hmmm ! Shion ! Plus fort.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et priait le ciel que les gens ne les entendent pas, mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. En effet, les conversations s'éteignaient les unes après les autres à mesures que les invités entendaient les gémissements des deux amants. Mya tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin de trouver une idée pour sortir sa grand-mère et Shion de ce pétrin quand un grand bruit résonna. Elle eut un immense sourire et dit aux invités qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait :

_-_Ce n'est rien, notre château est en pleine rénovation et vous connaissez ma grand-mère, incapable de rester en place. Elle s'est mis en tête de mettre la main à la pâte !

Dohko pouffa de rire devant l'explication plus que boiteuse de Mya et surtout ses sous-entendus scabreux qu'elle faisait inconsciemment. Mais d'après la tête de certains invités, les plus stupides et les plus bavards, nombreux étaient ceux qui y croyaient. La jeune femme s'exclama avec une joie un peu forcée :

_-_Mais c'est bien d'aller au fond des choses, mais je vais ramener la reine de la soirée. Alors amusez-vous, c'est la fête.

Elle passa en trombe devant Mû et murmura :

_-_Je vais lui faire sa fête.

Elle fonça vers la chambre d'où provenait les gémissements, frappa rudement à la porte et s'exclama :

_-_J'espère que vous êtes décents parce que je rentre.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et découvrit Cassandre, enfouit sous des draps, sur Shion qui haletait encore. Ils étaient rouges comme des écrevisses, honteux d'avoir été surpris en plein ébat amoureux. Mya se rapprocha et leur dit froidement :

_-_La prochaine fois que vous voulez faire des travaux en profondeur, choisissez une pièce qui ne communique pas directement avec la salle de réception.

Les deux tourtereaux regardèrent horrifiés la jeune femme se rendant compte que tous les invités avaient été les auditeurs involontaires des vocalises de Cassandre et de Shion. Mya continua imperturbable :

_-_Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais je voudrais vous remettre en tête qu'il y a une fête et que vous êtes les organisateurs de cette soirée. Alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir mettre d'autres vêtements. Merci !

Elle ressortit, referma la porte et retourna dans la salle de réception. Les chevaliers d'or et les plus intelligents regardaient avec respect la jeune femme qui avait réussi à remettre sa grand-mère et Shion au pas, sans que quiconque puisse dire qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose que la morale pourrait réprouver. Les deux fauteurs arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Cassandre avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise alors que Shion était écarlate et assez nerveux. Mya la foudroya du regard alors qu'elle était obligée de faire son rôle d'hôtesse. Mya détestait cela encore plus que Julian Solo qui venait de se rabattre sur Saori qui l'envoya aimablement sur les roses en allant discuter avec son Sagittaire.

Asuivre


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Cassandre resta toute la soirée avec Shion. La fête fut vraiment joyeux et les chevaliers d'or découvrirent un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Shura discuta avec une jeune femme issue de l'aristocratie madrilène. Elle était ravie de pouvoir discuter histoire et culture générale avec ce beau jeune homme. Aphrodite s'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans les jardins émerveillé par leurs beautés et leurs complexités. Mû resta avec Shaka et Seiya. Les jeunes hommes étaient perdus dans cette foule, ils n'étaient pas du tout habitué et avaient tendance à vouloir rejoindre Aphrodite loin des invités. Heureusement, Saori était là pour les empêcher de fuir. Mais il décidèrent de se rapprocher de Dohko. Celui-ci restait avec Angelo afin de garder un œil sur Rhadamanthe qui était fasciné par une femme d'un certain âge. En effet, elle était capable de sortir dix âneries dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Il se tourna vers Angelo et lui demanda :

_-_Tu crois qu'elle réalise que l'étendue de son intelligence ne dépasse pas le ras des marguerites ?

_-_Je ne te savais pas aussi gentil, Rhadamanthe ! C'est une idiote de la pire espèce. Rétorqua Angelo.

Shaka ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

_-_Ce pauvre homme a l'air totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

_-_Heu…Shaka, je crois que c'est son attitude habituel. Remarqua Angelo.

_-_Par Bouddha ! S'exclama Shaka choqué.

_-_Et je crois que cette femme est la sienne. Dit Dohko en la scrutant.

_-_Le pauvre ! Je crois qu'il mériterait d'aller en Elysion. S'exclama Rhadamanthe avec stupeur.

_-_Vous acceptez maintenant les imbéciles là-bas ? Répliqua le chevalier du Cancer.

_-_Non mais c'est pas vrai, voilà qu'arrive le fils. Remarqua le spectre.

Un garçon d'une douzaine d'année avec un air aussi éveillé que celui de ses parents arriva. Rhadamanthe murmura :

_-_Herk ! Quelle famille !

Non loin de là, Kanon était en pleine discussion avec un magnat de l'hôtellerie. Ils parlaient économie internationale ainsi que les changements politiques qui pouvaient donner aux grosses entreprises de nouveaux marchés. L'homme d'affaire était fasciné par la culture de son vis à vis. En effet, à force de côtoyer Julian Solo, il s'était ouvert au monde des affaires et avait découvert qu'un évènement mineur pouvait avoir des répercussions immenses sur la bourse. Donc, il avait pris l'habitude de lire les journaux afin de dépiauter les nouvelles et analyser les effets sur la bourse. Il avait continué au Sanctuaire même si cela ne lui servait à rien. Aristote Tatopoulos très intéressé lui demanda :

_-_J'admire votre sens de l'analyse et je voudrais vous engager.

Ce à quoi Kanon répondit :

_-_Je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà un contrat avec les entreprises Laporte.

_-_Dommage, les meilleurs sont toujours pris par la famille Laporte ou la famille Solo. Vous saviez que l'héritière de la famille était fiancée.

_-_Ah oui et avec qui ?

_-_Avec l'héritier de l'empire Solo.

_-_Je connais bien Mya et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'apprécie guère Julian. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs sans fondement.

_-_Donc il n'y aura pas de fusion.

_-_Aucune, si Mya a repris les entreprises, c'est justement pour empêcher une quelconque fusion.

Kanon tout à sa discussion ne remarqua pas que Saga avait l'air furieux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête. Il fut surpris en voyant que son jumeau zyeutait méchamment l'homme d'affaire. Kanon s'excusa auprès de lui, alla voir son frère et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Saga ?

_-_Rien. Répondit Saga avec agressivité.

_-_Oh ! D'accord ! Heu… bon, je vais te laisser, le buffet m'appelle. Tu devrais goûter, il y a des raviolis au homard, des dominos au foie gras et à la mangue, tout plein de bonnes choses quoi. Et comme boisson, cocktail de fruit, pas une goutte d'alcool.

_-_Kanon, je m'en moque complètement. Cracha Saga.

Kanon fut blessé par les paroles agressives de son frère. Il y était habitué et donc ne releva pas. En fait, il décida de cesser de faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de son frère. Saga venait de creuser un fossé infranchissable entre eux. Il alla devant le buffet afin de se calmer et d'oublier la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur. Il découvrit une petite fille qui tentait d'attraper un verre de jus de pommes, mais un petit garçon l'en empêchait en riant d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils, s'approcha d'eux, puis, il prit le verre des mains du petit garçon et le donna à la fillette ainsi qu'un choux à la crème. La petite fille était ravie, etl'attrapant par sa cravatte, elle le força à baisser la tête et lui embrassa la joue en murmurant :

_-_Merci monsieur l'ange.

_-_Heu… tu sais, ce n'était rien. Répondit Kanon en rougissant un peu.

_-_Merci quand même. Monsieur l'ange.

La petite fille repartit avec un sourire ravi, un verre de jus de pomme et un choux à la crème. Milo voyant son ami des Gémeaux tout rouge après avoir discuter avec une petite fille, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

_-_Que t'a-t-elle dis pour que tu sois aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot ?

_-_Elle m'a appelé monsieur l'ange !

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je l'ai défendu contre un petit garçon et que je lui ai donné un jus de pommes et une pâtisserie.

_-_Je comprends maintenant, tu es son ange gardien, il ne te manque plus que les ailes.

_-_Milo arrêtes !

_-_Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas rougir ?

_-_Oui ! Gronda le terrible chevalier d'or de plus en plus écarlate.

_-_Ça fait du bien d'être reconnu pour ses qualités propres, hein Kanon !

_-_Oh oui ! J'ai toujours été l'ombre de mon frère et là, grâce à Cassandre et à Mya je peux vivre à la lumière.

_-_Tu sais, Cassandre. Et bien elle s'est battue avec Saga à ton propos . Il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes directeur et elle s'est battue bec et ongle pour t'avoir.

_-_C'est vrai ?

_-_Oui.

Kanon était tout content, c'était bien la première fois qu'on se battait pour lui. Il vit Mya et prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla la rejoindre sans savoir que Saga le suivait et entendait tout ce qu'il disait. La jeune femme était accompagnée par un Camus fou amoureux. Kanon s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-_Mya ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Tu as deux chambres dans ton appartement ?

_-_Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Répondit Mya très étonnée de la question du chevalier d'or.

_-_Voilà, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'héberger chez toi ?

_-_Tu vis avec ton frère, non ?

_-_Oui, mais il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a blessé et j'en ai assez de tenter de me rapprocher de lui.

Elle sentait vraiment la douleur de Kanon et comprit qu'il devait s'éloigner de Saga. Alors que Camus lançait des regards glaciaux vers Kanon, elle lui dit :

_-_D'accord, tu peux venir, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Ni pour Camus ! Répondit-elle en lançant un regard de côté vers son prétendant.

_-_Merci Mya.

Saga suffoquait presque de désespoir. Il avait fait une grosse boulette. Il voulait garder son frère près de lui et voilà qu'il venait de le perdre. Il se réfugia dans les jardins et y croisa Aphrodite en pleine observation de fleurs nocturnes. Ce dernier leva les yeux des fleurs et fut surpris en voyant quelques larmes couler le long des joues de Saga. Il lui demanda :

_-_Saga ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_-_Je… je viens de perdre mon frère !

_-_Hein ?

_-_Depuis notre résurrection, j'ai adoré avoir mon frère près de moi mais tout a changé quand Mya est arrivée. Il ne me parle que d'elle, depuis qu'ils sont restés dans la maison du Serpentaire, je ne le reconnais plus. Elle connaît mieux mon frère que moi-même. Je crois que je suis jaloux, pas de sa réussite. Au contraire, je suis tellement fier de lui, il a réussi seul, avec ses propres capacités. En fait, je suis jaloux de Cassandre et surtout de Mya parce qu'elles ont vu en lui des qualités que j'aurais dû voir avant. J'ai tellement honte, quel frère je fais si je ne suis même pas capable de voir les qualités de mon propre frère.

_-_Ça arrive tu sais. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

_-_Tu sais, j'en veux à Mya parce qu'elle va rester avec lui et que je ne le verrais plus comme avant, il ne restera plus dans l'appartement j'ai tellement mal, c'est comme si je ne le reverrais plus.

_-_Tu sais, la maison du Serpentaire n'est pas si loin.

_-_Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir, je l'ai blessé une fois de trop. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, je me déteste.

Dans la grande salle, Kanon remarqua la fuite de son frère et surtout les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Mya qui l'avait vu aussi tout comme Camus, lui dit :

_-_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à l'autre zouave ?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Répondit un peu froidement Camus.

Mya ne s'offusqua pas du ton froid du jeune homme, car elle se doutait qu'il était comme l'Islande, les volcans les plus puissants étaient cachés sous la glace. Kanon très intrigué, décida de suivre ce frère qu'il ne comprenait plus. Il ressemblait à une femme enceinte avec ses sautes d'humeur. Mais il se doutait bien que Saga n'avait pas le même problème, sinon le chevalier des Gémeaux serait une femme bigrement viril et grande. Il cacha son cosmos afin de pouvoir le suivre sans être remarqué et entendit toute la conversation entre Saga et Aphrodite. Il découvrit la jalousie de son frère pour Mya, sa fierté quant à sa réussite. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ça avant ? Maintenant, il était trop tard, il savait que Mya refuserait qu'il fasse machine arrière. Il s'approcha de Saga et le fit violemment sursauter en le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle. Saga baissa la tête rongé par la honte et la douleur. Kanon lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis avant ?

_-_Je… je me suis dis que si tu te croyais incapable, tu resterais toujours avec moi. Murmura son frère mort de honte.

_-_C'est très…

_-_Egoïste de ma part ! Oui, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi alors que Mya et Cassandre pensaient surtout à toi. Elles t'ont aidé à t'affirmer, à devenir quelqu'un d'important et je suis vraiment fier de toi. En fait, j'avais peur de te perdre si tu acceptais ce travail, et j'avais raison, je t'ai perdu.

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue ainsi que le vide créer par le départ de son frère. Kanon devait être tellement dégoûté de lui qu'il était parti. Il avait bien raison, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait eut tout ce qu'il avait voulu sauf son frère qu'il venait de perdre définitivement. Il ne retint pas les autres larmes et sursauta quand il sentit une main douce les chasser. Il leva son visage dévasté par la douleur et découvrit son reflet qui lui souriait doucement, les yeux pétillants de joie. Saga trembla de tout son corps, puis se jeta dans les bras de son frère afin de libérer toute la peur qui avait rempli son âme. Il sanglota une bonne dizaine de minutes. Aphrodite les trouvait vraiment trop mignons, et décida de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les jardins afin de découvrir d'autres merveilles de la flore. Kanon consola du mieux possible son jumeau imitant Mya qui l'avait aussi consolé une nuit où il avait déprimé.

A suivre


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Quand Saga commença à se calmer, il lui dit :

_-_Tu sais, si je vais chez Mya, c'est aussi parce que Cassandre me l'a demandé. Elle a peur pour Mya. Et puis comme cela on pourra mieux travailler. Et puis si je demande à Mya, elle acceptera peut-être de te recevoir dans sa maison. Tu te rend compte qu'elle va me faire un appartement rien que pour moi. J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir ma propre chambre.

Kanon ressemblait à un enfant devant le sapin de noël. Saga comprenait qu'il avait dû trop l'étouffer avec un amour fraternel maladroit. Il s'assombrit et dit à son frère :

_-_Je n'aime pas Mya.

_-_Pourquoi ? Elle est gentille comme tout, tu lui demandes de l'aide, elle arrive à la rescousse. S'étonna Kanon.

_-_Parce qu'elle t'appelle petit frère. Et je suis le seul à avoir le droit de t'appeler petit frère, tu n'as qu'un seul frère et c'est moi et pas une atlante qui transforme le Grand Pope en poupin joufflu. Grogna Saga.

Au rappel de l'épisode, Kanon commença à pouffer, puis explosa de rire, les épaules tressaillant sous les assauts de son hilarité.

_-_Pppppffffffffrrrrrrr ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de Shion et de ses petites fesses roses.

_-_Violettes après la crise de Mû. Il avait l'air tellement stupide, je crois que c'est à marquer dans les annales du Sanctuaire. Pouffa Saga.

Ils riaient comme des fous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Mya les prévenir par télépathie :

_-**Dégagez, vite ! Shion arrive et il a l'air furax !**_

Les deux frères déguerpirent dans l'immense jardin et rejoignirent Aphrodite qui observait avec fascination un petit bassin alimenté par une belle petite cascade et qui était rempli de poissons multicolores. Ils observèrent aussi les poissons puis relevèrent la tête quand ils entendirent le rugissement de fauve d'un bélier fou furieux. En effet, Julian Solo avait fait transiter la discussion de Saga et de Kanon à tous les chevaliers d'or ainsi que les atlantes. Shion avait vu les dieux et déesses se tourner vers lui un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que Rhadamanthe riait comme il n'avait jamais ri auparavant. Shion était rouge de honte, il laissa en plan Cassandre et fonça afin de démolir Saga et Kanon.

_-_SAGA ! KANON ! ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS ATTRAPE !

Il allait recommencer à rugir quand il entendit une petite voix moqueuse qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Mya susurrer :

_**-Bébé Shion n'a pas aimé montrer ses petites fesses potelées à tout le Sanctuaire ?**_

Tous pouffèrent de rire. Shion sentait que la fumée allait bientôt sortir de ses oreilles. Rhadamanthe demanda à Dohko :

_-_C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_-_Une histoire de fesses ! Explosa le chevalier de la Balance.

Mya fit un clin d'œil à sa grand-mère, puis fit apparaître les photos qu'elle avait prises. Accompagnée de sa grand-mère, elle rejoignit les chevaliers d'or, Athéna et Rhadamanthe. Avec un grand sourire vicieux, elle s'exclama par la voix et par télépathie :

_-_Tu sais pas grand-mère, mais j'ai des photos de Shion quand il était bébé.

Tous les chevaliers d'or eurent de grands sourires et se rapprochèrent d'elle tandis que Cassandre s'exclamait :

_-_FAIS VOIR ! Ooooooohhhhhh ! Qu'il était choupinou.

Saori s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

_-_Il était tout léger et tellement mignon avec ses grands yeux pourpres et sa petite tignasse verte.

Cassandre observa avec beaucoup d'émotion les photos de l'adorable mouflet qui lançait des regards noirs vers l'objectif de l'appareil. Athéna demanda à Mya de lui en faire certaines en double, les trouvant vraiment trop belles. Soudain Shion soufflant comme un taureau en furie apparut et avant de pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Cassandre lui colla l'une des photos compromettantes sous le nez en s'exclamant :

_-_Tu étais tellement choupinou !

Shion tourna son regard pourpre noirci par la colère vers Mya qui avait pris un air innocent. Malheureusement, il ne lui allait pas du tout, surtout à cause du petit sourire machiavélique qui ornait son visage. Le Grand Pope ne pouvait rien faire, pris par Cassandre. Alors, Mya rappela Saga et Kanon leur disant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Les deux frères retournèrent dans la grande salle bras dessus-bras dessous devisant gaiement de ce que Kanon avait fait dans la maison du Serpentaire. Ils encadrèrent Mya et Kanon lui dit :

_-_Merci, tu as toute notre reconnaissance pour nous avoir sauvé d'un bélier en furie !

_-_KANON !

_-_Ben quoi, j'ai raison, c'est un bélier et il était furieux ! Argumenta le jeune homme.

_-_Enfin, je dirai plutôt qu'il est furieux. Regardez comment il observe Mya. Je sens que cette fois-ci, tu vas passer à la casserole. Répliqua Saga.

_-_Oui, c'est la vie.

_-_Tu vas être une pauvre victime de la société. La plaignit Kanon qui pouffait de rire.

Saga voyait bien qu'il y avait une très grande complicité entre Kanon et Mya. Une complicité fraternelle comme celle qu'il aurait dû avoir avec son frère. Alors que Kanon et Mya discutaient tranquillement, Saga pouvait voir que Camus se mourrait d'amour pour la belle atlante. Mya ne savait pas quels sentiments elle ressentait envers le maître des glaces, elle voulait attendre d'être au Sanctuaire et surtout dans sa maison pour pouvoir en parler avec Kanon.

La fête dura jusqu'à cinq heures du matin quand le dernier convive quitta le manoir. Mya s'affaissa sur le canapé en s'exclamant :

_-_Ils m'ont tué cette bande de pique-assiettes !

Camus soupira lourdement en observant la gorge blanche que dévoilait la jeune atlante. Les autres chevaliers d'or étaient tristes pour leur camarade, car Dohko les avait prévenus que Mya avait peu de chance de fêter son trentième anniversaire. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il arriverait à Camus si Mya était tuée. Cassandre fronça les sourcils et dit à sa petite-fille :

_-_Mya ?

_-_Oui, grand-mère ?

_-_Je crois que Julian Solo est resté dans la maison.

_-_Je vais jeter cette vieille morue.

Elle fonça à la recherche de Julian et le découvrit dans une des chambres tentant de violenter l'une de ses servantes qui se débattait avec tout la force du désespoir. Elle revêtit immédiatement son armure et propulsa violemment le jeune homme contre le mur en rugissant :

_-_SOLO !

Le jeune homme tentait de se dépêtrer de l'emprise de Mya, mais en vain. Cassandre arriva rapidement et consola la jeune fille tremblante. Mya eut un sourire machiavélique vers le jeune armateur et siffla :

_-_C'est la dernière fois que tu fais cela ! Poséidon !

_-_Quoi ! Répondit le dieu un peu énervé de se retrouver scotché contre le mur.

_-_Je viens d'avoir une bonne idée afin de transformer Julian Solo en un presque Kanon des Gémeaux. Ça vous dirait.

_-_Oh que oui !

_-_Il faudrait alors que vous lui effaciez tous ses souvenirs afin qu'on lui en fasse d'autres.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Grand-mère, on va aller dans l'ancienne maison du garde chasse.

_-_D'accord, ma chérie.

Mya suivit de Poséidon sortit de la maison et s'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à une vieille maison en pierre. Mya nettoya rapidement l'intérieur, puis elle entoura le jardin et la maison d'une bulle temporelle et transforma Julian Solo en un adorable bambin d'un an. Poséidon comprit qu'elle allait lui donner une autre éducation. Elle se fit passer pour la sœur de Julian et s'occupa de lui. Elle l'éleva avec la même douceur et la même fermeté que ses parents et sa grand-mère après eux. Durant dix huit années qui ne représenta que dix huit minutes pour les autres, elle l'aima comme un fils, le punissant quand il faisait des bêtises, le récompensant quand il travaillait bien. Entre ses mains, il devint un autre homme, humble, doux, courageux, généreux et aimable. Son côté charmeur même s'il était encore là, était bien moins présent et il n'en abusait pas. Poséidon était ravi, son corps mortel était pour lui parfait. Quand elle fêta les dix neuf ans de Julian, elle ôta la bulle temporelle et tous les deux rentrèrent dans le manoir.

La première personne que Julian vit, fut Saori. Elle eut un sourire en remarquant une lueur qu'il n'avait pas avant, une lueur de curiosité innocente qu'il avait gardé. Elle eut un autre sourire, Mya avait fait du bon travail avec le jeune armateur qui était prêt pour entrer dans sa nouvelle vie. Il la salua avec respect et se présenta :

_-_Bonjour mademoiselle, je me nomme Julian Solo. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_-_Je me nommes Saori Kido.

_-_Saori, c'est une très joli prénom. Mais je dois vous laisser, ma sœur m'a dis de la suivre et je risque de la perdre. A bientôt.

Julian se mit à courir pour rattraper Mya et la découvrit en train de parler avec Kanon, un autre homme avec des cheveux violet et des yeux pourpres. Poséidon reconnu immédiatement Sorrente de la sirène maléfique, mais Julian ne l'ayant jamais vu, ne sut pas son nom, ni même le nom de la délicate apparition qui se tenait près des deux hommes et de sa sœur. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond et des magnifiques yeux bleus. Julian frappa timidement à la porte, puis entra. Sorrente ne reconnaissait pas du tout Julian, il était complètement différent. Le jeune armateur s'approcha et se présenta :

_-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Julian Solo.

Sorrente se présenta ainsi que la belle apparition :

_-_Je me nomme Sorrente et la jeune femme près de moi se nomme Thétis.

_-_Je suis ravi et de vous connaître Sorrente, et je suis ravi de connaître votre compagne. Répondit franchement Julian.

Thétis répondit à Julian avec un sourire intimidé. Là, la réaction fut rapide, le jeune homme devint rouge comme un pivoine, il tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire pour sortir de sa gêne sans savoir que Thétis rougissait autant que lui. Ce fut Mya qui le sortit d'affaire en lui disant :

_-_Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu devais savoir sur toi, maintenant tu dois reprendre ta vie.

_-_Je… je dois partir ? Tu vas m'abandonner, petite sœur ? Demanda Julian qui commençait à paniquer. Ce serait la première fois qu'il serait seul sans elle.

_-_Je me dois au Sanctuaire comme Sorrente et Thétis au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Répondit le treizième chevalier d'or avec un sourire.

_-_Où se trouve le Sanctuaire sous-marin ?

_-_Je suis sûr que Sorrente et Thétis se feront une joie de te le faire découvrir.

_-_Tu crois ? Demanda Julian son regard pétillant de joie de vivre.

_-_Oui, j'en suis sûr.

_-_Alors je vais y aller. Au revoir Mya, tu feras attention, hein !

_-_Oui, je te le promets.

Julian salua avec respect Kanon, Mya et Saori, puis suivit Sorrente et surtout Thétis qui faisait battre son cœur. Julian, voulant tout savoir du Sanctuaire sous-marin, discutait joyeusement avec son général et apprit toute l'histoire. Il apprit que ses généraux l'attendaient au Sanctuaire sous-marin, et que Kanon était normalement son 7ème général des mers, mais il restait au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais ça il le savait, Mya le lui avait dit.

Maintenant que le manoir était débarrassé des gêneurs, Mya ordonna au gardien de fermer les portes de la propriété afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Ils allèrent tous se reposer, les domestiques nettoyèrent le manoir tandis que deux atlantes terminaient se qu'ils avaient commencé l'avant-veille. Tous les chevaliers se réveillèrent en sursaut trois heures plus tard quand Shion hurla :

_-_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII !

Mya mit des boules quiès et un oreiller sur la tête avant de trouver le sommeil. Ils se réveillèrent assez tard. Mû en descendant prendre son petit déjeuné découvrit son père en train de siroter un thé, un sourire béat flottant sur son visage remplit de bonheur. Mû lui demanda :

_-_Alors, tu as bien dormi papa ?

_-_Hein ! Oh oui ! Tu sais, je suis fou de Cassandre. Je l'aime tellement.

_-_Papa, je crois que tout le monde le sait. Et puis d'après Mya, ce sentiment est réciproque.

Mû eut la joie de voir les yeux pourpres de son père s'animer d'un pétillement de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mû était vraiment heureux pour son père, il commençait à retrouver le goût de vivre et non plus pour simplement servir Athéna. Il se souvint que durant tout son entraînement avec son père, il l'avait toujours vu serein, calme, mais ses yeux étaient teintés de mélancolie et d'une immense tristesse. Cette douleur montrait bien que la mort de sa première épouse l'avait brisé. Et là, enfin, le sourire venait de contaminer ses yeux. Tout cela grâce à Cassandre et à son amour pour lui. Cette dernière arriva en chantonnant joyeusement. Mû la salua avec respect et se surpris à penser qu'il aimerai bien l'avoir comme mère. Il rougit brusquement à cette pensée. Ce rougissement passa inaperçu, car elle était en train d'embrasser langoureusement son bélier qui faillit défaillir de bonheur. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de son beau bélier et prit son petit déjeuné dans cette position. Deux minutes plus tard, Mya entra et les vit se bécoter amoureusement.

_-_Beurk ! Vous pourriez faire ça autre part, il y a des enfants ici.

Mû pouffa de rire dans son thé alors que la jeune femme baillait et commandait à la cuisinière son petit déjeuner. Elle lança un regard endormi vers les deux amoureux et elle demanda :

_-_Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ?

_-_Tu es une vieille rabat-joie ! Rétorqua Cassandre en lui tirant la langue.

_-_Et ça vient de ma grand-mère. Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre ?

Mya mangea en baillant son petit déjeuné, puis alors qu'elle en était à son sixème pain au chocolat et son quatrième croissant, Cassandre demanda à Shion et à Mû :

_-_Ça vous dirait de voir le plus grand trésor des Laporte ?

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent, puis répondirent en même temps :

_-_Ce serait avec plaisir.

_-_Parfait ! Mya ma chérie ?

_-_Que me veux-tu, Ô ma vieille grand-mère adorée ?

_-_Je voudrai montrer notre trésor à Shion et à Mû.

_-_Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

_-_Parce que cette maison est la tienne maintenant. Et il faudrait que tu sois en armure.

_-_Pour descendre dans la cave ! S'étonna la jeune femme.

_-_Oui.

_-_Ppfffuuuu ! Et quand ?

_-_Maintenant.

_-_Mais je ne suis pas habillée.

_-_C'est pas grave, tu auras ton armure sur le dos.

_-_Oui, mais en dessous je serait en pyjamas ça fait pas vraiment sérieux. Et puis je n'ai pas terminé de manger.

_-_Espèce de ventre sur patte !

_-_Violeuse d'atlante ! Siffla Mya.

Shion et Mû pouffèrent de rire tandis que Cassandre s'exclamait :

_-_C'est pas vrai !

_-_Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi on l'a entendu beugler comme un bélier en rut ! Shion devint écarlate alors que son fils riait comme un fou. Cassandre répondit :

_-_Mais il l'était !

_-_De quoi ?

_-_En rut !

Les beaux yeux pourpres de Mya s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur et sut que sa grand-mère aurait toujours le dernier mot. Elle termina son chocolat, se nettoya la bouche, se leva et dit en s'étirant :

_-_Ok ! Bon on y va ?

L'armure du Serpentaire la recouvrit en quelques secondes protégeant parfaitement son corps contre la moindre attaque. Cassandre se leva en tremblant, les mains sur sa bouche puis elle murmura :

_-_Tu es tellement jolie ma chérie. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le jeune Camus est si amoureux de toi.

_-_Grand-mère. Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir.

_-_Mais c'est le but mon petit ange. Murmura Cassandre en embrassant tendrement sa petite fille.

A suivre


	22. Chapter 22

Le treizième signe chapitre 22

Ils allèrent tous les quatre devant le mur qui cachait les trésors de l'Atlantide. Soudain, Mya qui était derrière eux se téléporta devant eux et pointa sa lance les menaçant ouvertement de mort s'ils s'approchaient plus. Elle gronda d'une voix caverneuse :

_-_Reculez mortel ! Nul n'a le droit de se trouver en ces lieux !

Shion et Mû s'apprêtèrent à défendre Cassandre. Mais cette dernière les retint et leur dit :

_-_Ne faites rien. D'instinct, elle protège le trésor de la famille.

Les deux atlantes la regardèrent et ne bougèrent plus. Cassandre se mit à genoux devant sa petite fille, sortit son pendentif en forme de caducée et l'implora :

_-_Ô toi, esprit du Serpentaire, permet à ton humble servante de montrer à deux dignes représentants de notre race le trésor que tu protèges depuis des millénaires.

Mya, enfin la silhouette de Mya, retira son casque. Mû et Shion effectuèrent un pas en arrière quand ils la virent, ses yeux étaient devenus totalement verts sans pupilles et sans plus une trace de blanc et quand à ses cheveux, ils étaient devenus complètement rouges. L'être devant eux siffla de sa voix caverneuse :

_-_Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

_-_Ils font partis de la race des atlantes, notre race.

_-_Cette race faible a perdu le droit de voir le _mîr_.

_-_Ce sont de dignes représentants qui se sont battus pour le monde.

_-_Ils n'étaient pas seuls que je sache. Et ce sont des chevaliers de moindre importance qui ont fait tout le travail.

_-_Mais ils ont beaucoup sacrifié pour le faire. Ils ont même sacrifié leur vie.

_-_Mmmfff !

Les yeux verts de la créature se froncèrent imperceptiblement quand elle regarda les deux atlantes qui se tenaient derrière Cassandre toujours agenouillée devant elle. La créature ouvrit la bouche et dévoila des canines assez développées. Elle fit une grimace mauvaise, puis bondit au dessus de Cassandre. Elle fit siffler sa lance qui s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des deux guerriers. Elle les observa avec attention, puis leur dit :

_-_Vous avez peur ! Je le sens. Pourtant vous lutter contre elle et vous la contrôler.

La créature inclina la tête sur le côté et leur dit :

_-_Vous êtes digne de la confiance de Cassandre. Vous pouvez entrer.

La créature toucha de sa lance un creux dans le mur et leur dit :

_-_Rare sont ceux qui entrent dans cette pièce seuls les Alcarindë peuvent y entrer.

Shion fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois parla :

_-_Quand j'étais à la Lamaserie, j'ai entendu parler de cette famille. Elle faisait partie de la famille royale, c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais elle est très mal vue par les autres atlantes.

_-_La famille est vu comme des lâches car nous avons fui l'Atlantide cinq ans avant la catastrophe. Le premier des Serpentaires est resté avec son premier né afin de cacher la supercherie. La famille Alcarindë était responsable de la sauvegarde des trésors de l'Atlantide.

_-_Et tout à disparu dans son engloutissement. Présuma Mû.

_-_Pas tout à fait. Répondit la créature avec un sourire mystérieux.

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila aux atlantes stupéfaits, la caverne d'Ali baba. Shion et Mû avaient les larmes aux yeux et avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que se soit, la créature leur dit :

_-_Voici le trésor englouti d'Atlantide, messieurs.

Dans une immense pièce qui devait faire plusieurs étages d'après les ascenseurs et les divers escaliers, se trouvaient de gigantesques étagères toutes remplies de livres et de parchemins maintes fois millénaires. Shion et Mû en tremblaient et ils faillirent s'évanouirent quand ils firent au centre de la pièce une vitrine ronde qui contenait les joyaux de la couronne de l'Atlantide. Shion avait le nez sur la vitre tandis que Mû observait avec fascination les différentes œuvres d'art qui étaient disséminés dans toute la pièce. Il y avait des statues en or, en marbre, en ivoire, c'était tellement magnifique qu'il s'approcha de la créature, la serra contre lui et murmura à son oreille :

_-_Merci, merci d'être le garant de notre histoire et de notre passé. Peut-on dire aux autres Atlantes que la famille Alcarindë a sauvé notre monde et notre culture ?

_-_S'ils ne viennent pas ici réclamer des trésors trop fragiles alors oui. Ne dites à personne que la famille Laporte et la famille Alcarindë est la seule et même famille.

_-_Aucun problème, vous avez protégé durant des millénaires des trésors d'une valeur inestimable et je ferais en sorte que personne ne vienne détruire votre travail.

_-_J'espère que tu seras digne de ma confiance.

Mû lui fit un petit sourire puis son regard fut attiré par un scintillement qui sortait d'une porte entrouverte. Il s'approcha et faillit tomber dans les pommes quand il vit un bac carré qui contenait plusieurs centaines de tonne d'orichalque. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que se soit, la créature lui dit :

_-_Il y a deux mille fûts comme celui-ci sous la maison et deux mille autres remplis de poussières d'étoile.

Il sursauta violemment quand Mya reprit sa forme normale et s'exclama :

_-_Oh la vache, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il y avait tout ça sous la maison. C'est vraiment trop super.

_-_Tu as bien raison, Mya. J'ai vraiment le plus grand respect pour tout le travail qu'a accompli ta famille au cours de tout ces millénaires. Vous avez protégé au mépris de votre honneur l'histoire, la sagesse et la connaissance de l'Atlantide.

La jeune femme rougissante sous les compliments donnés à sa famille, attrapa le bras de Mû et lui proposa :

_-_Ça te dirait de visiter ?

_-_Oh, oui !

_-_Alors viens avant qu les deux vieux se souviennent de notre existence.

Les deux chevaliers d'or se carapatèrent vers les profondeurs des la grottes et purent observer avec fascination les trésors d'un royaume à jamais englouti. Ils se perdirent en riant dans les couloirs, jouèrent à cache-cache dans les alcôves. C'était de vrai gamins. Quand ils revinrent cinq heures après leur fuite, ils étaient couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Arriver dans le hall avant de pouvoir grimper à l'étage, elle fut happé dans les bras de Camus qui la serra fortement contre lui. Si son visage était impassible, son regard montrait une autre chanson. Il y avait une immense inquiétude. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce sentiment chez quelqu'un, c'était chez son grand-père le jour où elle avait fait sa tentative de suicide. Se sentant à l'abris, elle posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Camus et se reposa sur lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Cependant, si sa tête ne comprenait pas, son coeur lui savait depuis longtemps. Pendant quelques secondes, Camus eut l'air de l'homme qui venait de découvrir Paméla Anderson nue dans sa baignoire. Il exultait, son bonheur se lisait sur son visage habituellement impassible.

Milo, surprenant cette expression fugitive sur le visage de son glacial ami, fut vraiment heureux. Mais son expression s'assombrit en se rappelant que la longévité de la jeune femme ne dépasserait pas l'année. Il n'imaginait même pas le désespoir de Camus si Mya venait à être tuée. La jeune femme s'écarta de Camus, écarlate. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela pour un homme et ça l'effrayait. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait quand elle était petite, elle alla voir sa grand-mère. Elle défonça pratiquement la porte de la chambre de Cassandre et interrompit deux tourtereaux. Shion lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il était auparavant en train de caresser le corps de Cassandre. Mya attrapa le bras de sa grand-mère et s'exclama :

_-_Nanny, j'ai un gros problème, et tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider.

Cassandre se releva d'un bond, très inquiète. Car Mya venait rarement lui demander de l'aide sauf quand elle n'avait pas le choix.

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_-_Je… je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui !

_-_Qui lui ?

_-_Camus.

_-_Oh ! Ton soupirant !

Shion eut un demi-sourire en voyant que la jeune atlante était en passe de se faire séduire par l'un de ses chevaliers d'or.

_-_Nanny ! C'est sérieux ! On parle du peu de vie qu'il me reste à vivre.

_-_Tu vas vivre longtemps.

_-_Mouais, vingt cinq minutes

_-_Mais non, tu vas vivre deux cent ans.

_-_Nanny, je l'ai combattu, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lever ma lance. Si Wilfried ne s'était pas sacrifié, je serais morte et enterrée.

_-_Bon d'accord ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_-_Et bien voilà, quand il m'a serré dans ses bras, je me suis sentie à l'abris. J'étais…

_-_Tellement bien que tu serais restée là jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Termina Cassandre.

_-_Oui, comment tu sais ?

_-_C'est ce que j'ai ressenti avec ton grand-père et aujourd'hui avec Shion. Elle eut un sourire et embrassa Shion qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

_-_Alors… ?

_-_Tu aimes Camus.

_-_Mais on est tellement différent. Je suis exubérante et chaleureuse et lui est un glaçon ambulant.

_-_On dirait tes parents. Ton père était comme toi alors que ta mère était froide comme la glace. Et pourtant, leur amour était passionné et sans limite.

_-_Tu crois que…

_-_Oui. Et j'en suis même certaine. Je me souviens que ta mère pour être sûre des sentiments de ton père lui avait demandé de faire une épreuve.

_-_Elle lui avait demandé quoi ?

_-_Je ne m'en souviens plus.

_-_C'est pas grave.

La jeune femme embrassa joyeusement sa grand-mère, heureuse que l'ex-vieille femme lui ait donné ces conseils, puis elle se précipita sur Camus et lui dit :

_-_Camus. Pour être sûre de tes sentiments envers moi, je vais te demander une chose.

_-_Laquelle ?

_-_Faire une promenade avec moi, vraiment avec moi, avec mes qualités, mes défauts. Et à la fin de la nuit, on saura si tu m'aimes vraiment.

_-_D'accord. On part quand ?

_-_Maintenant ! Lança la jeune femme en quittant la maison pour l'extérieur alors que la nuit tombait.

_-_Mais !

_-_La plupart de mes actions sont faites sur un coup de tête, d'où les problèmes qui me tombent dessus. Allons-y mauvaise troupe.

Elle quitta la maison et trottina gaiement vers la montagne suivit par Camus qui comprit qu'il allait devoir se farcir une atlante complètement dingue et immature. Et pourtant loin de le rebuter, il avait hâte de le faire. Le paysage était magnifique sous le soleil couchant, brusquement, elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment quand il se retrouva face à lui-même. La jeune femme s'amusa comme une folle à modifier son visage en ceux des différents chevaliers d'or. Il soupira lourdement quand elle se mit en tête de les caricaturer. Bientôt lassée de son jeu alors que la lune continuait son parcours, elle se mit à parler. Un long monologue sans attendre de réponse de la part de Camus. Ensuite, elle se mit à chanter. Faux. Pour le malheur des oreilles du chevalier des glaces. Ce qui loin d'énerver ou d'horrifier le jeune homme, le faisait sourire et le poussait à rester avec elle. A la fin de la nuit, Mya et son glaçon retournèrent dans la maison. Le jeune homme était définitivement fou de la jeune atlante. Tout chez elle lui plaisait, son caractère excentrique, sa passion, sa voix, son physique bien que des fois il avait l'impression d'aimer le Grand Pope tellement ces deux là se ressemblaient.

Mya avec les résultats de son enquête, se précipita dans la chambre de sa grand-mère. Shion qui était en train de faire une gâterie à Cassandre sursauta violemment au moment où la porte fut ouverte avec brusquerie. Il soupira lourdement en voyant Mya accompagnée de Camus rentrer dans leur chambre. Il s'écarta de Cassandre, remonta la couverture sur sa taille et écouta le rapport de la jeune femme. Il vit Camus blêmir, rougir, puis s'enfuir de la pièce. Mya très fière d'elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'exclama :

_-_Alors, il ne s'est pas enfuit, n'a pas tenté de me tuer, n'a pas prié Athéna pour être débarrassé de moi, et il n'a même pas tenté de me coincer ad vitam aeternam dans un cercueil de glace.

Shion fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Cassandre et écoutait amusé ce que disait Mya. Elle était puissante, elle avait de l'expérience sexuelle, mais ne connaissait rien dans les sentiments. Cela lui fit mal qu'elle n'ait jamais connu l'amour. Au moins, elle tombait sur un homme qui lui serait fidèle, la défendrait de toute sa puissance et même mourrait pour elle. Cassandre répondit à sa petite fille :

_-_Cela veut dire qu'il t'aime.

_-_C'est vrai ? Merci Nanny. S'exclama la jeune femme folle de joie.

Elle embrassa tendrement la joue de sa grand-mère puis sortit de la chambre retrouvant Camus qui était toujours écarlate après avoir vu le Grand Pope batifoler avec son atlante. Elle s'approcha nerveusement de lui et lui fit un petit smack sur les lèvres, puis elle partit s'entraîner. Elle était suivi par son maître des glaces qui était toujours sur son petit nuage. Elle fit un petit footing en trottinant à la vitesse de la lumière pendant plus de trois heures, elle se forçait à aller plus vite. Elle devait être plus rapide. La prochaine fois qu'elle serait face à Chronos, il ne lui laissera pas une seconde chance. Elle s'entraînait durement n'hésitant pas à revenir plusieurs fois en arrière pour réussir. A la fin, Rhadamanthe décida de s'entraîner avec elle comme cela au moins, il pourrait continuer sa discussion sans devoir tout recommencer à chaque fois. Camus décida aussi de le faire, furieux que le spectre soit aussi proche de SON atlante. Elle se faisait suer, se tuant presque à la tâche. Le spectre du Wyvern se tourna vers Camus et lui demanda :

_-_Les chevaliers d'or s'entraînent tous aussi durement ?

_-_Non, mais elle doit combattre un dieu alors elle doit être prête.

_-_D'accord !

Camus s'approcha de Mya et lui demanda :

_-_Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'entraîner ?

_-_Tu ferais ça ? Demandait Mya les yeux scintillant de joie.

_-_Oui !

_-_Oh merci, c'est vraiment trop gentil.

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit le renvoya sur son petit nuage sous les rires du juge des enfers qui s'abstint toutes remarques afin de ne pas finir en un petit glaçon. Cependant alors que Camus et Mya s'entraînaient, il attaqua la jeune femme la poussant à accélérer ses mouvements. La pauvre ne savait plus où donner de la tête. D'un côté, Camus qui frappait comme à un entraînement et de l'autre Rhadamanthe qui tentait presque de la tuer. Soudain, en même temps, les deux hommes la frappèrent et elle fut projetée contre un arbre qui fut déraciné sous la violence du choc. Elle se releva d'un bond et reprit le combat encore et encore s'améliorant de plus en plus. Rhadamanthe lui fit un sourire, pour la plus grande rage de Camus, et lui dit :

_-_Tu t'es nettement améliorée par rapport à tout à l'heure.

_-_Merci.

Le soir tombait quand Angelo arriva afin de les prévenir que le repas était servi et qu'on n'attendait plus qu'eux. Il observa avec un semi-sourire le chevalier d'or du Verseau et le spectre du Wyvern combattre ensemble afin d'entraîner un autre chevalier d'or. Mais cela était compréhensible, si Chronos reprenait sa faux et ses pouvoirs, alors tous les dieux perdraient ce qu'ils avaient mis des millénaires à construire et cela c'était hors de question. Donc les trois plus puissants dieux s'unissaient afin que cela n'arrive jamais.

Malheureusement comme par le passé, le grand perdant sera le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire qui sera tué. Il craignait le jour où le dieu du temps la tuerai. Il avait été témoin du baisé qu'avait donné Mya à Camus et il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Il était étonnée de la différence entre les deux chevaliers d'or. Autant Camus était froid et toujours de glace, autant Mya était tout feu-tout flamme. Ils étaient totalement opposés. Angelo se demandait encore comment deux être aussi différents pouvaient s'aimer. Il pouvait voir que Camus par amour et Rhadamanthe poussaient Mya à se dépasser, à aller plus vite, toujours plus vite, à frapper plus fort, toujours plus fort.

A suivre


	23. Chapter 23

le treizième signe chapitre 23

Les deux hommes étaient prêts une nouvelle fois à attaquer la jeune femme, quand brusquement, elle fut projetée contre un arbre. Camus et Rhadamanthe ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et Angelo voyant leurs expressions stupéfaites, comprenait encore moins. Il se précipita vers eux et se retrouva face à un guerrier en armure noire et rouge, un bersecker. Il put voir que trois autres étaient apparus devant Camus, Rhadamanthe et Mya. Les trois chevaliers d'or et le spectre se tinrent prêts à les combattre. Rhadamanthe plissa les yeux de dégoût et murmura :

_-_Cesser de ricaner comme des hyènes.

_-_C'est nous que tu traites de Hyènes, sale chien d'Hadès. Siffla son adversaire.

_-_Pitoyable créature, tu ne peux rien contre un juge des enfers ! Explosa Rhadamanthe qui n'appréciait pas vraiment être traité de chien.

Camus avait reprit son air glacial et de la neige avait tendance à tomber autour de son adversaire et de lui. Angelo souriait méchamment en observant son ennemi, il avait bien l'intention de le massacrer. Le dernier était face à Mya qui voyait enfin la possibilité de tester ses récents progrès. Elle sentait le sang couler le long de ses blessures. Elle passa sa main sur son front et son adversaire vit avec stupéfaction toutes les blessures de la jeune femme disparaître ne laissant que quelques cicatrices qui s'effaceraient avec le temps. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Le guerrier fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi souries-tu ?

_-_Pourquoi ? Et bien, dans mon immense mansuétude, je vais te révéler les raisons de mon hilarité. Vois-tu, autant la bataille du Sanctuaire, celle d'Asgard et Poséidon étaient des entraînements pour vaincre Hadès, autant toi et tes moucherons vous serez les nôtres contre les troupes de Chronos. Je peux vous dire que vous allez souffrir, et après avoir eu une petite discussion avec Dohko, le fait que vous voyez mes attaques, ne change rien, car nul ne peut lutter contre le temps qui passe. Alors soyez prêts à souffrir.

Tous les quatre se concentrèrent et appelèrent leurs armures. Shion et les autres chevaliers d'or bondirent sur leurs pieds quand ils virent l'armure d'or du Cancer, du Verseau et du Serpentaire passer devant eux afin de rejoindre leur possesseur. Hadès fronça des sourcils quand le surplis du Wyvern disparut des enfers afin de rejoindre le juge des enfers. Angelo et Rhadamanthe revêtir leurs amures de même que Mya sous les regards baveux de Camus. Les quatre chevaliers étaient maintenant recouverts de leurs armures. C'était vraiment étrange de voir un spectre se battre du côté de chevaliers d'or. Mya armée et casquée jouait avec sa lance. Elle lui dit :

_-_On discute, on discute. Mais nous ne nous somme pas présentés. Je me nomme Mya, chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. _-_Je me nommes Ulrick de la folie.

_-_C'est un plaisir, vraiment.

_-_Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. _Par les vents de la folie_

Mya traça une ligne devant elle et s'exclama :

_-_Tempus Wall !

L'attaque fut bloquée et il comprit la dangerosité de la jeune femme. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait placer le mur et attaquer en même temps. Elle retira donc son mur défensif et se jeta sur son adversaire. Les combats furent d'une violence terrible, car son but était vraiment de tuer son ennemi de même que pour lui. Elle ne pouvait utiliser sa lance, car cette dernière était trop longue pour se battre à corps à corps. Mais ses coups n'en étaient pas moins puissants, ces quarante ans de combats et d'entraînements avec Camus et Rhadamanthe avaient porté leurs fruits et elle était prête à combattre comme un chevalier d'or normal, sans être un poids pour ses collègues. Elle n'observait que son adversaire et ne voyait pas les autres se battre. Angelo se déchaîna sur son adversaire et l'envoya vers mumuse avec Eaque et Minos qui n'appréciaient guère que des berseckers attaquent leur collègue. Camus lui gela sur place son adversaire et Rhadamanthe, montrant à tous sa puissance, vaporisa le sien. Soudain, Mya eut un sourire vicelard et décida d'utiliser sur lui l'une de ses attaques de feu, elle devait être capable de les utiliser. Elle bondit en arrière, fit tournoyer sa lance devant elle et lança l'attaque. Ulrick poussa des hurlements de douleurs sous l'assauts des flammes. Il bondissait dans tous les sens, mais il n'arrivait pas, car la jeune femme contrôlait parfaitement son feu. Après un dernier cri, il ne resta de son adversaire que son armure à moitié fondue.

Maintenant que tous leurs ennemis étaient morts, ils poussèrent ensemble un soupir de soulagement et Mya se tournant vers Rhadamanthe lui dit :

_-_Merci. Merci de nous avoir aidé.

_-_De rien. Bon on devrait rentrer avant que ta grand-mère et les autres ne s'affolent.

_-_Oui.

Camus soupira de soulagement et eut un immense sourire quand elle se serra contre lui et l'embrassa moins chastement. Tous les quatre repartirent vers la maison, Camus voletant sur son petit nuage. Elle venait de l'embrasser, un vrai baiser, pas un petit smack de rien du tout. Camus gronda de colère quand du coin de l'oeil il vit Rhadamanthe mâter sa petite amie. Il était timide, mais jaloux et assez possessif. D'un coup, la température dégringola d'un coup et tomba en quelques secondes dans les négatives. Angelo, Rhadamanthe et Mya lancèrent un regard noir vers Camus qui fulminait tout en gardant un air impassible. Malheureusement, il cachait de plus en plus mal son amour pour elle. Et cela Mya le savait parfaitement. Elle découvrait un homme droit, juste, mais aussi romantique et vraiment amoureux. Elle frissonna et sentit Rhadamanthe l'enlacer et murmurer à son oreille :

_-_Si tu as froid, je pourrais te réchauffer.

_-_Si tu cessais de te coller à elle alors la température cesserait de baisser! Cingla Camus.

Mya éclata de rire, s'échappa de l'étreinte du spectre et se colla au chevalier du Verseau qui était devenu d'une belle couleur écarlate. Mais il l'enlaça quand même heureux qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il savait que son combat contre Chronos allait bientôt débuter, mais elle avait encore le temps et qu'il le passerait près d'elle, le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle ne survivrait pas à son combat, elle avait toute ses chances. Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans le manoir et Mya au lieu de laisser son homme rentrer dans sa chambre, l'emmena dans la sienne. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi rapide.

Le lendemain, Rhadamanthe quitta le manoir en saluant une dernière fois cette demeure qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il n'y était pas resté bien longtemps, et pourtant, il s'y était sentit chez lui. Il demanderait la prochaine fois l'autorisation de venir passer ses prochaines vacances à Cassandre. Après le départ du spectre, quatre grosses limousines vinrent se garer devant l'entrée de la grosse demeure. Alors que les serviteurs rangeaient les affaires des chevaliers d'or, Cassandre pleurait dans les bras de Shion. Elle ne supportait pas d'être loin de son atlante et ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Athéna eut pitié de son Grand Pope et décida :

_-_Cassandre, vous pouvez venir quand vous le voudrez au Sanctuaire. Vous êtes une atlante, donc vous pouvez vous téléportez. Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser la treizième maison comme point de chute.

_-_Merci votre altesse. Le temps passe trop vite et vous devez partir. Ils annoncent une tempête, alors c'est le moment où jamais pour partir.

_-_D'accord. Tu vas me manquer nanny. Tu es toujours la bienvenue dans ma maison.

_-_Merci ma chérie. Au revoir, et je t'en supplie, survis.

_-_Je ferai mon possible.

Ils montèrent tous dans leur voiture et partirent pour l'aéroport de genève. Le voyage fut larmoyant pour Shion consolé par son fils et son meilleur ami, Dohko. Mya se trouvait dans la plus large limousine et était accompagnée de Milo, Shura qui étaient en train de regarder un match de foot, de Kanon qui avait une grande discussion téléphonique avec sa nouvelle secretaire et Camus qui lisait un livre sur les Serpentaire que lui avait prêté Cassandre. Plus il lisait, plus il blémissait. Il y avait dans cet ouvrage complet, les morts des différents chevaliers qui s'étaient succédés à ce poste, et elles étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Vers les dernières pages, il apprit que le premier des chevaliers avait créé des attaques qui auraient pu vaincre Chronos. Malheureusement, il avait appris ces attaques à son fils aîné qui était décédé en même temps que lui durant la submersion de l'Atlantide. Et donc elles étaient oubliées et de plus les attaques temporelles n'avaient aucun effet sur Chronos. Camus retint difficilement un sanglot, mais ne put retenir une larme qui fut intercepté par Mya. La jeune femme qui était en train d'incendier un directeur qui par une diplomatie aussi développée que celle d'une punaise des bois se faisant écraser, avait fait perdre à la Laporte Corp. un contrat de 2,5 milliards de dollar. Quand elle eut terminé de le laminer, elle raccrocha et murmura pour les seules oreilles de Camus:

_-_Tu as lu les attaques ?

_-_Oui... oui !

_-_Alors, sache que je les connais. Je les connais toutes les trois, mais je ne suis pas encore assez rapide pour réussir.

_-_Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague ?!

_-_Non. Je...

Elle fut coupée par James qui lui dit:

_-_Miss Mya ?

_-_Oui, James ?

_-_Il y a des journalistes devant l'entrée.

_-_Et bien contournez-les !

_-_Ils nous bloquent, on ne peut rien faire.

_-_Merde, font chier. Saleté de hyènes! Jura Mya. Bon soyons prêt. Je vais sortir et...

-Désolé Mya, tu sors, tout le monde sort ! L'avertit Milo qui sortit de son match de foot.

_-_Alors ce sera à vos risques et périls. James ?

_-_Oui Miss Mya?

_-_Vous amènerez les limousines devant le jet et demandez que nos affaires soient mises dans la soute.

_-_Bien Miss Mya. Bon courage à tous.

_-_Merci James. On va en avoir besoin.

Les quatorze chevaliers d'or, Athéna et Shion sortirent des voitures et se retrouvèrent face à une nuées de journalistes en mal de scoop. Ils hurlaient des questions. Angelo sentait qu'il allait bientôt faire un carnage quand la jeune femme rugit :

_-_TAISEZ-VOUS !!!!

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis Mya parla calmement :

_-_Bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, car j'ai un directeur à massacrer. Je ne répondrai qu'à quatre questions.

Tous les journalites se regardaient étonnés, puis l'un d'entre eux demanda :

_-_Miss Laporte, est-ce vrai que Julian Solo le célèbre armateur grec est votre fiancé ?

_-_Non. Il n'y a rien entre nous à part une nouvelle amitiée.

Un autre journaliste lui demanda :

_-_Y aura-t-il une fusion entre vos deux sociétés ?

_-_Non, il n'y aura aucune fusion. Je me battrais pour que cette entreprise reste dans ma famille.

Un autre journaliste demanda :

_-_Vous êtes amis ? Mais pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air de l'apprécier ?

_-_C'est très simple, durant la soirée d'anniversaire de ma grand-mère, nous avons discuté et posé les bases d'une amitié qui j'espère sera solide.

Un autre journaliste lui demanda:

_-_Est-il vrai que vous êtes fiancée ?

_-_En effet, je vous présente mon fiancé, Camus du Verseau.

Le jeune homme devint rouge comme une pivoine mais enlaça quand même la jeune femme. Après un instant de silence, les journalistes se mirent à hurler des questions à Camus qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mya regretta un instant d'avoir dévoilé cette information, puis décida de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle prit une grande respiration et beugla :

_-_VOS GUEULES !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune atlante leur dit d'une voix plus polie :

_-_Je crois que j'avais dit quatre questions et non trois cent. Je suis désolée de devoir vous fausser compagnie, malheureusement, j'ai un avion qui m'attend. Messieurs, cela a été pour moi un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

_-_Nous de même miss Mya. Répondit un vieux journaliste qui la connaissait bien.

Elle eut un grand sourire quand ce dernier dit :

_-_Tom, on remballe tout et on va faire développer les photos.

_-_Dac o dac !

Le journaliste, le caméraman et le photographe remballèrent leurs affaires, puis partirent. Les autres ne voulaient pas comprendre que la jeune femme partait et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici une seconde de plus. Ses collègues ainsi que la déesse Athéna la suivirent vers le gros porteur qui allait les ramener en Grèce. Personne ne remarqua que les pilotes n'étaient pas ceux de l'aller. Mya n'y fit pas attention non plus, car elle était trop occupée à préparer Kanon pour son prochain travail. Le vol fut bon enfant, et les chevaliers d'or s'amusèrent énormément. Quand Mya eut terminé de mettre Kanon à jours sur ce qu'il devrait faire, elle lui donna quartier libre et celui-ci alla venger son frère qui s'était fait laminer par Seiya à _Street fighter_. Il alla donc le mettre au défi de le vaincre. Seiya releva le défi et le combat commença entre eux. Le sagittaire endossa le personnage de Ryu, Kanon celui de Sagat. Kanon se tourna vers Seiya et lui dit :

_-_Tu as tant envie de voir ma véritable puissance ? Soit, mais admire bien alors. Tu vas aller pleurer dans les bras de Shun !

_-_Répête ?! Siffla Seiya outré. Je vais t'écraser.

_-_Et tu crois qu'un dragon des mers peut avoir peur d'un simple canasson ?

_-_Ohhhh !!!! Je ne suis pas un canasson. Si tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir.

_-_Allez vas-y Kanon, mets lui une dérouillée. S'exclama Saga qui ressemblait plus à une pompom girl qu'au puissant chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis quand le jeu commença, ils appuyèrent comme des malades sur les manettes du jeu poussant leur personnages à se battre. Saga hurlait des encouragements à son frère, jusqu'au moment où son langage dérapa :

_-_ALLEZ VAS-Y EXPLOSE LUI LA GUEULE !!!!

Il y eut un silence dans l'avion et tous se tournèrent vers Saga rouge de honte qui murmura :

_-_Désolé, c'est parti tout seul.

_-_Mouais c'est ce qu'on dit ! Marmonna Dohko.

Les deux combattants retournèrent dans leur jeu quand, pulvérisant les records et accessoirement le personnage de Seiya, Kanon devint le maître du jeu. Il se tourna vers Seiya, un air supérieur, impériale et condescendant sur les traits de son visage, et lui dit :

_-_Tu as encore du lait sur le bout du nez, quand tu aurais un peu plus de poils au menton, tu pourras retenter ta chance.

Seiya fit la moue sous le regard brillant de fierté que Saga lançait à son frère. Loin de cette bataille virtuelle, Mû tentait encore et toujours de conquérir le monde... heu... je me suis trompée de continent, désolée. Donc Mû tentait encore et toujours de consoler son paternel qui avait dû jurer à Athéna de noyer les occupants du jet par ses larmes. Mû était aidé dans cette entreprise par Dohko et Athéna. Aiolia dans son coin observait avec tristesse l'horizon regrettant une nouvelle fois que son frère soit absent. D'après Athéna, Aioros était vivant quelque part, mais il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre et donc, Seiya le remplaçait jusqu'à ce que le véritable chevalier d'or du Sagittaire arrive. Angelo et Shura discutaient de la soirée et des gens qu'ils avaient rencontré. Shaka, Aphrodite et Aldebaran papotaient des jardins de la demeure des Laporte tandis que Camus observait avec bonheur sa fiancée. Ils étaient au dessus de la mer depuis trop longtemps, quand Mya fronça des sourcils et la murmura :

_-_C'est pas normal. Normalement nous aurions dû être depuis longtemps au dessus de la Grèce. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Elle se leva mais avant de pouvoir faire un pas, l'avion fut secoué par une violente explosion et piqua vers le sol. Tous furent projetés au sol, et Angelo s'exclama :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien. S'exclama Mya. Mais essayons d'utiliser nos pouvoirs !

_-_Oui ! Répliqua Shion.

Tous les chevaliers d'or tentèrent d'utiliser leurs cosmos, mais en vain. Seuls Mya, Shion et Mû parvinrent à utiliser une partie de leur pouvoirs psychiques et ralentirent la chute de l'appareil. Aiolia regardant par le hublot s'écria :

_-_On va s'écraser.

Shion réussit à légèrement remonter le nez de l'appareil qui fit un amérissage en catastrophe. Les chevaliers d'or, Athéna et Shion étaient secoués dans tous les sens. Le choc fut d'une telle violence que les ailes furent arrachées. Mais heureusement, l'avion ne se désintégra pas au contact de l'eau mais fit plusieurs ricochet avant de s'arrêter. Athéna était tombée sur Aldebaran, Saga et Kanon avaient reçu Aiolia, Aphrodite et Shura sur sa tête, Seiya, Camus et Mû étaient écrasés par Angelo, Dohko et Shaka, Mya était sur le dos les jambes écartés et Milo se trouvait sur elle. Le chevalier du Scorpion observait la jeune femme avec un grand sourire et reçut une claque quand il posa la main sur sa cuisse et la remonta vers la taille. Mya le projeta loin d'elle et se leva d'un bond. Elle s'écria en voyant l'eau s'engouffrer dans l'appareil :

_-_Saga, Kanon, Seiya, ouvrez les portes de secours. Shion, Mû, Athéna, Shaka utilisez vos pouvoirs afin de retenir l'appareil le plus longtemps possible à la surface. Camus, dès que les portes sont ouvertes crée un espace de glace afin que nous puissions avoir un endroit protégé. Aldebaran, Dohko, Aiolia allez chercher nos affaires ainsi que nos armures. Shura, Angelo venez avec moi, nous allons essayer de ramener les pilotes. Aphrodite, Milo fouillez l'appareil afin de trouver de la nourriture, des boissons, des couvertures, des sacs, de médicaments, tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin pour survivre dans un lieu dangereux.

Elle avait pris immédiatement les rênes et donnait ses ordres. Malgré le fait d'avoir donner un ordre à Athéna, tous y obéissaient. Ils s'éparpillèrent dans l'appareil faisant ce que leur avait ordonné le treizième chevalier d'or. Shion, Mû, Shaka et Athéna se mirent au centre du fuselage et utilisèrent toutes leurs puissances afin d'empêcher l'avion de couler. Saga, Kanon et Seiya ouvrirent les portes permettant à Camus de créer une banquise sur laquelle les survivants pouvaient rester debout sans risquer de se noyer. Aldebaran, Aiolia et Dohko firent plusieurs aller et retour afin d'apporter leurs affaires sur le bloc de glace de même que Milo et Aphrodite qui apportèrent assez de provision pour nourrir tous les chevaliers d'or. Seiya trouva des sacs et des sacs à dos afin d'y mettre ce que rapportaient Milo et Aphrodite. Angelo, Shura, et Mya allèrent à l'avant et découvrirent que le cockpit avait été totalement déchiqueté mais de l'intérieur. Les pilotes avaient été littéralement écrasés et du sang avait éclaboussé le pare brise et le tableau de bord. Mya retenant difficilement sa nausée décida en commun accord avec les deux autres chevaliers d'or de déguerpir le plus vite possible. Ils allaient quitter les lieux quand l'un des pilotes se releva, et d'un beau cent quatre vingt degré, tourna sa tête en bouillie vers eux et leur dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

_-_Rends-moi ma faux.

_-_Merdeuh!!!! Putain c'est Chronos qui a fait ça. On jarte ! S'écria Mya.

Tous les trois, plus que blêmes même Angelo qui n'avait jamais vu un mort, mort mais vraiment mort lui parler, cavalèrent dans les couloirs. Angelo paniqué attrapa Mû et Shaka stupéfait, car ils n'avaient jamais vu Masque de Mort du Cancer apeuré à ce point. Shura, dans le même état, prit le bras de Shion et l'entraina dans sa course et Mya, terrorisée et sentant le maccabé derrière elle, chopa Athéna qu'elle fourra sous son bras et se précipita vers l'extérieur. La déesse hurlait outrée d'être ainsi transportée comme un vulgaire ballon de rugby. Quand ils furent tous à l'abris sur la plaque de glace, Mya laissa tomber Athéna qui se mit à hurler :

_-_NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

_-_Et bien la prochaine fois, je vous laisserai avec votre papy chéri.

_-_Comment ?

Angelo et Shura pointèrent un doigt tremblant vers la porte de l'appareil derrière les autres chevaliers d'or et bafouillèrent :

_-_R... re... regardez d... de... derrière-VOUS !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers l'appareil et Athéna s'évanouit tandis que Seiya se mit à hurler de terreur quand ils virent l'un des pilotes. Le mort avait la tête explosée, la calotte crânienne était partie prendre des vacances, et son visage regardait l'intérieur de l'appareil, donc, les chevaliers d'or avaient une vue imprenable de l'intérieur d'un crâne humain. Recommençant sa performance en matière de tournoiement de tête, le mort fit un autre cent quatre vingt degré et les observa de ses yeux morts et en partie arrachés. Aphrodite fit un pas en arrière, blanc comme un linge, puis se penchant sur le côté, il rendit tous ses déjeunés depuis sa naissance. Le mort tendit un bras à la main presque arrachée et ordonna de nouveau de sa voix caverneuse :

_-_Rends-moi ma faux.

Mya, vraiment blême murmura :

_-_Faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Saga et Kanon s'approchèrent et en même temps s'exclamèrent :

_-Galaxian Explosion._

La double attaque vaporisa l'avion et tous virent une ombre noire quitter l'appareil pour le ciel pur. Mya se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort. Camus se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer. Il faut dire que voir un mort vous pointer du doigt ça terrifiait n'importe qui. Il avait lui aussi paniqué quand il avait vu Angelo être terrorisé et pour effrayer le chevalier d'or du Cancer, il fallait se lever tôt.

A suivre


	24. Chapter 24

_Après quelques recherches, je viens de découvrir que Chronos, la personnification du temps, et Cronos, le maître des Titans père de Zeus, sont deux entités différentes. Mea Culpa. Et bien, dans cette fic, je considère que les deux sont la même personne. Bonne lecture ;p_

Le treizième signe chapitre 24

Maintenant que le mort était parti, les chevaliers se mirent en tête de réveiller Athéna. La déesse avait été horrifiée par ce que son grand-père avait fait. Il avait osé utiliser des morts pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle se réveilla doucement, puis se tournant vers Mya, elle lui demanda :

_-_Comment allez-vous ?

_-_Assez bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de voir un mort lui faire de l'œil, répliqua Mya encore choquée par sa rencontre avec le pilote mort.

Milo scruta l'horizon et soupira de soulagement quand il vit une terre un peu plus loin. Il leur dit :

_-_Je vois une île vers la droite. Nous devrions diriger cette banquise vers cette direction.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Allons-y.

Grâce à la puissance des chevaliers d'or, la plaque de glace s'échoua sur une plage de sable noir. Ils descendirent de la banquise avec un soupir de soulagement. Mya s'étira lentement et s'arrêta net quand elle vit une ombre noire apparaître devant la forêt. Tous se demandaient la raison de son arrêt quand se tournant, ils virent aussi l'ombre. Elle pointa son bras vers Mya et gronda d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

_-_Où est ma faux ?

_-_Et pourquoi croyez vous que je vous le dirai ?! siffla Mya.

_-_Car tu ne peux lutter contre moi et tu le sais.

L'ombre sortit de la forêt et tous virent celui que Mya avait combattu il y a mille ans. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombait à mi-dos, des yeux violets clairs et une légère cicatrice sur la joue qui loin de l'enlaidir lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon qui faisait craquer les femmes. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire froid. Mya était stupéfaite, elle n'avait jamais vu le visage du dieu car ce jour-là, il s'était caché avec une longue cape noire.

_-_Je...

_-_Je te donne une chance de survivre. Tu es la préférée de mon fils, je te laisse cette ultime chance. Alors saisis-la si tu veux survivre.

_-_Non !

_-_Si telle est ta décision alors nous nous retrouverons sur le champs de bataille. Dommage, tu entraîneras la chute de ta famille avec ta mort. À bientôt, petite fille.

Chronos regarda doucement Mya qui ressentit comme une perte, c'est comme si elle avait perdu son meilleur ami et elle avait tellement mal qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer. Chronos fit les yeux de son adversaire de toujours changer de couleur pendant une fraction de secondes et il comprit. Le dieu lui fit un sourire puis disparut non sans murmurer :

_-_Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'appartiens toi et tes descendants.

Mya ne comprenait pas et les autres non plus. Il y avait quelque chose de cacher, quelque chose qui modifiait dangereusement la donne. Les chevaliers d'or et Athéna soupirèrent de soulagement quand le dieu disparut. Mais le serpentaire et la déesse savaient que ce n'était que le début, qu'il allait créer son armée, qu'il allait se préparer à la guerre afin de venger l'affront que lui avait fait Mya mille ans auparavant. Maintenant que le calme était retombé sur la plage, Shion reprit son rôle de Grand Pope et donna les ordres. La première chose à faire était de se construire un abri contre la pluie, le vent et la mer. La déesse aurait bien voulu aider, mais d'un regard, Shion l'en empêcha. Il avait peut-être retrouvé et accepté son fils, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être le Grand Pope, le maître du Sanctuaire et de son regard tout le monde filait doux, même Saori Kido. Les quatorze chevaliers d'or se mirent en arc de cercle devant le Grand Pope qui donnait ses ordres.

_-_Mû, Aldebaran, Shura, Mya, vous allez construire un abri pour nous tous.

_-_Bien votre excellence.

_-_Seiya, Angelo et Milo vous allez chasser.

_-_D'accord, votre excellence.

_-_Aphrodite, Aiolia et Camus vous allez nous cueillir de quoi manger.

_-_Bien excellence.

_-_Kanon, tu vas nous pécher de... Non, si tu t'approches de l'eau, Poséidon risque de t'enlever et il est hors de question qu'on te perde, tu es indispensable au Sanctuaire et il nous a fallu un bon bout de temps avant de découvrir tes talents.

Kanon regardait avec émotion, respect et joie le Grand Pope, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était arrivé. Il était enfin accepté pour lui et non parce qu'il était le frère du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Shion se frotta un instant le menton, puis regarda Dohko et dit :

_-_Dohko, tu vas aller nous pêcher du poisson.

_-_Je déteste le poisson, ronchonna le chevalier de la Balance.

_-_Le poisson c'est bon et ça rend intelligent, tu devrais en manger plus.

_-_Grrr !

_-_Au lieu de grogner va nous pêcher quelque chose. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire.

_-_Hein ?

_-_Et bien oui, tu as un trident non ?

Le chevalier de la Balance le regarda avec stupéfaction la bouche grande ouverte. Il allait s'indigner quand Athéna lui dit doucement :

_-_Nous sommes coincés sur cette île donc nous allons devoir faire des concessions pour survivre et retourner au Sanctuaire. Chronos a en partie bloqué nos cosmos, notre puissance est égale à celle d'un chevalier de Bronze.

_-_Vous avez raison votre altesse.

Shion fit un sourire désolé à son ami de toujours et lui dit :

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave soupira Dohko.

_-_Bien. Shaka, Saga et toi Kanon, vous allez visiter l'île. Vérifiez s'il n'y a pas d'autre personne dessus.

_-_Bien votre excellence.

_-_Parfait Athéna et moi nous restons ici et nous allons préparer un bûcher au cas où un avion, un bateau ou n'importe quoi d'autre s'approcherait de l'île.

_-_Mais comment allez-vous faire pour couper du bois ? demanda Shura.

_-_Tout simplement comme cela.

Saori transforma son sceptre en une hallebarde tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Elle s'approcha d'un arbre et utilisa toute sa force sur une branche. Les chevaliers d'or eurent un sourire attendri alors que la lame se retrouva coincé dans le bois. Après avoir tenté en vain de dégager sa lame, Saori toute rouge marmonna :

_-_Mouis, bon. Il va simplement me falloir un peu de temps, mais j'y arriverai.

Shion avec un léger sourire se tourna vers les chevaliers d'or et ordonna :

_-_Allez-y.

Les quatorze chevaliers saluèrent le Grand Pope et la réincarnation de la déesse puis allèrent effectuer les tâches qui leurs avaient été alloués. Shion observa la déesse qui se déchaînait sur ce pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Voyant que la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'avouer vaincu, il décida de lui montrer comment utiliser son arme au mieux. La petite déesse reprit son sceptre et coupa proprement sa première branche. Forte de cette réussite, elle élagua tout un arbre apportant à Shion suffisamment de branches pour faire un brasier qui tiendrait six mois.

Pendant que Saori trucidait joyeusement son arbre, Shion était allé voir ce que faisait les autres chevaliers d'or. Il alla d'abord voir Dohko. Il découvrit son ami torse nu, à moitié plongé dans l'océan en train de traquer avec férocité les plus gros poissons. Il eut un sourire en voyant que sa pêche du jour était posée sur les plateaux de l'armure de la Balance. Très amusé, il repartit afin de voir les avancements des autres. Il alla d'abord voir ceux qui étaient le plus près. Il chercha quelques minutes et découvrit dans une clairière Mû, Aldebaran, Shura et Mya qui construisaient deux cabanes. Shura coupait les arbres avec Excalibur tandis que Mû utilisait la télékinésie pour les amener aux deux autres. Aldebaran enfonçait les arbres dans la terre, les tenait fermement et Mya liait les branche entre elles. De ce fait, elle créa des poutres qui serviraient à faire tenir les murs. Shion découvrit sur le sol des ligne que les deux chevaliers d'or suivaient. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela représentait. Alors il s'approcha des deux chevaliers d'or et demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce ?

Aldebaran lui répondit :

_-_C'est Mya qui les a tracé. Ce sont les plans de la cabane, on va les suivre pour monter les murs. Ensuite, quand les piliers principaux seront installés et les poutres tressées, Shura va couper d'autres arbres, puis les débiter en planche. Puis on va les attacher. Quand les murs seront terminés, Mû et Mya vont relier les cimes entre elles pour façonner le toit et on va accrocher les dernières planches pour la mettre... Mya tu appelles ça comment ?

_-_On va la mettre hors d'eau, répondit Mya.

_-_D'accord. Bien, je vous laisse travailler.

Shion repartit mais ne tenta pas de rechercher les autres, car il ne savait pas où ils pouvaient être. Quand il arriva sur la place, il vit Saori qui avait coupé assez de bois pour allumer un bûcher de la taille de la Tour Eiffel. La jeune fille était toute rouge et toute fière de son travail. Shion s'exclama :

_-_Je crois que nous en avons suffisamment. Nous devons maintenant les débiter en bûches et faire un bûcher qui se verra de loin.

_-_Bien, mon cher ami, murmura la voix sage et intemporelle de la déesse Athéna.

Le Grand Pope et la déesse Athéna piquèrent les armes de la Balance et recommencèrent à travailler. Malgré la faiblesse de leur cosmos, ils travaillaient cent fois plus vite qu'une armée de bûcherons. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, le bûcher était prêt et Athéna y mit le feu. La lumière transperça l'obscurité qui tombait et permit à tous les chevaliers d'or de retrouver la plage. Les derniers à arriver furent Shaka, Saga et Kanon. Athéna les accueillit avec un sourire et une question :

_-_Alors ?

_-_C'est bien une terre issue de l'accumulation de magma, formée par un volcan sous-marin résultant de la subduction de deux plaques dont celle océanique s'enfonce sous la plaque continentale, répondit Kanon froidement.

Tous les autres le regardèrent avec un air parfaitement ahuri ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qui avait été dit par le jeune homme. Saga posa la question que tout le monde se posait :

_-_Hein ?!

_-_Bande d'ignares. Nous sommes sur une île volcanique comme le prouve la plage sur laquelle nous sommes, nous n'avons fait que le tour de l'île et nous ne nous sommes pas aventurés dans les terres. On a vu une autre île au loin qui a l'air aussi déserte que celle-là et aussi volcanique que la notre. Je ne connais pas suffisamment la volcanologie pour vous dire si le volcan est endormi ou éteint, répondit Kanon en soupirant lourdement.

_-_Et bien comme cela, on comprend mieux, répliqua Mya avec un grand sourire.

Kanon se tourna vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. Chose que se fit une joie de faire Mya. Saga regardait avec amusement son frère se lancer dans un concours de tirage de langue avec Mya. C'était mieux que le concours de beuverie qu'ils avaient fait quand la restauration du treizième temple s'était achevée. La nuit tombait et au moins, ils avaient un endroit où ils pourraient dormir et se restaurer. Saga regardait son frère avec fierté et il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit et pourtant, il avait failli le perdre des dizaines de fois. Quel idiot il était. Il eut l'idée du siècle et dit :

_-_Il faudrait faire des tours de garde contre Chronos.

_-_Tu as raison Saga, murmura Athéna qui savait ce que voulait faire le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et était d'accord pour que les jumeaux redeviennent aussi complice que durant leur enfance. Alors avec un doux sourire, elle murmura à Kanon :

_-_Tu serais d'accord pour faire cette ronde avec ton frère ?

Kanon, ne pouvant refuser une demande de la déesse, accepta sa demande d'un signe de tête. Avec la nuit tombante, Shion ordonna le repli dans la cabane en emportant la cueillette, la chasse et la pêche des différents chevaliers d'or. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, ils découvrirent une grande pièce à vivre avec quinze lits dont deux étaient séparés des autres par la cuisine/salon/salle à manger. Au centre de la pièce ce trouvait un espèce de four en pierre fait main par Aldebaran. Tous étaient épuisés après les émotions de la journée. Ils étaient totalement dépourvus sans leur cosmos, ils se sentaient comme durant la bataille contre Hadès quand ils étaient dans les enfers. Quand ils furent tous bien installés, ils se regardèrent pour savoir qui devrait faire la cuisine. Mya s'exclama :

_-_Je veux bien la faire si vous...

Shaka, Angelo, Kanon, Milo, Aldebaran et Shura la regardèrent avec horreur se souvenant des repas immondes qu'elle leur avait fait. Devant la tête des six chevaliers d'or, Athéna comprit le problème et dit :

_-_Je vais faire le repas. Mon grand-père m'a fais prendre des cours de cuisine.

_-_Vous nous sauvez la vie votre altesse, murmura Milo.

_-_Dites tout de suite que ma cuisine c'est de la merde !

_-_Alors on va te le dire, c'est de la merde ta cuisine, répondit franchement Angelo.

_-_Et bien merci, c'est vraiment sympa, bougonna Mya.

_-_Tu sais peut-être dessiner des plans et organiser des dîners, mais ta nourriture est immangeable, lui dit Milo.

Alors que Mya boudait, Saori se mit à préparer le repas avec l'aide des chevaliers d'or. Elle leur fit un bon repas et après s'être bien rempli la panse, tous allèrent se coucher sauf Saga et Kanon qui sortir afin de faire leur tour de garde. Saga avait la tête basse et dit :

_-_Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas dit assez, mais je t'aime Kanon. Et je viens de me rendre compte que si je te perdais, je perdrais une partie de mon âme.

_-_Saga, nous nous sommes déjà réconciliés, non ?

_-_Oui, c'est vrai, mais maintenant, j'ai toujours peur de te perdre. Je me torture l'esprit avec des dizaine de questions, et si Chronos revenait à la charge et te tuait, et si Poséidon arrivait à t'enlever et si tu décidais de partir pour la France et de ne jamais revenir ?

_-_Saga, tu sais bien que je ne vais que dans la treizième maison. Et puis il y aura Camus avec moi, il ne laissera pas Mya seule.

_-_Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je t'ai perdu pendant treize ans et j'ai failli de perdre à nouveau à cause de ma jalousie maladive. Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Kanon ému par la peur de son frère le serra contre lui et lui dit :

_-_Je t'aime frangin. J'adore tes crises de jalousie, tes regards noirs quand des femmes me regardent, parce que maintenant je sais que c'est ta façon de m'aimer.

Saga devint écarlate et murmura :

_-_Pardon, je suis idiot et sentimental...

_-_C'EST BIEN VRAI ÇA ! hurla une voix que les deux hommes reconnurent comme celle de Mya.

Furieux, Saga se mit à beugler :

_-_Continue comme ça et je vais fermer ta gueule avec une pelle à purin !

_-_SAGA !!!! rétorqua Athéna outrée par le langage de son chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

_-_Et voilà, ça va me retomber dessus.

Kanon était esclaffé près de lui et murmura :

_-_Saga, je ne te savais pas comme cela.

_-_C'est pas de ma faute, mais elle m'énerve.

_-_Apprend à la connaître. Vous avez peut-être beaucoup de points communs. S'il te plait.

_-_Bon d'accord. Mais cesse de me regarder avec ton regard de Kanon battu.

Les jumeaux se mirent à pouffer devant la blague gentillette de Saga. Ce dernier serra son frère contre lui et murmura :

_-_J'aimerai que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Je t'aime mon frère.

Le silence se fit, uniquement troublé par le cri des oiseaux, le ressac contre la falaise et bruit de pas... DE PAS ?! Les deux chevaliers d'or se levèrent d'un bond, près à défendre chèrement leur vie. Kanon poussa son pitoyable cosmos au maximum et réussit à créer une boule lumineuse qu'il envoya vers l'origine des pas. Les deux frères sentirent leurs mâchoires dégringoler sur le sol en voyant le nouveau venu. Saga recula un peu et frappa à la porte en disant :

_-_Réveillez-vous ! VITE !

Les divers chevaliers d'or sortirent de la cahute et l'un d'entre eux fondit en larme. Tous pensaient qu'il était mort, la déesse savait qu'il était en vie et voilà qu'il était là, devant eux. L'un des chevaliers d'or s'avança doucement, puis piqua un sprint et se jeta au cou du nouveau venu en criant :

_-_Aioros, mon frère.

L'homme qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine serra son petit frère contre lui et soupira :

_-_Aiolia. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Déesse Athéna. Alors j'ai réussi ?

_-_Oui, Aioros. Tu as réussi. N'en veux pas à Saga, il était possédé par Hadès, il ne pouvait lutter.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire se tourna vers les jumeaux et vit deux hommes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les deux hommes avaient le même sourire et Saga lança :

_-_Je suis Kanon.

Et Kanon lança :

_-_Je suis Saga.

Les chevaliers d'or se tournèrent vers les Gémeaux et Mya commença à pouffer de rire, puis elle leur murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Bien joué.

Kanon lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Saga voulait un peu oublier sa charge en s'amuser à faire croire qu'il était son frère et que son frère était lui. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, mais ils allaient rattraper le temps perdu. Mais pour l'instant, Athéna demanda à tout le monde de rentrer, y compris les jumeaux. Tous entrèrent dans la petite cabane et soupirèrent devant le manque de place. Mais Bon, Mya savait quoi faire. Elle attrapa la main de Camus et l'assit d'office sur son lit pour la plus grande joie du chevalier du froid qui avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup de chauffe. Aioros regardait son collègue du Verseau avec curiosité et demanda à son frère :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Je te présente Mya. Elle est...

_-_Le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire.

_-_Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

_-_Aiolia, il y a une grotte au pied du volcan et à l'intérieur se trouve une fresque. Demain, vous viendrez avec moi et je vous la montrerai, chuchota Aioros aux oreilles de son frère.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Tu vas bientôt comprendre. Cette île est tout ce qu'il reste de l'Atlantide. Mais Mya ne doit pas venir avec nous. C'est très important.

_-_D'accord. Je ne comprend pas, mais c'est d'accord.

Les deux frères regardèrent vers Mya, mais la jeune femme était en train de séduire son Verseau qui n'en demandait pas moins. Athéna avait un doux sourire en voyant ses chevaliers ensemble. Elle se tourna vers Seiya et découvrit que le jeune garçon était en train de discuter avec Dohko. Il était heureux de ne plus être le gardien de la maison du Sagittaire, car il allait pouvoir retourner au Japon pour faire les études de biologiste marin qu'il avait toujours voulu faire et puis pour séduire Miho et rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait à l'orphelinat. Les chevaliers d'or pensaient que le chevalier divin serait triste, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. En fait, il était excité à l'idée de partir. Peu à peu les conversations se turent, puis tous s'endormirent. Aioros fut le dernier à fermer les yeux regardant fixement Mya.

Le lendemain, après un bon repas, Athéna demanda à Mya d'aller vérifier si un navire s'approchait des côtes. Quand elle partit, tous les autres se tournèrent vers Aioros. Athéna demanda alors :

_-_Pourquoi voulais-tu que Mya ne reste pas ?

_-_Il y a des choses qu'elle ne doit pas savoir. Mais que nous devons savoir. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert une grotte après une tempête plus violente que les autres. C'est là que j'ai découvert un secret qui ne devait jamais être découvert. Venez, je vais vous y amener.

Les autres se regardèrent, puis décidèrent de suivre le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Camus lança un regard vers Mya qu'il voyait marcher vers la falaise. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier. Il se détourna, puis rattrapa les autres qui pénétraient déjà dans les profondeurs de l'île. Ce que personne ne vit, fut Mya qui s'arrêta sur la falaise. La jeune femme regarda un moment l'océan, puis elle se tourna vers l'île, ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux verts. Avec un sourire satanique qui dévoila des crocs saillants, elle murmura d'une voix plutôt masculine :

_-_Ahahah !!! Allez les enfants, découvrez mon petit secret.

A suivre


	25. note

A qui de droit

Si j'écris cette note, c'est pour vous prévenir que durant une année je ne posterai plus car je fais un BTS comptabilité et Gestion des Organisations en un an, c'est le BTS le plus difficile c'est pour cela que je vais me concentrer sur mes études et pas sur mes fics. J'écrirai peut-être, si j'ai le temps, mais je ne posterai rien.

Tout ça pour vous dire que toutes mes fics sont en hiatus.

Bonne journée.


	26. Chapter 25

_Tout ce qui est en grec, mal traduit d'ailleurs, je ne parle pas un mot de cette langue, est du grec moderne, même si je mets que c'est du grec ancien. Ce qui est totalement faux, mais n'ayant jamais fait de grec de ma vie, à part un sandwich délicieux il faut le dire, je me fie naïvement aux outils de traduction du petit poisson orange. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 25

Non loin de là, les chevaliers d'or marchèrent dans la forêt, suivant tranquillement Aioros vers le centre de l'île. La déesse écoutait avec bonheur le chant enchanteur de la nature, tandis que les chevaliers d'or écoutaient avec nervosité les prédateurs qui rôdaient autour d'eux. Alors que la déesse se retenait d'aller caresser des chatons trop mignons, les chevaliers d'or observaient avec inquiétude des chatons de jaguar dont la mère ne devait pas être loin. Tandis que la déesse regardait avec stupeur une magnifique fleur colorée, les chevaliers d'or l'emmenèrent loin d'une énorme plante carnivore. Bientôt, trop vite pour la déesse trop lentement pour les chevaliers d'or, ils arrivèrent devant une ouverture sombre qui marquait l'entrée d'une grotte qui paraissait très profonde. Les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent, puis Kanon et Saga ouvrirent la marche en concentrant le peu de cosmos qu'ils avaient pour en faire des boules lumineuses. Ensuite les chevaliers d'or firent en sorte qu'Athéna soit entre eux afin de la protéger. Shion et Mû se placèrent immédiatement derrière les jumeaux afin de traduire ce qu'ils verraient.

Ils avançaient tous à la lumière pâle créée par les jumeaux. La grotte apparaissait de plus en plus comme une création de l'homme et ils en furent sûr quand ils virent que le sol avait été recouvert de dalles, de même que les murs qui avaient des voûtes en plein cintres mais d'une technique inconnue... enfin qui avait disparu depuis la submersion de l'Atlantide. Il n'y avait rien écrit sur les murs, alors ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à arriver dans une immense salle que Mû avait déjà vu. Il se tourna vers son père et tous les deux dire en atlante :

_-On dirait les sous-terrains de..._

_-C'est normal, ceci est ce qu'il reste de l'art atlante._

_-_Vous pourriez traduire ? demanda Athéna.

_-_Nous sommes désolés, Altesse, mais nous avons juré sur notre honneur de ne jamais rien dire.

_-_Je comprends. Continuons.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le murs et ils virent des textes et des fresques sur les murs. Les deux atlantes décidèrent de se séparer. Ils prirent chacun un Gémeaux et allèrent traduire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Les autres chevaliers et la déesse attendirent, puis, presque une heure plus tard, les deux atlantes arrivèrent, sombres et inquiets.

Quand ils retournèrent vers la cabane, ils virent Mya qui tenait sa lance au bout de laquelle se trouvait un bout de tissus blanc ressemblant bigrement à un soutien-gorge et qui la secouait dans tous les sens en hurlant comme une dingue.

_-_ICI ! ESPECE D'ABRUTI CONGENITAL ! ON EST LA, GROS BOURRIN !

Athéna se mit à courir, suivie par les chevaliers d'or et tous virent un bateau qui s'éloignait. Athéna leva son sceptre et fit flamber son cosmos, mais rien n'arriva à part une énorme vague qui projeta les chevaliers loin de la rive. Quand ils purent se relever, ils eurent un coup au cœur car il manquait deux personnes, Mya et Saga. Un seul nom leur vint à l'esprit : Poséidon. Enfin, même s'il s'était trompé de jumeau. Athéna soupira lourdement alors que Kanon restait à regarder stupidement la mer, les bras ballants. Shion et Mû étaient effarés. C'était une véritable catastrophe. Brusquement, Kanon se recouvrit de l'armure de son frère et plongea dans l'océan. Voyant cela, tout en protégeant Athéna, les autres firent la même chose, sauf Aioros dont l'armure recouvrait toujours Seiya. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sous la mer. Là, ils virent l'un des généraux des mers qui les attendait.

_-_Bonjour, je me nomme Baian, je suis le général protecteur du pilier du Pacifique Nord. Sa Majesté Poséidon vous attend au pilier central. Veuillez me suivre.

Tous se regardèrent avec stupéfaction et suivirent le marina. Devant les chevaliers d'or étonnés, Seiya se plaça à côté de lui et tous les deux commencèrent à papoter gentiment.

_-_Baian, je suis content de te savoir en vie.

_-_Moi aussi, je suis content de me savoir en vie.

Les deux canassons pouffèrent de rire devant la blague pourrie du Cheval des mers. Seiya s'exclama :

_-_Je suis vraiment heureux que nous ne soyons pas en guerre. Parce que se battre constamment, à force, c'est usant.

_-_Surtout après avoir vaincu tous les dieux. Maintenant que la paix est là, que veux-tu faire ?

_-_Et bien tant qu'Aioros, le chevalier du Sagittaire n'avait pas été retrouvé, je devais rester au Sanctuaire, mais maintenant, je vais retourner au Japon pour commencer des études de biologiste marin.

_-_Hein ?

_-_Disons que je suis tombé amoureux de la mer. Et je veux sauver les espèces marines.

_-_C'est dingue, s'esclaffa Baian. Un chevalier d'Athéna qui normalement protège la Terre et qui se retrouve à protéger des espèces marines.

_-_Que veux-tu, c'est ma manière à moi de faire la paix avec Poséidon, s'esclaffa Seiya.

_-_Hahahahaha !

_-_Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

_-_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'y ai pas pensé.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

_-_Écrire.

_-_Eh bien, tu peux devenir écrivain. Demande de l'aide à Poséidon.

_-_Tu crois ?

_-_Demande. Pour mes études, j'ai demandé à Athéna si elle pouvait me faire un prêt.

_-_Et ?

_-_Elle a hurlé au meurtre, m'a donné l'argent nécessaire et m'a interdit de le lui rembourser, murmura Seiya aux oreilles du marina.

Baian explosa de rire et lança un coup d'œil à Athéna qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Les chevaliers d'or étaient étonnés devant l'amitié qu'il existait entre les deux chevaliers de sanctuaires différents. Baian fut un peu surpris quand Seiya pouffa de rire en regardant le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Oh ! Simplement que Poséidon s'est trompé de Gémeaux. Il a enlevé Saga et non Kanon.

_-_Mais...

_-_Ils se sont amusés à interférer leur rôle.

_-_Et après c'est nous qui sommes appelés des gamins, lança Baian.

_-_Ouais, rétorqua Seiya.

_-_A ce qu'il paraît, tu as une nouvelle armure. Je peux la voir ? demanda Baian plus fort.

_-_Hmmm ! Normalement j'ai pas vraiment le droit. Mais bon...

Seiya fit exploser son cosmos et l'armure du Sagittaire le quitta pour rejoindre son précédent possesseur ravi. Puis ils virent tous la pandora box de l'armure de bronze de Pégase apparaître. Les chevaliers d'or qui n'avaient jamais vu la nouvelle armure de Pégase, regardèrent la boîte avec curiosité. Cette armure devait être la même pouille qu'auparavant, une armure de bronze minable qui est vaporisée en dix secondes. Voyant leurs expressions, Seiya tira la langue à ses aînés, puis son cosmos appela son armure. Le jeune garçon eut un grand sourire amusé et observa les autres qui virent la kamui apparaître dans une lumière blanche. Pégase sortit avec magnificence de sa pandora box et tous virent la merveille que la simple armure de Bronze était devenue. Ce n'était pas une armure d'argent, ni une armure d'or, mais une armure divine. Une kamui. L'armure des Dieux. Comment ? Shion et Dohko observaient la merveille et savaient ce qu'il en était. C'était le sang d'Athéna qui avait fait son œuvre durant le combat contre Hadès, Hypnos et Thanatos. C'était triste de savoir que cette merveille ne servirait plus. Cependant, les deux anciens virent une lueur étrange dans les yeux d'Athéna et ils comprirent que la Déesse n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses chevaliers divins se barrer. Ils feraient des études soit, mais ils reviendraient ensuite au Sanctuaire pour sa protection. Seiya pouffa de rire devant la tête que tiraient les chevaliers d'or. Ils étaient totalement éberlués. Mû s'exclama :

_-_Athéna !

La déesse se tourna vers le chevalier du Bélier et lui demanda gentiment :

_-_Oui ?

Avant que Mû puisse s'excuser, la kamui éclata avec violence et recouvrit le corps de son possesseur, le protégeant parfaitement, pas un endroit de son corps n'étant pas recouvert. Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction le jeune homme qui se tenait digne et fier, mais Athéna sentit une larme couler le long de ses joues quand elle vit au niveau du cœur de Seiya une fine ligne noire à l'endroit même où l'épée maudite d'Hadès l'avait frappé à mort. Seiya lui dit :

_-_Athéna, tout est derrière nous.

_-_Tu as raison.

Seiya se tourna vers Baian et lui demanda :

_-_Alors ?

_-_Oh la vache !

_-_Non, Pégase, Aldébaran est derrière, répliqua Seiya.

Baian explosa de rire tout en amenant la petite troupe vers le pilier central. Ils mirent un peu plus d'une heure avant d'arriver au centre du Royaume Sous-marin et tous entendirent Saga avant même de le voir :

_-_SAGA ! JE M'APPELLE SAGA ! KANON EST MON FRERE. BANDE DE DEBILES PROFONDS, FAUSSE COUCHE DE POISSONS POURRIS, SALETE DE BIIIIIIPPPP !

Kanon avec un sourire lança :

_-_Tsss ! Je ne le savais pas aussi vulgaire.

Milo pouffa de rire et suivit Kanon, se demandant ce qu'il allait sortir comme bêtise. Ils entrèrent dans le palais et l'ancien marina s'exclama :

_-_Saga ! Tu me déçois. Où diable est passé le noble et vertueux chevalier des Gémeaux ?

_-_J't'emmerde!

Kanon explosa de rire et expliqua à toute l'assemblé :

_-_Quand Saga pas content, lui toujours faire comme ça !

Saga qui se trouvait retenu fermement par les autres généraux se mit à grogner, furax que son propre jumeau se foute de sa gueule alors qu'il était dans la mouise. Athéna s'approcha et demanda :

_-_Bonjour Poséidon, que font mes deux chevaliers d'or ici ?

_-_Une petite erreur de calcul. Je voulais Kanon, mais je l'ai confondu avec Saga. Et quant à Mya, je me suis retrouvé face à un démon de la pire espèce. Tu dois t'en douter, je l'ai de nouveau bloqué. Il était fou de rage. Et je crains qu'il ne détruise tout mon royaume si je le garde ici. Tu ne le contrôles pas, tu le sais. Un seul est capable de le faire et il n'est pas là en ce moment.

Athéna bougonna un peu et lui demanda :

_-_Puis-je retrouver mon chevalier des Gémeaux ?

_-_Puis-je retrouver mon Dragon des Mers ?

Seiya marmonna un peu fort :

_-_Et voilà, ça recommence. Une Guerre Sainte pour un chevalier.

Les deux dieux se tournèrent vers le chevalier de Pégase et lui lancèrent un regard noir. Le jeune garçon lança avec un grand sourire :

_-_Je suis encore un garçon totalement immature, qui n'a pas terminé sa croissance. Mais les chevaliers d'or sont des adultes consentants, vous pouvez leur taper dessus sans risque.

Les chevaliers d'or regardèrent horrifiés le jeune homme qui se cacha derrière Baian hilare. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Poséidon éclata de rire et se calma. Athéna soupira de soulagement en voyant que l'humour un peu pourri de Seiya avait apaisé les choses entre elle et Poséidon. Athéna, ne voulant pas d'une deuxième Guerre Sainte, et Poséidon, ne voulant pas la destruction de son Sanctuaire Sous-marin, décidèrent d'avoir une petite discussion entre eux quant à Kanon et l'autre petit problème.

Loin de là, sur une île qui venait d'être désertée par une déesse et ses chevaliers, une ombre recouvert d'une cape noire sortit de la forêt et s'approcha du brasier qui continuait à brûler. L'ombre abaissa sa capuche et dévoila un visage divin sombre et tendu. Chronos regarda le feu, puis il leva le bras, passa paisiblement la main devant le feu et ce dernier disparut. À la place apparut un bûcher de bois vert totalement intact. Le dieu murmura :

_-_T.t.t.t. Athéna, tu me déçois ma petite fille. Laisser un feu allumé au risque de déclencher un incendie, c'est bien une manie d'humain. Bientôt il me reviendra que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le dieu regarda vers le ciel et lança :

_-_Cette fois-ci, mon fils. Tu ne gagneras pas, il est à moi.

Une autre silhouette apparut et se posta près de lui. Le dieu se tourna vers le nouveau venu et son expression s'adoucit avec un doux sourire :

_-_Alors, ma petite elfe, que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver devint écarlate, ce qui jura cruellement avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Ses yeux verts allongés comme ceux d'un chat brillèrent de joie sous le tendre diminutif. Elle l'aimait tellement son dieu. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait donné l'amour véritable d'un père. Un amour platonique et tendre. Un amour que jamais personne ne lui avait donné. Elle leva son beau visage aux traits fins vers lui et murmura avec douceur :

_-_Majesté, nous avons un problème avec Stéropès.

Le dieu soupira lourdement et demanda :

_-_Qu'a encore fait Peter ?

_-_Comme d'habitude, Votre Majesté. Il a insulté Argès en le traitant de lâche et de traître, Telemus de minable et de faible, Pyracmon de sale fils de p****, enfin vous voyez, espagnol, Brontès il l'a traité de Brontosaure attardé, Acamas de bâtard de hippie et moi de... de...

Le dieu sut immédiatement de quoi ce crétin avait traité la jeune femme. Dommage qu'il ait besoin de cet abruti. Il serra les poings quelques secondes, puis demanda :

_-_Que s'est-il passé?

_-_Nous lui sommes tous tombés dessus. Je suis désolée, Votre Majesté. Mais là, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes.

_-_Vivement qu'il revienne. Il va nous le dresser, ce petit salopard, murmura Chronos qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de lui.

_-_Majesté ! Je crains que je vous aie corrompu avec mon langage des rues, murmura la jeune femme avec un petit sourire contrit.

Le dieu se mit à pouffer, puis délicatement passa une main tendre sur les doux cheveux de son général d'Étain. Il regarda une dernière fois la mer, puis dit :

_-_Viens, ma petite elfe. Allons mâter cet idiot.

Le dieu et son général se téléportèrent dans le Sanctuaire de Chronos qui, par un jeu du destin, se trouvait être sur l'île voisine. Pour tout le monde, c'était une île déserte avec une forêt impénétrable, des plages de sable fin, une rivière bondissante et un volcan. Seulement celui-ci était totalement éteint et à l'intérieur se trouvait son Sanctuaire. Tous les deux suivirent paisiblement le chemin qui amenait vers une haute colline parsemée de nombreuses bâtisses qui avaient chacune son architecture propre. La première ressemblait à une représentation miniature de la Gare de Metz qui n'était pas en grès rose, mais en argent massif. Après cette étrange maison, le chemin continuait en contournant la colline jusqu'à une autre maison. Celle-là avait la forme d'un temple malais mais au lieu d'être en bois, il était en cuivre. Ensuite, le chemin montait inlassablement fit le tour de la colline pour arriver dans la représentation d'un temple aztèque dont les parois en verre retenait des tonnes de mercure liquide. Ensuite, le chemin reprenait, suivait la courbe de la colline puis arrivait à un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une maison brésilienne mais en plomb et non en pierre blanche. Et le chemin continuait pour arriver à une espèce de petite église sortie tout droit de la Sicile cette fois en fer, froide et menaçante qui était bien loin des images pieuses habituelles. Et le chemin continuait montant inlassablement, entrecoupé par un bâtiment qui ressemblait bigrement à une ancienne maison russe en or massif, puis après un long passage vide, une construction typique de l'architecture irlandaise trônant au milieu du chemin qui menait à un bâtiment ressemblant à un temple grec en orichalque. Tout en haut de la colline se trouvait un palais majestueux où se retrouvaient tous les métaux vu auparavant, formant ainsi une étrange et splendide décoration. Chronos était fier de son Sanctuaire et à la différence du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, il n'y avait pas un seul escalier.

Chronos décida de ne pas se téléporter directement dans son palais, mais de monter les étages et d'avoir une discussion avec chacun de ses généraux et surtout cet idiot de Peter. Il aurait dû se casser une jambe le jour où il avait rencontré ce malade. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son général d'Étain et vit que sa petite elfe était tendue et regardait froidement la demeure du général d'Argent. Normalement cette étrange maison aurait dû se retrouver en troisième position, mais Chronos avait décidé de mettre le plus près de lui ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Polyphème était sa grande préférée, il la considérait presque comme sa fille alors attention à celui oserait la blesser ou l'insulter. Tous les deux commencèrent à marcher tranquillement le danger étant maintenant loin d'eux. Ils traversèrent une arche sur laquelle était écrit en grec ancien : « Ο χρόνος αποκαλύπτει όλου: είναι κουτσομπόλης που μιλά χωρίς να εξεταστεί ». Il s'était bien bidonné en mettant ça. Ça lui ressemblait beaucoup mieux et c'était plus marrant que l'horreur qu'avait mise Hadès quand il avait voulu l'aider : « Le temps dévore tout ». Quand il était revenu quelques siècles plus tard, il avait hurlé au meurtre et avait changé cela. Il faut dire qu'Hadès avait autant d'humour qu'un requin enragé…

**A suivre**


End file.
